Profitable Affairs
by linalove
Summary: His one and only purpose was to find the key to immortality; no matter the cost.He never knew that a plain young woman like her could make him feel alive again;he never knew she could mend his betrayed heart. Jack/OC. Editing in progress...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello everyone. This is another story from me and I hope you like it.

This is a Jack/OC story but in this fiction Jack is actually in love with Elizabeth; at first at least. The story disregards the ending of the third film and Jack still has his ship. Oh, and another thing; my female OC will be nothing like Jack. She's going to be an ordinary, but wealthy, plain girl so if you're looking for spunk in her you're not going to find it here; not so soon at least.

With these said we can move on to the first chapter. Hope you like it and if you do please let me know. No flames please.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. **

* * *

**Profitable Affairs**

**Chapter 1**

_June 1765, __Caribbean Sea_

Tanned, ringed fingers brushed over the mahogany desk of the well decorated cabin and dark brown eyes studied the large bed of the room. A slow, appreciative smirk spread upon the pirate's lips at the sight of the beautiful young woman sitting atop the bed, the satin covers of the bed tightly clutched to her naked chest.

"My, my, love. What were you doing with that old bat?" Jack Sparrow asked as he stole a glance to the shaking man who was currently held by two members of his crew.

The woman didn't speak; she only looked at the sword that was pointed at the captive man's neck with fear in her bright blue eyes.

"Captain! Orders." Gibbs said as he entered the cabin, his pistol held tightly in his hand.

"Gather the crew in a boat and take everything that is worth of something onto the Pearl. Then burn the rest." Jack said as he finally removed his hand from the expensive furniture and with a last look at the woman on the bed turned to leave the cabin.

The old man's voice caused him to halt though.

"No! Wait! Please stop!" came the fearful voice and to Jack it resembled the voice of a frog. He slowly turned and regarded the sixty year old man with a raised eyebrow.

"You were going to say something, mate?" he asked impatiently and the man frantically searched his mind for something to say, anything to save his ship from being burned to ashes.

"I am rich! I can give you anything you want!" the man finally stuttered and Jack grinned.

"Is that right? Something as worthy as this?" he asked as he waved his hand around the cabin.

"Yes!" the man blurted and Jack's eyes narrowed in interest.

"What could you possibly have that I might want?" he asked as he took a few steps closer to the shaking man.

"I know who you are." The man said and Jack rolled his eyes.

"Do you now?"

"Yes. You're the one who's been searching for the Fountain of Youth. Jack Sparrow." The man said more confidently and Jack sighed.

"Your point?" Jack asked through gritted teeth.

"I know the map you have doesn't work." The older man said and the woman on the bed watched with wide eyes.

Jack froze momentarily before he took a few steps closer to the man.

"Your name?" Jack hissed as he motioned for his crew members to release the man.

"Spencer Vilmort." The man said as he straightened his robe and looked into Jack's eyes.

"Aren't you the one with that…goods trading business?" Jack said with a raised eyebrow and the man nodded.

"And I suppose that there is your mistress?" Jack said with a smirk and the man's face became red.

"I don't see what that has anything to do with our conversation." Vilmort snapped and Jack shrugged.

"Was just wondering if she was free for the taking, mate." Jack said and the woman gasped loudly. Jack turned towards her with a sneer.

"Do not flatter yourself, love. It's just that I can see that you'd be willing." He said and the woman's eyes widened at his bold words.

Jack chuckled and returned his attention back to the man.

"So? What do you have to offer me in exchange of letting you and your ship be?" the pirate asked and the man swallowed hard.

"The real map to the Fountain." Vilmort said reluctantly and Jack blinked.

"What? Is this kind of a rich man's joke? How could you possibly have the map to the Fountain? And if so how come you've not found it yourself?" Sparrow hissed as he cocked his pistol and pointed to the man's temple.

"I can't!" the man hissed back and Jack's brow furrowed.

"What do you mean you can't?"

"I can't use it! It's not mine to use." Vilmort gasped as Jack pressed the pistol harder against his temple.

"Explain.' He said with impatience.

"The map belonged to my dead wife. Her entire fortune and the map have been passed over to my daughter. My daughter will be able to use everything her mother owned once she's married." The man explained with a scowl and Jack grinned with his head cocked to the side.

"Daughter you say?" he said with a lascivious twitch of his lips.

"Yes." The man said with irritation.

"And that daughter of yours, why is she not married?" Jack asked curiously, half believing the old man's words.

"She's too plain for the suitors' tastes." Vilmort said with a grimace.

"Ah…Not kind enough to compliment your own offspring I see." Jack commented and the man looked at him offended, "However, I do wonder why you're telling me this. From what I figured the map is off limits, isn't it?" he asked.

"Not if you married her." The man blurted out and Jack looked at him impassively for a few seconds later he burst into laughter. He pulled the gun away from the man's head and took a few steps back as his laughter continued.

"I think you've misjudged me for a fool, mate. Why should I ever believe your daft mumblings?" he asked amused.

"Because it's true!" the man said loudly.

"All this for a ship and a few chests of gold? Let's suppose that I do believe you about the map, you'd be willing enough to hand your daughter over to a pirate?" Jack asked thoughtfully and the man nodded.

"If it'd help me get to the source of immortality, then yes." Vilmort answered and Jack's smile froze on his lips. He frowned deeply and took a few steps back.

"Would you now?" Jack murmured out loud as he rolled the idea in his head. Sure, the old man looked quite serious and would he dare risk his life for a ship if he didn't mean what he said? Quickly thinking over the man's offer, he made up his mind.

"Very well. If you prove me that this map does exist we can have an accord, if not well…let's just say that I don't take lies well." Jack said in a low voice as he turned to the woman on the bed.

"Get dressed, lass. You two will be coming with me." He smirked as he called for his first mate.

"Belay what I said before." Jack said once he was in front his first mate.

"We ain't taking the gold?" Gibbs asked confused.

"No, mate. We are taking the gold. Do not destroy the ship. Leave the crew be but tie the ships together. The…gentleman and the lady," Jack said with a smirk as the couple appeared on deck, "will be accompanying us to the Pearl. We have to discuss a few matters." Jack said with a knowing wink and Gibbs nodded.

"Aye, Captain." He said before he started shouting orders to the crew.

"After you." Jack said with a small bow and Vilmort and the girl started walking the plank to get to the Pearl.

Jack placed his pistol in his belt and followed after them, greatly intrigued and satisfied at the surprising turn of events.

* * *

"Bloody hell, Jack!" Gibbs exclaimed as he looked at his captain as if he was insane, "Are you out of your mind?" he said and Jack smirked as he sat in his chair, feet outstretched and resting onto the table in front of him.

"I already thought you knew that, mate." He drawled as he took a bite from the apple he held between his fingers.

"You can't trust him! He's lying." Gibbs insisted and Jack sighed.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see if that's so, Gibbs." He muttered and Gibbs' eyes widened.

"You're actually thinking of agreeing to his plan?" he asked shocked.

"Why not? It's the Fountain we want, right? If he's right, we'll be able to find it and use it, mate. He only wants to share. Why deny him?" Jack said with a shrug.

"And what about the girl? How do you know she will agree in a forced marriage with the likes of you?" Gibbs asked, pitying the man's child.

"For what I gather she's not _that_ rebellious. Vilmort described her as _sickenly _obedient." Jack said with a chuckle.

"Oh, then she's the perfect match for you!" Gibbs said with incredulity and Jack glared at him.

"I do not care about finding me match, Gibbs. I only care about me profit. Romancing is the last thing in me mind at the moment." Jack hissed as he took another vicious bite from the apple.

"I know. You only save romancing for the wrong lasses. More specifically deceitful governors' daughters." Gibbs said with a raised eyebrow, "Everyone knows you're smitten with Turner's lass. You-…"

"That's enough." Jack cut him off angrily as he stood up and glared at him.

"Mention her again and you'll be swabbing the deck for a year, Gibbs." He threatened and Gibbs sighed.

"All I am saying is that agreeing is a completely daft idea." His first mate muttered.

"Let me be the judge of that." Jack snapped as he started pacing his cabin.

"And how will you convince the lass to marry you?" Gibbs asked as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Jack challengingly.

"I can still charm women, Gibbs. I can't only shag whores you know." Jack said with a snarl and Gibbs lowered his head.

"Good Lord…" the older man breathed while shaking his head.

"It's not going to be that difficult…She's almost twenty four and unmarried. How difficult could it be?" Jack asked with a grin and Gibbs already felt sorry for the girl even though he hadn't even met her yet.

"I have to admit that I do feel sorry for her…Her father is willing to sell her out to anyone if it's for his benefit." Jack murmured with his brow creased.

"And yet you're willing to do his bidding." Gibbs said and Jack stopped pacing.

"I am not doing _his_ bidding." He said through gritted teeth, "I am merely making sure that we'll get what we want. Haven't you and the crew been complaining about me inability to care about your piracy needs? Deceiving others is part of a pirate's life and if that girl's father is willing to lie and betray her why should I care, Gibbs?" he asked in a low voice, his bitterness and anger for his own betrayal breaking through the surface at his words.

Gibbs sighed and nodded his head with great reluctance.

"Fine…What you want me to do?" he asked.

"Set a course for Port au Prince." Jack muttered as he grabbed the half empty bottle of rum that was on his desk and took a long sip.

"Aye, Captain." Gibbs said quietly before he turned and exited the cabin, leaving Jack alone with his thoughts along with his bottle of precious rum.

**End of chapter 1**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. So here is it. Like it? Hate it? Please review and let me know. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I have some feedback. Thoughts and ideas are always welcome. :)**

**Xxx Lina **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Another update for you. I hope you like it.

I want to thank: **xBelekinax, ForeverACharmedOne, Shay-na-na, ren-hatake and DiaDeLosMuertos. **Thank you so much for your encouraging words. They mean a lot to me!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Gibbs was tying knots on a rope while watching Jack's guests from afar. The woman that accompanied Vilmort was talking at him with a deep scowl on her face. The man snapped something at her and Gibbs watched as the woman looked away and glared at the ocean. Tearing his eyes away from the couple he looked around for his captain. He spotted him at the helm and decided to go over. He climbed up the stairs until he was standing next to Jack.

"Do you still think that this is a good idea?" Gibbs asked and Jack rolled his eyes.

"I'll have to take me chances, mate." He murmured as he tightened his hands around the helm.

"Those two were having a bit of a fight. A disagreement of sorts. I think the missus is not so happy with Vilmort's idea." Gibbs said as he stole a glance at the still glaring woman.

"Of course not. The old bat is filthy rich…She expected she'd be getting something. Why else is she with him?" Jack said with a shrug and Gibbs nodded.

"That's possible…Jack, I don't about this." Gibbs sighed again and Jack groaned.

"I would be glad if you kept your thoughts to your self, Mr. Gibbs. I am in no mood to analyze your superstitions. Can you do that?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow and Gibbs nodded.

"Aye…" Gibbs murmured reluctantly as Jack patted him on the back.

"Take the helm." He ordered and Gibbs stepped into his position while he walked down the stairs.

"A word?" he called as he passed by Vilmort and the woman, who's name was Anne, while sending the man a pointing nod towards his cabin.

The older man nodded and followed him inside, closing the door behind him.

"What is it, Sparrow?" Vilmort asked, anger clear under his calm resolve.

"_Captain _Sparrow. Why does everyone forget the damn title?" Jack muttered and the other man rolled his eyes.

"I forgot, Captain. Perhaps my daughter will be more …willing to share the same room with you. She always fancied stories about the lot of you." Vilmort almost spat and Jack's eyebrow lifted.

"Is that so? Glad that you mentioned the lass." Jack said as he plopped down in his chair and looked up at the scowling man, "What's her name?" Jack asked, choosing to ignore the fact that the man seemed to hate talking about his daughter.

"Mary." Vilmort answered with a sigh.

"Mary…Does she have any particular likes and dislikes that I need to know about?" he asked and the man snorted.

"Why would you want to know about her tastes?" Vilmort asked and Jack frowned.

"How else am I supposed to charm her?" he asked and the other man chuckled, a sound that made Jack cringe.

"Charm her? There will be no need of that. She'll do whatever I say. You just have to take her off my hands so we can find what we're looking for." Vilmort said and Jack wondered what was so wrong with the girl to have her father speak so poorly of her.

"I see…" Jack muttered, using his tongue to probe the inside of his cheek, looking thoughtful.

"Is this why you called me here? To know about my daughter's tastes?" Vilmort asked and Jack smirked.

"Not that I succeeded but yes." He said edgily as he fingered the arm of his chair.

"I have another question." He started and Vilmort snorted.

"Of course you have."

"Why do you carry that girl around? Isn't she a bit young for you?" Jack asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Like I've said before that is not your concern."

"It is if I have to take your daughter as me wife! I need to know why you're so keen on finding the Fountain and why she's obviously on your side." The pirate snapped.

"Who would know about it and not want to claim it as his own?" Vilmort asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Good point. But you're still not answering me question." Jack said coolly.

"She's been my lover even before my wide died."

"And how long has that been?" Jack asked.

"Four years. My wife died two years ago."

"Hmm…Not a loyal bloke, are you?" Jack asked with his lopsided grin and the older man snorted again.

"Since when can a pirate criticize someone over loyalty?" Vilmort replied and Jack's grin faltered.

"I assure you, mate, not only pirates are known for their disloyalty. I've seen proper gents _and_ ladies do far worse and believe me, you're not an exception." Jack said in a low voice and the man glared at him.

"Anything else?" Vilmort said through gritted teeth.

"Yes, why couldn't you just steal the map?" Jack asked as he reached for his bottle of rum across the table.

The question was met with a sharp intake of breath from Vilmort's part.

"I couldn't touch it. No one can until it fully belongs to Mary." He answered and Jack looked at him disbelievingly.

"What?"

"The map is charmed, _Captain_." Vilmort spat and Jack's expression was one of utter incredulity.

_You fought undead pirates, mate. Why does that sound impossible?_ His inner voice muttered gruffly and he made a mental nod of agreement.

_True._

"Charmed you say? By whom?" he asked after a while.

"By my dead wife." Vilmort said as an expression of disdain passed over his face.

"She was a witch?" Jack asked with furrowed brows and the man nodded.

"I've kept that a secret." The man said and Jack bit his bottom lip in thought.

"Is that why you hate your lass so much?" Jack asked mockingly after a few seconds.

"I don't hate my daughter!" the man objected.

"Sure you don't. I can see that you care for her welfare." The pirate said with a snort before he stood up.

"That'd be all. We'll be making port before nightfall." Jack said as he opened the door to his cabin and held it open for Vilmort to exit. The man walked out of the cabin and Jack followed him, his mind thinking over the new information he had acquired.

* * *

Nightfall came and the Pearl was indeed making port at Port Au Prince with Jack gazing at the busy docks with desolation.

"No worries." Vilmort said from behind him, "No one's going to harm your crew here. I know the redcoats here." He continued and Jack nodded at him mutely before he turned to his first mate.

"I'll be going ashore. You're coming with me. Leave a few men to guard the ship." He said quietly, his expression unreadable.

"Aye, Captain." Gibbs said as he gave orders while Jack went to his cabin to gather his coat and hat.

Once he was out he bumped with Anne. He looked down at her and smirked.

"Happy to be home, love?" he asked as he adjusted his pistol in his belt, noticing with amusement that the girl actually looked down at his crotch briefly before answering.

"I am not from here. But yes, I do live here." She said and he passed by her and headed for the gangplank.

"And where are you from?" he asked, not really interested but he may need that piece of information later.

"England."

"Wonderful." He muttered distantly as he spotted Vilmort at the dock.

"Lead the way, mate." Jack said as he extended his hand with a flourish. Anne followed Vilmort and Jack trailed behind them with Gibbs to his side.

"I guess the lass will be some uptight, ignorant shrew." Gibbs muttered and Jack grimaced.

"From the looks of it she might be the exact opposite, mate." He said quietly and Gibbs looked at him.

"Really? I thought rich girls ain't nice." He said and Jack chuckled.

"One can only hope…" he trailed off, thinking that perhaps she shouldn't be nice for what was about to happen to her was probably not the best thing that could happen to a young woman. He was a pirate but he knew how the world worked.

After walking quite a while the four of them arrived at a big house with black iron gates. A servant man was there to open the door for them and they passed through the gates. Gibbs looked around and his mouth dropped.

"Holly mother of God…" he muttered and Jack's lip curled upwards as he gazed at his surroundings.

"This way." Vilmort called reluctantly as they entered the house.

A maid appeared and Jack's eyes were immediately focused on her curvy form.

"Good evening, sir. How was your trip?" she asked as Vilmort handed her his coat.

"Fine…Please take these…gentlemen to the parlor." He instructed as Jack licked his suddenly dry lips.

"Of course. This way, please." She said as she led the way. Jack and Gibbs followed her to the parlor as Vilmort spoke again.

"My daughter?" he called and the maid turned to look at him.

"In her room, sir. I think she's getting ready for bed." She said and he nodded before he disappeared upstairs with Anne.

"Can I take your coat and hat?" the maid asked Jack who narrowed his eyes and placed a protective hand upon his hat.

"No, you may not, lass." He said somewhat offended and the maid blinked before she nodded.

"Would you like some tea?" she asked and Gibbs chuckled while Jack quickly moved his head in denial.

"You may sit." She pointed out before she turned and exited the room.

"Sit, mate. I think we'll be here for a long time." Jack grumbled and Gibbs nodded in agreement.

* * *

Vilmort arrived at his daughter's room and turned to Anne.

"You better not be here when I talk to her." He advised and the woman snorted.

"Of course. I already know she's not quite fond of me." She said before she opened the door to the next room and walked inside, slamming it behind her.

The man sighed and knocked on the door. Moments later the door was opened by a young woman with honey brown hair and emerald green eyes. Said eyes widened and she fully opened the door.

"Hello, Mary." He greeted as he stepped into the room and looked around.

"Father." She acknowledged as she let the door ajar, knowing that their conversations never lasted long anyway.

"You're home sooner than I thought. I take it your trip went well?" she asked as she pulled her robe tightly round her.

"It was…eventful." He stated as he turned to look at her.

"How so?" she asked, her green eyes showing no real interest but she felt compelled to ask.

"There's a guest here with me." He said quietly and she looked away for she knew by then that any guest was either a friend of her father's mistress or a possible suitor for her.

"Is that so? Another possible husband for me?" she asked already knowing the answer when he looked at her.

"Yes, there is someone who's expressed interest in your person. Is that so bad?" Spencer asked and she laughed mirthlessly.

"Does this gentleman even know me? Has he seen me or is he going to get cold feet once he sees me too?" she asked, well aware of her plain appearance.

"It's not your appearance that is at fault. It's your attitude." Her father snapped.

"My attitude? You think I don't know why you so desperately want me to get wed? I am not a fool, father. I know you contrary to my mother who didn't." she said and Vilmort's eyes darkened.

"That would be enough! You don't know what you're talking about. Now get dressed and come downstairs at once!" he barked at her and she forced her lips still, not allowing them to start trembling.

"Can't your guest wait till morning?" she asked quietly.

"No, he can't. Do as you're told and come down. I'll send Margaret to help you." He said firmly before he turned and exited the room, leaving her to stare at the carpet with moist eyes.

* * *

Jack finished his third glass of sherry and looked around the large parlor's decorated walls.

"Interested in more?" Vilmort asked and Jack outstretched his hand which held the small glass. His glass was refilled shortly and he brought it to his lips. Before he had the chance to lower his glass a young woman dressed in a cream white dress entered the parlor with her hands clasped in front of her. He paused and lowered the glass from his lips when the woman's puffy green eyes locked with his brown ones.

"Ah, Mary." Vilmort said as he stood up and walked over to her, "Took you some time." Her father hissed and she glared at him while Jack studied her stiff posture. He didn't know what the fuss was all about. She wasn't that bad. In fact, he noted with a smirk, she had potential but she obviously chose to ignore it. She wasn't thin but you couldn't call her heavy either. She was tall enough for a woman and her cleavage, Jack also noted with satisfaction, was a sight to behold. Realizing he had been staring rather rudely for the girl's taste he stood up and bowed slightly at her.

Mary's eyes widened at the sight of the man standing in front of her. He was not ordinary…he resembled a…No, it couldn't be true but then again why she was so sure that he wasn't a gentleman?

"Good evening, milady." He said with a grin and she blinked, unaccustomed to have someone's attention focused sorely on her.

"H-hello." She stuttered as Jack took a few steps closer to her. He took her soft hand in his rougher one and brought it to his lips for a kiss. Her sharp intake of breath informed him that he must have done something right and he slowly released her hand.

"This is Jack Sparrow-…" her father started and Jack was ready to reprimand him for not using his title but the young woman bit him to it.

"_The_ Captain Jack Sparrow?" she asked with a gasp as she looked him up and down, finally realizing that her assumptions were indeed correct.

"You know me, love?" Jack asked with a smirk and she nodded her head.

"The Captain here would like to speak with you." Her father cut in and she swallowed hard, slowly realizing what her father _and_ the notorious pirate captain wanted. They wanted something that would be in her possession soon. Not trusting her self to speak she sat down on the settee as Jack sat next to her.

"We'll leave you for a while." Vilmort said as he pulled Gibbs with him out of the parlor after shooting a warning glance towards Jack.

Once they were alone Jack focused his eyes at the young woman in front of him. Her posture and tightly folded hands told him that she was nervous.

"Mary, that's your name, am I right?" Jack spoke first, his eyes taking in her long waist-length hair.

"Yes."

"Your father's told me a lot about you-…" he was cut off by her soft voice.

"I already know why you're here for, Captain. I know what my father wants and I know that what he wants is your desire too." She said as she finally raised her gaze to his.

"And what do I desire, love?" he asked in a low husky voice, thinking that perhaps it would entice her to agree. After all she wasn't _that_ unattractive.

"The Fountain of Youth." She said quietly and he looked at her surprised.

"I do know about it. My mother had told me. And I know that in order to get to it you need the map that I will inherit as soon as I am married." She continued and he was surprised by the girl's honesty.

"Is that so? And what do you have to say in the matter then?" he asked, seeing no reason to hide behind false pretences.

"I will have to agree, won't I? He will make me do it anyway. He has to at some point." She whispered and Jack's stomach churned with pity.

"No one can force you-…" Jack started and she laughed humorlessly.

"I don't need someone to force me, Captain. I know there are no feelings for me in this…situation. You don't even know me." She said softly and the way his title flowed from her lips, caused him stomach to jolt funnily. Letting it go without further thought, he blinked and nodded at her.

"Then what…" he trailed off, shocked at the woman's sobriety.

"I'll do whatever you want me to do." She said sadly and Jack's eyes widened at her words.

"You'll do what _I_ want you to do?" he repeated, "Not what your father wants." He stated and she nodded.

"Yes." She stated and he smirked in amusement, "I will…agree to marry you if that's what you came here to ask." She finished and he blinked rapidly.

"I am a pirate you know." He stated, thinking she had misjudged his profession with something else.

"That's alright…I always liked pirates." She said with a small smile as her hands started sweating under his intense gaze.

"Did you now?" he asked with grin, his gold teeth glistening in the candle light. Her answering nod was enough realization for him. The pale young woman would indeed become his wife and he didn't even have to seduce her to accept. That motion brought a bit of sudden anger in him for he knew that her acceptance had nothing to do with his charm or his looks or his character. It had to do with her desperation to be free from her father; it had to do with her need of freedom and who was he to deny it?

With that in his mind he offered her his hand for a shake.

"We've got an accord, love." He said quietly, and a mischievous look appeared in his eyes when she took his hand and held it lightly in her own.

**End of chapter 2**

**Author' note: Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me your thoughts. I'll update as soon as I have some feedback. **

**Xxx Lina :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Another chapter for you all. I hope you like it. If you do, please let me know.

I want to thank**: ForeverACharmedOne, Pirate-on-Fleet-Street, ren-hatake, howlongmustiwait, xBelekinax, Shay-na-na, Camila, TinkerbellxO and Nelle07.**

**Review replies to :**

_**Howlongmustiwait:**_Hello! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing my story. I am glad you like it so far. :)

_**Camila**_: Hello! Thank you for your you like it. :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Daylight flowed into Mary's room from the half open window and she groggily opened her eyes. She sat up slightly, her long hair getting in front of her face and she pushed it out of the way with her hand. She blinked and slowly untangled the covers from her body before she stepped barefoot on the carpeted floor. She rubbed her arms, wondering how she had forgotten to shut the window before she went to sleep and then she paused. A shuddery breath left her lips when she recalled the previous night's happenings and her stomach jolted with fear and nervousness. By agreeing to marry the infamous Captain, she was agreeing with her father's decisions for her. That much she knew. She also knew that a man like Jack Sparrow could not be trusted. Then why had she seen understanding in his eyes?

Shaking her head, trying not to regret her decision, she went to the window and pulled it shut before she splashed her face with water. She took the towel that was neatly folded next to the water basin and dried her face before she looked at the mirror. Frowning at the disheveled state of her hair she took her brush and untangled it before she pulled it back into a braid. She tied the end with a blue ribbon that matched her robe and frowned when someone knocked on her door.

"Yes?" she called and Margaret, the maid, walked inside the room.

"Thank God you're awake, miss." She said with a sigh of relief and Mary frowned.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No but…your father is still asleep and the guests from last night are still here." Margaret said and Mary's eyes widened.

"What? Here?" Mary breathed and the maid nodded.

"In the guest rooms?" she asked but Margaret shook her head.

"No, in the parlor still asleep. I think they've been talking with your father until late and then…they passed out in the parlor. I think all that sherry went straight to their heads, miss. Miss Anne took your father upstairs early this morning." The maid said in a rush.

Mary nodded wearily, already knowing that her father had a fondness, if not an addiction, to alcohol.

"Alright…I'll be down shortly." Mary said and the maid nodded, leaving her alone to get dressed.

Once she was dressed she left her room and walked down the long stairs that led to the parlor. She entered and she paused when she saw the two men sprawled on the couch, the older one snoring quite noisily. Fighting her nervousness she walked over to the pirate captain and gently shook his arm. He stirred, mumbled something incoherent but didn't wake up. Feeling ready to burst from embarrassment she gently shook him again but this time more forcefully. A pout appeared on his face before he finally opened his eyes and looked straight at her.

"Oh." He muttered and she pulled her hand back from his arm. She took a few steps back and looked at him.

"Hello, love…What time is it?" he asked as she sat up and stretched on the couch as if he owned it.

"It's past nine, sir." She said quietly and the way she addressed him earned her a dumbfounded look.

"Sir? No, no, love. It's Jack." He said as he waved a hand at her.

"Oh…alright…" she said softly and he smirked at her briefly before he shook his first mate awake.

"Besides," he started as he looked away from Gibbs and back at her pale face, "Don't you think that under the circumstances you should call me by my name?" he said and from his tone she could tell that he was teasing her.

"I guess so, s-…I mean, Jack." She stuttered and he chuckled at her before he stood up and straightened.

"Ah…there's something I've been dying to ask but…" Jack started as he turned to face her once more.

"Yes?" she asked and in the morning light she saw the exact color of his eyes. They weren't as dark as she assumed them to be. They were lighter than black…they were brown, like-...

Blinking, she turned her attention back to what he was saying.

"The map," he started and she nodded, "Where is it exactly?" he asked as he came closer and spoke in low tones.

"My father has it in his study, I think." Mary said equally quietly and the pirate nodded.

"I figured as much." He mumbled as he pulled back, distancing himself from her.

Gibbs cleared his throat and Jack looked at him.

"Right. Got to go." Jack said suddenly and Mary moved back to let them pass. Gibbs nodded at her with a soft, almost sympathetic smile and she finally realized how she must be looking; she realized the picture she made. Weak, trapped and most of all pathetic. Swallowing hard at that thought she called for Margaret, mumbled an excuse and fled the parlor leaving Jack staring after her with a frown on his handsome face.

* * *

Mary did not come out of her room that day. She just stayed in her room with the company of a book she has recently bought. She didn't feel the need to wander around the house like the previous days because she knew that she wouldn't be alone. The happy laughter of Anne rang in her ears all day and it was terrifying to her that the mere sound of the woman's laughter felt like another betrayal to her own heart. Her father had brought Anne to the house a few months after her mother's death. He didn't even have the decency to even fake the feeling of sorrow. But of course he wouldn't; not for her mother.

Giggles erupted again and Mary shut the book loudly before she threw it on top of her bed with a dull thud.

A knock on the door made her look up and saw the kind face of Margaret appearing.

"Good evening, miss…Diner is served. Your father-…"

"Tell my father that I have no wish to eat tonight." Mary cut her off and the maid frowned.

"But, miss…you've been in here all day. Aren't you hungry?" she asked and Mary shook her head.

"I'll have something later, Margie." She whispered but the maid didn't move.

"But, miss…the captain's here again." Margaret said and Mary looked up at that.

"He's here? So soon?" she asked in a small voice and the maid nodded.

"Then you can tell them that I am sorry for not coming." Mary said as she stood up and walked to the window.

"It's not my place to ask, miss. But…if you can't stand his presence why did you-…" the maid started but Mary cut her off.

"It's not him that I can't stand!" she suddenly snapped and the maid closed her mouth.

"I can't stand to see that woman taking my mother's place. I-…" she faltered and the maid looked away.

"I know, miss. I apologize. Perhaps…I could bring you something to eat up here. _Secretly_?" Margaret suggested with a small smile and Mary nodded.

"Thank you." She said quietly and the maid nodded before she walked away, closing the door behind her.

Hours later, after she had eaten the tray of food Margaret had brought her, Mary had the need to take a walk in the garden. Thinking that by then the house would be quiet she walked out of her room and descended down the stairs. She headed for the garden but her relief was cut short when she heard her father's voice. She paused a few feet away from the wooden garden table when she heard another deep but smooth voice talking.

The owner of the smooth voice looked up and Mary felt almost naked under Jack Sparrow's gaze even if she did wear her robe.

"Oh, you're here after all." Vilmort said as he looked up from the map in front of him to regard her with apathy.

"I am sorry. I thought-…"

"You thought you'd be alone. Well, you aren't." her father scolded her and Jack decided to save the situation.

"Why don't you have a seat with us, love?" he suggested and Mary was surprised by the endearment.

She blinked and walked over to them mutely, choosing to sit next to Jack instead of her father, something that didn't seem to surprise Vilmort.

"May I ask what is this?" she asked quietly and Jack leaned closer to point at a certain spot on the map.

"This is the New World, love." He said and as she leaned over she could feel his breath on her cheek.

"Ever been there?" he asked once she looked up from the map.

Mary opened her mouth to answer but her father's voice bit her to it.

"Mary? Mary hasn't been anywhere, Mr. Sparrow." Vilmort snorted and Mary averted her eyes.

"I believe I didn't ask _you_, mate. I think the lass is more than capable of answering for herself." Jack said casually and Mary looked at him surprised. Vilmort narrowed his eyes but didn't speak.

"Well, love?" Jack asked her again and her cheeks flushed.

"No…I haven't been there." She answered and Jack nodded.

"Where would you like to go then?" Jack asked as he leaned leisurely back in his chair.

"I…" Mary looked at her father but he was watching his watch and was not paying attention to them.

"I don't…Where would you suggest I went?" she asked instead and a genuine smiled spread on his lips.

"Well…that would depend of your tastes." He said with a wink and she once again felt her face burning up.

"Tastes?" she asked and he nodded, watching as his hand played with his beard before he waved a hand.

"You know…whether you like ordinary places or more…exotic ones." He said and she blinked.

"I see." She said quietly, feeling quite at ease with talking with him.

"Singapore would be a very good choice." He said with a lopsided grin and this time her father snorted.

"Hardly a destination for a lady." Vilmort said and Jack shrugged.

"Depends on the lady, mate." He said with mischief and Mary looked between the two men, clearly seeing that neither of them liked each other.

"Now that you're here, I'd like to discuss the ceremony." Her father said and she turned to look at him sharply. Jack noted her apprehension but chose not to speak.

"We thought that it'd helpful if it occurred tomorrow." Her father continued and Mary felt as if someone had stepped onto her chest for she suddenly found the task of breathing rather difficult.

"T-tomorrow?" she asked and her father nodded.

"You have a problem with that, Mary?" he asked and she pressed her lips into a thin line.

"From what the dear captain told me you didn't object to his offer. You were quite willing in fact." He continued and Jack sent a hard look towards Vilmort.

_Give her a bloody break, mate…_ Jack thought as he gazed at the young woman in front of him.

"No, I didn't." Mary said tersely.

"Then the sooner the better, don't you think?" her father said with a raised eyebrow, his expression the same as when he looked at her mother. Feeling more than a little humiliated she rose from her seat and nodded at Jack who gazed at her softly before she turned to her father.

"I hope mother still haunts your dreams." She whispered spitefully to him before she turned and fled the garden, her long nightdress flowing behind her as she hurriedly disappeared into the house.

* * *

Half an hour had passed since her outburst and she still hadn't calmed down. A knock on the door broke her from her misery and she went to open it, expecting to see her father's angry scowl but she was shocked into silence when the handsome face of the pirate greeted her.

"Not asleep yet, eh?" he asked with a lopsided smirk and she shook her head, quickly wiping a tear from her cheek.

"No…How may I assist you?" she asked and she saw his eyes briefly flicker over her chest, hardly covered by her robe. She pulled the robe tightly around her body and looked away while he cleared his throat and spoke again in low tones.

"I was thinking if you'd like to come with me." He stated and she turned to look at him surprised.

"Come… with you?" she asked and he nodded.

"Aye…you still haven't seen me ship. After all you'll be aboard soon." He said and she swallowed hard, excitement mingled with fear surging through her.

"At this hour?" she asked and he chuckled.

"Will you be getting any sleep at all if I leave you?" he asked and she blinked.

"I don't think I will, Captain." She said in a barely audible voice, moving her hair behind her ear with her hand.

"That's what I thought." He smirked knowingly.

"I need to get dressed-…"

"No, need for that, love. It'll take time. Come." He said as he politely extended his arm to her, willing her to take it.

"But-…"

"It's not cold out anyway." He cut her off, obviously not caring of the inappropriateness of the situation. Feeling encouraged by the look of acceptance in his eyes she extended her hand to him and he took it with a golden grin before he led her out of the room and down the stairs.

**End of chapter 3**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. Please, please review and tell me your thoughts. It's always nice to hear from you. Hugs and a bottle of rum for anyone who reviews! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Another update for you. I hope you like it.

I want to thank my wonderful reviewers: **Nelle07, ForeverACharmedOne, ren-hatake, xBelekinax, TinkerbellxO, shay-na-na, Pirate-on-Fleet-Street, Identity-Unknown, Lori, Carlypso and Crowned Black Hearts. pub.**

**Review reply to Lori: **Hello, love!How are you? Thank you so much for reading anf reviewing my new story.I am glad you like it. :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Mary felt like a fish out of the water as she stood timidly at the centre of the Black Pearl. To say that she was overwhelmed would be the understatement of the century. Although her family was rich, she had never been aboard a ship let alone travel with one. It was dark but she could still see every detail of the vessel. She was surprised to see that it was indeed black, just like its name. A soft breeze blew her hair in her face and she pushed it back slowly, still in a daze.

A warm breath next to her ear made her shudder and she turned her head sharply to her right.

"What's the verdict, love?" Jack asked as he lingered to her side for a few seconds before he pulled back to give her some space.

"Verdict?" she asked and he nodded.

"Is it adequate for a lady like you?" he asked with a wave of his hand. The words stung her but once she gazed into his eyes she knew that he was simply teasing her again.

"I know it's an awfully big shock to a man like you, Captain, but I wouldn't be able to tell whether it is adequate or not. I've never been on a ship." She said quietly and Jack cocked his head to the side.

"Never?" he asked as he took a few steps closer to her, close enough to make her nervous.

"Never. I don't seem to…react well in open waters." She started as a blush started from the base of her neck, "I get nauseous…" she continued as she dared to look at him.

"That's until you find your sea legs." He said and she bit her lip.

"I don't think I have sea legs, Captain." She whispered and he looked at her curiously.

"The only thing that remains now is to tell me that you hate the sea." He said amused and she swallowed hard.

"Actually I am…not particularly fond of the sea. No since I was six." She said embarrassed and it caught Jack's attention.

"May I ask why?" he asked as he looked at her pale face.

"We were at the beach…My father tried to teach me how to swim…He had me on his shoulders but he tripped over some rocks and…I …you know, just _bloom_!" she explained and Jack chuckled.

"You just _bloom_?" he said and she nodded, wondering if she had ever seen someone smile at her so sincerely, without pretences.

"Yes. I didn't want to be near water for a week after that." She admitted and he shook his head.

"Come on. Don't tell me that you can't swim." He said incredulously as he quickly looked her up and down. Was it his imagination or was she slowly starting to seem more appealing to him in those nightclothes? Corsets and heavy dresses didn't suit her. Thin silk on the other hand was more than appealing on her. It embraced her rich curves and made her look more slender. Hardly any resemblance to the beautiful women at Tortuga and not remotely close to Eli-…

_Stop it!_ He thought with a scold, shaking his head to clear it before he returned his attention to Mary.

"Once again I have to let you down, Captain. I can't swim. If you throw me right into the water I'll probably drown." She said with a shrug as she looked at the calm water.

"We'll have to remedy that then, aye? Can't have me own wife not knowing how to swim." He said with a grin as he approached her and gently tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

Mary froze at that and she looked away.

"May I ask you something?" she whispered and he nodded.

"_'_Course." He said as he looked at her.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked as she hugged herself.

"Why am I doing what, love?" he asked with a frown.

"Why are you spending time with me? I already know that I don't matter. You are after what I have not after me. Why did you ask me to come here tonight?" she asked quietly and he was startled by her blunt awareness.

"I simply wanted to know you. People tend to know each other before they decide to be married." he said matter- of- factly and she paused.

"But you _don't_ have to get to know me. I know why you're doing this so, what's the point? No one bothers with me! Not even my father! Why would you?" she snapped quite loudly, all her anger and hurt coming into the surface.

Jack regarded her quietly before he raised a single eyebrow.

"Are you quite finished scaring seagulls away?" he asked and she felt herself flush with embarrassment.

"I…I just don't understand." She whispered at last.

"It seems to me that we need to work on your confidence, love." He said gruffly and she was dumbstruck.

"M-my confidence? What's wrong with my confidence?" she asked in a shaky voice as he kept looking at her intently.

"You don't have one." He said simply and her eyes widened.

"I beg your pardon?" she whispered and he licked his lips before he spoke.

"I said you don't have one." He repeated firmly and she blinked.

"I…Well, thank you for telling me." She whispered and he looked at her incredulously.

"That's it? You won't try to prove me wrong? You won't try to prove me otherwise?" he asked and she sighed.

"No…You're right. I am not confident. You wouldn't be too if you were in my place." She whispered as she shivered and looked away. Jack looked at her closely while she avoided his gaze and then sighed.

"I didn't mean to offend you, lass." He muttered and she turned her gaze towards him.

"You didn't offend me…I just-…I just don't like being reminded of how I am and how I must look like to you. You don't have to tell me with words. I have a mirror." She said and he smirked.

"Mirrors don't show the soul, love." He objected and it was her turn to smirk.

"You're wrong, Captain." She shot back, "You can see the eyes through them and believe me they are the only true mirrors in this world." She said quietly and he smiled.

"If that's so what can you tell about me?" he asked as he leaned closer and looked into her green eyes. Mary looked at him for a few moments before she spoke.

"Nothing." She replied and he frowned, "I can't tell anything about you." She said and he narrowed his eyes.

"How so?" he asked and she smiled.

"I can't see through so much mischief. Sorry." She shrugged and he smirked. The girl had spirit. She just didn't know it yet.

"Hmm…Good for me then, eh?" he murmured as he pushed back a tendril of hair that kept getting on front of her eyes. He had no idea why he kept doing that for her that night.

"Indeed, Captain." She whispered as she pulled back, "Can we go back now?" she asked suddenly as she once more hugged herself.

"But I haven't given you a tour yet." He smiled as he spread his arms and bowed slightly.

"I'm cold." She said softly and the smile left his lips.

"As you wish." He said as he offered her his hand. She took it and she followed him quietly, her mind on the things he had said about her.

* * *

A knock on the door broke her from her pitiful sleep the next morning. She opened her eyes and before she had the chance to speak the door opened and Anne walked in with a dress in her hands.

"Good morning." The dark haired woman said as she closed the door and walked in uninvited.

"I didn't allow you to come in." Mary said in a low voice as she sat up on the bed.

"I simply wanted to help you. You've overslept. It's time for the ceremony." Anne said and Mary blinked. She had forgotten.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten." Anne said and Mary sighed.

"No…I remember."

"You don't seem like you do. You need to bathe. You can't get married with your hair looking like that. I brought you a dress. I hope it fits." Anne said and Mary bit her tongue hard.

"I don't need your dress. I have my own."

"It's not mine. It wouldn't do anyway. Your father asked me to buy it for you." Anne said as she placed the cream white dress on a chair and looked at Mary expectantly.

"I am sorry but I don't plan on wearing white." Mary said as she calmly stood up and put on her robe.

"What? Why not?" Anne asked with a gasp, her perfect manicured hand flying to her mouth.

"Spinsters tend to not like that color much. So, you can take that back." Mary replied before she passed by her and went to the washroom, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

Margaret finished fixing Mary's hair in a fancy bun and stepped back to evaluate her work.

"It looks perfect, miss." Margaret said with a smile and Mary looked at her through the mirror.

"Thank you, Margie." Mary said quietly as she pushed back her chair and looked at herself. The pale blue dress she wore wasn't that fancy but it fitted her better than any others she possessed. Sighing, she looked at Margaret and nodded at her.

"I am ready. Please tell me when it's time to come down." She said quietly and the maid nodded before she made her exit. Soon after her leave, Mary collapsed on her bed, fearfully waiting for the minutes to pass.

An hour later, Margaret peered into the room and nodded at her. Mary stood up and followed her downstairs and into her father's study. Her father was sitting there, so was Anne and Jack Sparrow was casually leaning against the wall dressed in black breeches, white shirt and a black coat. She never thought that he had such clothing but it turned out that she was wrong. Behind her father's desk was a vicar who looked more bored than anything else.

"Ah, you're here then. Then we may begin shall we?" her father said and Jack straightened. His dark eyes fell upon her and she felt self conscious under his intense gaze. He grinned lopsidedly and winked at her, something that made her even more nervous.

"Come, come, Mary. We don't have all day." Her father scolded and she bit the inside of her mouth in order to remain silent. She stepped in close to Jack who placed a hand on her lower back as if to steady her while he moved his fingertips in gentle circles on the soft fabric of her dress. That simple gesture managed everything that the full affection of her father could have managed in all her living years; it gave her hope.

**End of chapter 4**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it. Please, please review and tell me your thoughts. I always love to hear from you. Do it and I'll update faster!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hello, loves. Thank you all so much for your support. I want to thank you for the alerts and favorites.

Also, I want to thank my wonderful reviewers: **Scrambled Berries, howlongmustiwait, Pirate-on-Fleet-Street, ForeverACharmedOne, Deprived Homunculus, Lyssa, anon, PiratePushcake, TinkerbellxO, Crowned Black Hearts. Pub, xBelekinax, sparklegirl13, Lori. Scrambled Berries, Shay-na-na, iwantfreedom, runs with myths and xXAngelStormXx.**

**Review replies to:**

**Howlongmustiwait: **Hi! Thank you for commenting. Glad you like it so far.

**Lori: **Hello, love! How are you? Thank you so much for your support. I am glad you like the story.

**Lyssa: **Hello. Thank you for your review. I wanted to write a character that is not perfect because I believe that affection can't only be based on looks. You can love someone simply because he is himself; not because he's pretty or thin or whatever. Of course Jack is going to have a hard time realizing that…:)

**Anon: **Glad to know you enjoy it. Thank you.

**PiratePushcake: **I am glad you found it and liked it. Thank you so much!

**iwantfreedom**: Hello. Thank you so much for reviewing! Glad you like it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Mary was sitting at the small settee of her father's study, blankly staring at the silver ring that now adorned her finger. She swallowed and looked up only to find Jack looking at her with a furrowed brow. She had been extremely silent since she had gotten there and had remained so even after the end of the small ceremony. She looked away from his intense gaze, not letting her self even for a second be fooled by his concerned eyes. He didn't care for her in the slightest; he couldn't. She was just a mean to get to his end and that was all.

As she was lost in her thoughts she felt a presence in front of her and very soon she felt warm hands cupping her knees. She looked up startled and locked her gaze with his.

"You alright?" he asked as he looked at her pale face. She nodded but he didn't move back. He kept touching her knees while scrutinizing her face.

"You don't look alright. Perhaps some air will do you good." He said as he stood up and took hold of her right hand where his ring was. He wore a similar one on his right hand too.

"I-…"

"No time for strolls, Mr. Sparrow." Vilmort cut her off as he produced a small chest and placed it on his desk. Jack's eyes settled on the wooden object and all thoughts of Mary's wellbeing flew away. Mary pulled her hand back from his and looked at her farther who was impatiently tapping his hand against the desk.

"Come closer." He ordered and she did as she was told. She took the small key that was near the chest and looked at it before she gripped it tightly in her fist.

"Open it." Vilmort said and she realized Jack had come to her side for she felt his familiar touch on her lower back. This time, she realized, it was more eagerness than the desire to soothe her so she slightly flinched before she placed the key to the small lock.

The moment she placed the key in the lock she drew her hand back with a gasp of pain. A small flash of light appeared and she lost her balance as if someone had pushed her backwards. Strong hands wrapped around her waist as she raised her hand to look at the small burn that the key had left on her fingers.

"What in bloody hell was that?" Jack asked as he looked at Mary's burned hand and then at the chest that remained locked. He didn't let go of the woman in his arms as he raised his eyes on Vilmort.

"What happened, Mary?" Vilmort asked while she gazed openmouthed at the chest.

"I don't know…it didn't let me open it." She whispered stunned and Jack's eyes narrowed.

"What's that supposed to mean then?" the pirate asked as he let go of Mary and glared at Vilmort.

"I've no idea…Perhaps we forgot something." The older man murmured as he started pacing. Jack rolled his eyes grabbed hold of the chest.

"What do you think you're doing?" Vilmort asked as he saw him walking away with the chest.

"Taking it away." Jack said coolly and Mary looked at him with wide eyes.

"There's nothing you can do with it if she's not there." Vilmort snapped and Jack smirked as he came to stand next to Mary.

"Already knew that, mate. Who said I ain't taking her with me?" he drawled as he reached over and clasped Mary's unburned hand in his, his fingers wrapping tightly around her wrist. Mary looked at him shocked and then she turned to look at her father who was standing behind his desk, glaring at them.

"And where do you plan on taking my daughter?" Vilmort asked and Jack snorted.

"Don't tell me you're concerned. If you haven't noticed your daughter is now me…wife." Jack said the last word with much effort.

"I can do whatever I want with her, can't I?" Jack asked challengingly as he turned and started walking out of the study with Mary trailing behind him.

"Captain-…"

"Jack." He cut her off without looking at her, "No need for formalities." He muttered as he stopped at the staircase and pushed her gently but decisively towards it.

"Go get your things." He said quickly and she blinked.

"My things?"

"Aye, your things. Clothes, under things and the such." He said impatiently and she bit her lip.

"What about-…"

"Now, Mary." He said or more like growled at her and she pursed her lips in agitation before she turned and walked up the stairs. Jack watched her as she climbed up the stairs with an amused expression on his face. So, she _could_ get angry. That was nice to know. He tore his eyes away and chuckled to himself as he waited for her to return.

Mary appeared minutes later with a relatively small chest of clothes in her hands. Jack's eyebrows went up at that.

"That's all?" he asked and she paused.

"Of course. How many clothes should I bring aboard a ship anyway?" she asked and he looked at her amused.

"Did you bring a coat? You might need it." He said and she bit her lip.

"I didn't bring a coat." She said quietly and he smirked.

"That's what I thought. Come with me." He said as he pushed her up the stairs again. They entered her room and Jack whistled as he went through her closet. He picked a few clothes and opened the chest she has already packed. He looked at the clothes in it and sighed. He emptied it on her bed and she gasped.

"What are you doing?" she asked and he chuckled.

"No need to get your…knickers in a bunch." He said with a raised eyebrow as he held up one of her undergarments.

"Jack!" she said with a fierce blush as he kept looking at her undergarments. He turned to her and winked before he placed all the lacy articles inside the chest along with her coat.

"That was the first time." He commented as he shut the chest and looked at her.

"Excuse me?"

"You called me Jack." He said simply as he walked out of the room, both chests in his arms. Mary cast a last look at her room before she followed him.

"You told me to do so." She said as she walked behind him, the blush still on her face.

"True enough. I never said I didn't approve of it, milady." He said as they made their way towards the front door only to be stopped by Vilmort.

"I thought we were in this together, pirate." He hissed and Jack put on a hurt look.

"Is this how you address your son in-law?" he asked mockingly and Mary looked at her father apprehensively.

"We're in this together. Or have you forgotten?" Vilmort asked as Anne came to sand behind Mary.

"No, I haven't." Jack said irritated.

"Then why-…"

"I need to get on me ship and introduce the new addition to my crew." He said as he waved his head towards Mary.

"She can sail with my ship. With me." Vilmort said as he eyed the smaller chest in Jack's arms.

"Ah, you're going to take me bride away on our wedding night?" Jack asked as he cocked his head to the side, "I don't think so, mate." He concluded and Mary had forgotten that there should be a wedding night. Her breath hitched at that thought and her heartbeat quickened. She hadn't thought of that little detail. She looked down at herself and then at Jack's back. Would he really want to be with her…that way? Her eyes widened at the notion and she bit her lip.

"Why don't we ask her?" Jack offered and all eyes turned to her. She blinked and looked from Jack to her father and then back to Jack before she licked her dry lips.

"I think…going with the Captain would only be appropriate." She whispered at last and Jack grinned while her father glared at her.

"See? Now, if you'll excuse us." Jack said as handed the smaller chest to Mary and used a hand to guide her out of the mansion.

"I hope you'll not run out before sunlight, Captain Sparrow." Vilmort called and Jack paused, the corners of his mouth lifting upwards.

"Now why would I do that? The redcoats would be after me right away if I did that." He called before he resumed his swaggering walking. Mary followed him as a small giggle wanted to make its way out of her lips.

* * *

The crew's eyes were still staring at her even after Jack cleared his throat and motioned them to scatter away. Mary felt as if she was under severe investigation as the men's eyes kept looking at her as if she had two heads.

They were all in shock that this woman was actually their captain's wife. It didn't seem like the ones' he usually brought in his quarters. Shock and curiosity were evident in their faces and she felt herself burning with mortification.

"Any questions, gents?" Jack asked in a deep, low voice and the men blinked before they shook their heads and walked away while muttering to each other. Jack groaned and turned to Mary.

"Come this way, love." He told her tiredly as he headed for his cabin. He opened the door and she followed.

"You can put the chest with your things over there." He said as he pointed at the corner of the cabin, near the bed.

"I will sleep…here?" she asked and his dark eyes rose to meet hers.

"This is a ship, love, not a mansion." He snapped as he waved at the cabin and looked at her.

"I know that, Captain. It was a simple question." She said quietly and her soft spoken words made him feel bad.

"Apologies, love." He muttered quickly as he started pacing, his eyes shifting between her and the chest that contained the map.

"Any ideas why you couldn't open it?" he asked while she stood fidgeting in the centre of the cabin.

"I…have no idea. Perhaps I should try again?" she offered and he looked at her carefully.

"What if the same happens again?" he asked as she approached him and the desk where the chest was.

"Then we'll just see…" she muttered as she started feeling more at ease with his presence. She placed her fingers on the key that was still attached to the lock and tried to turn it. She cried out again as the same thing happened and she pulled her injured hand back with a frown.

"Enough. None of that again." Jack said quickly as he pushed the chest backwards and took her hand in his. He sighed heavily at his bad luck and looked at the burns on her fingers.

"Put them in your mouth. It'll ease the sting." He advised and she looked at him in disbelief before she did what he suggested. The sting lessened a bit and she nodded at him with a grateful smile.

Jack looked away from her and grimaced before he headed for the door.

"Bugger." He grumbled as he opened the door and slammed it shut, leaving her to stare after him with sad eyes.

"Men…" she breathed as she walked over to the double bed and sat down.

"Money, pleasure, power…That's all they're after." She whispered as she removed her shoes and brought her knees to her chest. A strange feeling tugged at her pit of her stomach at being so quickly rejected by her father and now Jack but she took a deep breath and tried to relax. She had agreed to this after all.

* * *

The door closing shut hours later woke up Mary who had been dozing off at the bed still in her clothes. She opened her eyes and saw Jack bolting the door and turning towards her. She frowned at the look in his eyes and sat up.

"What time is it?" she asked to ease the tension.

"Late in the evening." He said quietly as he still had that strange look in his eyes.

"It's getting dark." She said as she pushed her hair out of her eyes. It had fallen out of her fancy bun during her nap it seemed.

"It is." He said hoarsely as he removed his hat and then his coat. Mary looked away as he started walking towards the bed, relieving himself from his sword and pistol as he went.

"I think I know why you can't open the chest." He stated and she turned to look at him.

"You do?" she asked surprised. So, that's what he had been thinking all afternoon.

"We're not married yet." He murmured as he looked at her form.

"What? Of course we are." She exclaimed and he shook his head.

"We are in papers…We haven't consummated our marriage yet." He said quietly as he stopped next to the bed and looked down at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked as she felt her cheeks burning.

"It means that you need to remove your pretty dress, love." He spoke with a small smirk on his face while she gaped at him.

"Clever woman your mother." He murmured as he reached for her knee with his warm hand.

"You can't be serious, Jack." She whispered panicked as his face came closer and felt his hot breath on her face.

"I'm afraid I am, pet." He said as he removed his hand and gazed at her expectantly. Mary looked away from his determined face and bit her tongue hard enough to draw blood. This was the last thing she expected and _oh_, did he actually look curious and eager to get her into bed? Was he serious?

_Oh, my God. _She repeated mutely over and over again as her gaze fell onto his moving hand, watching as it gripped the hem of her dress and started pulling it upwards with practiced skill.

**End of chapter 5**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. What do you think will happen next? Is he really going to sleep with her or not? And if he does will it work out with the map? Please review! Thoughts and comments are more than welcome. Rum and ice cream to everyone who reviews!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Hello, darlings. Got another chapter here for you. Hope you like it. Oh, and of you like it please review. :)

I want to thank**: xBelekinax, Pirate-on-Fleet-Street, TinkerbellxO, sparklegirl13, Deprived Homunculus, pogocam, xXAngelStormXx, PiratePushcake, ForeverACharmedOne, BlueRose22, Twihard24, Howlongmustiwait, Shay-na-na, Lori, iwantfreedom and runs with myths.**

**Review reply to **_**iwantfreedom**_**: **Hello again! Glad to know you liked the last chapter. Hope you like this one too.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**(Warning: Things get a bit heated in this chapter.)**

Jack's hand arrived at its destination and his warm but calloused fingers rubbed circles on Mary's knee. His eyes left her leg and trailed up the length of her dress until he was looking into her shocked, terrified eyes. He winced at the look on her face and rubbed her skin soothingly.

"Don't look so frightened, love." He said and she closed her mouth which had been hanging open.

"I…" she faltered as she looked around the cabin, anywhere but him.

"Am I that appalling?" he asked with a smirk and she swallowed hard.

"No, Captain." She whispered and he turned his head to the side as if he hadn't heard her.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that." He said with a raised eyebrow.

"I said no,…Jack." She corrected herself and he grinned at her.

"That's better. Besides…I thought you wanted to help me." He said with deceitful puppy dog eyes.

"I chose to help you. I never said I wanted to." She said as his hand momentarily stilled its stroking upon her leg.

"Is that so?" he murmured as his eyes involuntarily darted towards her chest, for the third time that evening.

"Why men always do that?" she asked suddenly and his eyes were immediately drawn back to her face.

"Hmm? Do what?" he asked with an innocent expression.

"Looking at women's bosoms." She said as a blush started forming on her pale cheeks.

"I really can't answer that question for you, love." He said with a shrug as he looked at her chest again, "But I can tell that it's quite pleasing for a man to do so." He said as his hand resumed its caressing on her leg. He used his other hand to push her dress further up until both her legs were bare to his curious gaze. They were long, fleshy and pale but no less appealing to him. He was a man after all.

"Maybe I should try with the key again." She gasped as both of his hands were moving on her legs now.

"And burn yourself again? I'd rather you didn't." he murmured as he slid closer to her and gazed at her half parted lips. He had the urge to kiss her and take the fear away from her but kisses were too intimate to him; they meant more than the actual act of lovemaking to him so he removed his eyes from her plump lips and let his gaze fall to her neck. He licked his lips and moved forward until his mouth was brushing against her skin. He placed a feather light kiss there before he firmly closed his lips around her pulse spot. Mary gasped and grabbed hold of his right hand which was still resting on her leg. Jack continued his assault on her neck but released her knee to take her hand in his rougher one.

"Stop, Jack." She whispered into his hair and he paused momentarily before he trailed his lips up her neck to her ear. He closed his lips around the soft flesh of her earlobe, choosing to ignore her plea.

"Jack-…There has to be another way." She gasped as she felt her skin tingling with embarrassment and something else besides fear.

"Will you shut it, love? I'm trying to seduce you here." He muttered annoyed as he pulled his mouth away from her ear and kissed her jaw.

Mary's eyes widened at his words and her stomach flipped with a strange, foreign feeling.

"W-what?" she sputtered and he chuckled low in his throat as his hands started touching her more relentlessly.

"Has no one ever tried to lure you in, Mary?" he asked as he pecked her nose and then proceeded to straddle her thighs, his knees on either side of her legs.

"No." she whispered as he settled some of his weight on her thighs and looked down at her with glittering eyes.

"My, my…I'll have to remedy that, won't I?" he grinned as his hands slid up her hips to her stomach and further up until they reached her breasts.

Mary's eyes followed his hands and he chuckled before he tilted her head up again with a finger under her chin.

"Up, up, love. Let me see those pretty eyes of yours." He breathed as he kept one hand on the underside of her breast.

_Pretty eyes?_ No one had ever said that to her before. Only her mother and that was when she was little.

His fingers left her chin after he had traced his thumb along her bottom lip and he let his hand trail lazily down her neck to her collarbone. Mary's breath quickened at his touch and Jack smirked. He leaned down and pressed his lips against the little dip of her neck before he parted his mouth to taste the skin of her shoulder. One of her hands flew to his bicep while the other one clutched at the sheets. Her body arched lightly against him as if not knowing where it wanted to go; move closer or move away. Jack groaned as he felt the small, familiar stirrings of arousal in the pit of his stomach when his groin came in contact with her hip. His kisses became urgent and he could feel her stiffening beneath him. His hand cupped her cheek while the other covered her clothed breast. He could feel her heart beating wildly against her chest and he pulled back from her skin to look into her eyes. She had them closed.

"Look at me." He commanded huskily and she slowly opened her eyes, her breath coming out in short gasps. He took his time to study her eyes, the color, and the shape before he slowly slid his hand down her body to push up her heavy skirt. He freed her legs from his weight only to settle between them moments later.

Mary looked down at their bodies that were pressed together and her eyes settled on Jack's hand. She watched as he fumbled with his breeches before he let out a curse and pulled back from her.

"Turn around." He muttered as he helped her onto her stomach and started undoing the top laces of her dress.

"Jack." His name was whispered to him when he was finally able to lower the garment from her shoulders. He turned her onto her back again. His eyes took in the sight of her bare chest and he felt a moan bubbling up from his throat. He dipped his head forward and trailed kisses from her shoulder down to the valley between her breasts while he fumbled with her undergarments. He managed to push them aside and he angled his body towards her centre, feeling her thighs shaking on either side of his hips.

Blazing lust surged through him at the feeling of her against him and he groaned while she shivered under him. It had been a long time since he had been with a woman and all his pent up frustration came to the surface. His eyes closed and he buried his face in the crook of her neck while he slid his hand up towards her head. He threaded his fingers into her hair as he thrust upwards and inside her.

Her cry of pain didn't go unnoticed by him and as soon as he was inside her he froze. He raised his head from her neck and looked down as a single tear rolled down her cheek. His eyes widened at his own deed when he saw her frightened eyes looking up at him.

Feeling angry with himself for not remembering that she was indeed untouched he quickly withdrew from her and rolled over to his back on the bed. Mary gasped at his withdrawal and remained still while he fixed his breeches with a shaky hand. Her dress was quickly pulled down her legs and she realized that he was the one who did it. She looked as he sat up on the bed with his back turned to her and bit her lip. She pulled the sleeves of the dress up her shoulders and sat up, wincing slightly as she did so. She saw his muscles flexing under his thin cotton shirt and cleared her throat.

"Jack-…"

"I'll be out on deck." He said quickly, cutting her off. She watched with wide eyes as he took his boots in hand and exited the cabin, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Jack entered the hold and starting looking for a bottle of rum. He found one and quickly uncorked it before he took a long, much needed sip. He walked over to a barrel and sat down before he raised the bottle to his lips again.

"What the hell am I doing?" he mumbled as he rubbed the back of his neck in agitation.

He hadn't meant to go that far with her- hell, he hadn't even meant to touch the lass at all- but the absurd idea of finding the solution to open that damned chest came into his head before he could stop it. It had seemed like the perfect plan until he forgot that the woman was innocent in all the possible ways. He wanted to keep his composure but the image of her lying under him, soft and _almost_ willing was more than he could handle. He was sure that if he had taken his time with her she would have been more than eager to share his bed but the sight of her tears made him freeze. Any desire to have her flew away and all that was left was his frustration.

He sighed heavily and rubbed his temple when he heard the door opening.

"Captain? Is that you?" Gibbs asked and Jack looked up.

"Aye, it's me." Jack muttered as Gibbs approached him.

"Something happened? I saw the lass and she asked me for you." Gibbs said and Jack bit his lip.

"Did she look scared?" Jack asked and Gibbs frowned.

"Eh…no. Only a bit upset. Why?"

"I think she might slap me if I go in there." Jack said and Gibbs blinked.

"Eh?"

"And I'll deserve it." Jack continued.

"I don't understand."

"That's alright…" Jack waved a hand at him, "She can't open the chest. We can't get to the map."

"Oh…that's bad." Gibbs winced, "So you're stuck with her for nothing?"

"She's not the one to blame!" Jack hissed angrily and Gibbs recoiled.

"I am not saying that, sir. I like the lass." His first mate said quickly.

Jack looked away and rubbed his bottom lip in thought before she stood up from his perch.

"Set sail." He said quickly and Gibbs frowned.

"What about Vilmort?" Gibbs asked and Jack paused.

"Bugger him. Set sail in a couple of hours." Jack hissed before he walked out of the hold and headed for his cabin.

When Jack returned to the cabin, Mary was in her nightdress while staring at the chest.

"Love?" Jack asked quietly and she tensed at the sound of his voice.

"I opened the chest, Captain." She said quietly and his eyes widened before he rushed to her side.

"What?" he asked as he looked down at the open chest.

"_Happiness cannot be found in treasures or immortality. You'd do well to remember that before you continue your quest."_ Mary quoted as she held out a parchment of paper for him to see. Jack took it in his hand and looked at it before he reached inside the chest and retrieved the blank, yellow map.

"It's just plain paper." Jack said and Mary nodded.

"It is."

"Is this a joke?" Jack asked as he stared at Mary.

"I don't think so, Captain." She said as she held out another key for him to see. It was a much smaller one.

"What does this key open?" he asked and she breathed in deeply.

"I don't know. Maybe there's something more in here." She said coolly as she looked into the chest again. She felt around until she touched another rolled parchment. She held it out to him and he took it from her.

He unrolled it and smirked, missing the look of hurt that flashed into her eyes.

"It's a map, love…"

"For where?" she whispered.

"Singapore." He said as he looked up at her.

"I don't understand." She mumbled and he licked his lips.

"I do. The map we need is in Singapore. Right where we'll be going." He said with a grin as he leaned down and quickly kissed the top of her head before he left his cabin to bark orders to his men.

Mary frowned and followed him.

"Wait! We're leaving now?" she asked and he nodded.

"What about my father?" she asked and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"No time to waste, darlin'." He said calmly and she bit her lip.

"You won't keep your promise?" she asked and he chuckled.

"I'm a pirate, love. Why would I ever keep me promise?" he asked and she swallowed hard before she turned and walked away without another word. The slam of the cabin door was the only answer he got from her.

"Bugger." He hissed into the cool night air.

**End of chapter 6**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. Please review and I'll update for all of those who will!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Hello again, darlings! I hope you are all well.

I want to thank: **.freedom, runs with myths, ForeverACharmedOne, Scrambled Berries, xXAngelStormXx, sparklegirl13, TinkerbellxO, xBelekinax, Lori, Pirate-on-Fleet-Street, PiratePushcake and Erus Crux.**

**Review replies to:**

**Lori: **Hi, love! How are you? Thank you so much for your review. I am very glad to know that you're enjoying it.

**.freedom: **Hello! Glad you liked it. Thank you so much.

**PiratePushcake: **Hi, hon. Thank you for reading and reviewing of course. Yes, Jack actually stopped because he realized that in reality she didn't want it and because she was in obvious pain. He's not that heartless but that's not to say that he loves her or anything. He certainly cares for her because he saw how unfair the whole situation is for her and he doesn't want to make her more depressed than she already is. Hope you like this chapter too.

**Disclaimer: I do not own pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Gibbs watched with sympathetic eyes as Mary leaned over the rail, taking deep breaths to stop the feeling of nausea that had taken over her entire body since the Pearl had set sail. He heard her muttering to herself before she placed a hand over her mouth. Feeling compelled to go to her he walked away from the ropes and approached her. Mary saw him coming closer and tried to straighten her posture but failed miserably. She caught herself with one hand on the rail and looked at Gibbs.

"Alright, lass?" he asked as he placed a hand on her elbow to steady her.

"Wonderful, Mr. Gibbs." She breathed as she placed her free hand on her stomach.

"You don't seem well." Gibbs stated and she pushed back her hair.

"Goodness me! I thought that it wasn't that obvious." she tried to joke and the older man chuckled.

"Perhaps it'd be better if you went inside." He advised and she shook her head quickly.

"I can't stand the moving furniture anymore. It's worse inside." She said quietly and feeling eyes on her back she turned her head slightly. Her eyes locked with Jack's but he was the first to look away, transferring his attention back to the helm.

"Yes, there is a bit of a wind." Gibbs commented and Mary's eyes widened.

"_A bit_? A bit? Oh, my God…Does that mean that it could get worse?" she asked as she placed both of her hands protectively around her stomach.

"Aye. See that cloud over there? There's a storm coming." He said and she almost whimpered.

"That's good to know…Thank you, sir. Oh, you wouldn't perhaps know where we're going, would you?" she asked and Gibbs smiled.

"Tortuga, lass. We need supplies for the journey." He said before he turned and walked back to his work.

Mary's eyes widened at his words. Tortuga? That was a ghastly island. Fool of criminals, drunks and women of dubious morals.

_They're pirates, you fool_. She scolded her own self before she turned and leaned against the railing again.

She hadn't realized for how long she had been standing there so when someone placed their hand on her lower back she jumped and yelped in surprise. Jack's deep chuckle vibrated through the air and she calmed down.

"You look like a petrified mouse, love." He commented and she wriggled her nose at the comment.

"Why thank you for the compliment." She said quietly but he could sense that she was still angry with him for not keeping his promise to her father. Why she thought like that, he didn't know.

"I only meant that you look nervous-…"

"I know what you mean, Captain." She cut him off while keeping her eyes away from his.

"Captain? I thought it was Jack." Jack said silkily as he leaned closer to her ear, his arm on her lower back snaking around her body so it rested on the rail, keeping her trapped in the circle of his arms.

"Fist names are used by friends, Captain. I don't think we are friends." She said, trying to keep her voice steady. She was still a bit shaken from their intimate moment two days before.

Jack frowned and pulled slightly back before he leaned forward again, this time placing his chin to rest on her shoulder.

"You happen to be me wife, love. Friendship can't exist in a marriage, can it?" he asked and she turned to look at him.

"I think you're wrong but that's not the reason I said that we're not friends." She said as another wave of nausea started creeping up on her.

"Oh? Then why?" he asked amused and she took a deep breath.

"Friends care for each other." She stated and he frowned.

"That's true but who ever said that I don't care for you?" he asked as he slowly turned her around to face him.

"You can't possibly care about me! You don't know me." She said in frustration and he smirked.

"When you whine like that you remind me of a kitten." He commented lightly and she paused.

"What? What's that got anything to do with our conversation?" she asked as a blush formed on her cheeks.

"Nothing, I just thought it'd be useful to point that out." He shrugged as he lifted one hand from the rail to push back a rebellious lock of her hair.

"I never knew that I sound so whiny." She murmured embarrassed and he grinned.

"Well, you do. I would think that would be an appropriate pet name for you." He said more to himself than to her.

"What? K-kitten?" she asked nervously and he nodded.

"Aye." He confirmed and she barely had time to turn away and empty the contents of her stomach into the deep ocean.

"If it'd bothered you that much I wouldn't have repeated it." He said with a grimace of disgust that he tried to conceal with a nervous smile.

"N-no…it's nausea…the sea." She gasped as she recovered.

"Right, perhaps some rum will do you good." He said as he placed his hand to the back of her neck and gently but firmly pushed her towards the cabin.

"Rum? I can't drink alcohol." She said quickly as she felt a shiver running up and down her spine at the feeling of his warm fingertips stroking her neck just below her hairline.

"Of course, you can! Anyone can drink!" he said brightly as he opened the cabin door and ushered her inside, "Besides, it'll wash that foul taste out of your mouth." He said as he sat her down in front of his desk and uncorked the closest bottle of rum for her. He handed it to her and she looked at it before she took a small, tentative sip. Her eyes watered at the sting it left in her throat but at least her mouth was rinsed effectively. She took a deep breath while he watched her curiously, his traitorous eyes focusing on her ample chest once again.

"Nice, eh? Handed over." He said as his eyes looked away from her heaving chest.

_I got to stop doing that…_ He thought as he took the bottle from her and took a long gulp. Mary relaxed back in the chair and when he offered her the bottle back she didn't refuse. Jack watched as she took a braver sip and almost chuckled when it was too much for her. A few drops of the liquid ran down her chin and his eyes followed its path to her neck and then her cleavage.

_Bloody hell! I need a woman. Right, that's the first thing to do once we dock_. He shook his head and sat down on the desk as he took the bottle back.

"So, you've ever been at Tortuga, lass?" he asked after a while.

"No. I told you that I haven't been anywhere." Mary said with a small pout.

"Now, don't get all pouty on me. I don't intend to take you to Tortuga." Jack said firmly and she looked up at him.

"Why not? I need steady ground under my feet. I'll die in here." She said miserably and he chuckled.

"You won't die, love. The nausea will pass in a couple of days." He said gently as he rolled the bottle between his hands.

"You don't know that."

"I do know that." He corrected and she sighed.

"But…but-…"

"No buts. It's not a place for someone like you." He said and she felt quite offended.

"That's a bit discriminating." She stated and he laughed.

"You think?"

"Yes, what exactly do you mean?" she asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I mean that Tortuga is not a place for a woman like you." He said slowly and she frowned.

"What place would be for a woman like me? London?" she asked with a raised eyebrow and he shrugged.

"Positively." He confirmed and she sighed.

"Well, I haven't been there either so I don't think I could make out the difference, Captain." She muttered sadly.

"Jack." He corrected her again and she looked up at him.

"May I ask you something?" she whispered and he nodded.

"You may ask me anything." He said as he raised the bottle to his lips and took another sip.

"Why didn't you finish what you started the other day?" she asked and he froze with the bottle still attached to his lips. He slowly removed the bottle and swallowed.

"You need to elaborate, love 'cause I've no idea what you're talking about." He said hoarsely. The last thing he needed was to be reminded of how callously he had taken her innocence that day without even making it comfortable for her. Hell, he hadn't even completed the deed and now she was asking about it.

"The day of the marriage. Why didn't you finish what you started in your bed?" Mary asked hesitantly. She needed to know if it was from pity or disgust for her.

"Why? Would you have liked me to?" he turned the tables with an easy grin and she visibly flinched.

"If it was in my hands I would not be here at all, Jack, let alone in your bed." She stated and he was startled by her blunt response. Surely he wasn't that unwanted, was he?

"Ah, so, we're settled then. I only did what I had to do to open the chest, love. Anything further than that would be…pointless." He finished with a shrug and he saw her looking away from him, as if expecting his answer. Now, what he said was not _entirely_ true but she didn't need to know that. After all he _had _tried to make it pleasurable for her.

"Thank you for answering me. I think I'll go to sleep now." She muttered as she stood up, nausea momentarily forgotten, and headed for the bed.

"It's early." He commented as he started feeling bad for his careless response. Obviously the girl didn't need to be reminded that she was overlooked by her own family and now by him. Not that he meant what he had just said. If she'd been more willing and comfortable he'd be more than happy to finish what he had started that night. She wasn't as plain as she thought she was. Those curves had a lot of potential.

"Vomiting all day can be exhausting." She said as she took her nightdress in hand and went to the side cabin to change.

"But you haven't eaten." He tried to reason as he stood from the desk and approached the bed once she had returned.

"I'm not hungry." She said quietly as she lied down on the bed and turned her back to him.

"Love…" he sighed as he rubbed his temples.

"Oh and please stop kicking me in your sleep. I have bruises all over my legs." She said as she subconsciously rubbed her leg.

Jack smirked at that and walked over to her side of the bed, deciding that it was time to lighten the mood a bit. He kneeled next to the bed and reached for the covers. Her eyes widened.

"What-…"

"Relax, kitten. I only want to kiss them better." He chided and she gasped.

"Kiss them better? And don't call me that!" she cried and he chuckled.

"And why not?" he asked teasingly as his hand ventured for her leg only to have her swat his hands away.

"Because it sounds so inappropriate!" she said as she managed to retain her modesty by holding the covered close to her chest. Jack gave up and leaned down to kiss her forehead instead.

"Your loss." He whispered and she frowned.

"I thought you weren't interested in me. Isn't that what you said?" she asked when he pulled back and stood up.

"Got to sleep." He said, ignoring her comment.

Mary looked as he walked back to his desk and lied down on the pillow before she closed her eyes.

* * *

_Three__ days later, Tortuga_

"And what am I supposed to do here alone?" Mary asked as she followed Jack out on deck.

"Relax." He said casually and she sighed.

"All I've been doing is relaxing." She said as she longed to go with him.

"Then cook something for me tonight." He said as he turned to look at her while adjusting his hat to his head.

"Cook?" she asked curiously and he nodded as he lightly pinched her warm cheek.

"Aye. I'll try it when I come back later. Ask Cotton for anything you need. He'll know where to find it." He said with a wink before he turned to walk away.

"Ah, do you need something from the town?" he asked as he looked at her over his shoulder.

"No…nothing." She said and with a last nod he walked away.

* * *

Hours later, Mary was sitting in the galley eating an apple when Gibbs walked in.

"Evening, lass." He greeted as he sniffed the air.

"Evening? It's night." She commented and he chuckled.

"Is that food that I smell?" he asked and Mary nodded.

"I made some stew. Your captain asked me to cook." She said and Gibbs frowned.

"Jack? Jack won't be here till morning, lass." He said as he helped himself to a bowl of stew.

"Why? Is he busy?" she asked curiously and Gibbs chuckled as he took a spoon.

"Oh, very busy indeed. Saw him groping and kissing the tavern girl a few minutes earlier. I can only wonder what he'll be doing right now." He said as he sat down and looked at Mary, only then noticing her expression.

"I see." She whispered as she placed the half eaten apple on the table and blinked.

"Eh…I suppose you didn't need to know that, lass." Gibbs said quickly realizing his mistake.

"No, that's alright, Mr. Gibbs. I am glad you told me. If you hadn't, I'd probably stay here all night waiting for him to appear." Mary said as she took a deep breath and tried a small smile towards him.

Gibbs smiled back and looked at her gently.

"Well? Are you going to try it or not?" she asked and he nodded. After the first spoonful his eyes were already wide.

"Mother's love! This is good." He praised and she smiled.

"Really? I was usually alone in the house so I had time to practice my cooking skills." She said quietly.

"I think I'll enjoy this out on deck. Care to join me?" he asked and she shook her head.

"I think I'll go to sleep. Goodnight." She said as they both stood up and walked out of the galley.

Mary went to sleep alone that night and she realized with mortification that she rather missed Jack's obnoxious kicks on her legs.

**End of chapter 7**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it. If you did, then please review before you go. Feedback is more than just welcome; it's needed. Please? Ice cream to anyone who reviews! :p**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Another chapter for you all. I hope you like it.

I want to thank those who have favorited and alerted and of course my wonderful reviewers**: Morning-Sunset, ForeverACharmedOne, Shay-na-na, Ju Li, Carlypso, sparklegirl13, Lori, Pirate-on-Fleet-Street, DiaDeLosMuertos, anonymous, .freedom, xBelekinax, TinkerbellxO, xXAngelStormXx, PiratePushcake, Erus Crux and MissSparrow101.**

_**Review replies to:**_

**Ju Li:**Hello. Thank you so much for your reviews. I am happy to know you're enjoying it. I know Jack's quite bad right now but not really if you think about it. He didn't marry her out of love. He married her for profit and both of them know that. But, their feelings will change soon. Slowly but they will change.

**Lori:**Hi, love! How are you? Once again, I want to thank you for reviewing. I am so glad you're liking it so far.

**Anonymous:**Hello. I am glad you're enjoyed the story so far. Thank you so much for letting me know.

**iwantfreedom:**Hello again! Thank you for your review. I hope you like this chapter too.

**MissSparrow101:**Hello! Thank you so much for reading and commenting. Glad you liked it.

**PiratePushcake**: Hi! Thank you for the lovely review! Hope you like this too.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Mary was rudely awakened by the loud cracking of the cabin door but she made no move. She slowly opened her eyes and she realized that it was early in the morning. She didn't move as she heard footsteps approaching the bed and she quickly shut her eyelids again. The bed dipped and she felt someone's presence looking down at her. She almost jumped when she felt a warm ringed hand briefly touch her bare shoulder but she managed to remain still. Jack was back.

The hand moved away and she heard a sigh of relief coming from him before she felt the bed move, indicating that he had moved away from the bed. She heard the rustling of clothes and boots and she opened her eyes just in time to see Jack removing his shirt. He threw it on the floor along with his vest before he walked over to the basin and splashed his face with water.

"Bloody hell…" she heard him curse and she turned slightly to look at him. Her eyes widened at his scarred and tattooed back and she cleared her throat to let him know she was awake. He turned to look at her from over his shoulder and frowned.

"I thought you were asleep." He said quietly as he dipped a cloth inside the water and cleaned his neck with it.

"I am not…Any idea what time is it?" she asked but he received it the wrong way.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked as he turned around to look at her with narrowed eyes. She was startled by the look in his eyes and she briefly wondered if something was wrong.

"I…I only meant to ask you the time." She said quickly and his expression softened.

"Oh…Nearly six, love." He said as he put the cloth away and walked over to a chest. He opened it and took another shirt before he quickly pulled it over his head, covering his tanned skin from her eyes. He turned to her and motioned for her to move back on the bed.

"Ah…isn't it a bit late to go to sleep?" she asked and he looked at her amused as he settled down next to her and turned to his side to face her.

"I don't intend to sleep. I just want to relax in me bunk. Is it so uncomfortable to have me next to you?" he asked as he propped up on his elbow and looked at her.

"I did not say that." She huffed as she settled back on her pillow and stared at the ceiling. Truth be told she was a little hurt by being left alone all night. He didn't need to know that though. Why would he? Yes, he had told her to cook for him and he hadn't even come back but she knew that she was in no position to ask for attention from him. Not, that she wanted attention from him, of course. It would be safe to say that he didn't seem to remember what he had told her the previous evening. He possibly didn't even recall his cooking suggestion. A scowl threatened to form on her face but she resisted the urge and managed to keep her face neutral. It wasn't as if she was jealous. It was his business and his business alone whether or not he wanted to spend his nights with other women.

"And how did you sleep last night then, kitten?" he asked as he stretched on the bed like a cat and looked at her with heavy eyelids.

"F-fine." She said shortly as she rubbed her temple and looked away from him. Jack gazed up at her expectantly but she was not about to ask him about his night. She was embarrassed enough.

"Missed me?" he asked as he gave her leg a playful kick, watching with delight as she yelped and looked at him accusingly.

"No, in fact I didn't, thank you very much." She said as she reached down to rub her offended leg. He chuckled and hid his face under the sheets. She saw him moving around the bed until he had her foot in a death grip. He pulled it closer to look at it while she squirmed trying to get away.

"Relax, lass. I ain't going to bite you." He said with a laugh as he resurfaced from under the sheets and looked at her, "Or perhaps you want me to?" he asked as his hand absently massaged her ankle where he had hit her.

"No. Now kindly release my foot, _Captain_." She said as she managed to pull her foot back only to have him pull it back to him again.

"That was not nice." He chided as he looked at her.

_You leaving me to wait like a fool __in the galley was not nice either_. She screamed at him in her head but she remained silent and with a last tug she freed her foot from his grip.

"Something wrong, lass?" Jack asked when he saw her getting out of bed, her nightdress covering her previously bare legs as she stood.

"No. I just want to get some air." She said with a small, nervous smile.

"Ah. How's the nausea?" he asked as he cocked his head to the side, drawing her gaze to his neck although unintentionally.

"Um…" she stuttered as her eyes spotted several purple marks on his tanned neck, "It's better. If you'll excuse me." She muttered quickly and fled the cabin, shutting the door behind her. She leaned against it for a moment before she walked towards the stairs that led to the helm. She leaned against the rail and inhaled deeply the early morning air before she looked at the notably calm docks. A couple of crewmen were on deck but other than that the ship was quiet. Forcing down the bile in her throat she took another deep breath and shook her head.

"Gather yourself, silly!" she mumbled to herself as she rubbed her eyes.

_You're just feeling lonely, that's all. He's the only person available and that's why you're reacting like this_. She reasoned as she composed herself and straightened. Feeling a bit better she climbed down the stairs and headed for the cabin once again. She entered and closed the door as her eyes went to the bed only to find it empty. She frowned when she saw Jack sitting in his chair, his head lowered towards a map. When he heard the door closing he looked up.

"What are you looking at?" she asked curiously and he sighed.

"The map. Well _your _map." He said with a wave of his hand towards her and she nodded. She tiptoed towards her chest and took out a simple black and white dress. Jack's eyes followed her in her way to the side cabin before he quickly looked away, scolding to himself.

"Like one rich girl wasn't enough for me." He muttered although he knew even in this short amount of time that Mary was completely different from the proud governor's daughter. She'd never be able to hurt someone let alone betray him.

"Did you say something?" Mary called from the side cabin and he shrugged.

"Nothing, kitten." After the words left his mouth his eyes widened.

_There's that pet name again. Bloody hell, I need to stop calling her that before it becomes a habit._ He thought as he deftly massaged his wrist that was somehow hurting from the night's vigorous activities. A slow, self-satisfied smirk formed on his lips as certain images from the night before came into his mind but the smirk slowly faded when Mary returned from the side cabin dressed. He blinked at the sight of her in that dress and he frowned.

_Since when do I find her…appealing? Wasn't she just the plain, extremely timid lass that I __**had**__ to marry?_ He thought as she moved around the bed, fixing the covers as she went. Grimacing he reached over for the bottle of rum and uncorked it. He took a greedy sip and looked at her again.

_Nope, still appealing_. He mused as he took another sip, his eyes now fixed on her back as she leaned down to fluff the pillows.

"Where you going?" he asked as she started walking towards the door.

"Eh…galley. I'm hungry." She said softly and with his nod of consent she resumed walking,

"Isn't it a bit early for rum?" she asked just before she exited the cabin.

"Nay, lass. It's never early for rum." He said and she looked at him thoughtfully before she sighed and closed the door, leaving him alone with his rum.

* * *

Hours later Jack sauntered into the galley, looking for something to eat and saw Gibbs sitting there with a bowl in his hands.

"Morning, Gibbs." He greeted and then frowned, "What are you chewing there?" he asked curiously and Gibbs swallowed before he spoke.

"Good morning. Ah, it's stew." The older man said with a quick smile.

"Stew? Who cooked stew?" Jack asked as he walked over to the re-heated stew and helped himself with some.

"The lass made it, Captain." Gibbs said while looking at Jack curiously.

"Mary?" Jack asked as he turned.

"Aye. Surely you remember telling her to cook for you last night, don't you?"

Jack's eyes widened and he looked guiltily around the galley.

"You don't? That's strange. You always seemed to have perfect memory, Jack. Seems like a certain someone with a bossy attitude stole that ability from you." Gibbs said and Jack scowled at him.

"I remember now. And please refrain from mentioning _her_ again." He snapped as he looked at the bowl of stew.

"Apologies, sir." Gibbs grumbled as he resumed eating.

"That's why she was acting strange." Jack mumbled to himself.

"Who?' Gibbs asked through a mouthful.

"_Mary_. Bugger." The pirate cursed as he slammed the bowl onto the wooden table and walked out of the galley still cursing.

* * *

Jack entered the cabin without knocking and a loud gasp escaped Mary's throat.

"I-…Sweet Mother of God!" He concluded in a husky voice as his eyes took in Mary's naked form. She was washing from a bucket of clean water when he came inside the cabin. She tried fruitlessly to cover herself with her shift but he had already seen everything.

"I told you that I would attempt to wash!" she yelped.

"When?" he asked, not being able to remove his eyes from her full curves.

"Just before you left the cabin! Please stop looking at me like that!" she cried as a deep blush covered her skin. Jack blinked and raised his eyes to her face before he composed himself and grinned.

"Need a hand, kitten?" he asked and she threw a shoe at him, barely missing his grinning face. He laughed huskily and raised his hands up in surrender.

"We _do_ have a tub you know. All you had to do was ask someone to bring it up to you." He said as he forced his eyes to remain on her flushed face.

"I-…I didn't know that." She sputtered as she held the shift to her chest.

"Well, now you do." He murmured and she took a deep breath.

"Did you want something?" she managed to ask and he cleared his throat.

"I…" he actually wanted to apologize but the image of her naked in front of him had taken all of his words away.

"I forgot." He said quickly and she narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Fine…" she nodded and he licked his lips as his eyes strayed down her body again, "Jack? _Jack!" _she hissed and he looked up at her innocently.

"Aye, love?"

"You're still here." She pointed out and he coughed once before he bowed slightly.

"Right. Apologies, milady." He smirked and with a wink he turned and exited the cabin, leaving her confused and awfully embarrassed.

Once he was out of the cabin he leaned against the door and closed his eyes.

"Bugger." He breathed and a rising discomfort below the belt made him look down at his groin with wide eyes, "Oh, bloody hell!" he moaned miserably as he pulled away from the door and walked below deck to clear his head. The apology could wait. He had other matters to deal with.

**End of chapter 8**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading! If you liked it please review. Thoughts and ideas are always welcome! Please?**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Hello, loves. Another chapter's here for you. I hope you like it.

I want to thank**: Saralonde, Erus Crux, fanime013, MissSparrow101, PiratePushcake, xXAngelStormXx, Pirate-on-Fleet-Street, iwantfreedom, xBelekinax, ForeverACharmedOne, Howlongmustiwait, Lori and Carlypso.**

**Review replies to:**

**Lori: **Hello, love. Thank you so much for your concern for my cousin. I hope your cousin is always alright as the rest of your family. Thank you so much for your lovely review too!

**Howlongmustiwait: **Thank you for the review. Glad to know you're still reading.

**Iwantfreedom: **Glad you enjoyed it. Thank you.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_Two nights later…_

Gibbs watched with a critical eye as his captain dived into his pocket and with a roll of his eyes paid the whining woman. The blonde wench took the money from his hand and fake-sniffled before she nodded and batted her eyelashes to Jack. He watched as his captain fleetingly patted the woman's rear and walked away towards the ship with a grimace on his otherwise pleasant face.

Once Jack saw Gibbs he waved wildly his hands to him and pointed at the sails.

"To your stations!" Gibbs barked and the crew got into action as Jack boarded the ship and passed by his first mate.

"Set sail right away." He hissed and Gibbs frowned.

"But why-…"

"Where's me wife-…I mean the lass- I mean Mary." Jack quickly stammered and Gibbs frowned even more.

"I think she's asleep."

"Good. Set sail then. And don't tell her." Jack said with a quick smile before he started walking again.

"But why? What's the rush?" Gibbs asked as he followed Jack.

"Her bloody father of a rat is here and currently looking for us. I was at the Bride when I heard it. So snap to it!" Jack seethed and Gibbs nodded quickly.

"Shouldn't you tell her then?" he asked and Jack's nostrils flared.

"I can do whatever I want, Gibbs. Now, off you go." He said shooing him away. Gibbs lingered for a moment longer before he sighed and walked away to order the crew.

Jack looked briefly at the running men before he slowly and silently opened the door to his cabin. He walked inside and carefully shut the door before he removed his boots and tiptoed to his desk. He couldn't help but glance at the sleeping woman in the bed as he passed and he paused briefly to study her. She was sleeping on her back with one of her hands on her stomach and the other on the pillow next to her head. Her hair was braided back and he couldn't help but look at her softly rising and falling chest. He swallowed hard and he was shocked to realize that he actually didn't want to turn away his gaze. His eyes trailed down the length of her body and he chuckled at the sight of her protruding toes. He looked at her face in amusement again before he resumed walking to his desk. He plopped down in his chair and shrugged off his coat. His eyes traitorously return to Mary who had rolled over to her stomach, taking the covers underneath her in the process. Jack was left with a very generous image of her well rounded bottom and his eyes widened. The night dress had slipped up her thighs and he could see her legs as well.

He quickly turned his head away and cleared his throat as he tried to focus on the map in front of him. He unrolled it and his eyes blinked when he saw a part that hadn't been there before. He squinted and leaned closer.

"What the hell?" he cursed in shock as he looked at the map with disbelieving eyes. More shores and sea had formed on the previously blank piece of parchment and he quickly let go of it as if it was cursed.

"Bloody hell…" he muttered as he quickly shot a glance towards the sleeping Mary, "What's that suppose to mean?" he wondered as he reached for a bottle of rum and uncorked it mechanically. He took a swing and swallowed it slowly as he tried to give a logical answer to the magically formed map. He couldn't and huffed in annoyance. This was getting stranger and stranger. First his stupid, absurd longing for the girl and now this. He groaned and stood up from the chair as he started pacing, no longer caring for waking Mary up or not. He just wanted an answer; an answer he knew he wouldn't get. He leaned down and put on his boots again as he cursed loudly.

"Jack? Is that you?" Mary's groggy voice asked and Jack paused his pacing.

"Who else, lass?" he asked snappishly and she sat up to look at him with a frown.

"Is something wrong?" she asked concerned and he looked at her for a long time before he walked over to her and swiftly grabbed her pale arm. She yelped in pain as he tightened his grip and leaned down towards her.

"Tell me that you have no idea about the map." He hissed and she blinked.

"Of course I don't. I know what you know." She said as she tried to free her arm from his bruising grip.

"Swear to it." He snapped and she looked at him as if he was insane while his nails were digging into her soft skin.

"I swear it! Jack- You're hurting me!" she told him forcefully and he tossed her hand away from him. He looked at her intently for a few seconds before he started pacing again.

"Remember the blank piece of paper that was in the chest?" he asked more calmly and she nodded while she massaged her offended arm.

"Well, it's not blank anymore." He stated and she frowned.

"What?"

"A small part of the paper is filled. A map is slowly forming." He said and she froze.

"How is that possible?" she asked shakily and he snarled at her.

"I was hoping you might care to answer that question yourself." He stopped pacing and looked at her with his hands crossed over his chest.

"I have no idea, Jack! I don't know what's happening. Honestly." She said sincerely as she dropped her hand to her lap and looked at him anxiously.

"If you're lying…" he started angrily as he pointed a ringed finger at her, "If you're lying, I'll make sure you'll meet your scheming witch mother sooner than you're expecting." He threatened venomously and she recoiled from his words while he turned and left the cabin, slamming the door behind him, shaking it from its hinges. Mary remained on the bed shaking like a leaf in the wind.

* * *

Jack entered the galley later that night and winced inside when he saw Mary's eyes widen in fear at the mere sight of his presence. She hadn't asked anything about their sudden escape from Tortuga and he was sure that fear kept her from asking. To say that he didn't feel bad about speaking those cruel words to her would be a wide faced lie. He had never threatened a woman like that and to say that she deserved it would be the understatement of the century. He had been mad but he realized that the girl couldn't possibly be keeping anything from him. She was too foolishly sincere for that.

"Evening, gents." He acknowledged as he walked further inside the galley and looked at the eating men.

Mary was sitting next to Gibbs but she had barely touched the fish soup she had in her bowl. Jack cleared his throat loudly and poured some of the thick soup into a bowl and scanned the galley for a spare seat. He found one that was next to Mary's seat and inwardly smirked to himself. No one dared to sit next to the Captain's wife. He walked over and saw that she visibly flinched at the sight of him.

"So…Who made this?" Jack asked before he turned towards Mary, "You, love?"

"No." she answered shortly as she picked up her spoon and put another spoonful in her mouth. Jack watched the action with dark eyes and he wished that he was that damned spoon that was between her lips at the moment. His eyes widened at that thought.

_Where did that come from? _

"Crooks, cooked it, sir. He caught the fishes this afternoon." Gibbs chirped in and Jack nodded before he started eating the semi warm soup in silence.

"Why didn't you cook, Mary?" Jack asked nonchalantly and she swallowed hard.

"You didn't tell me to cook and the last time I did you didn't even come back to even try what I made." She answered quietly as she continued eating without looking at him. The men looked up at that and a few snickered at her words.

Jack's lips formed a thin line and he kept eating with forced ease.

_She's right you know. Just shut it or you'll make it worse_. His inner voice snapped and it was then that he noticed that her hand was shaking as it held the spoon. He stopped eating and looked at her hand guiltily. She noticed him looking at it and she quickly placed both the spoon and the bowl on the table with a loud clatter before she stood up and fled the galley in silence. She didn't look at anyone as she quickly hurried away.

The men looked at her in confusion before they turned their gaze to their captain.

"Lack of sea legs, mates." He said with an easy but false grin but they bought it and kept eating.

Jack no longer wanted to eat but he forced down the soup until his bowl was empty and then walked out of the galley with heavy footsteps.

Gibbs shook his head and sighed.

"Stormy night ahead…" he muttered and gladly no one heard him.

**End of chapter 9**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. Any ideas of what might happen next? Please, please review. If you're reading this please write me a few words! Cookies to everyone who reviews!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Jack was woken from his deep snoring sleep when he felt the bed move. He was not usually a light sleeper, but his sleep was light anyway that night. He was feeling guilty; a feeling he had not felt much during his years. He groggily opened his eyes and turned onto his back. Mary was moving around in the bed, trying to get comfortable with a book in her lap. She had lighted a small candle and he almost chuckled at that.

"Don't tell me you're trying to read with that candle." He stated with a voice husky from sleep.

Mary froze at the sound of his voice and shifted towards the far edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry I woke you." She said quietly as she turned still, even if she wasn't comfortable just yet.

"You can light more candles if you wish to read. Light doesn't bother me." He said softly as he looked at her all curled up at her side of the bed.

"No, it's okay. I'm fine." She replied shortly after clearing her throat. She looked away from him, silently ending their conversation, and went back to reading.

Jack regarded her with pity and she noticed.

"Stop looking at me like that!" she snapped suddenly and he was taken aback.

"Like what, love?" he asked quietly.

"Like…like I need your pity. I don't need your pity. I entered this agreement on my own accord. No one forced me to be here so stop trying to act like you actually feel bad. I know you don't. And don't call me love. I have a name." she finished and he cocked a single eyebrow at her.

"Are you quite finished?" he asked and she took a deep breath.

"Yes. And please stay to your side of the bed. You were pushing me." She said as she returned her gaze to the book. Jack nodded to himself and rolled his eyes.

"It's my bed." He stated casually and she actually got out of bed quickly.

"Then show me where else I can sleep." She said and his eyes widened in alarm. He didn't really want her to sleep elsewhere. She was warm. Among other things…

"Sit down, love. No need to wake the entire ship. I was only making a point." He said as he looked at her standing form. Mary didn't move and he rolled over to the side to yank her down by force.

"Stop acting so stupidly, lass." He hissed and she flinched from his touch as soon as she was sitting on the bed again.

"Thank you for the compliment." She said shakily and he groaned.

_Why is everything that I say a bad choice of words?_ He thought with annoyance.

"Just go to sleep." He muttered as he settled onto his side and closed his eyes. He still felt bad for not apologizing to her. He wanted to say the words, but he…couldn't. It might actually prove useful if she feared him.

"I can't sleep."

"Then read. I told you; I don't mind the light." He murmured quietly.

Mary pulled the covers over her lap again and looked at his bare back before she looked away and started reading again.

Jack's eyes opened and he bit lip before he turned onto his back again.

"What are you reading?" he asked with a sigh.

"Something I found inside an old chest." She replied as she turned the page.

"Hmm…May I see?" he asked and she hesitated before she handed him the book. He took it from her hand and he was surprised when he found poetry inside instead of a romance story.

"You like these kind of books?" he asked as he handed her the book back and propped himself up on his elbow to look at her better.

"Not really…I just found it and I didn't have anything else to read." She said with a small shrug.

"Why don't you like poetry?" he asked and she sighed. He was very strange. At one moment he would threaten her and the next one he would be asking her personal questions.

"I just don't understand it some times." She said as she shut the book and placed it on the nightstand. Jack watched with curious eyes as she lay down on her pillow and blew out the light.

"What are you doing?" he asked incredulously.

"Trying to sleep."

"I thought you wanted to read."

"And I thought that you threatened to kill me two days ago. So, what are you doing talking to me?" she asked and he smirked. He knew that question would come up sooner or later.

"Oh, that." He said casually as he dared to slide closer to her warm body, trying to see her through the darkness.

"Yes, that." She whispered as she pulled the covers tighter around her body even if it wasn't that necessary.

"All I want is some peace." She almost whimpered miserably and his hand paused midway from touching her back.

"I apologize for those words, love." He said quietly with a heavy sigh.

"Your apology means nothing to me now." She said and he was taken aback.

"Now?"

"I was actually starting to like you, but I suppose once again I judged badly." She admitted.

"Lo-Mary, I didn't mean any of that. I was just angry." He said with a grimace.

Apologies were not his forte. Demanding attention from females was not his forte either. It was usually the other way round, but strangely enough that was what he was doing at the moment.

"I realized that you were angry. It's not my fault I didn't know about the bloody map!" she said and he smirked when he heard her cursing.

"Language, missy." He patronized and she turned her head to look at him with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Oh, please. I've heard more cursing from you in a couple of weeks than in my entire life." She said with a huff and he chuckled.

"You're very amusing, love." He said still chuckling as his hand finally managed to touch the small of her back. Mary tensed up under his touch and he found the opportunity he was looking for; to feed his rising want for her. He slid his hand over her waist and let it rest on her stomach as he slid closer to her. His front touched her back and he leaned his head down to her ear.

"I know you're not that mad at me, kitten." He breathed and she tensed against him.

"How do you know that? And don't call me that." She scolded as she took his hand and removed it from around her waist. Jack smirked and obnoxiously slid his hand around her again. The displeased sigh she produced was more than amusing and he felt his grin widening when she slapped it away again.

"How should I call you then? And will you cease that?" he asked when she once again pushed his hand away.

"No, unless you stop fondling me like one of your tarts!" she said as she turned onto her stomach, effectively blocking any advances to her front, "And my name is Mary. You want me to spell it out for you?" she asked with her voice muffled by the pillow.

Jack sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"Fine, _Mary_." He spat her name for emphasis as he looked at her back.

"You know, you're starting to sound like someone I knew. She was rich and spoiled too." He snapped suddenly, not really believing what he had just said. He just wanted to agitate her.

Mary slowly raised her head from her pillow and turned to look at him with wide, wounded eyes.

"And you're starting to sound like the pirate you really are." She said quietly in a shaky voice. With that, she pushed the covers from her body and slid out of bed. Jack watched her walking out of the cabin with narrowed black eyes. The silly chit hadn't even put on her robe.

"She'll freeze with this wind." Jack heard himself mumble as he stared at the closed door. Then he frowned at his own words and huffed.

"Like I care. Let her freeze. Insufferable woman…" he muttered as he pulled the covers over his head like a petulant child and stayed in bed.

When Jack walked out of his cabin the next morning he was met with a glaring Gibbs.

"Something wrong, mate?" he asked as he shut the door and adjusted his coat.

"I was wondering if you could answer that for me, Captain." Gibbs said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Meaning?" Jack growled.

"The lass is sleeping in the galley while trembling like a leaf." Gibbs said and Jack frowned.

"Trembling? Why is she trembling?"

"I have no idea. Did she sleep down there all night? It's awfully cold while a storm down there." Gibbs said, but Jack was already walking away towards the galley.

He walked faster and he burst into the galley. Cotton was leaning over Mary who was still asleep curled up in a chair. Jack walked closer and he was able to see the thin layer of sweat that covered her forehead. He felt her skin and cursed.

"Bloody hell. She's burning up." He muttered as he pulled his hand away and leaned down to gently pat her cheek in order to wake her. She mumbled something incoherent but she didn't wake up. His hand felt her upper chest and he found that her nightdress was soaking wet. With an angry curse, he removed her from the chair and picked her up in his arms.

"What is wrong with her?" Gibbs asked as Jack walked out of the galley and towards the cabin.

"I think she has a fever." Jack said as he opened the cabin door with his foot and placed her down on the bed.

"Out. I need to change her clothes." He said as he waved Gibbs away.

"Change her clothes? She won't mind?" The older man asked and Jack glared at him.

"She'd certainly mind if she knew that she had an audience." He said pointedly and Gibbs hurried out of the cabin, closing the door behind him.

Jack turned to Mary after fishing her robe from the chair she had thrown it on.

"Up we go…" he murmured as he pulled her up to his chest and slowly tugged her nightdress upwards. He pulled it from her and threw it on the floor before he took hold of her robe. He wrapped it around her shoulders and he refused to look at her naked body. His eyes did catch a glimpse of her ample chest and he inhaled sharply through his nose before he carried on with dressing her.

"Silly girl." He hissed at her as he pulled the covers up to her neck and tucked her in snugly. He moved back and gazed at her for a while before he walked up to his desk. He plopped down and reached for the map. He unrolled it and looked at it. His eyes narrowed when he realized that another part was filled and he groaned inwardly.

"What the hell is going on with you, you mind blurring piece of paper?" he snapped as he threw it away and let his forehead bang slightly against the wooden desk.

With a heavy sigh he rose from his chair and started walking out of the cabin. His feelings because of the girl's presence were more than just confusing.

"What…? Jack?" He heard his name just before he closed the door. He hesitated at the door and didn't look back.

"Jack, is that you?" she asked as she sat up. Jack still didn't turn to make eye contact with her.

"Aye. Just go back to sleep. You have a fever. I'm needed elsewhere." He told her briskly before he shut the door and left her alone. He couldn't deal with her at the moment. He needed to think if he wanted to figure out what was going on. He needed to understand what was that drew him to her because he was sure as hell that it wasn't her prettiness or better the lack of it; it was something else.

**End of chapter 10**

**Author's note: thank you for reading. Please review. Thoughts and ideas are always welcome! **

**Xxx Lina :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Gibbs hesitantly knocked on the cabin door, but when he received no answer he slowly pushed the door open and walked inside. The cabin was quite dark, but he could still see Mary on the bed, surrounded by her cocoon of covers.

"Eh…lass?" he asked and there was movement on the bed as Mary turned her head towards his direction.

"Who is it?" she asked as she held a self made compress against her forehead.

"It's me Gibbs. The captain sent me to check on you, lass." He said with sympathy.

"Oh…Where is he?' Mary asked in a hoarse voice since her throat felt a bit funny too.

"He's at the helm. You need something?" Gibbs asked as he approached the bed.

"Yes…could you please soak this again, It's too hot." She asked weakly as she stretched out her hand to hand him the wet cloth.

"Of course." Gibbs said quickly, pity feeling his gut for the young woman. She looked positively ghastly.

"It hasn't gone down at all?" he asked as he returned with the compress and she shook her head. She made to take it from his hand, but he stopped her.

"I'll do it." He said gently as he placed the soaked white cloth on her forehead. Mary shuddered at the coldness, but she was glad for it. She pushed the covers down and she rubbed her eyes which felt heavy.

"Is he afraid that he might catch my cold?" she asked and Gibbs shifted uncomfortably.

"He has to man the ship, lass."

"All day?" she asked quietly and the man sighed.

"He-…Don't get him wrong, it's just how he acts. He's always…" he thought for a proper word.

"Insensitive?" she offered as her lower lip trembled slightly.

"I was going for improbable actually." Gibbs said as he moved back and looked at the empty glass on the nightstand.

"More water?" he asked and she nodded once.

"Yes, thank you." She murmured and he smiled quickly.

"He told me to ask you what you want to eat. The cook can make you something warm."

"I am not hungry." She said while shaking her head.

"But you must be hungry. You've been here since yesterday." Gibbs frowned.

"I don't want to eat. I can't eat with this fever." She said as she closed her eyes.

"But-…"

"Thank you for your concern, Mr. Gibbs. Clearly you're the only one who had the decency to visit me. If I am hungry I'll eat something. Right now all I want to do is stay here." She said and he winced when she started coughing.

"Some tea would be good for this." She said between coughs and he grimaced.

"No tea aboard a pirate ship, lass." He said and she rolled her eyes.

"I knew that already. I was just making a point." She muttered as she readjusted the compress.

"Okay…I have to go. If you need anything, yell." He was reluctant and she blinked.

"Yell? I don't think I can, but I'll try." She said as she turned onto her side and shut her eyes.

Gibbs walked out of the cabin shaking his head.

Hours later, the cabin door opened, waking Mary from her sleep. She turned her head and her bleary eyes locked with Jack's. He shut the door and walked over to her with a bowl of food in his hands and a strange, unreadable expression on his face.

"Gibbs told me you haven't eaten." He said simply as he held out the bowl for her to take. Mary turned onto her back and sat up, the compress falling from her forehead in the process to pool at her lap.

"I can't eat." She said without looking at him.

"You will eat or I'll force-feed you if I have to. It's stew and it's warm." He said sternly as he took hold of her hand and placed the bowl on her palm. Mary shuddered at the loss of the covers from around her and she fought to keep the bowl from shaking too much in her hold. Jack stepped back from the bed and removed his coat as he headed for his desk. He placed his compass on top of the maps and looked at her out of the corner of his eye as she tried to eat. It was obvious that the fever hadn't lessened at all for her hands were shaking like leaves in the wind. Her face was flushed and her hair clung to her face. She was making quite an image, but all Jack could think was that she looked… adorable.

He frowned deeply at the thought.

_Adorable? Since when do I find weakness attractive? Do I want her to be dependent to me?_

He ventured another look towards her and saw her lowering the spoon in defeat.

_Yep. I do._ He concluded mortified as the thought of actually helping her eat made his stomach flip quite pleasantly.

He cleared his throat and approached her again.

"Need any help?" he asked and she looked up at him in hesitation.

"What if do?" she asked hoarsely and he shrugged.

"I can help if that's the case." He said casually and she scowled.

"No, thank you." She declined as she sighed and placed the bowl of soup on her lap.

Jack rolled his eyes and sat on the bed making it bounce before he reached for the bowl.

"Hand it over."

"No."

"Hand it over, Mary." He insisted as he tried to pry the bowl away with little success.

"I said no-…"

"For the love of the sea, woman!" he snapped as he slapped her hand away and took the stew, "What's wrong with you? You're acting like I'm attacking you or something. I just want to bloody help you eat." He said with a scowl and she looked away.

"Why?" she asked with a hiss as she turned towards him. He was taken aback.

"I…" he faltered, "I don't happen to want to hurt you, Mary." He said, refraining from calling her any of his pet names. She would not be glad if he used one, he was sure.

"Then where have you been all day?" The question came out as more of a whine than an actual inquiry.

Jack resisted the urge to grin at her wounded expression.

"I have a ship to run you know. I can't sit all day long." He said as a matter of fact and she swallowed hard.

"Fine." She muttered as she looked at her lap.

"Stop sulking and open up." He commanded and she looked up startled to find him aiming a spoonful of stew towards her mouth.

"Sulking? I don't sulk." She protested and he didn't answer; he simply looked at her expectantly. Suppressing the urge to hide behind her pillows, she parted her lips and he delivered the first spoonful of food. Many more followed until she pushed his hand away and shook her head.

"Enough." She managed after swallowing the more than salty stew.

"Good?" he asked as he placed the bowl on the nightstand and looked at her.

"Too much salt." She complained as she reached for the glass of water only to have him beat her to it. He handed her the water and smirked.

"What is food without salt, hmm?" he asked and just before she raised the water to her lips, he reached with his hand and swept his finger over the corner of her mouth. Mary froze, but he simply grinned.

"Stew." He explained as he pulled his finger back and cleaned it with his lips and tongue, all the while looking at her.

Mary was sure that her face would explode from the embarrassment, but she simply drank her water while looking away from him and his devious eyes.

Jack wanted to chuckle, but he stopped himself. She would not appreciate that, but her discomfort was more than just amusing.

He reached for his feet and removed his boots before he sat on the bed, bringing his feet under his knees.

"Do you perhaps want to discuss your anger towards me?" he asked as he took the glass from her.

"I am in no mood to discuss anything right now." She said weakly as she collapsed on her pillow and stared at the ceiling.

Jack looked at her for a moment before he leaned down and placed his cheek against her burning forehead, shocking her.

"We need to bring down the fever." He murmured as he continued feeling her skin.

"You need to take a bath." He said suddenly as he stood up from the bed and walked over to the cabin door. She heard him shouting something and soon enough a tub was resting in the middle of the cabin. A couple of crewmen carried water in buckets and when they were alone again, Jack tugged the covers from her body and she yelped.

"Jack!"

"That's me name. Now stand up, kitten, and remove your clothes." He said as he rolled up his sleeves casually.

"No way!" she said in a high pitched voice and he looked at her bored.

"What now?"

"I am not having a bath in front of you." She shook her head mortified.

"Why not? I have seen enough, remember?" he asked with a lopsided grin.

"No! I will not get naked in front of you!" she almost yelped and he rolled his eyes.

"Very well." He muttered as he marched over to her and pulled her to her feet with a potent yank. His hands bunched up her night dress and once she was standing in front of the tub he yanked the clothing from her, ignoring her complains. He dropped the night dress and pointed at the tub with a ringed finger.

"Shut it and get in." he said firmly and the fact that she was trembling from the cold made her forget the fact that he was watching her naked body and she got inside the tub, shivering as she did so. Jack looked at her as she sat down and then placed a hand inside the water, just next to her knee.

"How's the temperature?" he asked and she didn't look at him as she answered.

"Fine." She mumbled and he removed his hand, ignoring her offended expression.

He walked over to a cabinet and started going through it before he produced a bar of soap. He threw it towards her and she failed to catch it. It fell inside the tub under her thighs and she had to look around for it. Jack watched her and he had the chance to gaze at her bare back.

"I don't know what you're blushing about. You're officially me wife. I could do more to you than just watch you wash yourself." He stated matter-of-factly and she looked up at him in shock.

"What?" she whispered as she froze in washing her arms.

"Oh, my, you look so scandalized." He chuckled as he approached the tub and squatted down next to it, "Why?" he asked with slightly narrowed eyes.

"I thought you said this was an agreement, not an actual marriage." She said shakily, not knowing if she should feel scared or excited about his statement.

"I never said anything of the sort, love. As far as I am concerned this could be a highly beneficial agreement. For the both of us." He said as his eyes swept over her quickly.

"Jack, this is highly inappropriate." She said as she resumed washing her hands.

His laugh startled her and she looked at him.

"Inappropriate? I doubt that. You couldn't tell inappropriateness even if it bit you in the arse. Me on the other hand…" he said as he ran a casual hand over the water, "I could say and do lots of inappropriate things." He winked and she slapped his hand away from the water.

"Stop it, Jack." She whispered and he frowned at her expression.

"What did I say? You're a grown up woman not-…"

"A child. I know. Now, could you please hand me something to cover myself?" she asked hoarsely and he sighed, but didn't push her more.

He handed her a long robe he found in her chest of belongings and handed it to her.

"Turn?" she said and he huffed.

"I was wrong. Age doesn't make you a woman. You're the living proof." He muttered and her eyes narrowed in anger, her fever long forgotten.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she snapped and he turned, not caring if she was covered or not.

"It means that you need to stop blushing at me every word, kitten. I can't deny that it's charming coming from you, but it can get tiring after a while." He said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why are we even having this conversation? You don't even like me." She said as she sunk further into her robe, "Not that I do." She quickly added and he nodded with a raised eyebrow, obviously amused.

"Alright." He said and he raised his hands up in surrender as he slowly approached her. He looked at her upset face before he leaned his face towards her ear.

"Just saying that perhaps we should both benefit from our little situation. You might learn something and me…" he trailed off dramatically, "Let's just say that it is _quite_ a long time between ports." He said, hoping it would agitate her enough to bring a response out of her. However, she remained positively still and silent at his huskily whispered words and moved back from the brush of his lips against her ear.

"Thank you for your help." She said quietly as she made her way towards the bed with shaky legs. She didn't know if she should feel fluttered or offended by his blunt offer. One thing was for certain after his little speech; he didn't care. He simply wanted to gain something more from their agreement. But why? Why would he want her? But then why had he helped her with the food and bath?

All those questions kept swirling in her mind as he made himself comfortable next to her on the bed and closed his eyes to sleep. Needless to say that his words and snores kept her awake that night.

**End of chapter 11**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. Please, please review. I really want to know what you think!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Gibbs stepped next to Jack, waiting expectantly for him to let go of the helm since he had been called to take over. Jack hadn't moved from his position though. He seemed lost in space even when Gibbs cleared his throat and coughed loudly.

"Eh, Captain?" he asked hesitantly but all he received was a blink.

"Captain!" he yelled at last and Jack jumped next to him.

"What? Why are you yelling, mate?" Jack asked as he finally returned to earth and turned to look at his first mate with confusion.

"I am here to take the helm." Gibbs stated the obvious at Jack's confused expression, "You called me five minutes ago, remember?" he continued and Jack's eyes widened briefly.

"Oh, aye. Go ahead." Jack said at last as he stepped back for Gibbs to take his place.  
"Something's ailing you?" Gibbs asked once he had his hands on the helm.

"I am not sure. I can't seem to concentrate." Jack murmured as he looked around the ship.

"Why? What are you thinking about? Singapore?"

"No-…I mean yes! That's it. That's what I am thinking about." Jack quickly corrected himself and smiled briefly.

"Perhaps we should postpone the trip there? I mean you said that there's something going on with the map." Gibbs said thoughtfully, but Jack shook his head.

"No, we are going there no matter what. Perhaps we could get information about the map there." He said as he looked hesitantly at the stairs that led to the deck.

"You know who we might meet there, don't you?" Gibbs said in a quiet voice and Jack turned to him sharply.

"If you think I care if we do meet _Mrs. Turner_, you're mistaken." Jack stated firmly and Gibbs looked at him in disbelief.

"You sure?" he asked and Jack grinned.

"'Course. In fact I got me own damsel in distress, don't I?" he informed him and his eyes shone at the mention of Mary.

"Do you? No offence, Captain but the lass's miserable here. She barely talks with anyone." Gibbs said worriedly.

"She talks to you. It's more than enough trust me." Jack said as he turned to leave.

"No. it's not." Gibbs called but Jack remained silent as he made his way towards the cabin.

oOoOoOoOoOo

When Jack entered the cabin his ears were met with quite sobs. He searched the room for the source and his eyes widened when he found Mary leaning over the chamber pot, holding her stomach. He shut the door and took tentative steps towards her.

"Love?" he called quietly as he made his way over to her. He paused in his footsteps when he saw her tangled hair and tear streaked face. His hands twitched at his sides, wanting to reach for her, but he didn't know what to do.

"Mary?" he decided to use her name this time and she looked at him at last. Her eyes widened at the sight of him standing next to her and she looked away. Jack watched as she wiped her lips with a handkerchief and leaned slightly back from the chamber pot.

"What happened?" he asked once he realized that she didn't plan to speak on her own.

"I got sick again." She whispered as tears kept rolling down her cheeks.

"I can see that." He commented quietly, "Why are you crying?" he asked as he decided to take more steps towards her. At his question another sob escaped her throat, but she stubbornly shook her head. Ha stared at her for a long time as she sat there, kneeling on the floor before he squatted down next to her and placed a hand gently at the back of her head. Mary flinched at the unexpected gesture, but didn't move back. Encouraged by her response, he threaded his fingers through her tangled hair and rubbed her scalp with the tips of his fingers. The action seemed to relax her because she spoke.

"I don't like staying here all day. I hate it." She whispered and Jack paused briefly in his ministrations.

"How's the fever this evening?" he asked as he carried on.

"I-I think it's better." She said as she hiccupped and blew her nose, feeling quite pathetic all of a sudden. She didn't want him to see her like this.

"Then it'll be safe to leave the cabin for some air. It's quite nice outside." He said as he took the handkerchief from her hand and wiped at her clammy cheek.

"If I leave the cabin I'll get nauseous again." She said miserably as she hid her face in her hands.

Jack finished wiping her cheek and handed the handkerchief back to her.

"You don't know that." He reasoned as he withdrew his hand from her hair and used it to push back her hair so he could see her properly. His finger moved forward and stroked her cheek while she flinched in surprise.

_What are you doing?_ His inner voice asked him and he frowned.

_I don't know_. He answered mechanically as he used the back of his fingers to stroke her cheek.

Mary looked at him and he used the opportunity to fully cup her cheek in his hand.

"Something good happened?" she asked and he frowned as he looked at her.

"Why?"

"You are being nice." She stated and he chuckled.

"Yes, it has been known to happen sometimes. Don't get too used to it." He joked as he pulled his hand back from her face and gazed at her.

"I won't." she replied as she sniffled again and swallowed hard.

"Come with me outside?" he asked as he stood up, breaking the uncomfortable moment.

"You don't want me with you." It was a statement.

"What gave you that idea?" he asked wide eyed and she blinked.

"But…but you rarely came down here while I was sick." She said softly and he cleared his throat.

"That doesn't mean that I don't want you out of the cabin." He said seriously as he offered her his hand.

"Come on." He said as he waited patiently for her to take his hand.

Mary looked at the offered hand and slowly took it. She managed not to wobble as she straightened.

"Go wash your face, you're a mess." He chided gently and she nodded quickly, a flush on her cheeks. Jack watched her as she moved over to the water basin and smirked at her un-lady like walk towards it. He watched as she combed her hair and pulled it over her shoulder to braid it.

"Leave it!" he spoke the words without meaning to, but she obliged, much to his surprise, and moved her hands away from her hair. She smoothed down her dress and walked over to him slowly.

"First heading; the galley. I'm starving." He said as he opened the door, motioning for her to follow him. She did and the cool breeze hit Mary's face. She breathed in deeply and a small smile reached her face, a smile that didn't go unnoticed by Jack who grinned to himself.

Once they were in the galley Jack started looking around for apples. Once he located them, he took one for himself and grabbed one for Mary too. He turned to her and threw it towards her. Thankfully she caught it and it saved her from another embarrassment.

"Are you going to sit?" She heard Jack ask and she looked over at him. He had situated himself in one of the chairs with his feet propped up on the wooden table. She nodded and took the seat next to him, all the while watching as he bit into the apple and started chewing.

"Can I have a knife?" she asked quietly and he paused chewing to look at her.

"What for?" he asked and she bit her lip.

"For the apple."

"What do you need the knife for? Use your teeth. I am no gentleman to stand on ceremony." He said and she looked at the fruit hesitantly before she took a bite.

"There you go." He smirked as he carried on eating.

"Where are we going?" she asked once they had finished eating.

"Singapore." He said as he licked his fingers from the apple juice.

"Oh…To do what?" she questioned again and he turned to look at her.

"To try and figure out that map of yours."

"But you said that the map is slowly forming itself."

"I did."

"Then why-…"

"You ask a lot of questions." He told her slightly amused and she closed her mouth.

"Let's call it an entertainment trip, love." He said and she blinked.

"Entertainment?"

"Aye. You said you've never been away from your island. You might as well benefit from it." He said as he inspected his fingernails.

"Don't tell me that you're doing it for me." She said in disbelief.

"Would it be so surprising if I was?" he asked as his dark eyes focused on her with intensity.

"Yes."

"Why? Do you think so little of yourself?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

"I do."

"Why, kitten?" he asked as he put his feet down and leaned towards her

"Now _you_ ask a lot of questions." She said shakily and he snorted.

"You got me there, love. Are you going to answer?" he asked and she shrugged.

"Well, I wouldn't expect you to do anything for me since you've threatened to kill me."

Jack's smile faded and he didn't speak for a while.

"I admit that wasn't very nice of me." He started as he leaned forward and grabbed hold of her chair. Mary gasped when he pulled the chair impossibly close to his and placed his hands on either arm of the seat.

"But you have to admit that we did have a few nice moments together. Back on our wedding night." He breathed as he bit his lip and leaned closer to her shocked face.

"Jack, you're terribly confusing." She murmured as she looked at him perplexed.

"Admit it." He hissed suddenly and she jumped slightly in her seat.

"Admit what?" she asked shakily.

"That you liked it when I was touching you." He said as his hands went to her knees.

"I…don't remember." She stuttered and his lips twitched with mirth again.

"Perhaps I should remind you?" he offered as his right hand started trailing down her leg.

"No!" she exclaimed and he raised his eyebrows at her.

"No?"

"You didn't even kiss me! How am I supposed to remember how I felt?" she asked and he blinked.

"Would you…have liked it if I had kissed you?" he asked slowly, not sure how they had started this conversation.

"I…wouldn't know." She replied as she looked away. Jack studied her profile and licked his bottom lip before he turned her face towards him again.

"Has no one kissed you before? I won't judge." He promised with a grin when he saw anger in her eyes.

"Do I look like I have been kissed?" she asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"No." he answered bluntly.

"Oh…Is it that obvious?" she asked and he nodded.

"That's great." She muttered and he surprised her when he placed a finger against her lips. She looked at him as he started closing the distance between them and her breath hitched. Jack's finger went to the corner of her mouth as he got closer and soon she felt the brush of his rough, but warm lips against hers. Her eyes drifted closed, but before his mouth had the chance to make full contact with hers two crewmen decided to enter the galley. They were talking and laughing but the stopped when they saw their Captain.

Jack flew back from her and stood up. Mary's eyes widened at the loss and she looked up just in time to see Jack walking out of the galley in silence.

"Jack-…"

"Take a walk. It'll do you good." He called just before he disappeared from her sight, leaving her breathless and embarrassed.

_What was that?_ She asked as she quietly made her way out of the galley, touching her lips as she went.

**End of chapter 12**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. Did you like it? Hated it? Please review and tell me.**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Another update here for you all. Hope you like it.**

**I want to thank: 88dragon06, sparklegirl13, xBelekinax, Lori, ForeverACharmedOne, MissSparrow101, someone, PiratePushcake, xXAngelStormXx, anonymous, TinkerbellxO, shay-na-na, NotYourLoveMonkey, Saralonde and Nelle07.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Mary was idly chewing on a piece of orange while leaning over the rail when she heard Gibbs' voice.

"Bloody hell! It happened again! Someone stole me money!" He announced as he arrived in the middle of the deck and looked around.

Mary turned to him with a frown while Jack was already walking down the stairs from the helm to get to him.

"Stole?" Jack asked as his eyes started scanning each and everyone of the crew.

"Aye! It's the second time in three months!" Gibbs exclaimed as he too looked at the rest of the crew with narrowed eyes.

"Maybe you simply lost your money, Gibbs." Jack said, not wanting to cause mayhem.

"I did not loose it! Someone stole it from me!" The older man insisted as his eyes fell on Mary.

"I didn't do it!" She quickly defended herself, wrongly interpreting his look for one of suspicion.

Jack's chuckle rang in her ears and she turned to stick her tongue out to him, her cheeks flushing. Jack's eyebrows went up at her gesture and he winked before he turned to Gibbs again, missing the widening of Mary's eyes at his, could she dare call it, intimate gesture.

"Check your things and hammock again, mate. Maybe you lost it. We can't go suspecting each other now, can we? Right, gents?" Jack said as he looked at his men with dark and warning eyes. They all nodded in agreement and Jack turned to walk back to the helm, leaving a fuming Gibbs behind him.

"Someone robbed me and I know it!" Gibbs hissed as he came to stand next to Mary.

"Perhaps…you should look for your money again." Mary said quietly after looking away from a certain crewman's gaze who had been staring at her for two days now. It unnerved her.

"Nay, lass. I even know who stole it!" Gibbs insisted and she looked at him with wide eyes.

"Who?" She whispered and Gibbs looked at the man who had been staring at her openly before he turned to her.

"Ol' Hook there." He hissed and she gasped.

"But are you certain?" She asked as she visibly flinched.

"Aye, I've seen the lad stealing from poor Cotton twice. The old blighter never noticed." Gibbs said with a roll of his eyes.

"Can't you search his belongings-…"

"Oh, we don't do that here, lass. Not unless it's something serious." Gibbs quickly shook his head.

"Money is serious." She pointed out and he scoffed.

"You tell me. I'd been planning on buying a bloody new pistol with it!" He muttered gruffly as he turned and walked away furiously.

Mary blinked and sighed before she moved back from the rail and headed for the cabin, mindful of the eyes that followed her path.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mary woke up from her brief nap when she felt Jack's hand nudging her awake.

"Hmm? What?" she mumbled and he cleared his throat.

"Cotton fetched warm water. Thought you might want to wash up." He said as he looked down at her posture. She was lying on the bed in her nightdress with her arms on either side of her head and her legs slightly parted.

"Really?" Her voice brought his gaze up to her face again, quite guiltily in fact.

"'Course, love. I'll stay at the helm until late so…The cabin's yours." He said with a quick grin and a flourish. She smiled up at him and sat up.

"Alright…I'll just wash in the side cabin." She said as she stood up from the bed and headed for the bucket of warm water.

"Need help with it?" He asked when he saw her leaning towards it, but having trouble picking it up.

"Eh…No." she muttered as she started dragging the bucket instead of carrying it to the side cabin. Jack watched with amusement her noble attempt, but didn't interfere in fear of offending her; _again_.

_It's not me fault that she's easily offended._ He thought as he watched her gathering a small towel and a clean nightdress.

_Perhaps I should offer her a hand._ He thought while biting his bottom lip at the thought of her washing herself in his cabin.

"Oh shut it!" He hissed out loud and she turned to him with wide eyes.

"Pardon?" She asked and he looked at her quickly.

"Nothing. Have a nice bath." He muttered hastily before he darted out of the cabin in a hurry. Mary frowned, but then shrugged and removed her nightdress. She started washing herself with the lukewarm water.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Half an hour later…_

Jack reached into his pocket, but sighed with annoyance when he found it empty. He felt around his belt, but his compass was nowhere to be found.

"Bloody hell! Cotton!" he called, "Take over for a moment." He said and the older man stepped in his place.

Jack walked swiftly down the stairs and headed for his cabin. He looked around at the empty deck and smirked with relief.

"Such a nice occurrence…" He murmured, but stopped short when he found the cabin door half open.

"Strange…Thought I had closed the door." He said with a furrowed brow as he continued walking towards it. He pushed it fully open and looked around. His eyes settled on his open drawer and on his compass-less desk.

"What…" He trailed off as he immediately turned towards the side cabin. His eyes narrowed and slowly darkened when he saw a tall, male figure peering through the small doorway that led to the place where he had left Mary to wash. His hand went instinctively to his pistol when he realized that the man was Hook and that he was indeed currently secretly watching his wife naked.

_Wife?_ His inner voice asked as he slowly took a few steps towards the drooling man.

_That's bloody right. __**My**__ wife._

"Enjoying yourself, mate?" Jack hissed at last and Hook quickly turned around while Mary stopped what she was doing to look at the doorway and at the two men. She yelped and quickly reached for her nightdress, which she clumsily wrapped around her dripping body.

"Eh, Captain I-…" Drake Hook started, but Jack waved his pistol at him.

"Save it." He said in a low voice that Mary had never heard before.

"Not only you come in me private quarters to steal me compass and valuable possessions, but I also find you secretly watching me naked wife bathing. What could you _possibly_ have to say?" Jack hissed as he glared at the man who was looking everywhere but him.

"I…What I mean-…"

"Shut up!" Jack shouted suddenly as his face flushed with anger.

"Me compass." He outstretched his hand impatiently.

"I don't-…" Hook started.

"I said, hand me over me compass." Jack repeated while Mary stared at them wide eyed. When the man didn't move Jack removed the safety from his pistol and gritted his teeth.

"Are you deaf, boy?" he whispered venomously and Hook quickly dove in his pocket for the compass.

"The maps too." The pirate captain ordered and soon he had his things clasped in his hand.

"Now get out. I'll deal with you in a moment." He said as he waved his pistol towards the door. Hook scurried out of the cabin in shame and Jack was able to focus on the petrified young woman in front of him. He put his pistol away and stepped towards her as his face softened.

"Alright, kitten?" He asked and she nodded.

"Was he really watching me?" She questioned in a high pitched voice and he nodded, trying not to be distracted by the water drops that were sliding down her neck towards her breasts to hide beneath the nightdress she had clutched around her body.

"I didn't notice him at all." She whispered as she blushed and looked away from him.

"Well, you should be more watchful, love. It's a pirate ship." He pointed out and she immediately agreed.

"I will…Can you just…" She trailed off and he cleared his throat before he turned away to let her dress.

"I-…I'll just be on deck." He called before he walked away rather nervously. Since when did the sight of her skin had such an effect on his breathing?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When Mary exited the cabin she found most of the crewmen on deck. They were all leaning over the rail.

"What happened?" She called as she stepped next to Jack.

"The bloody idiot jumped into the sea." Jack snickered as he stepped away, silently dismissing the subject.

"But…but aren't you going to call him back? We're in the middle of the sea!" She gasped as she followed Jack up to the helm.

"So? He's no longer me responsibility. He jumped. Besides, I do not want thieves upon me ship." He drawled and she blinked.

"But-You're pirates, Jack!" She exclaimed incredulously and he looked at her blankly.

"No thieves aboard ships. Pirate ones or otherwise. It's a principal." He stated and she sighed.

"Principal…I see." She said as she turned towards the ocean that lay in front of them.

"Now, now, love, just forget about him, aye? Now, I want you to look right over…" he trailed off as he pulled her between him and the helm and placed his hands on the spokes, "_there_. See that?" He murmured in her ear as her wet hair brushed his nose and cheek.

"Yes. What is that?" she asked as she rose up on her tiptoes to see better.

"That, love, is Singapore." He said as he placed his chin on her shoulder and grinned while he slowly guided the _Pearl_ closer to the piece of land that lay ahead.

**End of chapter 13**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. Please, please review. I am hungry and reviews are the best food for the mind!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hello, everyone! How are you? My finals are finally over today. More time for me to write even though I'll begin classes soon…**

**Anyway, I want to thank: saralonde, lemonade, MissSparrow101, xXAngelStormXx, xBelekinax, NotYourLoveMonkey, 88drago06, Agent Elrond, ForeverACharmedOne, TinkerbellxO, PiratePushcake, Lori, Labyrinth Fan 23 and Carlypso.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Mary was rudely pushed out of the way as a couple of crewmen tried to pass by her in order to get to the gangplank and she would have fallen if it hadn't been for Jack's quick reflexes. His tanned hands clasped her around her waist as she fell back against his chest. Her knees had buckled from the impolite push and she was left leaning against Jack's body in an awkward position that had her flushing.

"Watch it!" Jack snapped and the two crewmen looked at him sheepishly before they continued on their way.

"Bloody imbeciles." Jack muttered as he slowly set Mary to her feet and adjusted his coat.

"Thank you." She whispered as she turned to face him. He nodded and motioned for her to follow him.

"Tell me again what exactly we are doing here?" She asked as she fought to catch up with his quick footsteps.

"I need to speak to someone and the crew needs some rest." He said distractingly as he checked his pocket to make sure the map was inside.

"Oh…by rest do you mean getting drunk?" She cocked an eyebrow as they made their way down the gangplank.

Jack paused and turned to look at her with a smirk.

"Having a problem with that, love?" He asked and she swallowed hard.

"No…"

"Good." He seemed pleased with her response, for he turned to call Gibbs.

"Gibbs! Come with us!" He yelled over the busy dock and soon the older man was walking next to them.

"Inn?" Gibbs asked and Jack nodded while Mary looked fearfully around her. The place was awful. She didn't see why anyone would want to spend their time there. It was smelly and from what she could tell it was a pirates' haven. She couldn't even imagine what an inn would be like in this place.

"Inn?" She almost squeaked and Jack turned to look at her with confusion.

"Aye. Never heard of an inn?" He asked, but Gibbs elbowed him sharply on the side and glared at him. Jack cleared his throat before he spoke again.

"Sorry, love. I'm just tired." He said and she bit her lip at the weary sound of his usually upbeat voice. Was she starting to tire him? Judging from the way he gazed ahead and by the purse of his lips she was probably right. She had already caused a problem with the crew even if it wasn't her fault.

Gibbs noticed the change on her face and patted her arm encouragingly.

"They have very good food there, lass. Well, at least better than what we have to eat aboard the ship." Gibbs said with a shrug and she gave a small, terse nod as she slowed down her footsteps to walk slightly behind Jack. She didn't want to see his sour expression anymore, but it seemed like she wasn't going to have her way on that either. Jack's hand closed around her wrist and he brought her right next to him before he slid his arm around her waist to bring her closer to his lithe form.

"Stay where I can see you." He said in a low voice as his eyes continued scanning the busy docks as if trying to find something, or more specifically, someone.

Gibbs looked at his captain and narrowed his eyes knowingly, but chose not to comment on the fact that Jack was looking for none other than Mrs. Turner herself. For what reason he didn't know, but he was sure that if they met her it would not be a happy reunion.

"Sorry." Mary mumbled as she was forced to walk very close to Jack while trying not to step onto his foot at the same time.

"Ouch!" Jack complained after the third time of her stepping onto his toes, "I need me toes, darling. Please, make sure I'll still have them in the near future." He said as he glared at her, but not menacingly. She ducked her head and muttered an apology again as she felt Jack's fingers playing with the laces of her complicated dress. One of his fingers had managed to find a small slit in between the laces and he had succeeded in slipping that same finger inside the dress to stroke her through her thin shift. Her breath hitched at the caress, but she tried not to show her surprise by simply ignoring his nosey finger.

After a while they came to a stop and Mary looked up at the tall, but old building that lay before her eyes.

"Ah! Here we are." Jack exclaimed as he moved back from her at last and casually slipped his fingers from her dress to take her hand in his. He pulled her firmly along as they entered the inn and started walking through people; smelly people. Mary's nose scrunched up at the smell of smoke and alcohol mingling together. Her eyes blinked rapidly to adjust to the smoke and then they widened at the sight of men and women engaging in less than adequate things for a public place. She got a glimpse of naked flesh and she quickly turned her face towards Jack's shoulder while squeezing her eyes shut.

"God." She whispered in disgust as she let Jack's scent slowly calm her.

Jack heard her whispered exclamation and he looked around him with interest. Nothing he hadn't seen before, but that place sure had gotten worse since the last time he had been there.

Gibbs shook Jack to get his attention.

"Why did you bring her here?" He whispered roughly and Jack turned innocent eyes to him.

"Whatever do you mean, mate?" He asked, pretty sure that Mary couldn't hear him above the noise.

"She could have stayed aboard. She looks like she's ready to pass out from disgust." Gibbs continued and Jack unconsciously squeezed Mary's hand with his own.

"She'll be fine." Jack dismissed him, for he quite enjoyed the sense of power he felt at having the girl cling to him as if her life depended on it.

Gibbs regarded him with suspicion and with a simple look at his captain's face he could see the reason he had dragged the poor thing along. He wanted to show her off to a certain someone; to Singapore's new Pirate Lord. Gibbs mentally winced and shook his head as the three of them situated themselves to a table.

"Sit down, love. The chair's not going to bite." Jack's eyes were dancing with amusement as Mary inspected the chair as if it was a big filthy chamber pot instead of a simple, old, wooden seat. Not wanting to attract attention, she quickly sat down and moved her chair closer to Jack's…only to have him stand up suddenly. Mary almost whimpered out loud, but Gibbs slid his chair closer and smiled at her.

"Something's wrong?" The older man asked as Jack squinted, still standing.

"I think I've found the person I'm looking for, Gibbs. I'll just be a moment." Jack said as he removed his hat and placed it on the table in front of his seat.

"What person?" Mary asked as she looked up at him.

"Nothing to worry your pretty little head with, love. Just stay here with Gibbs." He offered her a quick smile filled with gold.

"But it's-…"

"You'll be the quiet biddable wife you've been so far and stay put. Won't you?" He asked with slightly narrowed eyes.

Mary flinched back as if he had struck her with his hand and looked away.

"Good girl." He purred patronizingly before he turned and disappeared into the crowd of people. Mary watched him as he passed through men and women, declining lewd female suggestions and proposals spoken in the foreign language on his way to the back rooms of the inn.

Gibbs patted her back to get her attention and she tore her eyes away from the crowd.

"What you want to eat, lass?" He asked and she shook her head.

"Nothing…"

"Nothing? I am sure you're hungry. You sure look like someone who's been used to eating well." He commented and her face fell even more.

"No, no! I mean you have known better meals than stew." Gibbs quickly amended the situation and she relaxed.

"That's true." She agreed and he chuckled.

"So? You want anything?"

"I-…I'll just have what you'll take." She said quietly and the older man smiled before he went to order their meals.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mary was almost done with her food when Jack appeared. Not that she had really eaten the chicken soup that Gibbs had ordered. She had tried, but the place and jack's last words had left her with no appetite; and she usually had an appetite.

"Learned anything?" Gibbs asked, but Jack's stormy face told him everything.

"No. Nothing. Bugger!" he hissed as he sat down next to Mary and reached for the bottle of rum that Gibbs had ordered. He took a long sip and then looked at the still full plate in front of Mary.

"Not hungry?" He murmured as his face softened. He knew he had spoken quite harshly before, but he hadn't been in an exactly pleasant mood at the time.

"Nope." She answered quietly and Gibbs turned away to give them some privacy.

"I didn't mean to make you feel bad." Jack commented with difficulty and she looked at him.

"It's alright."

"No, it's not alright. Don't you have any nerves at all?" He asked her as he threw his hands up.

"Of course I do. I just save them for important things." She said softly and he sighed.

"Oh, I see, I am not an important thing." He hissed in a low voice.

"That's not what I meant! Can I please go home?" she asked suddenly and he stared at her shocked.

"Of course you can't go home! What in bloody hell are you thinking?" He asked loudly, enraged and she blinked.

"I meant the ship." She stated matter-of-factly and it was his turn to blink.

"Oh." His anger left as quickly as it came.

_Did I just panic?_ He asked himself.

_Yes. You've become a possessive old git._ His inner voice mocked him, but he chose to ignore it.

"Yes, we can go. I'll be back tomorrow to ask around…" he said as he could feel his cheeks flushing under her curious gaze.

"Gibbs, we're going back to the _Pearl_." He announced as he stood up and placed his hat on top of his head. He reached for Mary's hand almost reflexively and brought her to his side before he started walking towards the door. Gibbs followed after grabbing the bottle of rum and they left the smelly inn.

The humid air hit their faces on their way back to the docks and Mary started feeling a bit tired. She subconsciously leaned slightly against Jack and he turned to look down at her head which was resting on his shoulder. He found himself grinning and he lifted his free hand to push back tendrils of her hair. She looked up at him and offered him a tired smile which he returned with a grin. Soon, they arrived at the dock and Jack gently shook her.

"We're here, kitten. Go to…" He trailed off, but then his eyes lost their focus on her and settled on a slim female figure that was mere feet away from them. His eyes narrowed when the woman slowly turned until he could see her profile clearly. His hold on Mary's hand didn't loosen; on the contrary, it became even tighter, almost bruising. Mary followed his line of vision and she was momentarily stunned at the blonde woman's beauty.

"Jack…Who is she-…" her question was cut off when the woman turned and saw them. Jack tore his gaze away with a hiss and focused on Mary again, this time cupping her face in his tanned hands.

"No one, love. She's no one." He said hoarsely as he held her face in his hands and then crushed his lips to hers in a sizzling kiss. Mary's eyes widened at his action, but she didn't move back. She leaned into him as his hands got tangled in her locks and his tongue flicked over her bottom lip before it slid into her parted mouth. She gasped at the sensation while Gibbs turned away with a blush on his cheeks.

Jack groaned low in his throat and as quickly as it happened the kiss was over. Mary's eyes snapped open and she looked at Jack with wide eyes, her cheeks a nice shade of pink. Jack smirked at her and brushed his thumb over her lower lip before he turned to gaze at the staring Elizabeth Turner.

"Go inside, kitten. I'll be there in a moment." He said without looking at Mary.

"Alright…" she said softly, still shocked by his sudden kiss, before she made her way towards the ship,. Gibbs followed her with his head ducked.

"Well, if it isn't one of me colleagues, the great _Mrs_. Turner." He said as he gave a small, mocking bow and smirked at her arrogantly.

"Hello, Jack." She answered back as they stood staring at each other haughtily.

**End of chapter 14**

**Author's note: Thank you so much for reading! So, did you like it? Hated it? Please review and tell me. Thoughts and ideas are always welcome!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Jack regarded the woman in front of him with a dull, almost disinterested expression on his face that wasn't fake. He was shocked to realize that her presence didn't irk him as it should have done a few weeks earlier. Her presence didn't make him feel happy, quite the contrary. In fact, he was more interested to know Mary's thoughts on their kiss than sit there looking at the mighty Mrs. Turner.

"I'm surprised to see you here, Jack." He heard her voice say and he snapped out of his daze. He licked his lips quickly and shrugged at the pretty woman in front of him.

"It's as good place as any this one. Besides, I need some information." He said as he rested his hand on his pistol and took a look around.

"Information? On what?" She asked with a quizzical brow and he grinned.

"Now that is a personal question, love. Why don't you tell me how you managed to acquire this beautiful ship instead?" He asked as he waved his hand over the vessel that stood proudly next to his precious _Pearl_.

"Oh…that. I got it as a gift." Elizabeth said as she looked at her ship.

"Gift? Someone felt quite generous. And what-if I may ask-did you do to deserve such a gift?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and she frowned.

"I am the Pirate King, Jack." She stated quite proudly and Jack grimaced.

"Yes, I am aware of that. I helped on that, but no one gave me any presents." He pointed out rather sourly.

"Only because it suited your purpose." She said matter-of-factly.

"A purpose I gave up to save dear William." He fired back in fake sweet voice.

"Indeed…" She said as she pushed her golden hair away from her face.

"So, who bought you that ship? Dear William? Or perhaps a lover? Oh, has sweet, proper Lizzie turned naughty?" He drawled with a lopsided grin. Her scowl was enough to make him dance around in success.

"For God's sake, Jack. Not everybody is as immoral as you are." She said with her hands on her hips, "For you information, I had it made." She stated rather proudly and Jack huffed.

"Why am I not surprised? I suppose normal, ordinary ships are no match for your…_highness_. And what gives you the idea that I am that immoral?" He asked with a curious expression.

"Please, I saw the poor girl you had with you a few minutes ago."

"And?" He voiced blankly.

"It's obvious that she's not your kind. What on earth is she doing with you?" Elizabeth asked out of pure curiosity.

"What exactly would be my kind, Elisabeth?" He asked as he crossed his hands in front of his chest and looked at her expectantly.

"A Tortugan whore would be more appropriate than an obviously well brought up girl." Elizabeth answered spitefully and Jack grinned.

"Ouch, that hurt me heart. By Tortugan whore did you mean yourself?" He shot back venomously, but she only shook her head.

"I heard that you married some poor girl to get to the Fountain of Youth. Is that true?" She asked instead.

Her indifference towards him angered him.

"What's to you?"

"Curiosity." She stated and he chuckled.

"Well, you sure have plenty of that." He suddenly got serious, "Curiosity ate the cat though, love. Beware. Anyway, if you really must know why don't you ask around? People will tell you that the well brought up girl you saw a few minutes ago is, in fact, me wife." He said as he inspected his ringed fingers.

"You are teasing me." She said and he looked up at her.

"Now, why would I do such a thing?" he answered wearily and she blinked.

"Why would you marry her?" She sputtered after a while and he smirked inwardly.

"'Cause I love her. Why else?" he replied casually, but Elizabeth laughed.

"Good God, Jack. Who would ever believe that? You, marrying a woman like her without having anything to expect in return? Don't make me laugh." She said and he suddenly got angry. Why couldn't he? Did everyone think of him to be so insensitive about women?

_That's because you are insensitive when it comes to women. You only married Mary to profit from it. Remember?_ His inner voice chirped in and he scowled.

"I had no intention to make you laugh, love. If you carry on with that chuckling I'll take it as personal offence against me wife." He said rather sourly and Elizabeth stopped smiling.

"Pardon me, Captain Sparrow. I suppose you do at least know her name?" She asked with mirth and Jack rolled his eyes.

"Her name's Mary." He answered in a flat tone and Elizabeth nodded.

"Well, give Mary my condolences. She'll need them if she'll spend her life with your lying schemes. Have a nice night." Elizabeth excused herself and walked away towards her ship, leaving Jack fuming behind her.

"Well, I bloody changed me mind. Her presence makes me to want to kill meself!" Jack hissed through his teeth as he turned and started pacing up and down the dock to clear his mind.

_You still like the fact that she's a spitfire. It makes your blood pound harder, doesn't it?_ His inner voice asked as he stopped pacing. He slowly turned towards his ship and raised his fingers to his lips.

_No, I don't. No, I don't mate. _He answered as a self-satisfied grin spread onto his lips. With that, he pulled his hand away from his mouth and headed for the _Pearl_.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mary was changing into her night clothes when a quick knock on the door announced Gibbs' entrance.

"Sorry, lass. Got something for you." He said as he brought in a steaming mug of tea and handed it to her.

"Oh, my God…Where did you get this?" She squealed as she happily inhaled the scent of the hot liquid.

"Oh, I bought it for the lady of the ship. A little bird told me you like it." The older man said kindly and she smiled before she took a small sip.

"Thank you." She said quietly and Gibbs cleared his throat before he spoke again.

"You have to excuse Jack about before, lass. He didn't mean to offend you by um…" he trailed off and Mary looked up.

"By kissing me?" she offered and Gibbs nodded.

"Aye. He probably wanted to annoy our King." He said with a grimace and Mary felt as if a tone of bricks landed on her chest.

"King? D-do you mean the woman at the docks?" she asked and he nodded.

"Don't say anything, but the captain has it bad for her…At least I think he still does."

"Oh…that's alright, I guess…It's not like I didn't knew he was up to something." She lied and the older man smiled. It was a pity smile; that much she knew.

"Well, I'd best be off. Night, lass." He called as he opened the cabin door and walked out.

Mary looked at the tea and realized that she no longer wished to drink it. She had lied before. She had naively believed that Jack had kissed her because he had actually wanted to or that he was at least a bit tipsy enough to want to kiss her. She hadn't thought that he had kissed her to annoy the woman he actually desired. She hadn't thought of Jack actually pining for a woman. She didn't think it was in his nature to cry over a woman. The thought of being used as leverage to get to someone else made her stomach churn and she put the tea on the nightstand. She collapsed on the bed and rubbed the back of her head to release some of the tension and soreness she felt there.

At that moment the cabin door opened again, but she knew it was not Gibbs. She didn't need to turn to know that it was Jack. She had grown accustomed to the sound of his boots thumping on the wooden floor.

She removed her hand from neck, but Jack had already seen her rubbing her sore muscles. He locked the door and removed his coat along with his sword and pistol. He placed them in a vacant chair and started walking towards the bed. By the time he was close, Mary had lied down facing away from him. He frowned at that, but got on the bed nonetheless.

"Alright, love?" he asked quietly as he settled on his knees next to her and reached for her shoulder. She tensed under him and then moved her shoulder out of his reach.

"Come on, turn on your stomach." He commanded and she turned her eyes to him.

"What?" she asked wide eyed and he chuckled before he started rolling her over himself.

"Relax, kitten. I saw you rubbing your neck." He said as he placed his hands on her neck and started massaging it gently, but firmly.

Mary's eyes narrowed in anger at her body's reaction to his touch and she tensed up again.

"Don't call me that." She whispered, but he didn't hear her well.

"What was that, love?" he asked as his fingers pressed against her shoulders next.

"I said don't call me kitten or love or any other pet names you think that'd make me happy." She said more clearly and he paused before he carried on with his ministrations.

"Did I do something?" He asked and she flinched at the question.

"Why are you rubbing me?" She muttered and he frowned.

"Eh? I thought you needed it and since I don't have anything to do…" He trailed off, but she suddenly shrugged his hands off of her.

"Is it perhaps a thank you?" She asked as she turned onto her back to look at him.

"A thank you for what?" He seemed confused and she closed her eyes briefly.

"Please, Jack. I am not that foolish." She whispered and he settled back on his knees.

"I never said you were, darlin'. What's this all about?" He asked though he feared that he knew.

"Why did you kiss me?" She asked boldly and he almost winced.

"Because I wanted to." He said quietly and it was partially true. He had wanted to kiss her for days.

"Liar." She accused and he chuckled, thinking she was simply joking.

"Nope, I'm not lying, love." He said as he reached over to sink his fingers in her hair. She slapped his hand away.

"Yes, you are. And it's not bloody funny!" She screeched and his eyes widened in shock as she sat up and pulled the covers tightly around her shaking body.

"Kitten…what's this about?" He asked gently.

He hadn't thought the evening would turn out like that. He had thought about getting into bed with her, but not like _that_.

"From the moment I met you my life is even worse than before. I've been lied to, I've been used as a mean to an end and I've been dragged upon a ship. I've been spending my life with people who either don't know me or just don't care whether I live or die!" She finished as her eyes filled with tears.

Jack watched her shocked for a while before he parted his lips to speak.

"That's not true, Mary." He said at last and she laughed bitterly.

"Really? Let me ask then, did you manage to make the pretty woman jealous by kissing someone like me?" She asked and he blinked.

"What? That's rubbish and you know it." He said, feeling somewhat bad by her assumption.

"Do I? Why would I know it?" She asked as she shivered.

Jack noticed and reached for her back with his hand, but she once more flinched.

"Don't-…"

"You're shivering, kitten." He stated concerned and she sighed.

"I can't reason with you." She said shaking her head and he moved his hand away.

"You're thinking crazy things, love. Nothing of what you're thinking is true." He said tiredly.

"You love her, don't you?" She whispered shakily and he froze.

"What?" He squeaked incredulously.

"The woman we saw. You love her."

"Elizabeth?" He sputtered and she swallowed hard.

"I don't know her name."

"There is no need for you to know her name. I don't think it has anything to do with you or our situation, but no, I do not love her. I don't believe in that word, love." He said and she blinked.

"Why not?" She asked cutely and he chuckled softly as he pushed a lock of her hair behind her dainty ear.

"Because it doesn't exist." He stated softly and she stared at him.

"You don't believe in love?" She spoke carefully.

"I don't. Why? Do you?" He asked as he kept twirling a lock of her hair around his finger.

"Perhaps." She whispered as she looked away from his chocolate eyes.

"I never do something that I don't want, love. Remember that." He said as he leaned over and kissed the shell of her ear. Mary almost jumped at the touch, but his arm was quick to lock around her waist to keep her there. He smirked when he felt her shudder, but he was not prepared for the shove she gave him next. He fell back on his back while she stood up and glared down at him. At that moment he realized that she was probably the prettiest thing he had ever seen.

"It's not funny, Jack." She hissed before she walked out of the cabin, slamming the door shut behind her.

Jack sat there in bewilderment, staring at the door.

"What the hell…I didn't even do anything." He mumbled as he sat up to think.

"She thinks I'm playing with her." He muttered.

_Aren't you?_ His annoying inner voice asked.

_No…Maybe I did before…Only a little bit...But bloody hell, I wanted that kiss!_ He thought fiercely as he stood up and started pacing, thinking how the whole thing went wrong.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Two hours later he finally found her in the galley stairs; asleep. He sighed and looked down at her.

"Bloody hell…" He muttered as he leaned down and slid an arm under her knees and wrapped the other one around her back. He took a deep breath and lifted her up in his arms with a gasp.

"Oh, bloody-…" He gasped when his foot got tangled at the end of her night dress and he fell promptly onto his back with her still in his arms. Mary barely shifted and he raised an eyebrow.

"Love?" He tried as he winced because of his sore back. He didn't let go of her though.

"You fell?" She asked sleepily and he blinked.

"Aye. You didn't feel it?"

"Hmm, I did… You can pull yourself up. You're _the_ Captain Sparrow, right?" He heard her mutter against his neck and he smirked despite himself. He took another deep breath and managed to stand up with her. He grinned triumphantly and ignored the pain on his back as he took her back to the cabin. He placed her on the bed with a gasp and then straightened.

"Oh, fuck, love…" He cursed and he got a kick against his leg in response.

"I am half asleep…not deaf." She murmured as he rubbed his sore thigh.

"I noticed…" He trailed off as he clasped the hem of his shirt and pulled it up and over his body. He got under the covers and immediately snuggled up behind her, rubbing up against her. He slid his arms under her and firmly pulled her to his chest.

"I hate you right now…" she murmured and he kissed her clothed shoulder as he pressed his hips against her behind and tangled his legs with hers.

"I know, love…I know." He whispered but he knew she was already asleep.

**End of chapter 15**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. So, did you like it or did you hate it? Please review and tell me. Isn't Jack acting a bit stranger? Why do you think that is? And why is Mary so upset about the kiss? I'll be happy to hear your thoughts.**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Jack shut the door to his cabin and paused just in front of it. The deep frown on his face betrayed his confused emotions, but luckily enough there was no one around to see it. He felt like his head was about to explode from thinking. The damn map was playing tricks on him. As the days had passed it had slowly developed to the right place and then all of a sudden the damn thing decided to change bearings and more land and water appeared at the bottom of the parchment. That left the center of the map blank. He bloody needed the center to get to the damn Fountain.

Jack groaned inwardly and rubbed his eyes as he took a few steps towards the rail. He placed his hands on his hips and sighed as his eyes scanned the dock. Two figures caught his attention and he settled his gaze on them.

"What the…?" he trailed off as he spotted Gibbs with Mary. He was showing something just above the ship and she was quite focused on what he was telling her. Jack looked up, but he didn't see anything. He frowned and looked at them again. Mary was smiling and nodding her head as Gibbs spoke with hand gestures.

"What in bloody hell is he showing her?" Jack wondered out loud, trying to push away the feeling of envy that came over him. She never smiled like that in his company. What was so bloody entertaining? Gibbs wasn't supposed to be entertaining; _he_ was supposed to be the one she would smile at, not his bloody first mate.

Jack's nostrils flared and his expression turned even sourer as he watched them. His hands gripped the rail tightly and he was ready to spoil their obvious fun by a biting remark when he hard footsteps behind him. The footsteps stopped just a few inches from his back and then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Jack?" The voice was definitely feminine.

"Aye?" He asked as he turned around and his eyes widened in surprise.

"'Lizabeth?" he asked with a frown and she nodded.

"Good evening. I saw you were up here alone." She said as she fidgeted. Jack's eyebrows went up at that.

"Oh? And?"

"I was hoping to speak with you in private." She said as she cleared her throat.

"I was actually ready to join me wife for a stroll." He lied with a smirk.

"It won't take long." Elizabeth insisted and he sighed in annoyance.

"I don't think we have anything to say." He said wearily as gazed at her. Her blonde hair was falling in front of her face as the wind blew and she stood there nervously. He wondered what she wanted. She was always so proud and unyielding.

"I have." She replied and he became interested.

"Have you? Too bad I'm quite busy to-…"

"Busy with what? Giving the puppy dog eye look at your…wife?" she asked and he inhaled sharply.

"What I give or don't give to her is not any of your business." He stated crossly and chuckled.

"Fair enough. Can we talk now?"

"You're here. I am here. Talk." He waved a lazy hand towards her direction.

"Not here…"

"Why not? Are you planning to seduce me?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and lopsided grin. She looked away briefly before she spoke.

"Someone might hear." She said and with a huff of annoyance he waved his hand towards his cabin.

"After you, _your highness_." He said sarcastically but she chose to ignore it and together they headed for the cabin. Jack closed the door soundly behind him.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"How is it that you know so much about stars, Mr. Gibbs?" Mary asked as she looked curiously at the man next to her.

"I'm a sailor, lass. When in the sea you need to know about the stars, the wind, the sea. Everything is important." He said with a shrug.

"I wouldn't be able to learn any of this." She laughed and he chuckled.

"Oh, I am sure you would. I bet you were an excellent student."

"Well…I was when I wanted…" She trailed off.

"Hmm…Were you lazy?" he asked and she shook her head.

"I was unhappy as a child and that made me weary of everything." She murmured as she looked at the ship with far away eyes.

"Father or mother?" Gibbs asked and she rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

"My father…I suppose we never had the best of relationships…I never understood why he…" she trailed off, deep in thought.

"They decided to have me. It's not my fault that I exist." She said after a while and Gibbs grimaced.

"No fault of yours, lass." He murmured and nodded.

"I know. I guess things got worse when he realized that I wouldn't be getting him a wealthy son-in-law. As you may have heard him say I am not-well, I wasn't- a popular choice for a bride." She said with a chuckle.

"Why would you want to be married?" Gibbs asked with a shudder and she looked at him.

"I-…I don't know. But I am, am I not? And what a strange marriage I have." She said with a frown.

"Could be worse." The older man commented and she looked at him.

"I know…I've heard." She whispered as she rubbed her arms.

"Want to go back?" He asked, but she shook her head.

"I'll just stand here for a while." She whispered and Gibbs frowned.

"Are you sure?" he seemed reluctant to go and she nodded.

"Alright, I have to go buy something. If you need anything yell. Cotton's on watch at the helm." Gibbs said as he patted her back.

"I will." She chuckled and with a last nod he walked away, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

An hour later, she decided it was time to get back to the ship. On her way up the gangplank she met with Gibbs.

"What are these?" she asked with a laugh and he smiled.

"Umm, rum, rum… and more rum." He said as he took a bottle and handed it to her.

"For the Captain." He explained and she nodded her understanding.

"I fear this won't be enough, but anyway…" she mumbled as she continued walking.

When she was in front of the door she frowned. She hadn't seen Jack all evening. Maybe he was sick? Her hand touched the door and she carefully pushed it over in fear of waking him up if he wasn't feeling well.

_Since when do I care if he's sick or not?_ She wondered as she poked her head through the door. The cabin was strongly lighted and when she moved a little bit forward she saw Jack and he was not alone. He was standing up next to his desk while gripping tightly onto…a woman's wrist. Mary frowned deeply at the scene, but didn't move to make her presence known. The woman turned slightly and Mary was able to make out her profile. Her eyes widened when she realized that the woman was Elizabeth…What was her name?

"I fear that you're not in your right mind, Mrs. Turner." Jack's voice cut through the silence.

"I am being serious-…"

"You're being ridiculous and foolish!" Jack snapped as he still held onto the woman's wrist.

"I am not. You have something I want and I can give you something that you want." The woman's voice shook slightly.

Mary could see Jack's smirk clearly.

"Oh, really? I wonder what dear William would say." He murmured as his hand left her wrist to slide up the blonde woman's arm with deliberate slowness.

"I wonder what he would think of his virtuous bride if he were to know of her anything but virtuous proposal." He said huskily as his hand reached her shoulder and started playing with a lock of her hair.

Mary almost gasped at the intimacy of Jack's gesture and she could do nothing but stare at her husband's hand as it toyed with the woman's hair. The image they made together was magical and at the same time devastating for Mary. She didn't have a right to feel anything, but at the moment she wasn't so sure that she didn't. She didn't have a claim on Jack and she never would. Swallowing hard, she made to step back, but she stopped when the woman spoke again.

"I will be doing it for him." Elizabeth said and Jack's hand stilled in her hair.

"And what made you think that I want what you have to offer? What ever gave you the idea that the whelp's leftovers would interest me?" Jack's voice was terribly low and hoarse.

"I am trying to make an exchange, Jack-…"

"Exchange? No, no, love." He chuckled as he stepped back from her and shook his head.

"Nothing that you can give me can ever compare to what I have right here." He patted his desk drawer for emphasis.

"Believe me when I say that I could get the…_attentions_ you offer for free." He continued and Mary's eyes widened.

_What is going on? He doesn't mean…_ She trailed off.

"We can share." Elizabeth said suddenly and Jack looked at her bemused.

"Share? I don't share, dear Lizzie." He said coldly.

"But I need the Fountain-…"

"I don't care what you need!" Jack billowed suddenly and Mary almost dropped the bottle she was holding.

"Why would I? You left me to die. There's nothing you can give me to make me change me mind. Save your words for those who care enough to listen to them." He hissed as turned away from her in anger.

_Die?_ She thought and she could see Jack's hands curling into fists by his sides.

"Jack…"

"_Out_." He ground out and Mary was surprised. Wasn't she the woman he wanted? Why was he throwing her out? A part of her was glad, but her other part felt bad for the woman.

"I-…"

"I said out!" Jack whirled around and glared at Elizabeth.

Mary was quick enough to move back from the door, but she didn't make it far. She had barely taken a few steps from the door when Elizabeth walked out. Their eyes met and Mary was the first one to look away.

"I'm sorry." The taller woman muttered to her before she walked past Mary.

Mary frowned at the apology, but she didn't have enough time to think it over. A loud crush erupted from the cabin and she jumped. She walked back to the door and entered the cabin. Broken pieces of glass was all around the floor and Jack had his back turned to her as he sat in his chair with his hands rubbing furiously at his temples. His head turned towards her when she stepped onto the pieces of shuttered rum bottles and she stilled.

His dark eyes locked with hers and for a moment she couldn't breathe. It was obvious that he was furious.

"I…" She trailed off and Jack briefly narrowed his eyes before he pushed back his chair and started advancing on her.

"Jack, I-…" she was cut off by his hand that curled around her hair in a fist and tugged her closer to his hungry mouth. He crushed her to him tightly as his lips opened above hers and his tongue slid into her gasping mouth. The bottle slid from her hand and shuttered against the floor at their sides along with the rest of the glass, but neither of them seemed to care. Her hands flew to his coat in order to steady herself as he plundered her mouth mercilessly. Slowly, but steadily, she gave into him and he groaned lustfully as his hand found its way into her bodice. Mary gasped against his moving mouth and gripped him tighter as he pushed his body hard against hers in an attempt to get closer. He broke the kiss to take a breath before his mouth was on hers again. His hand left her breast to slide behind her. It skimmed up and down her back for a few seconds before it slid down to her bottom, using it to push her pelvis into him. He moaned hoarsely at the friction it created between them and broke the kiss to mumble her name.

"Mary…" His voice was choked and hoarse and it did little to the wild beating of her heart.

The sound broke her from her daze and she wiggled in his arms until he reluctantly loosened his hold on her. Her hands pushed against his chest and she broke any contact he had established by moving out of his arms. He swallowed hard and before she had the chance to speak, he turned and walked out of the cabin, slamming the door behind him. The only sound she heard afterwards was the thudding of his boots upon the deck as he walked away and off the ship.

**End of chapter 16**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. Jack's a bit angry, isn't he? I hope you all understood what Elizabeth offered him and for what reason. And our dear Mary also got a bit jealous, didn't she?**

**Please, please review before you go. Thoughts and ideas are always welcome.**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. If I did I'd be rich and happy.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Mary sat at the same place Jack had left her for hours. It was getting rather late, but she didn't feel tired or sleepy at all. Her mind kept going back to the evening's happenings and she was confused. Something was going on between Jack and that woman. Or at least, something had happened in the past. She had never seen Jack that angry before and she was rather unsettled by the fact that the blonde woman could evoke such feelings in him.

On the other hand, why in God's name did he kiss her? To push back his anger? To forget? Or he did it simply because he could? She was pretty sure that the fact that she had pushed him away hadn't lessened his anger. Quite the contrary in fact. He had seemed even angrier. And where was he so late? She was sure he wasn't on the ship.

_Why do you care?_ Her inner voice asked and she bit her lip.

_I don't know…What if something happened?_

_Like what?_

"I don't know." She murmured out loud.

A knock on the cabin door brought her back and she looked up.

"Yes?" She called slowly and the familiar face of Gibbs came into view.

"Sorry, lass. Just wanted to check on you." He said to her, obviously uncomfortable.

"I'm fine." She stated as she shook her head and started moving around the cabin.

"You sure? Something happened? I saw the Captain storm off…You didn't anger him, did you?" he asked and she sighed.

"No, Mr. Gibbs. He was angry before I came in here." She muttered and Gibbs frowned.

"Really? What for? Was it the rum? You did give it to him…" He trailed off as his eyes fell on the broken pieces of glass across the floor.

"What happened in here?" He exclaimed as he walked fully into the cabin and looked at her.

"I…I am not sure. Mr. Gibbs…Who is Elizabeth?" She asked as she leaned down and started picking up the glass.

"Elizabeth? You mean…" He trailed off again.

"I mean the blonde woman…with the ship." She said as leaned forward to pick up more pieces.

"She was here?" he asked and she nodded.

"Oh, bloody hell. What did she want now?"

"I don't know…but I think she wanted to make a deal with Jack." Mary said as she sat back on her knees thoughtfully.

"Deal? What kind of favors could she possibly ask of him? After what she did." He huffed and Mary was even more confused.

"What exactly did she do?"

"She left him to die." Gibbs said and Mary froze.

"But Jack's alive…"

"She sent him to the Locker." Gibbs clarified and she blinked blankly up at him.

"Where's that? Wait, a minute…You mean Davy Jones's locker?" she asked with wide eyes and he nodded.

"Ah, you've heard of it." Gibbs smirked.

"Of course! I mean…I've heard stories." She quickly corrected herself before she continued picking up the glass.

"No need to do that, lass. I'll send someone to clean this mess up." Gibbs said as he gazed at her.

"No reason. It'll keep my mind occupied-Ouch!" She yelped when one of the sharp glass pieces cut into the skin of her forefinger.

"Told you. You should have left it. Put some water on it." Gibbs sighed as he helped her up and handed her a tattered, but clean cloth.

"Thank you…But why did she leave him? And how did she leave him? I mean-…"

"Ever heard of Judas's kiss?" Gibbs asked her with a raised eyebrow and that silenced her.

"Oh…I think that's enough information for tonight." She murmured as the facts started sinking in.

"I'll send someone." Gibbs repeated, but Mary shook her head.

"It's fine. Really…." She said with a small smile and the man started walking towards the door, "Mr. Gibbs?" she called and he paused.

"Jack…is fond of her, isn't he?" she asked quietly and the older man turned to her.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, lass. Not anymore." He said cryptically before he turned and walked away.

Mary looked at her bloodied finger and frowned.

"That was helpful." She stated as she was left alone. She wrapped the cloth around her finger and carried on cleaning the floor, emptying the broken pieces out of the window and into the sea before she tidied Jack's chaotic desk.

Once everything was as before, she collapsed on the bed and removed Gibbs's cloth from her finger. She winced as she removed it for it pulled on the dried blood and it stung. She sighed and gazed at Jack's pillow before she got up and started pulling off her clothes.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jack finished buckling his belt and leaned over the sleeping woman to pick up his coat and hat. He sniffed in irritation for his little romp with the woman didn't even calm his anger and confusion. He was even more ruffled than before. Sure, it had been nice momentarily, but the moment she had tried to snuggle up close to him in order to sleep he had found himself grimacing and tensing. He put on his coat and grabbed his sword and pistol from the floor before he turned and walked to the door. He paused and looked back. He growled and walked back to the nightstand. He picked up the half empty bottle of rum and then proceeded to walk out of the room, firmly pulling the door shut behind him as he did so.

He walked out in the street and headed for the docks. He took a swing of rum to wash the bitter taste from his mouth and wiped his lips his with his sleeve. Bloody hell, he smelled like the woman…Mia, he thought her name was. He wrinkled his nose and rolled his eyes at the cheap perfume she had chosen and kept walking.

He looked around and nodded to himself. It was very late and Mary would be asleep. Good. He didn't want to do or say something he'd regret later. Not even one part of his anger was her fault. Had he been irritated that she had chosen to pull back from him? Yes, of course. That had added to his anger, but he couldn't blame her. Women like her shouldn't be with men like him. It wasn't in his nature to give as much as he took. Women knew that and they didn't expect anything in return. He wasn't sure if that would happen with her too though. She was too innocent and sentimental to get involved with him no matter how much he wanted her.

_Wait…Do I?_ He asked himself as the _Pearl_ came into view.

_You do._

"Do I?" He asked out loud.

_You do. Just go in and get what you want._

"Can't do that." He muttered loudly as he started walking up the gangplank.

_Why not?_

"'Cause she'll hate me if I do…She'll be scared." He breathed as he took another sip of rum.

_And you don't want her to be?_

Jack pursed his lips and remained silent as he walked towards the cabin.

"Jack!" Gibbs hissed and the slightly inebriated captain paused.

"What?"

"Where have you been?" The older man asked as he got closer.

"Around." Jack said and Gibbs grimaced.

"What's that smell?" he asked and Jack shrugged.

"Don't you like it?"

"Me nose is about to burst!" Gibbs commented as the strong smell of cheap perfume invaded his breathing space.

"Oh, well, I better be on me way then, aye?" Jack said bored as he turned around and continued walking.

"But-…"

"Night, Gibbs." He called as he shut the door.

Once inside, he looked around the dim lighted cabin and walked towards his…neat desk. His eyes searched for any signs of broken bottles, but he found none.

"I cleaned everything." Came the soft voice from the bed and Jack closed his eyes in resignation.

"Could've told Gibbs to do it." He said without looking at her.

"That's alright. I had nothing better to do since you stormed out like that." She said quietly and he groaned inwardly.

"Yes, well…" He trailed off, not really knowing how to reply.

"Where have you been?" She asked and he could sense that it was more than mere curiosity behind her question. It took him aback.

"And you want to know because…?" he asked as he finally turned around to face her while shrugging out of his coat.

Mary looked at him for a while before she averted her gaze and lay back down on the bed.

"Never mind." She whispered as she stared at the ceiling.

Jack narrowed his eyes at her, but he walked and sat down on the bed nonetheless. He reached down and removed his boots before he sat back against the headboard.

Mary's nose wrinkled and she turned her head sharply towards him. Jack noticed and looked at her as well.

"What?" He asked sharply and she looked forward again.

"Nothing." She muttered, for it became quite clear where he had been.

"Then why did you just wrinkle that rosy nose of yours?" He asked as he leaned a little closer.

"I thought perhaps you could change your shirt." She said quietly and Jack smirked.

"Really? And why would I do that?" he asked as he tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

"Suffice it to say that you smell like…" She didn't finish her sentence.

"Yes?" he quirked an eyebrow, urging her to continue.

"Oh, I don't know…Brothel perfume?" She admitted with exasperation and he chuckled lowly.

"Oh, but darling, she wasn't a whore." He said huskily in her ear before he let his lips brush against it.

"I have no interest to hear about what you do, Jack. But I'd appreciate it if you at least paid me some respect." She said as he pushed on his chest and he supported his head on his hand as he looked down at her.

"Have you not?" he asked.

"That's what I said." She said as she turned her back to him and closed her eyes.

"Fine." He snapped as he got up and removed his shirt. He got under the covers and shrugged out of his breeches as well before he settled back down. He fluffed his pillow just to annoy her with the noise before he laid his head on it.

"You never said that Elizabeth left you to die." She said after a while and he sat up.

"Who told you that?" He asked more harshly than he intended to.

"I asked Mr. Gibbs." She whispered and his hand shot out to grasp her arm. He turned her over and looked down at her.

"And what made you ask?"

"Your behavior after she left." She replied softly and he blinked.

"What?"

"You were…furious." She explained and he narrowed his eyes.

"And you care?"

"Is that so shocking?" she asked with a frown.

"I haven't done anything to deserve your care." He stated and she nodded.

"Correct. You didn't even have the decency to put on a shirt, like I requested." She said with a raised eyebrow and he smirked.

"Are you teasing me, kitten?"

"You fancy Elizabeth, don't you?" She asked, changing the subject completely.

"I fancy you, lass." He answered back and she blinked.

"Sorry?" She asked wide eyed.

"What?" He blinked at his own words and grimaced.

"That was not funny." She accused.

"I didn't mean it to be funny. And to answer your question, yes; I'd fancy to wrap me hands around her neck and squeeze the life out of her." He stated as he traced the shell of her ear with his fingertip.

"Don't talk like that." She said as she looked away.

"Why not? Does it scare you?" He murmured and she looked at him quizzically.

"Jack, are you drunk?" she asked and he chuckled.

"Why?" he smirked as he started stroking any part of her face he could find with the same finger he had used on her ear.

"You don't make any sense."

"Do I ever make sense?" He pointed out and she laughed at their conversation.

"No, I don't think you ever do." She replied after a moment.

"When are you going to sleep with me?" He asked her after a moment and she gasped.

"What? Sleep…?"

"Aye, sleep. Don't you think I have the right to finally touch me own wife?" He asked as his hand left her chin to slide down her collarbone.

"Why would you want to do that?" She almost squeaked.

"Why wouldn't I?" He fired back with a raised eyebrow as his hand stroked right above her breast.

"That has nothing to do with the map and Fountain. Why would you want me?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Je answered back obnoxiously.

"Stop answering with questions!" She snapped and his eyes widened minutely.

"I'll stop when you stop thinking like that." He said as he pulled his hand back and rested it on the mattress next to her.

"Sleeping with other women and then coming here smelling like them won't make me believe that you're serious, Jack. I thought you were an expert with women." She suddenly spat before she threw the covers away and stood up from the bed. She grabbed the blanket and disappeared into the side cabin, leaving him alone in the empty bed.

"Bugger." He hissed as he buried his head in her pillow and sighed in defeat.

_Well done, mate. Well done…_

**End of chapter 17**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. Jack messed up again, didn't he? Any ideas of what might happen next? Please review and tell me.**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Mary was slowly awakened from her light sleep by a gentle hand sweeping away hair from her cheek. She groggily opened her eyes and looked up.

"Come on, love. You can have the bed. I'm going out." Jack said as he quickly took his hand away from her hair and pulled back.

Mary shifted on the chair and pulled down her blanket as she slowly sat up.

"What time is it?" she asked without looking at him. All night he had been trying to bring her back to the bed but she had stubbornly ignored him every time he had tried.

"It's after seven. I'm going to gather the crew." He said gruffly as he straightened and pulled on his coat.

"Oh…We're leaving?" She asked as she stood and started folding the blanket.

"Aye…We have to move on…Do you…need something before we go?" he asked hesitantly and she bit her lip.

"Actually…are there any spare cloths? Rags?" She murmured as she looked around the cabin nervously.

"Rags? What do you need rags for…?" He muttered confused, but when her cheeks flushed bright pink he grimaced with realization.

"Yes, there are some. Right in that small chest over there." He said quickly with hand gestures and she nodded.

"Thank you."

"Think nothing of it." He mumbled as he turned to walk away only to stop mid step. He bit the inside of his cheek before he decidedly turned towards her again. He walked back to her and gently placed a hand to her cheek before he briefly kissed her temple. He lowered his lips to her ear and spoke quietly against it.

"I'm sorry about last night." He murmured as he pulled back and tucked some hair behind her ear, "Oh, and please don't sleep in that bloody chair again. Otherwise I'll never have some shut eye ever again." He ordered with a huff before he turned and exited the cabin, leaving her to stare after him dumbfounded.

What was that? Did he just apologize to her?

"I think I'm hearing things…" she whispered as she stared at the closed door with unblinking eyes. Realizing that she probably looked like a fool standing there, she shook her head and picked up the blanket from the chair and brought it to the bed.

"He did apologize." She muttered after a while and a small smile appeared on her traitorous lips despite her will.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Days later…._

Jack let go of his compass and buried his face in his hands. He rubbed his tired eyes and stretched back in his chair with a yawn. He had been sitting there for hours, studying the map and trying to understand it, but he had no such luck. Nothing was clear upon that bloody thing.

"Well, that's it for tonight." He muttered decidedly as he pushed back his hair loudly, grimacing as he did so.

"Shh!" he hissed at the chair as his eyes settled on the bed and right upon the sleeping form of Mary. His eyebrow rose in amusement at the sight of her sleeping onto his side. She never did that. She always kept her distance while on the same bed with him. Chuckling quietly to himself, he approached the bed and sat at the edge of it for a moment before he moved closer to her. He slid one arm under her back and the other under her knees and slowly placed her on her side so he could slide in next to her. She didn't wake up.

He removed his shirt and lied down before he quickly rolled to his side, facing her. He sighed and looked at the inviting swell of her breast.

_Gather yourself!_ He scolded himself, but his hand had already reached over to brush over her neck. He had managed once to sleep snuggled up next to her with his head on her chest, but when she had woken up and found him like that she had gotten angry and decided not to speak to him for two days. After that he had avoided going too near her in his sleep. He had difficulty doing so however. Her warmth and softness were more than appealing at nights. He had to admit that it was kind of nice sleeping close to someone.

"What are you doing?" Her sleepy voice almost made him jump.

"Nothing!" He replied too quickly and then looked at his hand which was now on her shoulder, playing with the strap of her nightdress. He took it back jerkily and she blinked at him.

"I meant what are you doing awake so late?" She asked more specifically as she ignored the tingling sensation his hand had left on her shoulder.

"I was just trying to figure out your mother's map." He said with a sigh as she turned onto her right and looked at him.

"Any luck?" She ventured quietly as her eyes fell onto one of the many tattoos on his chest.

"Nope." He muttered tiredly, ignorant of her eyes upon his flesh.

"Can't you just…" she trailed off as she took her eyes away and looked at his charming profile, "Can't you just go with it?" She finished quietly and he chuckled as he looked at her with half lidded eyes.

"I would if I knew at what spot of the bloody map to look." He said as he rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands.

"You'll figure it out." He heard her mumble and he looked at her surprised.

"Will I?" he asked with a smirk and she opened one eye to nod at him. He chuckled and once again let his fingers play with the strap of her clothing before he let it slide down her shoulder. Mary inhaled sharply and then soon after felt his mouth on her shoulder. His hand slid up her neck and sank into her hair as his lips gently nipped at her skin, drawing a gasp out of her.

"Come closer." He muttered against her skin as his hand slid around her back to pull her into his body. His lips left her shoulder and ran up her neck while she gasped for breath. His lips were inching closer to hers when something made the entire ship shudder. Jack's hands tightened around her as his head shot up in alarm.

"What the hell-…" He cursed as another loud crush destroyed the night's silence.

"Canons." Jack hissed as he pulled back from Mary and reached for his shirt. He hurriedly slid out of bed just as Gibbs started banging on the door.

"Jack! Canons!" He yelled just as Jack opened the cabin door and glared at him.

"Really? Tell me something I don't know." He hissed as he walked out of the cabin and looked at the sea. His eyes widened before he turned to Gibbs.

"Order the men to return fire. It seems like we have disturbed someone." Jack said as he walked back to his cabin for his effects.

"What's wrong?" Mary asked as she sat up and looked at him alarmed.

"Someone's attacking us." He hissed as he checked his pistol.

"W-who?" she stuttered and he looked up her.

"You stay right in here. I won't have you wandering around the bloody ship right now. Understood?" he hissed at her with a warning glare and she quickly nodded. Seemingly satisfied with her answer, he nodded and walked away, shutting the door behind him.

After that all hell broke loose.

**End of chapter 18**

**Author's note: Short, I know but I had to give you something. More to come soon. Any ideas about who attacked the ship? Any guesses? Please tell me with a review.**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Mary was sure that the ship had been hit, but she didn't know where exactly. At least nothing had passed through the cabin and she was thankful. Almost…

For quite some time she had sat behind the door listening to gunshots, shouts and she had the suspicion that she heard a very familiar voice just a few minutes ago. They said that curiosity killed the cat and Mary was more than curious to find out what was going on. Still, she hadn't mastered the required courage to walk out of the cabin.

Her eyes widened when suddenly everything went quiet. Her hand inched towards the door and she made to open it only to find it locked. She was certain that Jack hadn't locked it on his way out so he must have locked it some time during the mayhem. She scowled at the thought. He either didn't trust her enough or he was worried. She frowned at her last thought. Why would he be worried? She wasn't stupid enough to actually step out of the cabin. She would only look at what was going on and nothing more.

Her thoughts were interrupted by footsteps coming from outside of the cabin. Voices accompanied them; one of them belonged to Jack. She heard the footsteps halt just in front of the door and she took a few steps back from it.

"You either open this door or I'll shoot it open." It was her father's voice. Her hand flew to her mouth and she started panicking. How had he found them?

"In your dreams, mate." Jack answered back, but his voice wasn't controlled. Mary took more steps away from the door as she heard the click of a gun.

"One last chance." Her father warned and she could tell that he was more than a little nervous too.

"Fine." Vilmort's voice was tight and Mary shrieked when he shot at the door three times. One of the bullets slashed the air right next to her arm and she felt her entire body freeze at the realization that he had almost hit her. The door was pushed open seconds later and she could only watch as her father stormed inside, pistol in hand, while Jack followed him with wide dark eyes. He had his gun also drawn.

"Mary." Jack's voice was quiet, but filled with relief as he saw her standing frozen next to his desk, but unharmed. His voice brought her back to reality and it was then that she noticed Gibbs behind Jack. A man was holding a sword to his neck while he stood still next to the tall fellow.

"Father? What is the meaning of this? What are you doing?" Mary finally found her voice.

"Surprised to see me, daughter? I bet you are. What did you expect? That I wouldn't find you? You have something that it should have been mine and you thought I'd let this man take it away?" Vilmort hissed and Mary swallowed hard.

"The map." She whispered.

"Of course the map, you foolish child! I thought I had raised you better than this. Betraying your father like that."

Jack fought the urge to roll his eyes at the man's cheek.

"Some father…" The words slipped out of his mouth without his consent.

"I heard that, pirate!" Vilmort spat before he turned to his daughter again.

"You must have figured it out by now. So, where is it?" He demanded and she blinked.

"Where is what?" Jack asked with innocent eyes and Mary wanted to hit him for his behavior.

"No games, Sparrow. Funny thing you still kept my daughter around. Found her useful?" The older man snarled and Mary cringed at the words.

"I might have." Jack answered back through gritted teeth.

"There's no need for guns, father. We are all grown ups here. We can solve this differently." Mary said quietly, feeling greatly unnerved by the sight of guns.

"Sure. Just tell your dear husband to give me the map and we'll all be civil." Vilmort said simply and Mary quickly looked at Jack who stared back at her intently.

"Even if I gave you the map-and I'm saying if-you couldn't do anything with it. It's still useless." Jack said without looking away from Mary's eyes. Since when did he have trouble looking away from her eyes?

Mary was the first to break the eye contact and Jack turned his gaze to Vilmort who was looking at them quite angrily.

"You're lying."

"I am not lying." Jack said calmly.

"Yes, you are."

"I am not-…"

"You are!" Vilmort snarled and in two strides he had Mary pressed up against him, his gun digging to her temple.

"Oi, there's no need for that." Jack started nervously while Mary's chest heaved from her shock.

"You kept her around. You got the map but you haven't found the Fountain yet. So, she is the key. Am I right? What stands in your way, Sparrow? What was my wife done? Hmm?" Vilmort asked lowly as he tightened his grip on Mary.

"Just…just let her go and we'll talk. We'll take things from right where we left them-…"

"Shut up! Answer me!" Vilmort cut him off and Jack closed his eyes briefly.

"I am not sure what is going on." Jack said as his arm started going numb from holding the pistol high in front of him.

"Really? Are you sure?" Vilmort asked as he pressed the gun harder against Mary's head.

"Father…" Mary whispered.

"You either show it to me or else…"

"You bloody bastard! She's your daughter!" Gibbs spat, but Jack glared at him warningly.

"Alright, I'll show it to you." Jack nodded as he slowly walked towards his desk and started looking for the map. Once he had located it, he unrolled it and held it up to show it to Vilmort. The older man's eyes swept over the half filled map and he grimaced in irritation.

"Damn it." He hissed before he glared at Mary. Jack watched as he grabbed hold of Mary's arms and threw her roughly towards his direction. He barely managed to catch her and she hit her side against the rough edge of his desk. She gasped from the pain and held onto Jack's arms, trying to keep her balance.

"You're just like your mother. She was as whiny as you are." Vilmort said with a dark expression and Mary shuddered against Jack at the hurtful comment. She felt Jack going rigid next to her, but when she looked up at him his expression was blank.

"I'd very much appreciated if you removed your men from me ship." Jack stated and Vilmort chuckled darkly.

"Only if you don't run away with the map again."

"Deal. You're paying for the ruined sails though." Jack snapped angrily as he still held onto Mary.

"Very well. We'll make a stop at Tortuga so you can fix your precious ship, _Captain_." Vilmort said tightly.

"Good. Now get lost." Jack snarled and Gibbs was finally free from the man's clutches as Vilmort slowly made his way out of the cabin.

"Wait." Jack called as he released Mary and looked at the other man's back.

"How did you know we were here?" he asked and Vilmort smirked inwardly.

"Let's just say that I have my informer. And you wouldn't even dream who it is." The arrogant man said before he walked away, gathering his men as he went.

Jack glared wildly at his back while Mary tried to calm her fast breathing. Her own father had threatened her. Jesus Christ, could the man get more insane?

"Orders, Captain." Gibbs said as he massaged his neck.

"Set sail for Tortuga. We can't travel with broken sails." Jack said distantly and Gibbs nodded before he walked away, leaving them alone.

"Jack?" Mary started when she realized that he still hadn't looked away from the door.

"It's alright, love. He's gone." He murmured hoarsely before he slowly turned around to face her. Mary nodded and rubbed her arms to warm them. Since when had the cabin turned so cold? Or was it just the fear? Jack tucked his pistol away when he saw her looking at it fearfully.

Mary's eyes swept over his form in worry.

"Are you alright?" She frowned when she spotted a cut on his neck, just under his ear.

"Aye." He shrugged as he once again looked at the ruined door, just to make sure that Vilmort was gone.

When he turned around she was in front of him and reaching towards him. He pulled back reflexively and she paused.

"There…there is blood on your neck." She explained shakily, still in shock.

"It's just a scratch, love." He dismissed her worry, but he didn't stop her from brushing his neck with her handkerchief, cleaning away the blood.

"Still…" Mary whispered as she tended to the cut absentmindedly.

Jack's breathing got labored the more she stayed close. It shocked him that she wasn't angry. Her damned father had just threatened her and here she was, fussing over him. No one could be that good.

He hissed when she rubbed the cloth harder against the cut and his hand shot out to clasp her wrist.

"How can you be so calm?" He asked or better hissed at her.

"Calm? I am shaking, Jack." She whispered as her eyes turned teary. Jack watched her hand shaking in his grip.

"I am standing here only because he thinks he can benefit from me. Just because I am not acting like a madwoman it doesn't mean that I am fine." She said as she tugged her hand from his grip only to have him catch it again. He tucked her to his body and looked down at her.

"I wasn't going to sit back and watch him shoot you, Mary."

"It wouldn't suit your purpose I suppose." She whispered and his eyes narrowed.

"Is that what you think?"

"What should I think? Why did you marry me? Because you love me? How could you possibly have loved me in a week? I am not an idiot, Jack. I might seem like one but I am not." She snapped at him loudly.

"Stop shouting, Mary. I am not deaf." He snapped back and she pressed her lips into a thin line.

"You men are all the same." She whispered bitterly and Jack didn't like the comment.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"It means what it means."

"Could you be a little more specific?"

"No." Came her calm response and Jack felt his stomach stirring with amusement at her tone. So, the girl had a bit of a backbone. He smirked and she scowled.

"Good to know I am amusing you, dear husband." She was being sarcastic and she knew it.

"Oh, more than just amusing, pet. You're getting me all excited with your new attitude. Have I managed that? I am impressed." He murmured as his hand let go f her wrist and slowly snaked around her back.

"You didn't manage it. My father did." She said as she flushed in embarrassment.

"Then I might have to thank him." He whispered before he leaned down and stole a kiss from her parted lips. Mary's head reared back at the contact and her eyes widened.

"What are you doing?" She yelped as she saw him leaning towards her again.

He didn't answer her as he closed the distance between them and kissed her fully on the lips. Mary was too shocked to do anything but stand there as he kissed her forcefully. His hands were both tangled in her hair and he was pressing his body tightly against hers. Slowly, but steadily, she started responding to the kiss and Jack groaned hoarsely as her hands came to rest on his waist. His velvet tongue brushed against her bottom lip and Mary gasped when he slid it into her mouth with ease. His hands tugged at her locks as he kissed her, but she didn't care about the slight pain it caused her. Jack pulled back from the kiss to breathe and started nibbling on her lower lip teasingly.

"Why-why did you do that?" she asked against his lips and she shivered as his warm breath brushed over his lips.

"Because I want you, kitten." He murmured and Mary's eyes widened.

"Jack-…"

"Jack! We need you at the helm." Gibbs said breathlessly as he came to stand at the door.

Jack reluctantly pulled his hands from Mary's hair and stepped back.

"Just something to think over, eh?" He gave her a playful wink before he turned and walked away.

Mary swallowed with difficulty and placed her fingers on her lips. Could her life get any more confusing?

**End of chapter 19**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. Did you like it? Hated it? Please review and let me know.**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

_A few days later…_

Mary frowned in her sleep and turned over in the circle of the arms that were surrounding her. She gave a small groan and opened one sleepy eye. All she could see from her place on Jack's chest was the small scar on his neck that her father's attack had caused. She blinked when she realized that she had gone to bed alone and definitely not snuggled up to him.

"Better now?" She heard his husky voice next to her ear and she jumped in surprise in his arms.

"_Now_?" she asked confused as she moved her head slightly back to look at him. He opened his eyes and gazed at her with a frown.

"You were screaming and tossing around when I came in. You wouldn't calm down so I slipped into bed with you." He said slowly and it was then that she remembered her dream, or should she say nightmare?

"Bad dream?" Jack asked and she nodded, her eyes darting around the cabin.

"It's still night?" she looked around as she tried to pull back from his strong arms, which-she realized with a blush-were bare.

"Hmmm…We docked." He murmured and instead of releasing her he pulled her closer again.

"Tortuga?" She guessed and he nodded.

"Tomorrow we'll fix the ship."

"And…my father?" She asked and he grimaced.

"He's here…Somewhere." He muttered and she reluctantly lay back down on his shoulder again. Jack groaned contently at her decision to lie back in his arms and rested his head on the pillow.

"Has he talked to you?" She asked him quietly as she wondered what exactly to do with her hands. Should she put them around him? On his chest? Or she should simply hold them between their bodies even if it was a tad uncomfortable?

He solved her little problem by taking her hands and wrapping them around his torso, a grin on his face as he gazed down at her.

"No, he didn't. He grumbled something as he stepped by me, but that was all. I think he might have a problem with me." Jack said innocently, but his eyes were twinkling.

"I can guarantee you that." She whispered softly as she gazed at her arms that were locked around him by his own hands that held them there.

"Did you dream about what happened the other day?" he asked as he let go of her hands and started playing with her tousled hair instead.

"Yes…I think so, but I don't really remember the dream…"

"I need to find a way to get the map back. It's useless in his hands anyway-Ouch!" he hissed as he tried to move and his back protested at the movement. A sharp pain went up his spine and he cursed.

"What's wrong?" Mary asked as she sat up slightly.

"Been sitting all day at the helm. Me bloody back's hurting." He grunted as he looked at her briefly. A smirk stretched slowly on his face and he turned his devious eyes towards her.

"You wouldn't be so kind as to do me favor, would you, love?" he asked and she frowned.

"Favor? What kind of favor?" Mary eyed him suspiciously. She didn't like that look in his eyes.

"Well, you could put those hands of yours to good use. I think that they could do real wonders on me." He said as he turned on his stomach and looked at her hopefully.

"Backrub?" She stated wearily and he nodded.

"What do I get in return?" She asked in a lighter mood and he grinned widely.

"Whatever you want." He breathed as he leaned closer to brush his nose against hers playfully.

"A new chamber pot." She said and his grin fell.

"That's…attractive, love." He muttered as he'd hoped she'd ask something he could give with his hands or perhaps his lips…or…

"It was not meant to be attractive. We need a new one." She said with a shrug and he pulled back from her face with a pout.

"Fine. Just rub me." He muttered and she smiled before she got onto her knees next to him. She was suddenly face to face with his tanned, tattooed back and she gulped. It was like watching a piece of art; like a painting.

"Use that." He outstretched his hand, but when she didn't take the object he held he looked at her sideways.

"Love?"

Mary broke out of her daze and she quickly took the small bottle from his hands with blushing cheeks.

"What's this then?" she asked after clearing her throat.

"It's scented oil." He stated as he stretched out cat-like upon the sheets.

"Oh…Where did you get it?" She whispered as she uncorked the bottle and sniffed it.

"Singapore. A bit feminine for me tastes, but I thought you'd appreciate the effort." He mumbled into his pillow as he patiently waited for her to get onto the back rubbing.

"Me? You got this for me? Why?" She asked, or better squeaked, and he chuckled.

"Well, I do plan to return the favor at some point." He said and she felt her blush spreading onto her neck at the thought.

"That's all right. My back's in perfect condition." She said evenly as she put some of the oil in her hands.

"I am not planning on using it on your back, love." He said just to rile her up and he was rewarded by a slap on his lower back.

"You always want to make me blush, don't you?" She muttered as she tried to decide where exactly to put her hands.

"Me mission in life." He murmured as her hands finally made contact with his shoulder blades and started gliding over his bronzed skin.

"Why aren't you out with the others?" She queried as she pressed her fingers against his flesh, drawing a groan from his mouth.

"I was tired." He breathed and she raised an eyebrow.

"Really? I've never heard you say that you're tired." She stated and he smirked.

"I don't usually complain about me duties, kitten. I love them."

"I can see that." Mary said quietly as she slid her slippery hands over his back with admiring eyes, for the oil made his skin even more appealing in the candlelight. Her pale complexion was nothing compared to his tanned skin.

"If you'd be so kind as to reach me neck too?" Jack said in a low, content voice and Mary had to straddle his thighs in order to get to his neck. Jack inwardly hissed at the action and his eyes closed as her warm weight settled on the back of his thighs. He could stay like that forever.

"Better?" She asked uncomfortably and he nodded as he leaned into her touch.

"Much." He groaned as he sat up and turned over onto his back, holding her in place with his hands on her hips.

"You're staining the sheets!" she yelped and she had to clutch at the bed covers in order to stay upright.

"I like staining the sheets." He said playfully as he clutched her to his chest and grinned at her roguishly. Mary gave up trying to escape him and slumped against him chuckling.

"Shall I return the favor now?" he asked in her ear as he pushed her hair aside to nip at her ear, his hot breath making her shiver.

"I…" Her voice failed her and she had to clear her throat twice.

"I-…No, thank you. I am rather tired." She said in an unusually high pitched voice. She sensed him grin against her skin and then she felt his lips planting kisses on her hair and temple. His hands had started to slowly rub her hips through her nightdress in small circles and she found herself suddenly breathless. His lips changed course and slowly, but steadily located her mouth. He gently teased her lips with his mouth and tongue before he pressed a firm openmouthed kiss on her parted lips. Her hands flew to the pillow by his head as she returned the kiss slowly while his hands gripped her hips more firmly. He bucked under her and pushed her down onto him as he ravished her mouth hungrily.

The bloody girl had slithered her way under his skin and wouldn't leave him alone unless he had her; all of her. And no, he didn't want her body only. He wanted everything from her. Her glances, her thoughts, her heart; everything she owned. Those thoughts scared him, but he couldn't help but to want to posses her completely. He didn't know what it was about her that made him so powerless against her. He even wanted to murder her father for what he had done to her. He wanted to kill him as many times as those hurtful words had hurt Mary's heart; his lass' heart.

And there was that possessiveness issue he had to deal with. He had never been possessive of a woman before. Hell, he didn't care if his women had belonged to other men before him and now he was being smug and quite joyous for having a woman who was pure with every sense of the word. He had never cared for virgin, innocent women before. They didn't do it for him; they had to be handled gently and he was generally impatient and demanding in bed. If that was so, why was so drawn to her? He didn't have a clue.

His desired filled thoughts were shattered when Mary broke the kiss for air and quickly rolled onto her back quite breathless.

"Jack-…" She didn't have time to continue for his body covered hers in no time and his mouth sought out hers while his hands clutched at the covers next to her head to trap her under him. Mary lost herself into the kiss and secretly welcomed the solid weight of his body on top of her own. Her hands slid up his arms to clutch at his oily back and she laughed against his lips at the slippery feeling. He pulled away from her lips long enough to chuckle huskily along with her before his hands slid up her arms to grasp hers tightly.

His lips descended down her jaw to her neck as his body rubbed alongside hers sensually. Mary's breath caught in her throat and her nails bit into the skin of his hands as he held them. He hissed against her neck and attacked her skin even more hungrily in response to the slight pain she had just caused him. A low growl was drawn from his throat when he felt her legs locking around his waist. One of his now slippery hands flew to her knee to keep her there while he set up a slow thrusting rhythm against her. Mary moaned softly and Jack grunted in response as he slid his lips to her gasping mouth again. He slowly coaxed her into a deeper kiss as he kept moving against her, rubbing himself against her heated core, his breeches and the material of her nightdress the only things separating them. Jack's desire was at its breaking point at the moment and he feared that if he kept moving like that he would embarrass himself. Having her hands on him had been more than exciting for him and he was shocked by his response to her innocent touches.

His hands were already pulling her nightdress up her legs and they were locked in a deep kiss when someone started banging on the door.

Jack tore his mouth away from his wife's sweet lips to groan angrily.

"Go away! It's in the middle of the night! I'm asleep!" He thundered as Mary tried to catch her breath.

"Jack! You need to come out! I need to tell you something!" Gibbs's voice rang loudly around them and Jack almost whimpered when Mary lowered her legs from around his waist, freeing him. He looked down at her and with a last long kiss on her already swollen lips he pulled back from her, hissing in disappointment as he did so.

"Don't move." He commanded in a dead serious voice and she could only nod dazedly. He grabbed his shirt and put it on before he opened the door to face a fidgeting Gibbs.

"What is it? I thought you were in town." Jack said as he shut the cabin door and looked expectantly at his first mate. God's sake! His bloody groin was on fire. He resisted the urge to throttle Gibbs.

"I was in a tavern and guess what I saw there." Gibbs said quietly.

"What?"

"You can't guess?"

"Are we going to be here all night? I have a wife to tend to." Jack snapped and Gibbs frowned.

"Tend? The lass? What…Oh, you finally…?" Gibbs trailed of with a smirk, but Jack only scowled.

"To the matter at hand, Gibbs. What did you see and why was it so important that you had to talk to me in the middle of the bloody night." Jack hissed with a glare.

"Oh, right. I was drinking and then I saw the lass' father, but he wasn't alone."

"No? Who was with him?" Jack asked confused. Gibbs took a deep breath and then answered.

"Elizabeth Turner. Our _dear_ King." He said at last and Jack's eyes widened.

It was certain; his more than pleasing night was ruined.

**End of chapter 20**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. Did you like it? Hated it? Please review and let me know. It's nice to hear from you. I need your comments, please! Feed this penniless writer! :)**

**Xxx Lina**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Jack return to the cabin, slamming the door loudly behind him. Mary was still sitting on the bed with her head on her drawn up knees when he came in.

"What is it?" she asked quietly when she saw his stormy face.

"Just…don't talk for a minute, love." He said as he started pacing up and down. No matter how many times he repeated it to himself he couldn't believe that Elizabeth had led the wolf to their door. He knew she was stubborn, but he had never thought that she was that desperate. And how could she possibly know where to find Vilmort? She must have been spying on them for quite some time.

"Something happened?" Mary asked as she sat up straight on the bed and looked at him with confusion.

"Gibbs found out how Vilmort knew how to find us." Jack said as he came to sit beside her on the bed.

"He did?"

"Elizabeth is with him. She must have been the one to lead him here to us."

"Elizabeth? You mean the woman from Singapore?" Mary was shocked.

"Aye."

"The same woman who left you to die?" Mary stated and Jack glared at her.

"The very same."

"Why would she do that, Jack?"

"Why? Because I refused to help her find the Fountain, that's why. She and Vilmort followed us here…Why didn't I suspect she'd do something like that?" He mumbled the last sentence to himself.

_Because your thoughts were focused on how to bed your still partly untouched wife, mate_. His inner voice said and he sighed.

"But…what does she need the Fountain for? I don't understand." Mary placed a warm hand on his arm.

"Because she probably wishes to accompany her husband." Jack snorted.

"Husband? She's married?" Mary whispered with wide eyes.

"Aye."

"Where is her husband then?"

"Her husband is the new Captain of the Flying Dutchman, love. You've heard of the ship, I presume?"

Mary only nodded and removed her hand from his arm. He immediately felt cold.

"We have to find a way to get the map and we should leave this place. As soon as possible."

"But…but how? And the ship is not repaired yet." Mary was starting to feel scared. Her father had proved that he had no problem shooting her if they didn't cooperate with him. Imagine what he would do if they left for a second time.

"I'll bring the craftsman to repair it tonight." She heard Jack say as he started getting up from the bed. She quickly took hold of his hand to stop him.

"No, Jack. We can't fool him a second time. You see how he reacted. He's going to kill us…He'll kill you." She whispered and Jack stared at her before he leaned down to brush his thumb over her trembling lower lip.

"Let's see him try, love." He breathed hoarsely against her lips before he kissed her deeply and his hand grabbed a fistful of her hair to keep her there. She was too upset to return the kiss, but she did place a hand against his rough cheek as he groaned into the kiss. He pulled back and panted heavily against her lips before he placed a loud kiss on her forehead and stepped back.

"I haven't forgotten that we've left something in the middle." He winked as he went for his coat and effects, "But later. When I'm back from me little visit to our _King_." He became serious again and Mary swallowed hard.

"What are you going to do?" she asked as she saw him checking his pistol.

"Nothing to worry yourself with. Just stay here until I'm back." He said neutrally before he turned and walked out of the cabin.

"But…" She didn't have time to speak, for he had already closed the door, a determined expression on his face.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jack and Gibbs were standing hidden behind some crates, watching Vilmort's ship in silence. Jack huffed and turned to Gibbs.

"Why isn't he back already? Where did you see her before?" he asked in a harsh whisper.

"I am not sure if he's still in the tavern. He could be back." Gibbs answered and Jack bit his lip before he straightened.

"I am going in. You stay here and keep watch." He muttered and before Gibbs had time to stop him he had flew away.

"Daft man." Gibbs mumbled as he leaned forward to check if anyone was around.

Jack tiptoed up the gangplank of Vilmort's ship when a crewmember got into his way.

"Where you think you're going?" The gruff man blocked his way, his expression gruff and Jack grinned widely.

"I am here to see the mistress of the ship." He said as he looked around for any signs of Vilmort.

"Mistress?"

"Aye. The one and only Mrs. Turner. I know all about her, mate. Your boss told me everything. How else are we supposed to help each other, aye? Now let me pass." Jack said with a smirk and the man looked him over once before he foolishly stepped back to make way for him.

"Good lad." Jack muttered before he continued towards the direction of the Captain's quarters. He stopped just in front of the door and he could hear footsteps coming from inside. He placed his hand on the doorknob and quickly opened it. He stepped inside and Elizabeth gasped once she saw him from her place at Vilmort's desk.

"Jack!" she whispered as she sat up from the chair.

"That's Captain Sparrow for you." He hissed as he shut the door and slowly approached her.

"What are you doing here? If Vilmort sees you-…" she started.

"I know he's not here or else you'd be together planning our mutual trip to the Fountain. Any luck yet or hasn't your sly plan worked so far?" he said gravely, his voice low as he leaned against the desk and glared down at her.

"I had no other choice, Jack. I had to help him since you didn't agree." She said quietly and he snarled.

"I have no reason to help you!" he snapped and she sighed.

"That's why I chose to offer my services to your wife's father." She said with a shrug.

"I am sure you gave all your services to him." He said mockingly and her eyes filled with rage.

"I will not even dignify those words by answering with the way you deserve."

"Ever the noble lady, dear Elizabeth."

"Certainly more noble than you and your wife." She fired back and Jack's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You keep your mouth shut about me wife, you hear? Have you any idea what has that man done to her?" he asked as he curled his hands into fists.

"He's her father what he could possibly have done to her? And since when do you care about any one but yourself?" Elizabeth asked angrily.

Jack's nostrils flared at her indignant words and he crossed the distance between them. His fingers found the place around her neck as he squeezed and pushed her flat on her back upon the desk.

"So now you think you know me? You don't know me. As for Vilmort you don't know a thing about what he has done to Mary. You think he'll keep his end of the bargain? Me dear Lizzie, you're gravely mistaken. He doesn't give a penny for his own daughter and you think that he'll help you be near your dearest whelp? I knew you were conceited and selfish, but I never took you for a fool." He spat as he hovered over her, his fingers bruising the white skin of her neck.

"Then why don't you take what I offer and help me instead?" she asked as she gasped for breath.

Jack's eyes narrowed at her persistence, "I think we've been over this before. I do not want what you offer. What happened? I thought you were ever so mighty about your virtue and now you're so willing to sleep with a scoundrel like me? I am shocked, your majesty." He hissed down at her pretty face.

"I'll do whatever I have to do." She hissed right back at him and he looked at her speculatively before he released her neck and took a step back.

He turned his back to her and ran a hand over his face.

"You kissed me back then." He heard her say and he slowly turned to look at her blankly.

"So? You killed me back then."

"But you kissed me. Why won't you help me now?" she asked as she walked closer to him and looked at him imploringly.

"I kiss a lot of women, love. That doesn't mean I have to save their lives when I see no reason to." He said as took a step back only to have her follow him.

"Does that count for Mary?" she asked quietly.

"That is none of your business." He snapped tersely.

"You're very snappish when it comes to her, aren't you? I wonder why, Jack." She smirked a little as her hand slid up to play with one of his braids. He slapped her hand away before he slid his hand into her rich blonde hair. He yanked her backwards and she gasped at the pain.

"You'll be wondering for quite a while. Where is the map you took from me?" he asked lowly as he tightened his grip on her hair.

"I don't know and if I would I don't think I'd tell you. This works both ways you know. You don't help, I won't help. And you can rot in hell for all I care." She spat angrily and he smirked.

"So, you haven't figured it out yet…" he trailed off and she frowned.

"Know what?"

"You may have the map, but I've got something else." He grinned and she blinked.

"Like what? Your damn compass can't get you there. Obviously."

"I have the key, love." He whispered and she shivered when his breath brushed her lips.

"What key?" she asked shakily.

"The person who can make the map work."

"Are you insane? Are you saying that someone controls the map?" Elizabeth asked deeply confused.

"Ah, ah. That's me little secret, ain't it, lass?" he sang as his eyes twinkled mischievously, "Just something to trouble your head with." He said as he released her hair and stepped back. He made to leave, but paused.

"Tell me at least this; what is the condition of the map at the moment?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and she scowled.

"It's blank." She said through gritted teeth and Jack grinned.

"Is it?"

_So, it only works when the right person is close…God bless the witches. _He thought as he chuckled to himself.

"Oh, and tell your partner that if he keeps strutting around me ship like the last time I won't be so polite. Even if he's me _dear_ father–in-law. That goes for you too, _Lizzie_." He said as he turned to look at her.

"I shall." She spat angrily as she massaged her neck which was red.

"Until next time, milady." He bowed mockingly before he walked out of the cabin with light footsteps.

"Idiots." Jack muttered as soon as he was out of the cabin, still grinning. They couldn't do anything without him and Mary. If his racing heart every time Mary was near said anything, then he was sure that once the map was in their possession the Fountain wouldn't be far away. Magic had its perks, Jack realized with a chuckle as he walked towards the docks where Gibbs was still hiding.

"Mr. Gibbs! We're going back." He called and Gibbs poked his head out of his hiding place.

"Got the map?" The older man asked as he followed his captain towards the Pearl.

"No, but no matter. Luck's on our side, mate." He said and Gibbs frowned.

"It is?"

"Aye. I want the ship repaired as soon as possible." He said as they got on the deck.

"Of course. I'll call the craftsman first thing in the morning if that's alright."

"Aye, it's fine. See you later." Jack murmured as he headed for this cabin.

Once inside, he saw Mary standing near the window, staring at the sea. When she heard the door closing, she turned towards him.

"Oh, you're back. How did it go?" she asked anxiously as she looked him over for any wounds.

Jack laughed at her anxiety and raised his hands high in the air.

"I am in perfect condition, love. No worries. I think it's time for sleep." He said as he removed his coat and reached for her.

"But…aren't you going to tell me what happened?"  
"What's happening is that they can't do anything to us. I slipped a subtle message to Mrs. Turner." He said as he enveloped her in the circle of his arms.

"What message?" Mary asked hesitantly.

"Let's just say that I know something they don't. And no, before you ask, your father wasn't there." He said quickly and she sighed in relief.

"So now what?" she asked as her face flushed at his close proximity.

"Now? Now we wait." He grinned before he leaned down to kiss her, drawing a gasp from her. His tongue repeatedly stroked her upper lip teasingly before he fully deepened the kiss. Her hands came to rest gingerly on his chest as she felt lightheaded from all the attention she was suddenly receiving from him. No one had ever fussed over her before and while she was uncertain of his intentions she couldn't help but melt like wax in his arms. That was when she understood that she had started falling into a deep trap. She had feelings for Jack and God help her, they were deep.

**End of chapter 21**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it. Please, please review and tell me your thoughts. Reviews are my only payment.**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

"Can't you just hurry up? I don't have all day!" Jack said loudly as he stood in the middle of the deck with his hands on his hips, glaring up at the craftsman who was repairing the ship's sail.

"If you were in such a hurry perhaps you should have gotten another ship, mate. Now shut your mouth and let me do my business." The gruff man called back and Jack gritted his teeth before his eyes darted anxiously towards Vilmort's ship.

He had no trust in that man. What if Elizabeth didn't get his meaning? Would they leave and take the map with them? Jack sighed and ran a hand over his face. It was the second day that the craftsman had been fixing the ship and Jack was getting agitated.

"I need to get the bloody map back." He murmured as he gazed ahead, a far away look on his face.

"Yes, you've been saying that for two days now." He heard Mary's quiet voice say from behind him and he sharply turned around to face her. Any biting remarks he had left him when he saw her dressed in a lovely midnight blue dress that made her pale skin even lovelier. He felt his mouth watering as his eyes swept over her curvaceous form before they settled upon her ample chest.

Mary didn't notice as she was busy looking up at the worker. She came up next to Jack who quickly closed his mouth and swallowed hard. He forced his eyes away from his wife and he cleared his throat.

"I didn't know I annoyed you." He said although his tone wasn't holding an ounce of sarcasm in it.

"I am not annoyed and you know it. I am just scared. All day upon this ship makes it worse." She said the last part quietly as she placed a hand on her stomach and headed for the rail so she could lean over to look at the water.

"It's not the ship's fault. You just haven't found your damn sea legs yet." Jack snapped and Mary turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Just because you're angry with my father and that woman, that doesn't mean that you should take it out on me." She said softly and a pang of guilt went through him. It was true; he had been rather short with her those last couple of days. Yes, it was because of the bloody map, but maybe the fact that she wasn't responding to his advances did little to lessen his annoyance. He never had trouble luring women into his bed and Mary didn't seem too keen on sleeping with him. Apart from heavy, passionate kissing and some fondling from Jack's part nothing more had happened between them no matter how much Jack craved it. Every time he had tried to take it further she had pushed him away while looking up at him with those big wide eyes of hers that managed to render him defenseless. It was needless to say that his frustration was beyond limits.

Seeing that Mary was looking at him funnily, he tore his eyes away and looked up at the craftsman instead.

"How long will it take this time?" he called, silently dismissing Mary.

The young woman sighed, knowing perfectly well the second reason of Jack's frustration but she couldn't help it.

"Anyone to help me with the supplies?" A breathless Gibbs appeared on deck and since very little men were there no one volunteered. Mary stepped up towards him and smiled a bit.

"I can." She offered and Gibbs grimaced.

"Not sure if the Captain will like it."

"I assure you the Captain has no interest in protecting me at the moment." Mary said as she shot a short glance towards Jack who was still avoiding her gaze.

"Oh? Why?" Gibbs asked as they made their way towards the supplies that lay heavily on the plank.

"He's mad at me." Mary said as she picked up a sack of potatoes, or at least she tried to anyway before she lost her balance and fell on the ground on top of the potatoes.

Gibbs couldn't help but laugh as he helped her up while Jack observed with a frown.

"What the hell are you doing to me wife, Gibbs? There are crewmen to help you with that." Jack called, but he did approach them and he _did_ lift two sacks himself before he walked towards the hold. Mary gazed after him and she chose to ignore the fact that he had the audacity to call her his wife, but didn't treat her as such. She picked a small cart of fruits instead and followed the two men down to the hold and then to the galley in silence.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Later that night…_

Mary looked out of the cabin door just in time to see Jack walking towards her.

"Is it done?" She asked as she fully opened the door to let him pass.

"Aye. We'll be setting sail in the morning." He said as he stepped into the cabin and removed his soaked vest and shirt. He had to help in order to fix the sail on time and he was drenched in sweat despite the cool night.

Mary nodded silently and took a seat in the chair next to the door before she leaned down to remove her shoes and then her stockings. The action made Jack pause in his actions of washing his neck and chest and his eyes fell on the exposed skin of Mary's calves. He abandoned the washing cloth he had been using and turned to lean against his desk. Mary noticed his stare and quickly sat up covering her legs in the process. She turned to walk into the side cabin to change, her hands already on the back laces of her dress when his voice made her pause.

"That is a very nice dress, love…" His voice was deliciously low and she was surprised when it sent a shiver down her spine.

"Need any help with it?" His voice was suddenly next to her ear and without waiting for her reply, his hands were already pushing hers away to replace them. His fingers tugged at the laces slowly and methodically and Mary held her breath, not daring to speak or push back against him. Little by little she felt the pressure of her tight dress slipping away and she was able to breathe properly when he was done.

"You shouldn't tie it so tightly. How can you breathe?" he asked as he brushed her ear with his nose while his hand slid inside the dress to find the soft material of her shift.

"I can't." she said lightly and she could feel his smile against her cheek as he pressed against it with his rough one. His hand rubbed her back for a few seconds, his previous irritation towards her vanishing at the fact that she hadn't reprimanded him for his close proximity. Testing the waters, he delivered a firm kiss on her cheek while both of his hands slid into her parted dress to clutch at her sides gently. When she didn't react negatively, he let his lips touch the side of her neck while his hands snaked around her belly to hold her against him tightly.

Mary could feel his bare chest pressing against her still clothed back, but she was still aware of the heat radiating from his skin. Her breath caught in her throat like the other times she had felt his mouth on her skin, but fear started creeping up on her. She didn't know if she could trust him, she didn't know what was expected of her and while he was so confident of his moves she felt like a stupid little girl despite her twenty four years.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she gasped out loud when she felt the dress hitting the top of her feet. She looked down at it and it was only when he pushed his body tighter against hers that she heard his fast, shallow breathing. His hands left her stomach to slide up her body and finally settle lightly on the underside of her breast. She gave a small involuntary jerk against him at the action and he softly moaned his appreciation before he slowly turned her around to face him. His lips came crushing down onto hers the minute she was facing him and his hands left her body to thread themselves into her long, soft hair. Mary melted against him and her knees almost buckled, but his right hand was quick enough to hold her up against him. His kiss became rougher and she moaned when he bit down on her lower lip. He broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers in order to calm his harsh breathing. Once the kiss was broken Mary was released from his spell and she stiffened at the realization of what might happen.

"Choose. You either stay right here in me arms or you step back." Jack's voice was hoarse and his eyes were still closed as he leaned against her.

"I can't choose…" she whispered and his dark eyes opened. His lips parted as if to speak, but he changed his mind. He quickly and sharply let go of her and he stepped back from her, almost causing her to loose her balance.

He cursed and turned from her, while she looked at him with wide red eyes. He grabbed a shirt and without taking anything else other than his coat and pistol he left the cabin and disappeared into the night.

Mary's shoulders slumped in defeat. He didn't even bother to convince her; he was fed up with her rejection. It was about time anyway. With that thought, she fell onto the bed and stared blankly at the cabin door.

_I'm a fool_. This was her last thought before she fell into a pitiful slumber with her head atop Jack's pillow.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jack was leaning against the old table, drinking from a mug when the fourth prostitute made herself comfortable next to him. He felt rather than saw the woman's hand touch his arm and he quickly jerked back. His eyes settled on her pale face and he sighed at the blonde woman.

"Perhaps you should choose another table to sit, love. I am in no mood for talking." He said as kindly as possibly. He was getting rather tipsy and the last thing he needed was a woman's nagging.

"I am not here to talk, Captain." She said with a small smirk and reached for his beard, but he quickly moved back from her reach. Did he know her for her to call him that?

"I said I don't need your company." He snapped and the woman recoiled before she stood up and walked away. Jack looked down in his mug and drained the remains of his rum before he stood up. It was a mistake leaving Mary like that. It was expected of her to act like in such a way. He needed to be patient with her or else she'd never give in to him. And he wanted her to give in to him; badly.

He left some money on the table before he walked out of the tavern. When he was close enough to the Pearl he heard someone protesting loudly and he sped up his footsteps. His eyes widened and he froze when he saw Mary being pulled towards her father's ship by a man. Right behind them, Vilmort was walking with his face scrunched up into a sneer of distaste.

"Mary, behave yourself!" He scolded and Jack watched with increasing fondness as Mary pushed the man away from her and stomped her foot as she turned to face her father. She was clad only in her shift, exactly like he had left her, and the moonlight cast a beautiful glow on her. Jack cleared his throat and started approaching them when he saw that the man had seized Mary again against her will despite her kicks and shoves.

"Going somewhere with me wife?" Jack asked once he was just a few feet away from them. Vilmort turned to him and snarled.

"It is better if she travels with me." The older man said with defiance.

"She's going nowhere." Jack stated as he removed his pistol from his belt and pointed it at Vilmort with satisfaction.

"And unless you want a meeting with your dead wife, it'd be wise of you to tell your monkey to let her go." He said lowly with a smirk on his face.

"You wouldn't."

"Yes, I would." Jack answered quietly as he removed the safety and grinned widely, his gold teeth shining in the night.

Vilmort stared at him before he nodded to the man. Mary was released and sent forward towards Jack who caught her around the middle.

"Have a pleasant evening." Jack said as he placed his gun away and walked towards his ship with Mary who looked at him wide eyed.

"You came back." She whispered into his coat as they walked away from her father's burning glare.

"'Course I did, love." He said quietly, not looking at her.

"But…but I thought you were angry." She stated and he smirked lightly.

"About what? Because of the fact that you're not giving yourself to a worthless pirate like meself?" he quipped and she gasped.

"You're not worthless!" She quickly blurted out and this time he did look at her, his dark eyes lighting up at her rushed words. He chuckled when she blushed and looked away before he kissed the top of her head.

"Thanks, kitten." He murmured before he let her go. They stepped into the cabin and there was an awkward silence before Mary spoke.

"I need you to teach me." She said seriously and Jack looked up at her sharply, his eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Teach you what?" he asked and she swallowed.

"To handle a sword." She said quietly and Jack stared at her wide eyed.

His little kitten wanted to grow nails. He'd be damned if he'd let that offer pass by him.

**End of chapter 22**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. Did you like it or hated it? Please review and tell me. I can't wait to read your thoughts.**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. If I did I wouldn't be writing this…**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

Mary was becoming increasingly nervous under Jack's scrutiny. From the moment she had told him her idea he had stood there, staring at her intently with an unreadable expression upon his face. Had she said something bad? Did she have something on her face? She instinctively cowered under his eyes and he slowly smoothed his beard before he pointed at her with his hand.

"With this look do you plan to look intimidating in a swordfight, love? I am scared out of me wits when you look at me like that." He said to her casually and she actually blushed at his sarcastic words.

"Well I thought-…" she started in a squeaky voice.

"You thought what exactly? Let us say that that I agreed to your...idea," he started, "Do you really think that you could handle a sword?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I could…try." She was rather offended by his comment. He chuckled and shook his head.

"No, I don't think you could." He said as he walked over to his desk and sat down.

"But why?" she asked completely confused and crestfallen.

"Because you don't have what it takes. I won't risk giving you a sword."

"Because I'm a woman?" Mary exclaimed and he laughed.

"No, no, love. There are women who are very good at this." He said as he reached over his desk to grab a bottle of rum.

"So, why am I different from those women?" Mary asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You are different from any woman I've ever met so let us not get into that right now." He said quietly after taking a long swing of his precious liquid.

"Do you think I'm incompetent?" She whispered and he stared at her before he answered.

"Yes. When it comes to weapons, I think you are." His answer was plain and simple.

"Then what am I capable of? Sitting and playing the role of the woman you play with?" she asked as she started fuming.

"When did I play with you? I think it's the other way round." He growled as he stood up and hovered close to her.

"What? This is ridiculous! When did I ever do such a thing?" she seemed enraged but her voice was perfectly controlled like always.

"Every time you push me away from you. Face it, young lady. You're teasing and it's not fair." He breathed as he leaned close and looked at her through hooded eyes.

"_Young lady? Teasing?_ I think you've misjudged me for a seven year old, Jack. I am not teasing you in any way. I am simply not ready for what you want. But that's not the point." She said shaking her head.

"What is the point?" he asked agitated.

"The point is that you're not even giving me a chance-…"

"Give you a chance at what? To hurt yourself?" he snapped.

"I am not stupid, Jack. I won't run myself through with the bloody blade." She muttered with a huff in order to try and erase the doubt in her words. Truth be told, she was more than a little nervous at what she was asking him.

"Perhaps not, but are you prepared to kill?" he asked her more softly even though his eyes were harsh.

"I…" she whispered as she thought over his question. Could she really hurt someone if she had to? She wasn't sure. Of course she would try and protect herself but hurt someone…

"If you're not prepared to kill then you can't hold a blade." He said in the same quiet voice.

Mary turned her face away and unconsciously hugged herself as she looked towards the window.

"I am sure Mrs. Turner does it though." She whispered and Jack sighed.

"What has she anything to do with this, love?" he asked and his voice seemed closer than before.

"Nothing. I am just making an assumption." She shrugged sadly.

He silently moved closer to her and pushed away the hair from one shoulder.

"Your assumption is right, but you're nothing like her. Not that I'd ever want you to be." He murmured as he ran a single finger down her neck to her shoulder.

"Certainly." She muttered disbelievingly even as she shuddered under his touch.

"I am not trying to be the bad person in this, kitten. I just-…" he was cut off by her.

"Don't tell me that you worry about me." She snapped, trying not to be affected by the pet name, and he narrowed his eyes threateningly at her.

"You know I do. I just pulled you out of your father's clutches, didn't I?" he hissed.

"Only because it fitted your purpose. I am valuable to you because of your desire to get to immortality."

"This is getting old, Mary. I think I have proved that is not true-…"

"When?" she asked challengingly.

"For God's sake, woman! Will you ever stop thinking that there is always some motive behind my behavior towards you? If I simply wanted you for the Fountain, believe me I would have already found a woman who actually wanted my attention and my bed instead of one who's always suspicious and doubtful about my moves! Bloody hell, I _want_ to touch you! No one makes me!" he finished breathlessly and she stared at him wide eyed before she turned and fled the cabin. Jack closed his eyes and slumped against his desk.

"Bugger." He muttered and the word echoed in the silence of the cabin.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_A few hours later…_

Mary visibly jumped when the cabin door was slammed closed and an agitated Jack walked past her towards Gibbs. She looked at his stiff back and bit down her lower lip. She felt a bit guilty this time. He was, of course, right at everything he said to her and now she felt bad and embarrassed for suggesting what she had. And now he was angry.

She could hear him giving orders to Gibbs and her eyes widened with a bit of relief when she heard that they were ready to set sail. That way her father would be a safe distance away from her.

She blinked as Jack turned and started walking towards the cabin again after handing his compass to Gibbs who offered her a sympathetic smile before he walked to the helm.

Mary shook her head and followed behind Jack; she was already a bit cold from the breeze since she wore nothing more than her shift. Her eyes widened when she realized that she had indeed been standing in the middle of the deck in that light piece of garment and that made her walk faster. Jack shot her a look from over his shoulder and she momentarily halted, but when he remained silent she kept walking until she was inside the cabin. She quietly shut the door as he kicked off his boots and looked at her.

"You better put something on." He said quite gruffly and she nodded mutely as she grabbed her robe and pulled it tightly around her body.

"Jack, I-…"

"That was not the first time you walked away from me." He said in a strangely cold voice and she looked up at him with wide, shocked eyes.

"I-…"

"I think we were in the middle of a conversation. A conversation you started." He cut her off with a raised hand.

"I know, but-…"

"I am not finished." He snapped and she closed her mouth firmly.

"I was not insulting you before and you know it. I was simply pointing out the truth. I'll simply remind you that I am the Captain of this ship and whatever I say is the law. But if you really want to go ahead with your idea, you spoiled brat, then be my guest. Gibbs would be more than happy to teach you." He said as he turned away from her and tugged off his vest.

Mary looked at him quietly before she spoke.

"May I speak?"

When he simply glared at her she sighed.

"I don't want Mr. Gibbs to teach me anything." She said softly and Jack looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I won't play any part in it." He quickly said, but she shrugged.

"I take back what I said. You are right, I am wrong. I am sorry, alright? Please don't be angry. Thank you for helping me with my father before." She murmured quietly as she slid under the bedcovers and looked at the ceiling.

"I…" Jack trailed off as he looked at her surprised, "You're welcome." He said at last, feeling a bit uncomfortable at receiving apologies from her.

"We're leaving?" she asked without looking at him. Was she ashamed or something? He wondered about that possibility as he approached the bed while removing his wrinkled shirt.

"Aye."

"And what about the map? My father still has it in his possession."

"I know." Jack said with a grimace at he thought of her father. He sat on the bed and slipped under the covers too. He had a couple of hours before he was supposed to take the helm.

"So, now what?" she whispered as she felt the warmth of his body next to hers.

"Now…we wait for the opportune moment." He smirked despite himself.

"But…but without the map we don't know where we're going." She said with a frown as she finally turned her face to look at him.

"Aha, exactly." He turned to her and she stared at him, "We simply have to wait until your stupid father, no offence…"

"None taken." She chuckled as she started relaxing.

"Yes, until he realizes that without us he can't go anywhere."

"Oh…I hope it won't take him that long." She muttered and then she stilled when she felt her leg bumping with Jack's under the blanket. She quickly pulled her leg back, but after a moment she felt his leg brushing up against hers again. She looked at him and he grinned innocently at her, causing her to laugh and turn on her side to face him. His hand gingerly went around her so his warm palm rested on her lower back. She shuddered and astonishingly enough she didn't deny his embrace, for she snuggled further into him. Her head came to rest onto his scarred shoulder and he gasped a silent gasp.

Mary looked at the thin scar closely before she touched it with her finger. An unintelligible sound escaped his throat and she looked up.

"Ticklish spot, love." He said hoarsely and she nodded before she nestled against him again, but not before landing a small peck at the uneven skin.

"Thank you." She repeated and he gulped.

_I do not gulp!_ He thought alarmingly.

"Perhaps if you offered to help Elizabeth…Perhaps she'd get you the map. I mean, she seemed-…" Her words were cut off by his lips. Mary's green eyes closed shut as he rolled partly on top of her. His hand quickly descended down her side, to her stomach and then lower. His fingers bunched up her robe and shift before they found her smooth knee. He pulled it over his hip as he kissed her deeply and his hand started brushing over the gentle swell of her belly before it slid upwards to the underside of her breast.

"No more talking. Especially about your father. He makes me feel…icky." Jack breathed against her lips as his hand firmly closed around her breast. Mary gasped loudly at his touch and Jack chuckled huskily before he kissed her again. His hand left her breast and slid down between her thighs. Her leg tightened around his hip as his hand touched her intimately, his breathing rugged against her cheek. She moaned and her hand flew to grasp at the hand that was buried between her legs. He groaned lustfully at the sound and kept on his ministrations until he felt her tentative hand brushing against his lower belly. He paused in shock and looked down at her flushed face before he shifted his body to giver her more space to slide her hand lower to the front of his breeches. His breath got caught in his throat when he felt her soft, warm hand sliding inside his breeches to touch him. Her touch was shy, but his encouraging moan brought her more confidence to be bolder. Wrapping her fingers around his arousal she moved her hand, causing him to jerk against her.

His lips crushed onto hers again and at her continuous touch he resumed his ministrations to her more eagerly than before. He was more than a little shocked at her actions. He'd never think that she would ever dare to touch him in such a way and yet there she was with her hand inside his breeches. He bucked against her hand and released her lips to groan hoarsely against her neck. Her free arm slid around his back and he found the touch strangely erotic, comforting and intimate all at once.

"More, love." He said with a grunt and she hesitated for a second before she complied with a firmer grip. Jack's hand paused as pleasure overtook him and he slumped against her, panting harshly as it took a few more stokes for him to fall over the edge. He moaned contently and a lazy grin stretched onto his face as he relaxed against her before his hand finished its job between her legs. Mary was breathing heavily as they remained closely entangled and her cheeks were flushed a nice shade of pink when what she had just done slowly sank in.

"Well, that was a nice turn of events." He murmured conversationally as he lifted himself off of her and reached over his nightstand to produce a cloth. He cleaned himself and her hand with it before he gently placed a kiss on her knuckles. He laughed quietly at her stunned expression and rolled back towards her.

"Don't look so shocked, love." He said teasingly, feeling quite sated and happy at the moment.

"I am not." She said as she blushed even more under his gaze.

"And may I ask where did you learn to do that?" he asked as he looked pointedly at his crotch.

"Nowhere…but I have ears." She admitted and he hummed curiously before he lay down onto his pillow, pulling her close to him once more.

"Hmm…I might investigate further what you mean… Some other day though." He said drowsily as his eyes slowly drifted closed. Mary looked down at him for a while until she could no longer feel the warmth on her cheeks. She followed him to dreamland minutes later.

**End of chapter 23**

**Author's note: There you have it! They made a progress, right? Anyway, thank you for reading. Please, please review before you press the back button. It means a lot. Thank you!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter24**

Mary snuggled further under the warm covers and turned the page of the book she had been reading. It had been quite a day. First a storm had caught up on them and then there had been fight among a couple of crewmen regarding their hammocks. No one had bothered to stop them from jumping at each other and eventually, she had to step in and part them with the help of Gibbs and Cotton. Jack hadn't bothered since he had been too busy manning the ship and glaring at her father's ship that was following close behind them.

She shook her head to clear it from her thoughts and she returned to the book at hand. It had to do with pirates; not a surprise because it was in Jack's collection. She had found it while searching his book collection. Among them there was a sketchbook. She hadn't had the time to look over the pictures because she had been so engrossed in the book. She was ready to reach for it when the cabin door opened and a semi drenched in seawater Jack walked in.

"Damn it all!" he cursed as he looked down at himself and then at the bed.

Mary paused and looked at him. She gulped when she saw him giving her one of the looks that he had been giving her since their last intimate encounter.

"Eh…everything alright?" she asked uncomfortably as he started removing his coat and then his vest while walking towards the bed.

"Great." He said as he wiped his wet face with his sleeve.

"Still raining?"

"Hmm."

"Who's at the helm?" She wondered out loud as he removed his soaked shirt and threw it aside. He picked up a cloth from his desk and dried himself with it before he turned to her again.

"Gibbs."

"Oh…You're not going back then?" She whispered and he raised an eyebrow.

"Do you want me to go back in the rain?" He asked with a deceptive pout and her eyes widened, not catching his sneaky expression.

"No!' Her answer was impulsive and she frowned when he smirked.

"Then I am not." He said as he brought his hands to the fastenings of his breeches. Mary flushed bright red and turned her head away while he chuckled slyly.

"You've touched it, love; had your hand around it. Why does looking at it scare you so much?" he asked and she heard his breeches falling to the floor before she felt the bed dip next to her.

"Aha, what we have here? What were you reading?" he asked as he reached over and took the book from her lap. His gaze then fell on the sketchbook in her hands and he froze.

"Where did you get that?" he asked and she swallowed hard.

"I…"

"Did you go through me things?" he asked suspiciously and she didn't know what to say.

"I only looked at your books. I…I jut found this among them." She said as he snatched the sketchbook from her hands.

"It was not meant to be seen by anyone, let alone you." He said with palpable irritation and she felt quite wounded at the words.

"I am sorry. I didn't know." She murmured as she pulled back slightly and clutched the covers closer to her chest.

Jack finally looked at her and he immediately regretted his words. Huffing, he thrust the book in her hands again.

"Fine, go ahead and look at it. But if you laugh, you'll be swabbing the deck for a month!" he warned quite petulantly with a pointing finger.

Mary grimaced at the mere thought of the punishment and hesitated before she slowly opened the sketchbook.

_She's not a baby, mate_. His inner voice reminded him.

_No, she's not, but I'd definitely love to punish her…somehow_. _Maybe a spanking…_ He grinned at that thought.

"What? Who's going to get spanked?" Mary asked with wide eyes as she looked at him.

_Oh, bugger. I spoke that out loud?_ His eyes widened almost comically.

"Dave and Grog if they get into another fight." He quickly said and she seemed quite relieved.

"Oh…" she mumbled as she looked at the open page on her lap. She went wide eyed with wonder this time.

"Oh, my…" She gasped and then looked at Jack who was nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Did you draw this?"

"I am afraid I did…Is it so bad?" he asked as he looked at the portrait of a female.

"No…on the contrary." Mary gushed and he smirked.

"Was that a compliment, love?" he asked as he pushed some hair away from her shoulder so he could caress the exposed skin.

"I suppose…" She was at a loss of words as she kept flipping through the pages. Portraits and even landscapes were among the sketches and someone would think that they were made by a professional.

"You suppose?" He laughed as she kept looking at his drawings.

"But…but how…I mean when…?" she sputtered.

"I am not as uncivil as you might think I am." He huffed indignantly and she pursed her lips.

"I do not think that." she shook her head and he quirked an eyebrow, "I meant you never mentioned that you can do this. Besides, I've never actually seen you."

"Well, it was meant to be a secret. What kind of pirate draws?" he snorted and she frowned.

"What's that got anything to do with it?"

"Yes, well…Have you seen enough?" he asked as he felt his face heating up under her gaze. He took the sketchbook from her and put it away.

"I wasn't finished looking at it." She complained as she tried to reach for it. He chuckled and caught her around the waist before he proceeded to pin her down on the bed.

"I am finished _looking_ at you though. Now, I need to touch." He murmured as his hand trailed down her side, causing her to gasp.

"Jack-…"

"Yes?" he perked up at the sound of his name on her lips. He rather liked how it rolled off her tongue.

"You want to…again…?" she sputtered with surprise and his eyes darkened.

"Oh, yes, love. I would very much _want to_ again." He breathed huskily as he leaned down to tease her mouth with his lips. Her hands slid up to his shoulders and squeezed as he gently bit down on her lower lip. Her lips parted as his warm, moist breath ghosted over her mouth and she let out a soft moan as his hands rubbed her hips. He scooted closer to her and he gave a pleased grunt at the feeling of her lush body under his.

"Seems like you _want to_ too." He chuckled as his hand stroked the side of her neck. He closed the distance between them and kissed her slowly, making her sigh against his lips. Her arms went around his neck and he braced himself over her on his elbows before he made himself comfortable between her legs. His kisses went to her jaw as his eyes focused on her face. He grinned when her eyes closed shut and proceeded to kiss and lick at her neck while he ground his hips firmly against hers. Her fingers danced over his bare back and he moaned, surprising even himself at the desperate sound. He buried his face in her neck and nuzzled against it as her tentative lips kissed the spot below his ear. A shiver went up his spine and he groaned as he placed wet, open mouthed kisses on her neck. His hands left her body and fisted on her nightdress, trying to pull it up her thighs and she gasped, her hands clasping his wrists.

"Let go, love." he murmured hoarsely, trying to free his hands from her grip, "Mary, let me." He commanded breathlessly, but she only held tighter onto his wrists, afraid to simply give in.

"Jack…" she pleaded, but the desire was obvious in her voice. Cursing under his breath, he pulled back from her and she almost cried out at the loss of his body against hers, but he only grabbed her arms and pulled her over to him so she was straddling his lap. Her hands flew out to his arms to steady herself and she looked down at him as he pressed her down against him, creating delicious friction between them. His hands squeezed her hips as he locked his lips to hers again, her nightdress rubbing against his bare flesh, making him groan. His kissing turned feverish as he bucked under her, one of his hands sliding under the cut of her dress to caress her breast, moaning as he did so. Mary's nails dug into the tanned skin of his arms, drawing blood and he pulled his mouth away to hiss at the pain.

"I'm sorry!" she gasped and he groaned under her, arching his body towards her.

"Why?" he managed to ask.

"Blood…nails…" she said breathlessly into his ear. He groaned and pulled back to look at her.

"Sod the pain and kiss me." He hissed as he tangled his hand into her hair and pulled her in for a kiss. Her hips rocked against his on their own and she gasped, groaned and whimpered as he undulated under her, moving purposefully. A profound flush colored her cheeks as his hot, solid length sought more friction against her thighs and she gasped, clutching at him more tightly. He hissed, jerked and cursed as he pinned her hips to his with force and she felt her belly clenching as the fire in it exploded.

He moaned deliriously as he stiffened under her and clutched her to him tightly, his lips moving lazily against hers as his body finally relaxed beneath her. He leaned back against the headboard and brought her with him, still holding onto her tightly. He broke the kiss, his lips curving up with satisfaction at the dazed look on her face. His hands cupped her face and stroked her cheeks before he pulled her forward so she could rest her head onto the crook of his neck.

"Mmm…I made a mess." He commented quite breathlessly and he felt Mary chuckling against him.

He pulled back from her and dragged her behind him to get cleaned up, smirking at the nice little blush that adorned her face.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jack was sleeping quite peacefully while snuggled behind Mary when someone started banging on the door. Jack's nose twitched in irritation at the noise and he only buried his face deeper into Mary's neck. He inhaled deeply and he only groaned when the knocking continued.

"Go 'way." He mumbled just as Mary stirred in his arms.

"What?" she mumbled sleepily.

"Not you. _You_ stay…The noise, go 'way." He clarified groggily as he sloppily kissed her neck and tightened his hold on her.

"Captain! Are you still sleeping? You need to come out! We have…guests!" Gibbs called anxiously, but Jack only groaned tiredly.

"I am not expecting any guests." He called as Mary tried to free herself from his grip.

"Jack, I think it's serious." She said as she finally managed to get out of bed and opened the door.

"Oh, lass. Your dear's father here. He wants to speak to you. Both of you. He doesn't seem happy." Gibbs said nervously.

"My father? What does he want? Have we stopped moving?" she asked as Jack slowly sat up and started waking up.

"Tell him to wait." Jack muttered gruffly, already knowing that his nice sleep was ruined. With a nod, Gibbs left them to get dressed.

**End of chapter 24**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it. Please, please review. Any idea why Mary's father wants to speak to them?**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

As soon as Jack stepped out of the cabin a sword found its way just under his chin. His eyes widened and Mary gasped behind him, her hand flying to her mouth in shock.

"Father!" she gasped and Jack wondered if it was concern in her voice. For him? Interesting.

"About time you graced us with your presence, Sparrow. Didn't know my daughter was that capable of catching your interest." Vilmort hissed with venom and Jack raised an eyebrow. He placed his fingers against the blade and pushed it away.

"You're on me ship, mate. As far as I remember, we're in this together." Jack said neutrally and he rolled his eyes when the blade reappeared in front of his face.

"Precisely, Captain." Vilmort answered with narrowed eyes, "So, it'd be in your best interest not to keep things from me. Right, dear daughter?" He asked while turning his cold eyes to Mary who was standing behind Jack.

"I-…I have no idea what you mean, Father. What's this all about?" Mary asked tremulously.

"Yes, what _is_ this all about?" Jack asked as he sidestepped Vilmort's sword, effectively placing his body next to Mary's.

"Is there something you aren't telling me about the map?" Vilmort hissed and Jack's eyebrows disappeared under his bandana.

"Us? Hiding? Now, why would we do that? I don't know about the rest of you, but I do want to find the Fountain." He grinned and Mary rolled her eyes.

"Then you'd do well to tell me what is the matter with it." Vilmort said as he stepped closer and pressed the tip of his sword on Jack's chest.

"Not like that, I won't." Jack laughed as he once again slapped the blade away.

"Will you stop this? This is ridiculous." Mary stepped between them when she saw that her father ready to put the sword back on Jack's neck.

"Me thoughts exactly." Jack said from his place behind Mary's back.

"That's very brave of you, Sparrow. Hiding behind a woman's skirt. Your wife's skirt to be exact." Vilmort smirked and that did for Jack. He stepped forward and his eyes glared daggers at the older man.

"You better watch your tongue with me, _Dad_. I'd have no trouble throwing you overboard with me own hands." Jack's voice had changed drastically.

"Then you'd better explain quickly. Why doesn't the chart work?"

"Because you have it." Jack answered simply.

"I beg your pardon?" Vilmort was confused.

"I am so glad your wife was smarter than you." Jack said with a gleeful smile and Mary wanted to bang her head against the rail.

"Your point, Sparrow?" Vilmort hissed angrily.

"Let's just say that without me, I mean, us," Jack spread his hands wide and motioned to him and Mary, "it is as likely for you to find the Fountain as it is for Gibbs to meet the King of England." Jack finished and Gibbs frowned.

"No offence, mate." Jack quickly apologized to his first mate who only sighed and shook his head.

"What?" Vilmort sputtered.

"The map needs to stay with Mary, mate. Otherwise it's useless." Jack said as he leaned closer and winked, "Have I mentioned that I absolutely love your deceased wife?" He wriggled his eyebrows and Mary fought hard to hide her smile.

"Explain." Vilmort said as he put his sword away.

"I think I can." A female voice came from behind him and Jack rolled his eyes as Elizabeth landed on the deck with a thud, her hair getting in front of her face as she moved.

Mary cringed at the sight of the woman, for she felt quite inferior while in the same place with her.

"You can?" Jack asked with a frown as Elizabeth made her way over.

"The map shows itself while you two are close. Intimately." Elizabeth specified and Mary felt her face heating up.

"What?" Vilmort turned his shocked eyes to Mary who flinched at all the sudden attention.

"I…Why are you all looking at me?" she flushed even more deeply and Jack huffed.

"Yes, _why_ are you looking at her?" He noticed everyone on deck was staring at her, "She happens to be me wife." He said with an arrogant sniff.

"But it's not only that, is it?" Elizabeth asked with her eyes on Jack, "It doesn't work if it's just…shallow." she finished delicately and Mary would have laughed.

What was she talking about? Like Jack could ever love her.

"I suppose…not." Jack said quietly and Mary's head shot up to look at him, but he wasn't looking at her.

"Ridiculous." Vilmort commented and the dismissal stung Mary.

"True." Elizabeth countered and Jack smirked. Old Mrs. Turner was too smart for her own good. Smart enough to make him look like a foolish schoolboy.

_I do not love her!_ He thought as he glanced at Mary who was fidgeting adorably behind him.

_Don't look at her! She's brainwashing you!_ He scolded as he turned his gaze away.

"Nonsense! He could never love her!" Vilmort snapped and Jack tensed.

"No one asked you, if I'm correct. Now, if you'd be so kind, I need the map back so we can get on with this." Jack muttered impatiently and Mary wondered what his words meant.

"I will hand you the map, but I need proof you're telling the truth. So, I suggest you put your…charm to good use, Mr. Sparrow and then show it to me." Vilmort said as he removed the map from his coat pocket and threw it at Jack's chest who caught is easily with one ringed hand.

"I beg your pardon?" Mary sputtered, shocked at the request. Her father wanted to know when she and Jack would…Impossible.

"Done." Jack grinned and Mary gasped, offended. They were talking about her as if she wasn't right there with them.

"I'll be waiting then." Vilmort said as he turned and walked away.

Elizabeth hesitated before she nodded at Jack and followed the older man to his ship.

"Back to your stations, the lot of you!" Jack barked as he nodded at Gibbs and then turned to face Mary…only to find her gone.

"Mary?" he called as he entered the cabin. She wasn't there. He placed the map inside his drawer and walked out. He headed for the galley where he found her choosing an apple, her lips a thin line upon her face.

"Love?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you alright? Your face is all scrunched up." He stated with a funny expression upon his face and she paused.

"Well, let me see, my father finds me unimportant and unworthy enough not to be loved by anyone, let alone him, my personal life was just discussed publicly and I am stuck upon a ship that obviously hates me for it never stops making me nauseous!" she finished and he blinked.

"That's quite a lot indeed." He commented lightly, not knowing how to respond.

"Thank you, Jack." She smiled sarcastically.

"You're welcome." He grinned, but his face fell when she glared at him and left the galley with a groan.

"Love, your apple!" he called, but she only walked faster in her effort to get away from him, her robe billowing behind her.

"She's upset." He confirmed as he stood there confused. Women were unpredictable indeed.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_A few days later…_

Jack yawned loudly and Gibbs patted him on the back.

"I'll take over. Have some rest." He said and Jack willingly stepped back.

"Thanks, mate."

"So…the map's working at last?"

"Hmm…a bit. At least, I know where to head for a while." Jack commented with a frown.

"And how's…the lass?" Gibbs asked lightly.

"She's…distant… And that is not good."

"Hmm…still mad about the incident with her father?"

"She's not mad. She's hurt, which is worse." Jack mumbled as he thought over the last few days. She hadn't let him much near her. He had managed to steal a couple of kisses, but other than that their nice night trysts were long forgotten. He didn't know what it was, but he felt as if she was trying to keep her distance which was really frustrating because he needed the closeness with her.

"Oh, that's worse indeed. Anyway, you should get going." Gibbs said and Jack nodded glumly.

"Right. Be careful."

"I know. We're on dangerous waters here. Have you ever heard of what creatures-…"

"Night, Gibbs." Jack cut him off quickly, not in the mood to listen to his stories at the moment.

"Night…" Gibbs muttered dejectedly.

When Jack entered his quarters the room was dark. He removed his boots by leaning against the door and tiptoed to the bed. He pulled off his coat, vest and shirt and slipped under the covers only to find his side occupied by Mary. He paused. His hand touched her back and he could feel the silk of her nightdress under his fingertips. He rubbed her back in circles before he managed to roll her a bit until she was resting to her side. He slid an arm around her waist and purred gleefully as he molded his body against hers. One hand trailed up her back to entangle itself in her locks and he felt her leaning more into him, her head going into the crook of his neck. Jack's breath hitched and he held her a little tighter in the dark. She sleepily nuzzled her face against his skin and he smiled in the darkness as he closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

Neither saw the small sparkle of light that brightened the cabin for a few seconds before it went out. The light had come from his desk.

**End of chapter 25**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. I know it's not very long but it does fill a few gaps doesn't it? So, please review before you go. It'd made my Christmas even happier.**

**Merry Christmas!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

Mary felt someone's gaze on her and turned to her right. Crewmen were working, but no one was looking at her. She frowned and the looked to her left. Gibbs noticed her and waved at her with a small smile before he returned to his work. She paused and then looked up only to find Jack staring at her. His eyes widened a friction when he saw her looking back at him and he quickly looked away. She saw his hands flexing around the helm before he opened his compass and started fumbling with it. She carried on looking at him and not long after, he lifted his eyes back to her. This time he held her gaze and in the end she was the one who looked away.

Jack smirked to himself and looked slightly to his right. His eyes narrowed slightly and a slow cunning smile formed on his lips as he watched Vilmort's ship. He needed a plan and _she_ was the one he needed to play with. He checked his compass and nodded to himself. In a couple pf days they'd arrive to Cuba. Now, that was the place for a little good scheming.

οΟοΟοΟοΟοΟοΟοΟοΟοΟο

"I am sorry to say this to you, love, but we need your dear dad out of the picture." Jack said one night while looking at his charts.

"What?" she exclaimed incredulously as her head snapped up from her book.

"He's just a pain in me arse. He needs to be away." He repeated as he leaned back in his chair.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Mary asked and he smirked.

"I am working on that, love. No need to worry your pretty little head." He grinned as he took a swing of rum.

"Oh, I forgot your incredible amount of intelligence." She murmured and he chuckled, "And may I ask what happens with me after you achieve your purposes?" she asked and he seemed to ponder her words for a while.

"You can choose." He said hesitantly.

"Choose?" she asked and she couldn't help but feel a strange twist in her gut at his words.

"Aye. You can do whatever you wish." He said nonchalantly with a wave of his hand.

"Oh…I see." She whispered as she felt all color being drained from her face by that foreign feeling.

Jack watched her as she closed her book and then put it away.

"Then I suggest you hurry up with that plan of yours." She said quietly as she lay down on the bed and turned her back to him.

"Can't wait to be free from me, eh kitten?" He tried to make the question light and playful, but he was fighting hard not to grit his teeth.

"No, I think you're the one who can't wait." She muttered and he stood up suddenly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He growled as he dropped the bottle of rum on his desk and headed towards her with his fists curled.

"You know exactly what I mean." She replied quietly without looking at him.

"Whoa, if I remember correctly, you're the one who's been ignoring me since that incident with your dear father. Every time I come to bed I am face to face with your back or, if I'm fortunate enough, with your cold feet. You should do something about that by the way." He grimaced motioning towards her feet.

"Excuse me? Well, if my feet are so cold then stop encircling them with your own." She snapped as she turned to face him and his nostrils flared.

"It's cold and I need heat."

"Well, you just said I am cold."

"I didn't say you were cold, I said your feet are cold." He retorted and she groaned.

"Gah! Just get away from me, you pirate!" She shrieked angrily.

"You wounded me where it hurt; on me profession." He mocked, but she didn't respond.

"You're not going to talk to me now?" He wondered out loud in disbelief as he placed his hands on his hips and looked down at her with a mixture of anger and amusement.

"I don't think it makes any difference if I am talking to you or not." She responded with her voice muffled by her pillow.

"Bugger, love…What is wrong with you?" he asked with a sigh as he sat down behind her on the bed and placed a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off and bit her lip.

"Nothing."

"Yeah, sure. Nothing." He muttered softly as he touched her arm and slowly rubbed it with his fingers. He leaned in closer and peered down at her face. She was staring ahead of her, but her eyes were a bit glazy.

"Mary." She shuddered at the sound of her name on his lips and looked at him out of the corner of her eyes.

"Things don't have to be like this between us, you know. You only need to relax, love." He whispered as his lips touched her cheek and his arm went around her waist.

"I am relaxed." She spoke quietly.

"No, you're not. But you'll be soon." He murmured huskily as he swiftly turned her over and rolled on top of her, pinning her to the mattress.

"Jack!" she gasped as he held her wrists in a tight grip.

"Shut it." He scolded her lightly before he brought his lips down on hers to silence her protests. She squirmed under him for a few moments, but when his tongue lapped at her bottom lip, begging for entrance, she parted her mouth with a soft moan. He grunted in reply and pressed his body hard alongside hers. He tilted his head to a different angle and deepened the kiss even more as his hips rocked against hers at a steady pace. His hands freed her wrists and trailed slowly down to her sides. He slid his palms under her back and pulled her up to his chest so he could pull up her nightdress. He dislodged his mouth from hers so he could remove it completely and then attacked her neck, biting down softly. She gasped and her hands found anchor at his shirt.

"Take it off of me, love." He murmured and her hands deftly moved to comply. His hands trailed up her bare stomach to her breasts and she moaned in his ear, her nails slightly digging into his tanned skin. His mouth sought hers again as his hand nudged her thighs apart.

"No undergarments, kitten?" he asked hoarsely between kisses and she flushed brightly.

"I…I washed them. They didn't dry with this weather." She managed to choke out as his fingers stroked her creamy thighs.

"Hmmm…I knew at least one good thing would happen in this dreadful weather." He rumbled as he heard the rain tapping on the ship. One hand left her leg and fumbled with his belt until he was able to push his breeches out of the way. He hooked one leg over his hip and grinded against her teasingly.

"Oh!"

"No more teasing, love." He breathed as he kissed her earlobe, his warm moist breath hitting her skin and making her shudder.

Mary's eyes opened at that and she looked at his concentrated face and then down between their bodies. She saw his flesh, hot and rigid, resting against her pale thigh and gulped. Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to protest, to voice her fears, but his stroking hand on her hip distracted her and she moaned instead. Jack angled his hips and thrust forward with a groan. His head fell into the crook of her neck and he paused while breathing heavily against her skin.

He winced when he felt her stiffening under him and he had a moment of regret which quickly faded by a single movement of her hips against his. He moaned hoarsely and lifted his head from her neck to look at her. Her eyes were half lidded and she was biting down on her lip. He reached with a hand and freed it from her teeth before he leaned down to kiss her while experimentally moving his hips. Her thighs trembled on either side of him and he guided her legs around his waist as he settled on his elbows, bracing himself above her as he moved. Her breathing quickened and her hand got tangled in his wild mane of hair. He felt her nails digging into his scalp and he hissed as he picked up the pace, pushing her harder into the thin mattress as he did so.

"Oh…God…" she whispered as sparkles of pleasure started surging through her body with each move he made on top of her.

"Not God. Just me, love." He chuckled haughtily as he pushed harder inside her while threading his fingers in her loose hair.

It took a few more deep thrusts and she tensed under him before she went limp with a murmur of his name. He paused and took deep breaths against her ear. She frowned. Surely he hadn't…

She gasped when he pulled away and rolled her to her stomach. He covered her back and parted her legs again before he leaned down to her ear.

"_Again_." He whispered heatedly as his hands grasped her hips and she was lost again.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**Two days later, Cuba…**_

Mary still sat frozen near the rail of the ship; her cheeks a deep red as she watched Jack walking down the gangplank while chuckling lightly to himself.

"That was rude!" She called to his back as she smoothed her dress over her still tingling behind. He had just slapped her there and he had the audacity to laugh at her expense. Thank God no one was around at the time. They were probably in some tavern getting drunk. She sighed and leaned back against the rail. She was stuck there with Cotton since the dear captain had refused to take her with him. That was wonderful...

"Now what?" she asked after a few minutes of doing nothing but stare at the docks.

"Hello?" A female voice called and she looked down at the dock to see…Elizabeth.

"Hello." Mary answered hesitantly.

"What are you doing alone?" The blonde woman asked and Mary started fidgeting.

"Um…nothing." She answered dumbly and the blonde woman smiled at her.

"I am going for some refreshments…Care to join me, Mrs. Sparrow?" Elizabeth asked and Mary had never heard anyone call her that.

"Alright." Mary was more than a little hesitant, but she walked towards the other woman nonetheless.

They walked together in silence until Elizabeth broke it.

"How is Jack treating you?" she asked and Mary was surprised by the question.

"Fine." She answered with a frown.

"Your father thinks otherwise…"

"Why?"

"I don't know…" Elizabeth shrugged and Mary pursed her lips.

"I don't care what he thinks." She answered quietly.

"I see…" Elizabeth said with a strange undertone before she pointed at a busy tavern.

"Here we are."

Mary followed Elizabeth towards the counter. It was too loud in there.

Elizabeth ordered their drinks and turned to Mary.

"I'm off to find a table. Wait here." Mary nodded and lightly tapped her fingers on the counter as she waited.

"Miss Mary!" Gibbs exclaimed as he pushed his way through the crowd minutes later.

"Mr. Gibbs." Mary acknowledged with a small smile.

"Blimey! What are you doing here, lass?"

"I am waiting for Mrs. Turner. She said she'd be back…"

"I think…it ain't safe here for you, lass. Come on; let's get you out of here." Gibbs said when he noticed some of the looks the men were giving her.

"But…" Truth be told, she was not comfortable in that place, "You're right…" she agreed and let him lead her out of the tavern. What had happened with Elizabeth though?

Once she was out of the tavern, cold hit her and her eyes widened in alarm.

"Oh! My shawl. I forgot it inside." She said and Gibbs followed her in once more. She scanned the counter and found it still there. She picked it up and placed it around her shoulders before she scanned the crowd one last time for Elizabeth.

"Do you know where Jack went…" she trailed off when she spotted him talking with…Elizabeth?

"There he is, lass…Eh…" Gibbs faltered when he saw his captain talking into the blonde woman's ear while holding her hand.

"Eh…" He didn't know what to say.

Mary watched as Jack grinned to the other woman and walked backwards, towards the large, but shabby staircase that led to the rooms. Elizabeth seemed to follow him as if in a trance and Mary caught sight of Jack winking to the woman. They disappeared moments later.

"I am sure they have things…to er, talk about." Gibbs said unconvincingly to break the ice.

"Of course…Let's head back, Mr. Gibbs." Mary said quietly as she turned and walked out of the tavern, her hands fisting around the warm material of her shawl as they made their way back to the ship.

_Fool._ Her inner voice whispered as tears gathered into her eyes.

**End of chapter 26**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me your thoughts. What is jack doing with Elizabeth? Any ideas?**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. If I did, I'd be with Jack drinking rum…**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

"No, no, lad. You're doing it wrong." Gibbs muttered with a sigh as he took the rope from the new boy's hands and showed him how to tie knots for the third time.

"It's really not so difficult, Pete." The older man said as he handed the rope back and the young man scowled.

"Easy for you to say…" Pete mumbled as his cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"You'll do just fine-…"

"Gibbs!" Jack's voice broke through the air and both Gibbs and Pete looked up.

"Captain! Here at last." Gibbs said as he looked at his flushed captain with suspicion and accusation.

"Yes, well, I had a pretty rough night." Jack said in a strained voice as he rubbed his wrists as if in pain.

"I can see that. Care to tell me what happened?" the older man asked as Jack moved to rub a spot on his chest, grimacing as he did so.

"Well I do have a lot to tell you but-…Who is he?" he asked as he finally noticed the new addition to the crew.

"That's Pete! He's your new cabin boy." Gibbs announced proudly as he patted Pete on the back.

"Evening, sir." The boy said as he cleared his throat nervously.

"Cabin boy? I do not need a cabin boy, Mr. Gibbs. Let alone one that blushes like a virgin." Jack said as he looked at Pete up and down.

"We need more hands in the galley." Gibbs said quickly. Truth be told, the lad was in need of employment, any kind of employment, and Gibbs didn't have the heart to throw him off the ship.

"He can cook? No. Don't answer that. Do whatever you like but he's not going anywhere near me cabin." Jack said in a strained voice as he kept rubbing his chest.

"Is something wrong with your chest, Jack?" Gibbs asked with a frown and Jack looked at his hand.

"Eh…for quite some time now…" he mumbled mostly to himself as he tore his hand away.

"There was something you wanted to tell me?" Gibbs asked still confused at the state of his captain.

"Aye. In private." Jack said in a low voice as he headed towards the helm.

Gibbs nodded to Pete encouragingly and followed Jack.

"So…"

"Mrs. Turner will be joining our crew, Mr. Gibbs. You'll have to share a cabin with her." Jack said as this time he reached up to scratch at his lips, making Gibbs look at him incredulously.

"As in _Elizabeth_ Turner? Why is she joining us?"

"Because she's agreed to help us get rid of Vilmort." Jack said with his hand still against his lips.

"And why would she do that?"

"Because I made a bargain with her?" Jack said with a nervous smile.

"Why would you do that? And what's wrong with your lips?" Gibbs asked wide eyed as Jack kept fussing with them.

"They itch terribly! Me entire body itches and hurts for some reason! All night!" Jack snapped as he looked down at himself.

"What? What do you mean?" Gibbs asked confused.

"I don't know what I mean! All I know is that something's wrong with me since I left Mary!" he hissed as he again reached a hand to rub at his chest, right above his heart.

"You…What?"

Jack rolled his eyes and pointed at himself.

"I am feeling uncomfortable. Me chest burns, me wrists feel like they have shackles around them and me bloody mouth itches since I kissed that bloody wench!" he exclaimed with wide eyes and Gibbs gaped at him.

"Wench? Mary?"

"No! Elizabeth!" Jack said slowly through gritted teeth.

"You kissed Elizabeth? Why? Why would you do that?" Gibbs seemed horrified.

"Because it seems like she has a thing for me. And I got her to finally agree with me plan to leave Vilmort behind."

"So…you kissed her."

"And rolled around in bed with her." Jack admitted with a wince and Gibbs blinked.

"Why would you do that?"

"Will you stop asking that stupid question? The question is what is wrong with me? You think I'm coming down with something?"

"Aye, idiocy." Gibbs said spontaneously and Jack's eyes narrowed.

"What was that, Mr. Gibbs?"

"Well, why else would you bring the blasted Mrs. Turner aboard our ship?"

"Because she's in Vilmort's cabin right now, pouring a little bit of something in his drink that will make him sleep like the dead for two days." Jack said with a grin that faded as quickly as it came when the same burning feeling surged through his chest.

"Bloody hell! What is this?" he yelped and Gibbs became very worried.

"You need water?"

"I've drank gallons of water in the last five hours, Gibbs."

"Maybe it's a side effect?" Gibbs offered.

"Of what? Infidelity?" Jack asked and then he paused rubbing his skin.

"Bugger." He murmured wide eyed.

"The map?" Gibbs caught on easily and Jack nodded.

"Did you by any chance…sleep with the currently very glum Mrs. Sparrow?" Gibbs wondered slowly and Jack nodded slowly again, not really paying attention to the word glum.

"Fully?" Gibbs clarified and Jack again nodded.

"So you think her mother's magic caused this?"

"I…I don't know…"

"Well, how will you-…"

"Just be outside until our guest comes…And then weigh anchor." Jack said with finality as he stepped by him and headed for his cabin, his throat dry.

"Right." Gibbs stated as he shook his head to clear it, "What a mess…And now we'll have two women aboard. Two! Bloody hell." He muttered as he went to gather the crew.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mary heard the door slamming open and she quickly wiped at her cheeks with her sleeve before she focused her gaze on the small nightstand next to the bed. The door closed shut and then she heard the sound of Jack moving towards the bed, breathing heavily. She frowned as she heard his sword and pistol hitting the floor and her anger flared. She remained silent though as she felt the bed dip behind her and felt him moving closer. Before his hand touched her she quickly slapped it away without looking at him.

Jack's eyes widened at the touch for it felt quite nice against his aching wrist.

"I think you can stay on your side of the bed for one night." She said in a clipped tone and he frowned as he felt the sheets.

"Did you change the sheets?" he asked incredulously.

"Well, I had to do something while waiting for my lord and master to arrive from his business." She said angrily.

_Plus they smelled like you, you bloody git._ She wanted to add, but she held her tongue.

Jack narrowed his eyes at her.

"What did you just call me?" he asked and her eyes widened.

"What? I didn't call you anything." She whispered. Was he reading her mind now or had she said that out loud?

"Yes, you called me a bloody git." He frowned and she blinked.

"No, I didn't. I thought it." She stated as she turned to look at him from over her shoulder. She then noticed how he looked. His face was laced with slight pain and he was continuously rubbing a spot on his chest.

Jack's eyes watched her as she looked at him and she was suddenly a bit disturbed by the look in his eyes. It was accusatory.

"What's wrong? Jack?" she asked, worry replacing her anger.

"What have you done to me?" he asked in a edgy voice as he grabbed her arms and pulled her to him tightly, his lips crushing against her own greedily. Her eyes widened in alarm at his sudden attack and she trembled when his relieved moan echoed in her own mouth. His hands released her arms and cupped her face, one sliding to the back of her neck to keep her pressed against his mouth.

Jack's eyes closed tightly shut as he kissed her, his lips moving against hers longingly. The burning in his chest calmed significantly at the contact and he brought the length of his body against hers, pressing against her with a shameless groan of satisfaction. His fingers curled around her locks and he tilted her head to the back, briefly breaking their connection in order to reach her at a better angle. His blood started pounding loudly in his ears as the pain and itching stopped to be replaced by warmth and _her_.

"Gods, love…What are you doing?" he gasped hoarsely between kisses as she panted for breath.

"I am not doing anything. I haven't done anything." She gasped as he started heatedly kissing her lips, her cheeks and her jaw while his hands roamed her body.

"Then why did it stop?" he hissed against her neck as he bit down softly, causing her to jolt in his arms.

"Why did what stop? I don't understand."

"The burning and the pain. And that terrible itch." He said as he pulled back to look at her with dark eyes, his hand sliding up her stomach to cup her breast through her clothes.

"What burning?" she gasped as she moaned softly at his touch.

"In me chest. It all started just a few hours ago." He said as he leaned down to kiss her again, but she suddenly turned her face away. He groaned distressfully.

"How was your evening then? Did anything good come from your private meeting with Mrs. Turner? I admit that she's brave enough to call me Mrs. Sparrow while everyone else has avoided the title." She breathed bitterly and he paused.

"How do you know about…that meeting?" he asked as he swallowed hard.

"I saw you, Jack."

"But you never left the ship." He was puzzled.

"I did leave the ship. She invited me to go with her to the tavern. Surely she told you that."

"No, she didn't." he said angrily.

"Well, I suppose she didn't want to ruin your evening." She murmured as the image of him grinning at Elizabeth flashed before her eyes and she pushed him away from her before she stood up.

"Mary…"

"Tell me I'm wrong in thinking what I am thinking." She said quietly and the burning slowly started returning into his chest.

"Just come back here." He nearly begged as he gazed at her.

"Tell me the truth and I'll come." She challenged and he bit his tongue.

"I admit that I…met with her. Now get back into bed." He rushed out anxiously but it was the wrong thing to say because her face got clouded with pain. His chest throbbed harder.

"Tell me the truth."

"That's the truth. I met with her and I finally persuaded her to drug your father so we can leave alone." He said as his fists curled around the bed covers.

"Then what took you so long?" she was acting like a jealous wife but she realized that she didn't care because what she had seen had hurt. And she hated that.

"She's not very easy to persuade. Now, will you just come over here?" he almost pleaded.

"You're lying to me." She whispered as his brief glance around the room betrayed him.

"I am not-…"

"You're lying."

"I am not lying to you-…"

"Stop lying to me!" she cried suddenly.

"Fine! I bloody kissed her alright? And I would have shagged her if that bloody pain hadn't caught up with me! I would have if it hadn't reminded me of you! Satisfied?" he thundered and she inhaled sharply at his words.

Realizing what he had just said his eyes softened and he reached out a hand to her.

"I didn't want to in the first place, love. I needed to be good to her. You've got to believe me." He said softly as she remained frozen staring at him.

"Save it, Jack. You said what you wanted." She whispered harshly before she hurried out of the cabin in a swirl of skirts.

She slammed the door on her way out and he flinched before he doubled over with pain again, clutching his chest.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" he gasped as he looked up, staring at the closed door before his eyes fell onto the map on his desk. His eyes widened with understanding and the last thought in his mind before he passed out was Mary's mother. She had somehow _bonded_ them together.

_Not good…_ He thought as everything went black.

**End of chapter 27**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N:** Another update for you, guys.

I want to thank you for your favorites and alerts! They make me very happy.

I also want to thank my reviewers: **Chryseilas, You cant rush science, Lori, LieCharsRninNme'Ead, Lovedit, The Wolf Inside, Carlypso, , Chaos2279, CharlieCats, catchthesparks, Howlongmustiwait, 88dragon06, MissSparrow101, AdaYuki, DiaDeLosMuertos, Agent Elrond, Hectorspirategirl, TinkerbellxO, xBelekinax, SleepyHeather, JackSparrowLover4ever, Writing is a poison, ForeverACharmedOne, xXAngelStormXx, Bystandereader, Rechiba and My Beautiful Ending. **Thank you so much for your support.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

Voices were loud in the room and Jack winced with his eyes still closed. He raised a shaky hand and placed it against his forehead. The voices paused and then he heard footsteps approaching the bed. A cool hand pressed against his cheek and he realized that it was a female one. His lips twitched in a half smile at the touch and he waited for the cool wave that would soon replace the burning in his chest. When it didn't pass he frowned.

"Jack? Are you awake?" the voice was female alright, but it wasn't the one he needed.

"Bugger…" his eyes opened and his gaze locked with Elizabeth's. Gibbs was standing a few feet behind her with a worried expression on his weathered face.

"Are you alright?" Elizabeth repeated as he took her wrist and pushed it away from his face.

"Fine. When did you get here? How long was I unconscious?" he asked as he tried to sit up, his hand flying to his chest.

"Three hours. The…I mean, Mrs. Turner just arrived." Gibbs spoke up as Jack's eyes scanned the cabin for any sign of green eyes.

"Did the concoction I gave you worked then?" he asked hoarsely and she nodded.

"Yes. He's asleep like the dead. The crewmen are in town. We should leave right away." She said as she looked at him carefully.

"No need to tell me what to do, love. I assure you that I have already given orders." He snapped as he reluctantly pulled his hand away from his chest. It was getting too much of her attention and he didn't need her to know his predicament just yet.

"Of course." She mumbled.

"What are those?" Jack asked as he pointed at a couple of chests.

"My things."

"Yes, why are they in here?" Jack asked warily.

"Eh…I think the lass, I mean Mary, insisted on not staying in the cabin." Gibbs started cautiously and Jack froze.

"What? Where is she?" he asked as he threw his legs off the bed and stood up.

"In me cabin. That's why Miss Elizabeth's belongings are here." Gibbs said with a nervous smile.

"Put those in your cabin, Gibbs. Mary's not staying there." He said as he passed by him while Elizabeth looked between the two of them perplexed.

"But she said-…"

"I don't care what she said! Now take these outside and weigh anchor." He snapped as he exited his quarters and made his way towards Gibbs's cabin. Elizabeth didn't follow, neither did Gibbs.

He opened the door and his eyes searched for Mary. He found her standing near Gibbs's small bed.

"Get out." He stated and she turned to him. Her eyes widened at his disheveled appearance but she shook her head.

"No, I won't." she said quietly and his nostrils flared.

"I won't say it again, Mary. Get your arse out of this cabin _right now_." He repeated louder but she only stared back at him silently, not moving an inch.

Jack's entire form tingled just from the sight of her and he had to bite his lip hard as the fire in his heart continued to burn even with more intensity at the sight of her clouded gaze.

"I do not want to." She said quietly.

"It's not a matter of negotiation. Come with me before I make you." He said as he took a few steps closer to her. When she didn't move, his lips thinned and he marched over to her. He grabbed hold of her upper arm and pulled her close.

"What in hell are you playing at? What is this? A temper tantrum?" he asked angrily. His feelings, his ache, everything made it impossible for him to think clearly and he missed the look of fear that passed over her face.

"I want to stay away from you. I need to stay away." She said and her sweet breath washed over his neck.

"I don't think so, love." He whispered as he tried to smirk but failed to do so.

"I am sure you won't be lonely. I suspect that Elizabeth might be even warmer than me." Her voice trembled and his eyes narrowed.

"Too bad I won't be needing her then, eh? I am stuck with you." He didn't know why he was being so cruel but at the moment he needed something to distract him from the maelstrom of emotions that were drowning him.

Mary's lower lip trembled slightly but he ignored it and started pulling her out of the cabin. She tugged at his grip and he growled before he turned and picked her up from around the waist. He tightened his hold and brought her wriggling form towards his quarters.

"Jack! They're watching us!" she yelped as she held onto the forearm that was wrapped around her waist while looking at the amused crew.

"You should have been a good little girl then, aye?" he growled in her ear as he realized with joy that even being that close to her alleviated his pain.

"Oh, my God! Put me down!" she gasped but he kept walking until they were in the cabin.

Gibbs gasped and Elizabeth's eyes widened when he stormed in and threw her unceremoniously upon the bed.

"Stay there." He warned and then turned to his first mate.

"Take us out of here." He then turned to Elizabeth and regarded her unenthusiastically, "Welcome aboard then. Gibbs will show you to the cabin." He said, dismissing them from the cabin.

"Aye, Captain. Right this way, Miss." Gibbs cleared his throat and Elizabeth followed him out of the cabin with a shake of her head.

Jack waited until the door was closed before he turned to look at the bed where a sprawled Mary was residing.

"Now, perhaps you care to tell me why exactly I am feeling this way?" he asked as he rubbed his chest for the millionth time in one night.

"I have no idea what you meant before and I have no idea what you mean now." She said slowly and he clicked his tongue.

"Now why don't I believe that true?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Jack! I haven't done anything." Her voice rose and he frowned.

"Then there's only one explanation. The night I took you," she blushed at his choice of words but he carried on despite the grin that was fighting to form on his lips, "That must have formed a sort of…a bond between us." He finished and she swallowed hard.

"But…how?" she whispered.

"Your mother. She must have put a spell on us. Just like she did with the map."

"But…there are no such things…"

"There are, love. The map is the evidence." He said as he approached her, "Don't you feel strange since then?" he asked and she looked away.

"I don't know…maybe…" she stammered.

"Then perhaps you'll allow me to alleviate some of me burden." He murmured as he sat on the bed and curled beside her, his arms wrapping around her, clinging to her form.

"Jack! You must feel this way because I'm upset. Groping me won't do you any good." She argued but he only sighed in relief when his body came in contact with hers.

"Not true. I touch you and it's soothing." He said as he sighed again deeply.

"I am sorry but it doesn't work this way." She said as she tried to escape his tight grip but he was strong.

"Settle down." He scolded, "It might be interesting to inform you that I passed out earlier." At his words she stopped trying to get away.

"What?"

Jack wanted to smirk evilly at the sound of her worried voice.

"I fell unconscious. Who knows what it might happen to me if I stay away from you for too much while you're upset with me." He carried on and he wanted to jump with glee when he felt her relaxing into his arms. His chest throbbed warningly at the thought of making her feel sorry for him.

"I mean…I could pass out again." He said and he hid his face in her shoulder when he felt her arm wrapping around him.

"I am sorry. I didn't know that happened. Are you better now?" she asked and he shrugged.

"For now."

_I'm an evil pirate._ He thought but snuggled deeper into her arms as a sense of calm overcame him and the burning in his chest decreased significantly.

* * *

Mary opened the door and came face to face with Elizabeth. She visibly stiffened at the sight of the woman.

"Um…Gibbs, is in need of further directions." Elizabeth said and Mary nodded.

"Jack's still asleep. Perhaps you could wake him." Mary said shortly before she passed by her and headed for the galley.

Elizabeth looked at her as she walked away and then stepped into the cabin.

"Mary?" Jack's voice was groggy.

"She just left. She seemed angry. Did you tell her about…us?" Elizabeth asked as he sat up and looked at her blankly.

"There's no _us_, love. And yes, she does know what happened last night." He said as he pulled on his boots.

"Do you ever decide what you want?" she asked and he smirked.

"Do you?"

"I know I want to be with Will."

"Then why did you kiss me? I know I am ravishingly handsome but still…" he grinned and she sighed.

"That was…another mistake."

"I think I agree. Please while here, stay away from me."

"You started it last night. Not me." She argued and he paused.

"Correct. But I had me reasons. Besides, I was drunk." He shrugged as he walked to his desk to take a look at the map.

"You should be careful with her. She doesn't seem like the woman who forgets easily."

"Tell me about it." He mumbled as he absentmindedly rubbed his breastbone.

"Her father hates her." Elizabeth stated and Jack looked up.

"How surprising."

"You want to know why?" Elizabeth asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Go on." He nodded.

"He wanted a son. After her birth her mother couldn't have any children and he hated her for that." She said quietly and Jack leaned against his desk.

"And just how do you know this?" he asked as he pulled his hand away from his chest.

"He said so one night. He was drunk." She explained.

"Why did you tell me then?" he asked curiously.

"So, you might realize what she needs." She said as she moved to get to the door.

"And may I ask what is that?" he called and she paused.

"You're smart. Figure it out." She said and he scowled.

"Women are unpredictable creatures, love. Care to help me out?" He called and she sighed.

"No. Gibbs needs you at the helm and I am hungry." She said before she walked away.

Jack frowned.

"Thanks for the help." He muttered as he too left the cabin.

Once he was on deck he spotted Mary leaning against the rail while chewing on a banana. He bit his lip at the picture she made and his breath hitched. He _envied_ that banana.

He tiptoed towards her and stopped behind her.

"Penny for your thoughts, kitten." He breathed into her ear before he leaned forward to kiss her lips. She pulled back just as he had caught her bottom lip between his lips.

"Sleeping next to you doesn't change anything between us." She said softly and his chest throbbed softly.

"How about cuddling then?" he asked teasingly as he once again ventured to kiss her but she stepped away.

"I am serious, Jack." She said and he sighed.

"Fine." He muttered before he turned away, "That's not fair though." She heard him saying while scratching his collarbone.

She gazed at him as he walked towards the helm while muttering about bloody magic and unfair mothers in law.

**End of chapter 28**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it. Please, please review. Reviews feed this penniless authoress.**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait, loves. I am in the middle of my exams at the moment so please forgive any delays.

I want to thank: **MissSparrow101, sparklegirl13, xBelekinax, Dawn's Darkness, Hectorspirategirl, JackSparrowLover4ever, My Beautiful Ending, Bystandereader, LilCharsRninNme'Ead, Chryseilas, You cant rush science, musicn'PiratesLover, Lori, xXAngelStormXx, Carlypso, SailorSorcerer, ForeverACharmedOne, ShesASuperFreak317, PiratePushcake, peaches, smith steph, 88dragon06 and TinkerbellxO.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 29**

Mary stepped into the galley and she was suddenly surrounded by loud voices. She looked up and saw Gibbs, Jack and Elizabeth standing near the old wooden table with flushed cheeks. Jack was holding Elizabeth's wrist in a death grip while he was speaking in low voices, trying to overcome her loud screeches.

"Oh." Mary voiced and the talking ceased at once. Jack was the first to look at her and he immediately let go of Elizabeth's hand with a grimace.

"I really do not comprehend how you put up with him." Elizabeth stated as she passed by her and walked out of the galley.

"Told you it was a bad idea to bring her aboard. She's full of inconvenient ideas and let's face it'; _she _is an inconvenient." Gibbs announced while Jack looked away from Mary.

"Gibbs, shut it." Jack's eyes widened in warning for him to stay quiet and Gibbs promptly closed his mouth with a scowl.

"Don't let me bother you." Mary said quietly as she moved around them to get a bowl of leftover stew.

"You're not bothering." Jack said quickly as he loomed behind her, his hands inching forward as if to touch her but the stiffening of her back made him pause. He grimace again, this time in pain, and finally placed a hand on her shoulder, his fingers moving her hair aside. He sighed in relief at the brush of her hair against his fingertips but all too soon she finished filling her bowl and stepped away from him to get a spoon. She turned to leave but he stepped in front of her, blocking her exit.

"Yes?" she asked calmly.

"You've been avoiding me." He stated and Gibbs quickly excused himself but neither noticed.

"No, I have not." She contradicted and he narrowed his eyes as he absentmindedly rubbed his wrist just above the carved _P_ on his skin.

"You've been ignoring me then." He pursed his lips.

"No, I haven't." she denied again and he growled.

"You're no longer talking to me." He seethed.

"I am now."

"Just because I have you cornered." He said slowly, pronouncing every word slowly.

"But I am talking. I could pretend to be deaf and never respond." She said with a sniff as she tried to sidestep him.

His hands flew out and grasped her upper arms. He tugged her forcefully into his chest and she gasped as the bowl of food slipped from her hands and crashed onto the floor between them with a piercing sound.

"Jack-!"

"Stop walking away from me! Don't you understand?" he hissed at her, his eyes wild and his teeth bared.

"Jack-…"

"I can feel you! I can feel everything you feel and it tortures me. I can feel the rejection, your anger, even your jealously." His voice was quiet but hoarse.

"I am not-…" she started with a gasp.

"You're not what? Jealous? Yes, you are. I can feel it. Right here." He grasped her hand and placed it on top of his chest.

"Let go of me, Jack. I need to clean the-…"

"Sod the bloody bowl!" he snapped as he pressed her closer still, "I need you and all you do is hurt me right now." He was breathing hard and his hold on her felt like fire.

"Then you know how it feels." She said in a small voice and his eyes narrowed. He pulled his head back as if stricken.

"You're not cruel. Why do you pretend to be?" he asked and she swallowed hard.

"Because you only have a use of me when you need me. I'm a mean to an end. You're in pain and you need to be near me. Until a few nights ago that wasn't necessary and now you feel lost." Her voice was shaky but yet her eyes were somber.

"Yes, I do. But I've never used you. I…I care for you." He whispered as he tried to catch her lips with his but she pulled away.

"Stop the sweet-talking, Jack. It won't get you anywhere. Find elsewhere what you need." She said as she pushed away from him and exited the cabin in a hurry.

Jack's hands fell to his sides and he closed his eyes as severe pain erupted throughout his body. He collapsed ungracefully in one of the chairs, clutching his head between his sweaty hands.

* * *

Gibbs entered the galley while whistling happily to himself. He reached for a fruit when he saw a figure hunched over the table.

"Captain?" he asked as he approached the other man and gently shook him. Jack jumped in his seat wide awake, his hand going instinctively to his pistol.

"Oi! What are you doing here, Gibbs?" he exclaimed as the other man raised his hands in surrender.

"I came for a bite and found you here. Are you alright? You look…pale." Gibbs stated with worry. Jack _never _looked pale.

"I…I'm fine." Jack said as he put his pistol away and rubbed his eyes.

"You sure?" Gibbs pressed on since he looked anything but fine.

"I said I'm bloody fine!" Jack snapped as he stood up on weak legs.

"Something happened with the lass?" the older man asked and Jack closed his eyes briefly, an expression of anguish passing over his face before it was gone.

"Don't talk to me about her. Not right now." He breathed tiredly, "I'll take over the helm." He said as he started walking away.

"It's a terrible weather! Perhaps I should take over." Gibbs called.

"I'll do it."

"It's raining heavily!"

"Good." Jack muttered as he headed for the stairs, "Maybe I'll fall down and break me bloody neck. That'll take care of everything." He said with a scowl as he stepped out and into the rain.

* * *

Mary was curled in Jack's chair with a thin blanket on her lap and an old tattered book in front of her. She sighed and looked around the cabin with a frown. It was late and Jack still hadn't showed up. She actually felt kind of bad for her words. Maybe she was a bit harsh with him? It certainly did seem like he was unwell and in pain. He barely ate and even when he did he'd stare at her with an unreadable expression on his face from his seat in the galley, completely ignoring his food in the process. She was starting to feel bad but yet she did have some pride left. His open admittance at being interested in sleeping with…that _woman_ made her feel worthless and easily replaceable. She did know that he had ulterior motives behind his actions but that didn't make her feel any better. She still felt _used_.

The door cracked opened and she jumped.

"Oh, did I startle you?" Elizabeth's voice rang in her ears and she inhaled sharply.

"Yes." She nodded, seeing no reason to hide the fact that she was lost in her own little world.

"I came here to ask for a book. I was bored." The other woman said slowly.

"The books are not mine. They're Jack's." Mary said in a clipped tone that obviously took Elizabeth by surprise.

"He's busy at the helm. There's a storm; hence, the wet clothes." Elizabeth pointed at her soaked form.

"I know. I have ears and eyes." Mary muttered as she motioned to the large bookshelf by the desk. Elizabeth hesitated before she went to remove a book from the shelves.

"Your mother was a witch." Elizabeth stated and Mary closed her eyes warily.

"And I was wondering when that was going to be brought up." She said and Elizabeth smiled.

"Not that I have a problem with it…I was just wondering…can you do magic?" the blonde woman asked and Mary hesitated.

"No…not that I know of."

"Are you sure? Have you ever tried it?" Elizabeth pressed on.

"No, never. Why are you asking me this?" Mary asked with a frown.

"In case we needed it while we're trying to get to the Fountain." Elizabeth said with a shrug but Mary was almost certain that was not the only reason.

"I see…I'm sorry to disappoint you but I know nothing about magic. My father forbade any magic in my presence. He wasn't…very fond of it." Mary said slowly and Elizabeth nodded.

"Hmm…That's too bad."

"Really? I don't agree but…anyway." Mary went back to her book as Elizabeth walked towards the door.

"I'll return this tomorrow"

"Fine." Mary said as she turned the page, feeling once again rather insignificant while in the same room with Elizabeth. There was an air of superiority around the woman that Mary could never compete. Besides, the woman was beautiful which added insult to injury.

"I am sorry for what happened with Jack the other night, Mary. I assure you it was of no great consequence. Perhaps you should rethink of your actions towards him. He doesn't look too good. I am sure-…"

"Good night, Mrs. Turner." Mary cut her off quietly and Elizabeth paused.

"Goodnight." Elizabeth said just as quietly before she walked out of the cabin, shutting the door behind her. Only then did Mary look up from her book.

She sighed and rubbed her eyes just as the ship swayed from side to side more profoundly than before. She grasped hold of the desk as the Pearl cracked when wave after wave hit its solid surface.

Her eyes moved upward and she wondered how could Jack stay outside while raining in such a way. She didn't have time to finish her thought for sudden loud voices erupted out on deck. She heard Gibbs voice but couldn't make it out his words as several feetsteps pounded on the deck. Without thinking she removed herself from the chair and headed for the door. He pulled it open and waited to see by the door.

"Move it! Someone get to Jack!" Gibbs barked and Mary's eyes widened. She stepped forward and into the rain and looked up at the helm just as several crewmen passed by her to get to the stairs. She saw Gibbs at the helm as she struggled to find Jack. The crewmen arrived next to Gibbs and they leaned down. Mary's gaze never wavered from the men as she made her way up the stairs, ignoring the rain and wind that was soaking her thin robe. One hand flew at her mouth when she finally spotted Jack. He was lying unconscious on the floor while a small pool of blood had formed on the deck, just around his head.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed and Gibbs finally noticed her.

"Help get him inside, lass." He said loudly just as Elizabeth arrived at the scene behind Mary.

"But…what happened?" Mary asked as she moved behind Jack to help hoist him up.

"He slipped and hit his head. Now get him inside now!" Gibbs snapped.

Mary slipped an arm around his waist and the crewmen helped with his feet while Elizabeth walked to the other side and supported him. By the time they took him in the cabin he was freezing and his hair was matted because of the blood on the side of his head.

"Now what?" Mary asked wide eyed as they positioned him on the bed.

"Take his clothes off." Elizabeth said to the men, "Get cloths and water. We need to clean his head and see if the lesion is deep." She instructed and Mary hurried to comply.

She handed Elizabeth the cloths and water and pulled the covers over Jack's naked body.

"Thank God…I think." Elizabeth murmured.

"What?" Mary asked shakily.

"It's just a scratch. Not too deep. The blood's almost stopped." Elizabeth murmured as she placed a clean cloth against the side of his head.

"That's good then, right?" Mary asked as she gently rubbed Jack's chest though the covers.

"We'll have to wait and see when he wakes up." Elizabeth said as she pulled back.

"Oh…"

"Will you…"

"I'll watch him. Go inform Mr. Gibbs." Mary said quickly and Elizabeth nodded.

"I'll be back later." She said as she walked out of the room.

Mary sat on the bed next to Jack and ensured the cloth was pressed against his head before she carefully inspected his face for any other sign of injury. When she found none she exhaled a sigh of relief. She pressed a gentle hand against his cheek and frowned when she found it frozen. She pulled the blankets higher up his chest and carefully wrapped an arm around him to get him warm. It was then that she noticed the dark circles under his eyes for the first time.

* * *

It was hours later that she woke up from her sleep in a most peculiar way. Warm hands were delving under her robe to her breasts as a warm breath ghosted over her cheek. She frowned and her eyes opened. She gasped when she found Jack's chocolate eyes regarding her curiously but lustfully all the same.

"Who are you and what are you doing in me bed, love? I don't remember bringing you aboard…Not that I'm complaining." He added with a smirk as his hands squeezed her supple flesh.

"Jack! You're alright!" she exclaimed and he frowned a bit before he grinned.

"I'm fine. Since you know me name, would you mind telling me yours?" he asked as he delivered and openmouthed kiss on her lips, his tongue lapping at her bottom lip before he pulled back.

"What…what are you talking about? You know my name." Mary said with confusion even as his hands kept touching her body.

"Have I bedded you before? I am terribly sorry, love, but I do not recall your name. It must be pretty though." He grinned as he leaned down to kiss her again.

"Jack, this is not funny. Stop it." She said as she pulled back before his mouth touched hers.

"Stop what, love?"

"Stop acting like you don't know me."

"Well, I'd love to get to know you." He said but she wriggled her body way from his groping hands, "If you stood still." He frowned as he reached for her again, feeling quite strange as she moved away.

"Jack, this is not funny." She sat up and he sighed.

"I am sorry but I do not recall your name, love. Perhaps…I was a bit too drunk when I last met you? No matter. Tell me your name and I'll be sure to remember it this time. Even though I do feel a bit lightheaded…" he trailed off but the sight of an uncovered leg distracted him as he leaned forward to touch her calf.

"Jack…" he caught his face between his hands.

"Aye?" he licked his lips as he gazed at her.

"You really have no idea who I am?" she asked seriously and her expression must have sobered him up.

"Aye, I have not." He confirmed and her eyes widened.

"Oh, bloody hell."

"What?" he asked perplexed, "And will you at last tell me your name?" he asked in earnest.

"Mary." She said quietly and intense warmth spread over his entire being at the sound of her name.

"Mary." He repeated as he once again licked his lips and reached up to rub at the incision on his head, "Oi, how did I get this?" he asked and she swallowed hard.

"You fell during the storm and hit your head."

"Oh…was I drunk?" he asked bluntly.

"I don't know."

"So…your name's Mary. Mary who?" he asked curiously.

"Mary…Sparrow." Mary said quietly and a highly endearing but confused expression settled on his face.

"You're a cousin?" he asked with a smirk as he leaned forward.

"No…I am your wife." She said a barely audible voice and Jack's face fell. His eyes widened and his mouth fell open.

"Oh, bugger." He breathed in shock.

**End of chapter 29**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. I hope you weren't expecting that. Liked it? Hated it? Please review and tell me. I always love to hear your thoughts!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N:** I am so sorry for taking this long to post this, guys. I just finished with most of my exams and now I only have one left. It's ten days down the road though so, I'm finally able to relax and write. I hope you like this chapter.

But first I want to thank: **xXAngelStormXx, Jamberine, tonidepp16, Odd Endings, CharlieCats, Arathi.x, MissSparrow101, Howlongmustiwait, Rechiba, Chryseilas, peaches, Carlypso, sparklegirl13, Dawn's Darkness, Lori, JackSparrowLover4ever, SleepyHeather, annetjegeddes1, ForeverACharmedOne, 88dragon06, Bystanderreader, TinkerbellxO, Hectorspirategirl, My Beautiful Ending, xBelekinax, PiratePushcake, AdaYuki, SailorSorcerer and ShesASuperFreak317.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. If I did, I'd be with Jack right now instead of tapping away on my laptop…**

* * *

**Chapter 30**

Mary had never realized how their whole marriage situation would sound to someone until she looked on Jack's face. He was gaping like a fish. His eyes were wide and he was looking at her as if she had grown two heads. She watched as he brought his hand on the side of his head and held it there.

"This is not real, is it?" he said as he looked around the cabin and started poking her with his finger.

"Ow! What's not real?" Mary said as she rubbed her arm while he kept poking her.

"This. I mean it's one of those dreams with too much rum, right?" he said and she frowned.

"Jack, you're not dreaming."

"Is that right?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes!"

"Pinch me." He commanded and she blinked.

"What for?"

"Just pinch me. Like this." He reached over and pinched her sharply.

"Ouch! That hurt." She gasped and she quickly reached for his arm. She pinched it good and hard and he yelped.

"Oi! That hurt!" he exclaimed as he rubbed his skin.

"Of course it did. You are not dreaming."

"What did I do?" he asked as he looked her over slowly.

"What did you…do?" Mary asked confused.

"Yes. I mean I must have done something terribly wrong if I needed to…m…marry you." He forced the words out as he studied her thoroughly.

"You did nothing wrong."

"Then what did you do? Did you start whining about taking responsibility after I took your virtue? ... If you had any before I got me hands on you." He added and she gasped before she pushed at his chest angrily.

"How dare you! You don't even remember me and you-…"

"Yes, why don't I remember you?" he pointed out and she calmed down immediately.

"I told you. You hit your head."

"Why did I…marry you then? You don't seem like the kind of girl I'd take on me ship." He said and she visibly flinched at his words.

Jack inhaled sharply as his words were immediately followed by an ache in his chest.

"You didn't marry me because you liked me. You married me because you needed something I would inherit after my wedding." Her words were a bit choked and he felt uncomfortable for causing her distress for some reason.

"Oh. That does sounds like me." He commented with a smirk but her lips didn't even twitched. The smirk left his face as she distanced herself from him and finally got out of the bed. Jack felt cold as she pulled back and he slid forward instinctively.

"I'll…I'll just call Mr. Gibbs." She said shakily before she left the cabin and got out in the currently gentle rain.

Jack's gaze remained on the door and he reached up to rub his chest with a hand.

"Perhaps I shouldn't have said that…" he murmured to himself as he swallowed hard. His chest gave a painful throb in response.

* * *

"So…so let me get this straight, "Jack started as he rested on top of the pillows with Gibbs standing next to the bed.

"We're after the Fountain. We have in our possession a map-…"

"A magic map." Gibbs cut in and Jack glared at him.

"A magic map. And this map belongs to the lass."

"Well…yes…I mean, it really belonged to her mother but she gave it to her." Gibbs explained.

"And I married her for that." Jack stated and Gibbs nodded.

"Aye."

"Why didn't I just steal the map? Did I want the girl?"

"No, you didn't…But lately you've seemed to be rather…fond of her." Gibbs said and Jack blinked.

"Have I shagged her yet?" he asked bluntly and Gibbs' cheeks flushed.

"Er…I think so."

"Really?" Jack grinned as he placed his hands behind his head.

"But she's upset."

"Oh?"

"You've made her upset."

"Me?" Jack pointed to himself.

"Aye."

"Why?"

"I think it's because of Miss Elizabeth." Gibbs said after a moment's heasitation.

"Who's Elizabeth?" Jack asked and Gibbs paused.

"You don't remember Mrs. Turner."

"No. Do I like her?"

"I…I don't know."

"How could you not know? I tell you everything." Jack huffed.

"No, you don't. You used to like her. I think."

"So what did I do?"

"Why are all women mad at you, Jack?" Gibbs asked as he ran a hand over his face.

"I slept with _what's her face_?"

"I am not sure. The thing is that she was upset and now she doesn't seem any better. What did you say to her when she told you?"

"I…was polite enough." Jack said as he inspected his fingernails.

"I doubt it."

"Well, I only said the truth! I mean, she really doesn't seem like the kind of woman I'd spend time with." Jack snapped defensively.

"Well, that's true. But she is really nice and she was worried about you."

"Was she?" Jack grinned as he felt quite satisfied for some reason.

"Aye."

"Tell her to come in." Jack said as he rubbed at his chest, "And what's this bloody burning I feel?"

"Oh, that." Gibbs said as he blinked.

"You know what is this?" Jack asked angrily.

"Yes, well…it seems like the map has somehow bonded you together."

"Bonded?" Jack asked with confusion.

"Yes…it seems like you feel what she feels." Gibbs said as he placed his ahnds behind his back.

"The same goes for her?"

"I…am not sure. She hasn't mentioned anything."

"Bloody hell! This is a mess!" Jack exclaimed angrily just as there was a knock on the door. The door opened and Mary came in followed by another woman.

"Oi! Who is she?" Jack asked as Mary came to stand next to Gibbs without looking at Jack.

"That's-…" Gibbs started only to be cut off.

"I am Elizabeth. Mary's told me about your amnesia." Elizabeth said as she approached the bed and looked at Jack.

"Oh…yes, I happen to not remember you or her." Jack said as he pointed at her and then at Mary.

"I hope you get well soon."

"I'm fine." Jack said quickly.

"I'm sure you are. You might want to rest for a couple of days though." Elizabeth said and Jack grimaced at the tone her voice.

"I shall. Now shoo." He motioned at them and Gibbs sighed before he turned to leave. Elizabeth and Mary turned to follow but Jack's voice made them pause.

"Not you." Both women turned to him and Mary quickly looked away from him before she resumed walking.

"I was talking to you, lass." Jack called and Elizabeth rolled her eyes before she stomped out of the cabin.

"My name is Mary. I think I told you that." Mary stated and Jack grinned as he cocked his head to the side and regarded her with interest.

"That you did. Stay. And shut the door. I'm freezing." He said as he relaxed back on the bed.

"Perhaps you should cover yourself then." Mary pointed out as she reluctantly closed the door and took a few steps closer.

"Perhaps I will." He said still grinning. The more he looked at her, the easier she was becoming to the eye. "Do I make you nervous, lass?" he asked and she sighed.

"You always do." She muttered to herself but he ignored the comment.

"Come. Sit." He said with just a hint of urgency in his voice.

Mary hesitated before she tentatively sat down beside him.

"It seems to me that we are in a bit of a predicament here." He stated casually and she nodded.

"We most certainly are." She agreed.

"A little birdie told me that I made you mad a few days ago. Is that true?" he asked as his hand inched toward hers.

"You always make me mad." She said and he smirked.

"That does sound like me." His fingers closed around her hand when he paused and looked down at her pale fingers.

"Did I give you that?" he asked motioning at the ring on her finger.

"Yes."

"I thought that I've seen it before…" he murmured as he brushed his hand over the ring.

"Anyway…you have me sincerest apologies. For whatever I did." He said and she gazed at him confused. The ache in his chest did decrease a bit as he held her hand so he tightened his hold on her just a little.

"I…that's alright." She babbled.

"Is it?" he asked with narrowed eyes and she nodded, "Well, then I suppose you don't mind if we get reacquainted." He said as he tugged at her hand. She found herself lying on top of him.

"Ah, much better." He sighed as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close, "So it is true…" he gasped and she swallowed hard.

"What is true?" she asked as she moved uncomfortably on top of him.

"Did I just make you happy, love?" he asked as he felt the pain in his chest vanishing.

"I…am fine." She quickly shrugged as he studied her face.

"Can you feel me? Gibbs said that I can feel your emotions and that's why it hurts. Do you feel me?" he asked curiously.

"I…I do sometimes." She admitted and his eyebrows went up.

"When?" he asked as he tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. Her cheeks flushed and he grinned.

"When you want me close." She said quietly.

"Do you feel me now?" he asked as his hand trailed down her neck.

"I do."

"What are you going to do about it?" he asked and his voice was surprisingly husky.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked as he caught her eyes with his.

"Oh, there are a lot of things I'd want you to do, love." He murmured as he leaned up and kissed her softly, "But you wouldn't have me tire meself, would you?" he asked with a sigh as he felt a bit lightheaded and lied back down on the pillow.

Mary blinked and shook her head as if to clear it.

"Of course. Do you need something?" she asked as he rolled them over so they were lying on their sides.

"I'm sleepy is all." He murmured as he pulled her to him and closed his eyes, "I'll just…" he trailed off as he fell asleep.

Mary looked at him in shock. Maybe a Jack with amnesia was better than a Jack without it.

**End of chapter 30**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. And no, not everything will be alright after this…Just in case you were wondering.**

**Anyway, so please review. I know it's not too long but I promise the next one will be longer. Review and I'll send you Jack over for a hug. XD**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N:** Hello, loves! The new chapter's here. Hope you like it.

I want to thank**: 88dragon06, TinkerbellxO, anonymous, xXAngelStormXx, CharlieCats, Lori, LilCharsRninNme'Ead, Bystandereader, annetjegeddes11, My Beautiful Ending, Sithlord8665, Howlongmustiwait, JackSparrowLover4ever, ForeverACharmedOne, sparklegirl13, Trinideanfan, Criss Yami, likeitall, AdaYuki, Chryseilas, Carlypso, MissSparrow101, xBelekinax, peaches, PiratePushcake, Hectorspirategirl and Danielle**. Thank you all so much for your wonderful comments and support. They make my day.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 31**

Days passed and the journey to the Fountain seemed to go on forever. That is what seemed like to Mary at least. She thought that by time, being aboard a ship would be easier but it wasn't. Her stomach still gave her a hard time and her mood swings that came with it were enough to kill a rhinoceros. The fact that a certain pirate seemed clingier than ever didn't help matters.

It was all very new to her. All the attention she was getting from Jack. She had experienced it for a while before his accident but not as strongly. It seemed like he knew how to take advantage of his bonding problem and he didn't waste time in trying to be away from her. It seemed like he was everywhere. _Literally_ everywhere. It was like an obsession.

Mary wasn't a fool. She had seen the glances he had been sending towards Elizabeth. Confusion was mixed with curiosity and excitement in his gaze whenever he'd look towards the other woman but he never did anything more than look at her. She had a feeling that only their bond kept him close to her; because she was the one who could make it better with her presence. If her mood swings bothered Mary imagine what they'd do to Jack. That, the guilt, was enough to make her ignore the stares he sent towards Elizabeth. She didn't want him to feel bad but then again she couldn't do anything to completely stop it. It seemed like her mother had really done an excellent job in taking her revenge on her husband through Jack. She was probably feeling very proud, wherever she was.

Sighing deeply she looked down from the night sky and took deep breaths while fumbling with a handkerchief in her hands.

"Trouble in paradise, love?" a husky voice whispered in her ear as two warm hands settled on her hips, "Mmm, lovely." Jack commented as he pressed closer to her, his grip possessive but not totally unwanted.

"I'd hardly call this paradise." She commented as she tried not to react to his close proximity.

Jack frowned but didn't relinquish his hold on her. He simply leaned forward and settled his chin on her shoulder.

"What's that?" he asked as he looked at the handkerchief in her hand.

"It was my mother's." she replied shortly and Jack hesitated before he spoke again.

"Something's wrong." He observed as he felled the familiar tug in his chest and moved almost impossibly closer, "What's wrong?" he asked and Mary sighed.

"Nothing. Just my stomach again…and my thoughts." She added quietly.

"Care to share?" he asked and he watched out of the corner of his eye as Elizabeth walked up on deck and leaned against the rail a few feet away from them.

"No."

He blinked and focused his attention back on Mary.

"What did you say, love?" he asked and she turned to look at him.

"Never mind." She said as she looked ahead again.

"No, no…Don't get all reserved now." He panicked as he felt his chest tighten even more, "You know what it does to me. I might actually think that you want me in pain." He joked but she quickly span around to face him, her eyes furious.

"Just because you can _feel_ it when I'm upset that doesn't mean that I am having a nice time either. You don't know what I feel every time that-…" she caught herself before she said anything stupid. It wasn't his fault, she reminded again. He didn't remember and he couldn't understand. Not that he could understand before.

"Every time that what?" Jack asked as he trapped her between the rail of the ship and his body with his hands on either side of her.

"Nothing. Just…I feel bad too sometimes but no one seems to consider that." She said quietly before she stepped out of his arms and walked away towards the galley with her hand on her temple. She could feel Jack's dark, heated gaze on her back but she kept on walking.

"Jack, can I talk to you…" Elizabeth's voice drifted over her as she disappeared down the stairs. He had good company anyway.

* * *

Jack was nodding his head as Gibbs kept talking. He had his hands tightly wrapped around the helm and he was biting his lower lip so hard but he didn't seem to realize it until Gibbs called his name for the fifth time.

"Captain? Jack? Jack!"

"Aye?" Jack's head swiveled towards Gibbs' direction.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine."

"Did you hear me?" Gibbs asked and Jack blinked.

"Of course." He answered quickly.

"Then what did I say?" Gibbs asked as he crossed his arms over his chest and raised a grey eyebrow.

"I know that you spoke I just can't seem to recall what you have been saying." Jack responded smoothly and Gibbs groaned.

"I was just saying that we're low on water and we need to make a stop in one of the islands. Really, Jack, what's on your mind?" the older man shook his head.

"Just…some people."

"People?" Gibbs frowned.

"Aye…Well, in fact one person." Jack grimaced at his own words.

"Let me guess, a female?"

"No. Peter, the cabin boy!" Jack snapped.

"Eh…that's a disturbing image, Captain." Gibbs chuckled and Jack rolled his eyes.

"You're being very funny, mate. Perhaps you'd like to change places with me? I am sure you'd be very fine with me amnesia and the constant painful feeling in me chest. I'm sure you'd like that, wouldn't you?" Jack asked mockingly through clenched teeth.

"Has the lass been giving you a hard time?" Gibbs winced sympathetically.

"No…no, she's a real angel." Jack murmured quickly and then his eyes widened at his own words. He looked at Gibbs who only smirked knowingly.

"I mean…she ain't doing anything. I just can't figure her out. I can't remember what it was like before. I don't…" Jack trailed off with a sigh.

"It's like I know her but then like I don't."

"Well…she is different from others, I can tell." Gibbs said softly.

"Tell me about it." Jack murmured as he inhaled deeply.

"Do you want my opinion?" Gibbs asked and Jack looked at him.

"Go on." Jack nodded at him to continue.

"I think…she's not immune to your charm." Gibbs said slowly and Jack's lips twitched.

"What you mean she likes me?" he asked interested.

"I think she loves you, Jack. You have to be blind not to see it." Gibbs said quietly and Jack's eyes widened slowly.

"_Love?_ How did you get that idea?" Jack almost sputtered.

"Just watch her. She even visibly flinches every time you look at the blasted Mrs. Turner." Gibbs stated bluntly.

"She does?" Jack asked stupidly.

"Yes, what is that thing with her highness anyway?" the older man asked with a scowl.

"I…I simply find her…fascinating for some reason. She's easy on the eye, isn't she?" Jack stated as he shrugged.

"Yes, if you have a death wish, I guess she is." Gibbs exclaimed and that got Jack's attention.

"What?" he asked and Gibbs shut his mouth.

"Eh, nothing."

"Gibbs." Jack growled.

"I don't think it's a good idea for me to remain here. Got to go check on the crew." Gibbs said hurriedly.

"Mr. Gibbs." Jack hissed and Gibbs sighed.

"Fine…I just-…Maybe, the lass should try and explain." Gibbs said quickly before he disappeared.

Jack growled and called Cotton to take the helm before he headed for his cabin. He stormed into the room just as Mary was pulling her shift over her head, preparing for bed.

"Jack!" she gasped as she pushed the shift down her body but it was too late. He had seen everything and he was in the process of licking his lips in appreciation.

"Don't let me bother you, love." He motioned with his hand for her to continue.

"Jack. Stop looking at me like that!" she exclaimed and he smirked.

"Nervous?" he asked with dark, glittering eyes.

"Yes." She confirmed but he ignored it.

"I just came for some answers. Gibbs mentioned something that I want you to explain."

"Oh?" she really was nervous now.

"Yes, what is going on with me and Elizabeth Turner?" he asked and she paused.

"I'm sorry?" she was confused.

"I mean…in the past. Has something happened between her and me?" he asked impatiently.

"Um…yes, from what I know. I mean Mr. Gibbs enlightened me since I'd only heard rumors-…"

"Just get on with it, lass." He groaned.

"She killed you. I mean…she left you to die on the ship in order for you to pay your debt to…Davy Jones." Mary said quietly since she only knew the basic information.

"She what?" he exclaimed as his hands curled into fists.

"She-…"

"Then what is she doing upon me ship? And how did I get back from the Locker? And…and why is she here?" he barked and Mary walked over to him.

"Calm down. You have agreed to let her come with us. She helped us to get away from my father so we could get to the Fountain alone."

"Oh, yes, I've recently been informed about your father. What a great bloke by the way, love." He noted and she sighed.

"Thank you for reminding me." She muttered as she took his clenched fists and slowly unclenched them.

"So, I made a bargain with her?" Jack asked or more like growled.

"Yes." Mary said slowly, refraining from saying that he also lusted after her even after she killed him. That he still did at some level.

"That does sound like me." He grinned as he grabbed her hands and held them tightly in his own.

"Yes, it does." Mary smiled back a little.

The grin slowly fell from his face as Gibbs' words came into his mind.

_"I think she loves you, Jack. You have to be blind not to see it__."_

He freed on of his hands from hers and brought it to her face, his finger slowly tracing her jaw line.

"What did you mean before? When you stormed away?" he asked throatily and she blinked.

"You know my mood swings." She said with a shake of her head as his finger brushed over the pulse spot on her neck. Her blood was pounding in her ears as she waited for his reaction to her lie.

"That was all?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and she nodded.

Jack wasn't convinced but didn't linger on his suspicion. He would find out one way or the other. She didn't seem to react well while under pressure.

"Alright." He condescended as he slid his hand to the back of her neck and pulled her closer.

"Come here." He breathed as her breath washed over his lips, making him shiver in anticipation. He brought his face closer to hers and she watched as if in a trance as he closed the distance between them and kissed her upper lip first before he nipped lightly on the bottom one. She inhaled sharply as his tongue brushed her lips and her mouth parted involuntarily. Jack groaned raggedly and pressed his lips firmly against hers. His free hand circled her waist and he pressed her flush against him as he kissed her deeply, his breath mingling with hers. Her hands were clutching his coat as she sighed against his hungry lips and he smiled into the kiss before he pulled back with a last bite on her lower lip.

"You really need to work on your tan, love. You blush way too obviously." He said huskily as he released her and pulled back. Mary thought she was going to fall the minute he let her go but thankfully she remained upright. He grinned at her and winked before he turned to walk away.

"Consider yourself lucky. We'll make a small stop for water. Perhaps it'll help with your…_mood swings_." He called as he left her standing in the middle of the cabin with flushed cheeks.

**End of chapter 31**

**Author's note: thank you for reading, people. Hope you liked it. Please, review before you go and grace me with your thoughts and opinions. **

**Xxx Lina :)**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N**: Hi, guys! A quick update for you. Hope you like it.

I want to thank: **Peaches, xBelekinax,** **Dawn's Darkness, SailorSorcerer, 88dragon06, xXAngelStormXx, ForeverACharmedOne, JackSparrowLover4ever, Agent Elrond, CrissYami, Lori, Carlypso, Trinideanfan, MissSparrow101, Bystandereader, Howlongmusiwait, My Beautiful Wndinf, TinkerbellxO, AdaYuki, You cant rush science and CharlieCats.**

Thank you all so very much for your support.

Some of you wrote to me that Mary's pregnant. That is not the case, guys. She is not. Sorry. She's simple sick of the sea and of…other things. Just to clear that thing out. XD

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 32**

_The little girl peeked from under the covers as her bedroom door opened and a slim figure stepped inside. A candle was held in an elegant hand and the child smiled at the sight of her mother dressed in a pale blue nightdress that made her look ethereal._

_The dark haired woman closed the door and looked towards the bed that was vacated by the girl and smiled gently before she brought a finger against her mouth._

"_Shh." She voiced as she quickly bolted the door and stepped back almost fearfully._

"_Mommy?" the little girl asked and her mother quickly focused her bright green eyes on her daughter. She smiled again and walked over to the bed before she sat down._

"_Did I wake you, darling?" the woman asked in a hushed tone and the child shook her head._

"_I am not sleepy. You're not too?" the girl asked as her mother lied next to her after placing the candle on the bedside table._

"_That's right." The woman nodded as footsteps approached the door. The green eyed woman reached over and smoothed the little girl's hair from her face and smiled again._

"_Go to sleep. I'll be right here." She whispered into her daughter's hair but the child almost jumped when someone started pounding on the door._

"_Isabella!" a voice boomed and the woman flinched at the sound._

_The girl looked up at her mother and scooted closer._

"_Did you and father fight again?" the child whispered._

"_I'm afraid so, Mary." The woman whispered as she continued to ignore the heavy knocks on the door._

"_But…why?" the child asked as her lower lip trembled._

"_Because daddy doesn't understand, sweetheart, and he makes mommy sad." The woman said quietly and the child frowned._

"_Daddy's not good?" she asked uncertainly._

"_Daddy loves you, darling. He just can't understand." The paled skin woman said as she shot a quick glance towards the door._

"_But why?" the child asked and her mother held her tighter as the knocking carried on with more insistence._

"_Because it's in his nature." The woman answered softly as a single tear ran down her marble skin._

_The little girl went quiet at that and snuggled further into her mother's embrace as the knocking stopped only to be replaced by the horrendous sound of a bang. The door flew open and the little girl screamed-…_

"Mary? Mary!" the hand on her arm was insistent and she bolted upright on the bed breathless.

Jack stepped back surprised at her sudden move and watched as sweat ran down from her forehead to her cheeks. Her whole body was trembling as she tried to calm down her heavy breathing. His hands twitched at his sides as he watched her lower lip tremble in the aftermath of her dream.

"Are you alright, love?" he asked uncomfortably as he took a few steps closer.

Mary looked up at him as she clutched at the covers.

"Yes…I'm sorry. Did I wake you up?" she whispered as she pushed her hair behind her ear and gazed at him from beneath her eyelashes.

"No, I wasn't sleeping, love. We just docked to an island for water so I thought I'd wake you up so you could come ashore." He said quietly and she blinked.

"Oh, yes of course. I guess I nodded off a little." She whispered as she started getting out of bed.

"Bad dream?" he asked and she swallowed hard.

"You could say that." She whispered as she looked away.

"Are you alright?" he asked again and she nodded.

"Of course. I'll be ready in a few minutes." She said as she stood up and ran a hand over her face.

"What did you see that made you so upset?" he asked as he watched her walking around the cabin, gathering her clothes.

_Why do you care?_ She wanted to ask out of pure curiosity but she didn't.

"My mother. I hadn't seen her for a while." She answered as she paused to grab her stockings from the chair.

"Oh…You never told me her name." he stated and she frowned.

"You never asked. Her name was Isabella." She said with a small smile.

"That's… nice." He smirked, "Hey, just put on your coat. It's night. No one will see." He said as he watched her fatigued face.

"Um…okay." She hesitated before she pulled her coat from a chest and twisted her hair in a high ponytail.

Jack grinned at her and offered her his hand which she took after a moment's hesitation.

"What is this island?" she asked as they walked out on deck and the cool breeze hit her heated cheeks.

"It's just an island. A small, harmless island." Jack shrugged as they walked towards the plank.

"Harmless? We don't even know if it's safe!" Gibbs muttered from behind them and Jack turned to look at him sharply.

"It is just an island with plenty of water for us. What else could there be on this island?" he snapped aggravated.

"Oh, I don't know. Wild animals? Why couldn't we wait till morning where we could _actually_ see where we're going?" Gibbs asked with young Peter trailing in close behind him.

"We'll save time, Gibbs. Please, keep your ghost stories to yourself until we're back." Jack said sharply and Mary sighed.

"He is right, you know." She said quietly to Jack who only clicked his tongue and kept walking with her hand in his.

"And where's Mrs. Turner?" Jack asked as they walked across the shore and further inside the island.

"She's tired. From doing what, I don't know." Gibbs said and Peter smirked at the older man's irritated expression.

Mary looked at Gibbs and chuckled along with Peter. Jack noticed and tightened his hold on her hand.

"Give me that." He said shortly as he grabbed the torchlight from Peter and held it in front of him as they walked. His dark eyes narrowed as he spotted an alcove just a few feet away from them.

"Gentlemen, I think we've found our water." He said pointedly and Gibbs along with Peter and two more men walked ahead of them so they could fill their flasks and buckets with water from the pond that seemed a little too deep for a simple pond.

"How you know the water's safe?" Mary asked curiously and Gibbs winked at her.

"Like this." He placed a finger in the water and then tasted before he smiled.

"Good enough." He shrugged and Jack groaned before he pulled Mary's attention back to him by wrapping an arm around her waist. He crushed her against his body and grinned down at her.

"Nice night, isn't it?" he murmured as he lifted a hand to her neck and started caressing the skin there with his fingertips.

"Hmm. A little scary but…" she trailed off as she looked at the tall trees that surrounded them.

"But…?" he chuckled as he took hold of her chin and locked eyes with her.

"Nice." She concluded as his lips got closer.

"Holy mother of God." Gibbs' voice made Jack paused.

"What?" he asked as he turned to look at Gibbs who was staring wide eyed at the water.

"There's something under there, Jack." Gibbs whispered as Peter dropped the flask he was holding and stepped back.

"Gibbs, if this is another of your stories…" he trailed off as he leaned over the water and looked down.

A tail, a gold tail moved, creating a small wave in the otherwise calm water.

"Bloody hell…is it a fish?" Jack asked as he leaned a bit closer.

"Don't…" Gibbs said quietly and Mary stepped forward to see what the fuss was all about.

Mary came to a halt at the sight of the glimmering tail and before her eyes could move up the creature's body she looked away.

"Just step back, everyone." She said shakily and Gibbs took a step back just as the water started trembling more profoundly than before.

"Jack…" she whispered just as a low humming reached her ears and golden brown hair started floating in the water.

Jack's eyes narrowed and his hand went to his pistol but as the hair acquired a face he froze.

"Don't look at her!" Gibbs cried as he looked away and stepped back along with Peter.

Mary watched as a beautiful woman slid out of the water and rested her pale hands on the edge of the pond, her tail moving under the water as she locked her burning, golden eyes to Jack's chocolate ones. The pirate's lips parted as he stared at the woman transfixed and remained frozen in his spot.

Gibbs' eyes turned to Mary who looked back at him with wide eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but Gibbs shook his head at her. Her face was drained from all color as she looked back at Jack who was slowly moving forward towards the unearthly creature.

"Captain." Gibbs spoke loudly, keeping his eyes on Jack and Jack only. The man didn't respond though as he kept on staring at the mermaid like she was one of the Seven Wonders of the World.

"Jack." Mary called and the mermaid's eyes drifted sharply towards her direction before they refocused on Jack again. She smiled up at him and he grinned right back as he leaned slightly down towards her.

"And who are you, love?" he asked huskily as if in a daze. His voice made Mary take a few steps closer as the men remained still, facing away from Jack and the seemingly beautiful creature.

"Jack." Mary repeated louder this time and Jack blinked but didn't turn.

Mary hurried up her footsteps until she was standing next to Jack. She reached with a hand to touch his arm but he snatched it out of her hold with a snarl.

"Jack, step back!" Gibbs barked as Mary put her hand back on his arm and started tugging on it.

"Jack, look at me." She said and the mermaid growled deeply in her throat. Mary stepped even closer and encircled his arm with both of her hands, forcing him to turn towards her. He growled too at the interruption but he turned towards her none the less. He blinked at her and shook his head to clear it. His eyes focused on Mary and the dazed look disappeared.

"What…?" he muttered as she grabbed the lapels of his coat and pulled him towards her. The creature in the water snarled again and Jack's head turned lightly to the side to see where the sound came from.

"What the hell was that?" he asked but Mary grabbed his face and pulled him backwards and away from pond.

"Ever heard about mermaids?" she asked as she ignored the ferocious movement in the water. Gibbs followed with the other men and pushed on Jack's back in order to make him walk faster.

"Mermaids?" he asked incredulously, "That was…a…" he trailed off as he tried to crane his head in order to look.

"No, no! Keep your head straight ahead, Captain." She warned anxiously as they stepped further away from the alcove, "Even mermaids set their eyes on you." She said as he loomed over her and grabbed her around the waist. He placed a quick, heated kiss on her lips and pulled back.

"Love, I am Captain Jack Sparrow." He murmured as he blinked again in order to fully clear his head. He didn't even remember looking at the bloody fish.

Once they were away enough Mary released him and headed for the ship.

"You know what?" she called as she hugged herself, "I think I prefer the sea." She said as Jack walked behind her while rubbing at his temples.

"Gibbs, did I just get seduced by a fish?" he asked and Gibbs cleared his throat.

"I'm afraid so." The older man said as he patted him on the back.

"What in hell…" Jack whispered as he followed Mary in the galley.

"Just…set sail!" he called before he disappeared down the stairs.

"What happened?" Elizabeth asked as she walked out of Gibbs' cabin.

"Nothing." Jack tried to pass by her.

"Mary seemed upset."

"And I will be too if you don't step out of me way." He snapped and Elizabeth flinched before she made way for him to pass.

He entered the galley and found Mary sitting in a chair near the table.

"Love, what's wrong?" he asked as he leaned against the table.

"That was your fault! Why don't you ever listen to anybody?" she said angrily and he held his hands up in surrender.

"Whoa, what got your knickers in a bunch?" he asked and she glared at him.

"Gibbs said that it wasn't safe. You could have killed us all with your stubbornness! Couldn't you wait until daylight?" she snapped.

"It was an island! How the hell was I supposed to know that a bloody mermaid would lurk in the bloody pond?" he snapped back.

Mary stood up from the chair and glared at him even more wildly.

"And what's your bloody problem anyway? I was the one who almost got killed by a bloody woman with a tail!"

"What's my problem…You're unbelievable. You just don't…You just don't understand anything, do you?" she whispered as they stared each other.

"What is there to understand?" he asked as he caught her elbow in a tight grip as she moved to get passed him.

"Nothing." She spat at him and he was shocked at her tone. Where was the Mary that never talked back to anyone?

"I _said_ what is there to understand?" he repeated in a low voice and her head shot up sharply before she stepped forward and crushed her lips against his shocked ones. Her arms went around his neck and he clutched at her hips tightly as his eyes closed and a hoarse moan escaped his throat. She pushed him backwards and his back hit the wooden door with a loud thud. His head collided with the wood as well and he winced inaudibly but he carried on kissing her after a moment's hesitation. His hands traveled down her hips to the back of her thighs. He groaned as he lifted her off her feet and her legs wrapped around his waist. He reversed their positions until she was the one pressed against the door and she gasped. He broke the kiss to breath but kept his lips close to hers.

"You thickhead…" she murmured as she slid her hand in his hair and leaned her forehead against his, "Wasn't it obvious? I was worried about you." She whispered and Jack inhaled sharply at her words as he opened his eyes and looked from her pink lips to her green eyes. His head fell a little to the side as if in confusion and a question almost bubbled up to come out of his lips but he swallowed hard and kept his mouth shut. He looked down at their position and almost moaned at the tight grip her legs had around his waist.

"Then show me." He husked against her jaw as his lustful eyes rose and bore into her own.

**End of chapter 32**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading, loves. Hope you liked it and I hope you noticed something that is not there to be noticed. :-p**

**Reviews, please?**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N:** Hello, people! How are you? I have the new chapter here for you. Hope you enjoy it.

But first I want to thank: **TinkerbellxO, Dimonah Tralon, Trinideanfan, PiratePushcake, Lori, MissSparrow101, ShesASuperFreak, xXAngelStormXx, Carlypso, Anonymous, ForeverACharmedOne, My Beautiful Ending, TellMeYourSecret, Agent Elrond, Bystandereader, 88dragon06, CharlieCats, Chryseilas, iwishmynamewasMrsSparrow, DiaDeLosMuertos, CrissYami, anonymous, Howlongmustiwait, JackSparrowLover4ever, Truth and Chaos, Jamberine, Hectorspirategirl and Dawn's Darkness.**

**Review replies to:**

**Lori**: Hi, love. Sorry it took me so long to get back to you. How are things? Thank you so much for your review!

**Anonymous**: Hello. Thank you so much for your review. Glad you liked it. As for the Flying Dutchman, I am not sure if he will make an appearance. We'll see.

**anonymous**: Thank you so much for reviewing!

**Howlongmustiwait**: Hi, love! Jack has a tendency to get into trouble and he never learns. Thank you for the review!

**PiratePushcake**: Hi! Glad you enjoyed the mermaid scene. I wasn't very sure about it but it turned out well after all... Thank you!

**Hectorspirategirl**: Hello! Thank you so much for all your reviews. I am glad you're enjoying the story.

**Agent Elrond**: Hello! Thank you for the review. And since you didn't noticed anything, you'll have to wait and see. XD

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. Sadly…:(**

* * *

**Chapter 33**

Mary was ready to open her mouth and question Jack's words when suddenly shouts erupted from the deck. Jack closed his eyes in annoyance and looked towards the door with a glare.

"What's going on?" Mary asked as she tried to step out of Jack's arms to get to the door.

"I am sure nothing of great importance. Now, where were we? Oh, yes. You were going to show me how much worried you were for me." He said as he leaned closer to her and grinned, his eyes sparkling with some of his pre-amnesia mischief. Mary looked at him carefully and was ready to open her mouth when suddenly everything went quiet outside.

"What _is _going on?" she asked again and Jack paused to listen.

"It's quiet." He murmured as he stepped back from Mary and headed for the door. He placed his hand on the knob and he opened it only to collide with Gibbs and Peter.

"Oi! Watch it!" he snapped as he rubbed his head.

Gibbs mirrored him before he pushed him back inside.

"I think it's better if you stayed inside, Captain. We have a situation." Gibbs said quite loudly.

"What kind of situation?" Jack asked with narrowed eyes and then he heard it. Soft, seductive singing and whispering was coming from somewhere on the ship.

"What's this sound?" he asked confused.

"I knew I should have told him to plug his ears too." Gibbs muttered to Peter, who looked quite scared, before he smiled nervously at Jack.

"I have it under control. You go inside and I'll get us out of here in no time. I just need your compass."

"I am the Captain of this ship! I demand to know what the situation is!" Jack snapped as he started walking towards the deck.

"No, no! You have to stay inside or plug your ears with cloths! I'm immune since I haven't seen them. So does Peter…" Gibbs said as he stepped in front of Jack and Peter did the same.

"What are you on about, mate? Have you lost your bloody marbles?" Jack asked irritated as he felt the urge to get closer to the delicious singing.

Mary who had been watching the entire scene stepped closer to Jack and placed a hand on his back.

"I think you should come inside, Jack." She said quietly.

"Yes, you should." Gibbs added anxiously.

"It's the mermaids, sir!" Peter quickly blurted out and Gibbs glared at him.

"Mermaids?" Jack asked as his eyes lit up, "I've never seen a mermaid." He said enthused and Mary frowned.

"You saw one just an hour ago, Jack." She said confused and the pirate looked at her.

"Oh, Mary, love. I did?" he frowned and Gibbs nodded vigorously.

"Yes, so just go on inside and give me your compass!" Gibbs said as he pushed him firmly on the chest as the singing got louder.

"Jack…" Mary trailed off as she kept tugging at his sleeve.

"Move over, mate. I just want to see them." Jack said throatily and Gibbs' eyes widened.

"Eh, no. That's not a good idea. You should see, the lass here instead." Gibbs said as he and Peter turned him around and pushed him towards Mary who caught him. Gibbs quickly removed the compass from Jack's belt and hurried away.

"Oi! Me compass!" Jack called as he steadied himself by wrapping his arms around Mary's shoulders.

"Leave it." Mary said as she grabbed hold of his shirt and pulled him towards the cabin.

Jack turned his head and looked down at her before he smiled.

"Where we going?" he asked with a raised eyebrow as he followed her obediently.

"Inside." She said quickly as she shut the door, closing off the sounds.

"To do what? Everybody was watching the-…" he started only to be cut off by Mary's lips. His eyes closed and he moaned happily into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her tightly enough to bruise.

"I…I…" Mary stuttered, shocked at her own action.

"Oh, yes. Here we were." He cut her off as he leaned down, trying to catch her lips again.

"Um, aren't you tired or something? I mean you've been complaining all week for your dizziness from the concussion." She said quickly as she moved back from his parted lips.

"Concussion?" he asked with a frown and Mary blinked.

"Yes…you hit your head, remember? You don't remember some things…Me, for example." She muttered the last sentence. Jack's eyes narrowed at her words and he seemed confused before he sobered.

"I don't remember, aye?.. Of course, I don't." he said quietly as he rubbed his chin and then smirked.

"Well, what a pity since you seem to like me." He grinned and she flushed.

"You have helped me in several occasions. I am grateful and…"

"And you're me woman so, you must like me, aye?" he cut her off again, looking at her expectantly.

"I'm not your…I've told you before that the marriage was…" she faltered with a sigh, "Although, I am glad that I am away from my father." She admitted as his hands traveled down to her hips and started rubbing in circles.

"Oh, yes. I think you owe me for that. Have you any goods to offer for that?" he asked and she let out a chuckle as she looked up at him.

"You're unbelievable." She whispered as the ship moved and she held on to his arms tightly.

Groans and shouts of protests came from the men outside and Mary flinched.

"I know…" he murmured as he licked his lips and gazed down at her mouth. Warmth traveled through his body as she gazed back at him.

_And I am sorry for what I'm about to do… _He thought as he leaned and placed a scorching kiss on her forehead.

"Why won't you tell me everything about you and me then. It might help me…recall." He offered and she blinked.

"Um…" she hesitated.

"What if Mr. Gibbs needs something?" she asked and he shrugged.

"He'll come and ask for it."

"Okay…" she started just as a knock came on the door before it swung open.

"What in bloody hell was all that? The men are going crazy!" Elizabeth asked loudly as she stared at them.

Mary took a few steps back from Jack and he frowned.

"Hasn't your mother taught you that it's rude to enter a room without knocking?" he asked as he glared at her.

"I don't think that should be your biggest concern at the moment." Elizabeth fired back.

"Listen here, missy-…"

"You're the captain and you're sitting locked in your cabin to escape the bloody mermaids?" she cried and Mary stepped forward.

"Mr. Gibbs asked him to stay here because he had already seen one and he was-…"

"He's still the bloody Captain." Elizabeth snapped.

"Yes, I am and you're forgetting your place, your _Highness_." Jack said lowly as he started a glaring contest with the blonde woman.

"Am I?" Elizabeth asked daringly and Mary could hear Jack's teeth grinding together.

"Don't push your luck, Mrs. Turner. It'd be a same if you became dinner for the beautiful fish-ladies." Jack said with a cunning smirk.

"You wouldn't dare." Elizabeth gasped as she placed a hand protectively over her stomach an action that didn't go unnoticed by Mary.

"Wouldn't I?" Jack asked sweetly and Mary could see hostility towards the other woman that hadn't been there before that day. Not in that degree anyway.

"Fine. As you wish, Captain." Elizabeth hissed and with a last glance at Mary she left the cabin, slamming the door behind her.

Jack ran his hands over his face and turned to Mary.

"She's right. I should go and take over. See you later, love." Jack said as he walked away tersely, his back stiff with tension.

Mary gazed after him before she collapsed on the bed.

"That was strange…" she trailed off in the silence of the room.

* * *

Men were grumpy the next day and no one could really blame them. Only Peter and Gibbs seemed fine. Even Jack was grumpy and brooding.

"How did you two thought of the ear plugging plan?" Mary asked as she leaned against the rail while Peter was polishing the rail.

"Mr. Gibbs had the idea."

"But you could hear us talking." Mary said with a chuckle.

"No not really. We could barely hear you." Peter chuckled as he looked at her shyly.

She smiled back and nodded before she turned to look at the sea.

"Um…don't you miss your home, missus?" Peter asked as he paused in his work.

"Not really. I guess this is my home now…" she shrugged.

"Oh…not homesick then?" he smiled and she shook her head.

"Are you done questioning me wife, boy?" Jack's voice thundered from behind them and Peter gulped.

"Um…I was just-…" Peter started only to be cut off.

"Return to your work and stop ogling at others' goods." Jack said sharply as he grabbed Mary's elbow and started pulling her away.

"What are you doing?" she asked shocked at his odd behavior.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked casually.

"What was that?"

"What was what? I don't understand, love." He shrugged as he tugged her along with him towards the galley.

"_That_. Why did you talk to him in such a way? We were just talking." She protested.

"He's not here to talk with the captain's wife. He's here to earn his stay upon me ship." Jack stated clearly.

"Oh, so now I am the captain's wife? How convenient for you to decide when that is true." Mary huffed as she tugged her arm out of his hold that had suddenly turned possessive.

"A ship requires discipline, love. Don't be overdramatic." He said and she stared at him.

"What's wrong with you today?" she asked and he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Nothing. I am just anxious to get to the Fountain." He said as he resumed walking.

"Oh, yes. Your first priority." She muttered and he sighed.

"I have no desire to fight with you, love. Just come and eat with me." He said tiredly as e rubbed his temples.

Mary pursed her lips and she would have walked away if her stomach hadn't growled in protest.

They entered the galley and they both paused as they saw Elizabeth staring at her water mug with puffy eyes.

"Oh, no…" Jack muttered as he looked at the blonde woman with a grimace, "Waterworks…" he almost whimpered.

"What's wrong?" Mary asked as she stepped closer to the other woman.

Elizabeth sniffed and wiped her tears on her sleeve before she looked up.

"I think I'm pregnant." She whispered and Mary's head turned sharply towards Jack.

"What? I didn't do anything with her! It's not mine." He raised his hands up in surrender and Elizabeth scoffed.

"Of course it isn't. It's Will's." She whispered as she looked down at her mug again.

Mary looked at Jack who sighed heavily.

"Great…There will be no living with her after this…" he muttered before he collapsed on a chair and banged his head against the wooden table.

"Bugger." He muttered and Mary slapped his arm.

"Thanks for the support, Jack." Elizabeth murmured in defeat.

"Yeah, well, you're not getting any from me, lass." He said before he stood up and walked away, grumbling under his breath.

**End of chapter 33**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading, loves. I hope you liked it. Did you get the hints I threw your way about the thing that is not there to be noticed or not?**

**Please, please review before you leave. Reviews are love!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N:** Hi, guys. Sorry for the wait but I had some family things going on and I couldn't update any sooner. But I hope you like this update.

**I also changed the rating to M so I can be safe.**

So, I want to thank you all for the alerts and favorites and I also want to thank my reviewers: **CharlieCats, Hectorspirategirl, JackSparrowLover4ever, Howlongmustiwait, CrissYami, Carlypso, ., xXAngelStormXx, xBelekinax, PiratePushcake, AdaYuki, Lori, Chryseilias, My Beautiful Ending, 88dragon06, likeitall, Inu-midoriko, TinkerbellxO, TellMeYourSecret, MusicAndApples, Bystandereader and ForeverACharmedOne.**

Thank you all for your comments!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 34**

Jack release a long yawn and clumped his compass shut. He slightly turned the helm to starboard and took a long breath. His eyes darted around the ship and he paused when he noticed his first mate and Cotton sleeping side by side. He rolled his eyes and cleared his throat. Nothing. He cleared it again louder but only Gibbs' foot stirred slightly.

"Gents!" he snapped finally and they both jumped to their feet.

"Aye, Captain!" Gibbs spoke groggily and Jack groaned.

"Just go to your beds, gentlemen. You're no use while being asleep."

"But you said that you wanted company?" Gibbs asked slowly while rubbing his eyes.

"Yes, _exactly_." Jack said with a glare.

"So we…stay."

"Gibbs, you fell asleep on your feet." Jack said wearily as he rubbed the back of his neck .

"We won't fall asleep again. Right, Cotton?" he elbowed the older man's side and Cotton nodded vigorously.

"That's what you said half an hour ago and I have to say that your snoring is too much for me already damaged ears."

"What's wrong with your ears?" Gibbs asked with a frown.

"Oh, me ears? A certain…lass has been crying for days in me cabin and me dear wife thought it'd be polite to comfort her." Jack said with a grimace.

"Elizabeth? Why is she so distressed?" Gibbs asked curiously.

"She's with-…" Jack stopped before he finished his sentence, "I guess she was feeling…ill." He finished as he didn't think it wise to reveal the woman's secret without her consent.

_Idiot_. His sly inner voice snickered but he brushed it off. No one had to know about her condition. It was nobody's business but her own and she would tell when she was ready. He did not like her but he wasn't going to touch such a sensitive issue.

He shook his head and looked up at the star lighted sky.

"Ill? It's not something contagious, aye?" Gibbs asked with wide eyes.

"No, it certainly, isn't." Jack's lips curved upwards at that and Gibbs nodded.

"How's your head?" he asked as he stretched and started moving towards the stairs, Cotton following behind him looking almost asleep.

"Me head?" Jack frowned and Gibbs frowned right back.

"Aye…Does it hurt? Any dizziness I should know about? I could take your night watch…" Gibbs trailed off and Jack's widened.

"Oh, me head. No, I'm fine. For now…No dizziness." Jack said as he cleared his throat and smiled nervously.

"Alright then…Call me if you need something." The older man said before he disappeared below.

Jack exhaled a sigh of relief.

_That was a close one._ He thought with a groan. Got _to be more careful._ _I need her to trust me. She still doesn't trust me._ He shook his head and chewed on his lower lip.

"Jack?" a soft voice whispered and Jack's eyes widened at the sound of Elizabeth's voice.

"Oh, bugger. Not again." He muttered as she appeared from the stairs.

"Are you alone?" she asked as she rubbed her arms.

"Unfortunately, yes." He sighed and she didn't seem to mind the wariness in his voice.

"I was hoping for some company." She said as she looked at the sky with a soft sigh.

Jack watched her as her hand went to rub softly at her stomach. He groaned inwardly.

"I was not…" he muttered and she looked at him.

"You do not like my company."

"Oh, you noticed?" he asked sarcastically but she remained quiet.

"I can go. I guess I should sleep." She said more to herself than him.

"Yes, do that." He advised and she nodded absently, causing his eyes to narrow at the far away look in her eyes.

"Hmm. How's your head?" she asked and he leaned his forehead against the helm.

"For the love of God. Me head's perfectly fine! It always has been!" he snapped with frustration and Elizabeth stared at him. He raised his head from the helm and looked at her with slightly wide eyes.

"_It always has been?_" she asked slowly and he quickly shook his head but it was for no use.

"You liar!" she gasped as her hand flew to her mouth.

"Shh! I am not a liar!" he quickly defended himself.

"Yes, you are! Why did you lie to us? And to Mary?" Elizabeth asked enraged.

"Keep your voice down, you reckless wench!" he snapped and she gasped.

"I am not a wench, you hypocrite!" she snapped right back and he sighed.

"It was a figure of speech. Just don't yell." He spat and she closed her mouth.

"Why did you lie?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"I did not lie. I really couldn't remember much." He said and she narrowed her eyes.

"Since when do you remember?" she asked lowly.

"Just a few days."

"Days?" she asked in a high pitched voice.

"Shh!"

"Why have you been lying then? I'm telling her and everyone." Elizabeth announced angrily.

"No, you won't! I have me reasons for not telling and you're not going to get in the way. Again." He snapped.

"Again? Getting in the way of what again?" she asked irately.

"I want her to trust me and she…is attentive to me because of me head and me supposed lack of memory." He almost pouted as he looked away.

"She's not going to trust you if you keep lying to her."

"I haven't lied to her before! I just…I want to-…"

"You want to manipulate her so you can get closer to her. That's not fair, Jack. She's so worried that you're never going to remember her." Elizabeth said softly.

"I do not want to manipulate her into anything-…"

"But that's what you're doing."

"I can do whatever I want." He snapped exasperated.

"She already loves you. You have to be blind in order not to notice the way she looks at you." She said and he pursed his lips.

"That's not enough." He stated.

"What would be enough?" Elizabeth asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why should I tell you? Aren't you supposed to be resting?" he asked instead and she scoffed.

"Like you care for anyone but yourself."

"You should know." He muttered bitingly and she flinched slightly.

"I won't tell. But I don't think she is stupid. She'll figure it out and then I can watch her slap you to an inch of your life." Elizabeth announced happily and he snorted.

"Like she'd ever slap _me_."

"Oh, just wait and see." She said before she walked away, leaving him to stare after her with mounting uneasiness.

* * *

Mary frowned in her sleep and her hand shot out to grab at the covers that had been so coarsely snatched from her. A warm hand slapped her wrist away and a pair of hands settled on her hips. Hair tickled her cheek and she tried to open her eyes when warm lips touched the same cheek. The hands on her hips moved in gentle circles and she shivered. The lips on her cheek moved downward until they covered her lips in a surprisingly gentle kiss. She opened her eyes as the kiss ended and she felt the same hands that were resting on her hips just seconds ago, now sliding down her legs, trying to find the hem of her night dress.

Jack's dark gaze met her eyes once she had them opened and she blinked.

"Jack?"

"Who else, love?" he smirked as he swooped in for another kiss, this time prolonging it until he was out of breath and she was as flushed as she could be.

"What time is it?" she asked breathless as she turned to look at the window to her right.

Jack found the opportunity to bury his face in her neck and inhale her scent. He sighed deeply and brushed his lips against the base of her neck. He groaned and parted his lips against her skin as his tongue lapped at the skin just below her ear. Her sharp intake of breath pleased him and he repeated the action. Her hands drifted up his arms to his shoulders as he nestled his face deeper in the crook of her neck and attacked her skin with more vigor.

"What are you doing?" she gasped as she squirmed under him while tilting her head to give him more access to her neck.

"What does it look like I'm doing, kitten?" he asked against her skin as his hands trailed up her legs to her hips again. He grabbed a hold of them and pulled her up against him with a grunt.

"What did you call me?" she asked as she went still under him.

Jack paused and raised his head to look at her.

"Kitten. Why? You don't like it?" he asked as innocently as he could while keeping her hips pressed against his.

"I…I do. You haven't called me that for a while." She said as she looked at him with a tiny hint of suspicion.

"Well, about time then, aye?" he murmured as he leaned down and captured her lips with his again. She was stiff under him for a while but then she relaxed and returned the kiss.

Jack's hands left her hips and he used his lower body to keep her pressed against him as his hands trailed up her stomach towards the neckline of her dress. He tugged at it until her shoulder was visible and he left her lips to direct his attention to the newly revealed skin. Her right hand slid up his arm to the back of his neck and he held his head as he kissed and nipped at her skin.

"Your hair is a bit wet." She stated hoarsely and he raised his head to look at her.

"Hm. It started raining just before I left the helm." He murmured as he trailed a finger down her neck towards her collarbone, watching with rapt attention the sight of his tanned skin against her pale complexion. His mouth found the trail of his finger and her back arched slightly off the bed when his mouth connected with the top of her breast.

"Like that, do you?" he murmured and the only answer he got was the tightening of her fingers against the back of his neck. One of his hands cupped her breast through the thin fabric of her nightdress while the other slid down her body to bunch up the offending garment. He pulled her up to his chest as he pulled the nightdress up her back and helped her remove it. He laid her on the pillow again and unceremoniously dumped the garment behind him. It landed a few feet away from the bed.

His eyes swept over her bare form and she shifted uncomfortably beneath him. He placed his hand firmly on her stomach when she tried to reach for the covers. She paused and laid back down as a soft blush found its way up her neck to her cheeks.

He sat back on his knees and reached for his shirt. He pulled it up and over his head before it joined her clothing. His hands went to the fastening of his breeches and he grinned as her eyes widened but she didn't look away as he loosened the fabric enough so it rested low on his hips. He leaned forward and covered her shivering body with his warmer one and she sighed as his lips connected with her again in a dizzying kiss. Her cool hands found his back and he hissed.

"I didn't know you were that cold." He murmured as he groped around for the sheet. Once he found it he pulled it over them and directed his kissed to her neck and lower. His stilled covered knee nudged her thighs apart and he moved between them with a groan. His lips found the skin between her breasts and she moaned softly as his hand slid down her belly towards her inner thigh.

"No under-things again, love? Were you waiting for someone?" he asked teasingly and her eyes flew open while her cheeks burned his embarrassment.

"What do you mean again?" she asked wide eyed and he blinked at her innocently.

"A couple of days ago, when I accidentally checked, you were sleeping without them again." He smirked when she sputtered.

"I knew you were the one groping me in my sleep!" she said and he chuckled before he moved his hand forward and caressed her. Her eyes slipped closed again and she bit her lip.

"You were waiting for someone indeed." He murmured huskily as he leaned down to kiss her again with an urgency that took her breath away. His hand got bolder and her breath hitched at the pleased, rough moan he emitted against her lips. One of her hands flew out to grab at the covers as his moist mouth met her shoulder and she sighed his name. Jack groaned in response and tried hard to remember if she had ever been this responsive before. He concluded than she had never been and he swelled with pride.

His thoughts must have been evident on his face because a sharp slap on his arm followed his self- indulgent thoughts.

"Don't be cheeky." She chided and he snickered.

"Love, if you keep up your vocalization I'll keep being as cheeky as I want." He said in her ear as he bit her earlobe.

Mary's previous blush was nothing compared to the one she developed after his words and she buried her face in his chest while it vibrated with laughter.

His laughter was cut short when her lips found the skin right above his heart. His eyes closed and his lips parted as her tongue touched his skin. His hand went to her head and his fingers got tangled in her hair as her kisses went up towards his neck. He groaned softly and she pulled back to look at him curiously. He shivered and pushed her on the pillow again as he crushed his lips against her. The hand that was between her thighs moved to her knee. He pulled it flush against his hip and hissed as he grinded against her once.

He cursed under his breath and fumbled with his breeches before he thrust forward and buried himself inside her with a whimper.

Mary gasped and clutched at his arms as he placed his palms flat against the mattress and pulled back only to push forward again. Jack's eyes closed and he gasped for breath as he found a steady rhythm. Her other leg joined the other around his other hip and he groaned encouragingly. He opened his eyes and looked down at her as she panted for breath. He paused and lowered himself towards her so he rested on his elbows before he resumed his thrusts. He buried his face in her neck and planted a firm openmouthed kiss on her now warm skin. Her hips moved with his and her groan drew a delirious moan from his throat. His pace quickened and his eyes squeezed shut as he felt his release approaching. Her arms were around him as she cried out and her body relaxed under his straining one. With a few more sharp moves of his hips he groaned and collapsed against her while panting for breath.

Her hands gently stroked up and down his dump back and he sighed into her neck as he fought to bring his breathing back to normal.

His chest twitched pleasantly and he realized that he must have done something right when she snuggled up against him and went back to sleep with a small smile on her flushed face.

**End of chapter 34**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me your thoughts! Reviews are love and they feed my imagination. **

**Xxx Lina :)**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N:** Hello, people! How are you? I apologize for making you wait.

I would like to thank: **88dragon06, AdaYuki, Lori, CharlieCats, CrissYami, Bystandereader, Carlypso, Inu-midoriko, Trinideanfan, TinkerbellxO, xXAngelStormXx, LilCharsRninNme'Ead, ShesASuperFreak, Howlongmustiwair, ForeverACharmedOne, PiratePushcake, Hectorspirategirl, Mariana Lestrange and Itachi's Kitty**. You are all wonderful!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. Isn't it obvious by now?**

* * *

**Chapter 35**

Mary's nose wrinkled as Cotton threw a dozen more fishes inside the bucket that was currently in front of her. He smiled at her before he moved away. She smiled back and then looked down at the fish.

"Wonderful." She muttered as she reached forward to grab another smelly thing. She was never a great admirer of fishes but they were better than nothing. She took hold of the knife and continued preparing them for cooking. Peter was standing next to her with his own knife in hand.

"They smell wonderful, don't they?" she asked just to break the uncomfortable silence.

Peter looked up, somehow surprised that she had talked and smiled.

"Yes…quite tasty after a good cooking." He said and she chuckled.

"Whatever you say." She said with a shrug.

Suddenly Gibbs walked inside the galley, followed by Jack who wore a big toothy grin on his face. The grin faltered when he saw her with the fish and knife in hand.

"Bloody hell. What _are _you doing?" he asked as he approached.

"Cleaning the fishes for dinner?" she asked and he blinked.

"_You?_ You hate the bloody things." He said shaking his head and she frowned.

"Wow…you actually do remember something I told you about myself." She said and he glared at her.

"I can hear, you know."

"Yes, but I am not sure that you're always paying attention." She shot back and Gibbs cleared his throat.

"Need help?" he asked as he sat down with a small smile.

"Yes, please." Mary said and Gibbs nodded.

"Good. Then you can come with me!" Jack said cheerily as he reached over and grabbed Mary's hand, pulling her from her chair.

"What for?" she asked perplexed but Jack only smirked.

"You'll see." He winked but then he grimaced in disgust, "Love, you smell." He said and she scowled.

"Tell me something I don't know."

"But you look good enough to eat." He murmured huskily as he pressed a quick kiss on her lips, "Come to the cabin after you…wash." He waved his hands towards her hands.

Mary rolled her eyes as she watched him swagger out of the galley.

"Any idea why he's so cheerful?" she asked Gibbs who shrugged.

"No idea." The older man shrugged with an apologetic smile.

Mary sighed and washed her hands with water before she walked out of the galley. On her way to the cabin she heard curses and she paused. They were coming from Gibbs' cabin.

Elizabeth.

She turned towards the closed door and hesitated before she knocked.

"Who is it?" came the breathless voice and Mary paused.

"Mary." She answered after a while.

"Oh…" there was shuffling around and then the door was opened by a pale looking Elizabeth.

"Is everything alright?" Mary asked and Elizabeth swallowed hard.

"Yes…I got sick. Why is it called morning sickness when you have it in the afternoons as well?" she asked as she clutched her stomach.

"Oh, I am sorry. Would you like anything…?" Mary said tentatively.

"No. I am fine-…" Elizabeth's eyes widened before she turned and hurried to the bucket that was next to the small bed. Mary winced at the sight of the other woman's deep heaves and fidgeted in the doorway.

"I would really like some tea right now." Elizabeth gasped as soon as she was done.

"Yes… I have to agree on that." Mary laughed nervously.

"Thank you. I am fine now." Elizabeth said as she saw Mary standing there, obviously uncomfortable.

"Okay…I'll just be on my way then. Oh, dinner should be ready in a couple of hours…by the looks of it." Mary concluded before she walked away with a weak smile.

When Mary entered the cabin, Jack was leaning against his desk with only his shirt and breeches on. A bottle of rum was clutched in his left hand while the fingers of his right hand were running over the map in front of him.

Mary sighed at the sight and bit her lip before she shut the door, making her presence known. He turned towards her quickly and grinned at her.

"What took you so bloody long?" he asked but he was still smiling.

"Um… I stopped by Elizabeth. She was throwing up. Again." She said as she walked towards him.

"Oh. That's charming." He grimaced and as soon as she was close he snaked an arm around her waist to pull her to him. He leaned down and buried his face in her neck, inhaling her scent and nuzzling his face against the soft skin. Mary's eyes closed as his lips parted and started placing open mouthed kisses up and down her neck.

"You wanted to tell me something?" she asked and he paused before he pulled back completely.

"Were you always this commanding with me before?" he asked with a smirk as he lifted the bottle still clutched in his hand to his lips for a small sip.

"Me? Commanding? Oh, yes. My entire life." She said sarcastically as he looked at her.

"Hmm. I just wanted to show you this." He said as he pointed at the map on his desk.

Mary frowned but walked towards it nonetheless. She leaned towards it and Jack's finger appeared in front of her, guiding her eyes.

"That's it, love. See?" he asked into her ear and her eyes widened at the sight of the small island that was carved on the map as if by fire.

"You mean…this is where it is?" she asked and he nodded against her, his hot breath causing her to shudder.

"How can you be sure?" she asked and he chuckled.

"I am not sure but it looks like your mother decided to have mercy on us." He whispered as he kissed her ear and placed his head on her shoulder.

"Right." Mary said in disbelief, "So, now what?" she asked.

"Now we have our final heading." He grinned as he kissed her cheek and pulled back altogether.

"I am going to tell Gibbs." He called and Mary turned towards him.

"He doesn't know yet?" she asked with a frown.

"Eh, no. I wanted you to know first." He winked before he turned and left the cabin.

Mary remained where she was, a feeling of unease burning under her skin as she looked back at the infamous map. She swallowed hard and tried to stifle the rising feeling of fear that threatened to encircle her whole being. He had reached his end and if everything went well he'd get what he had wanted for so long. It seemed like her services might be unnecessary in a little while. If that was true what would happen with her?

_The map wouldn't work if he didn't care for you. Right?_ Her inner voice told her.

_If your dreams are anything close to proof he might care…__Just maybe_

Mary shuddered at the memory of the dreams. She didn't want to remember them because they never ended well. Not for Jack anyway.

* * *

Jack patted Gibbs on the back and walked down the stairs. He nodded his head to a couple of crewmen and then made his way towards the galley.

"Bloody hell…I'm starving." He muttered but stopped short when he entered the galley.

Elizabeth was sitting in a chair with a bowl of fish soup in her hands. She looked up at him and he grimaced.

"I'll just come back later." He muttered but before he had the chance to flee Elizabeth spoke.

"I am not a leper you know. You can be in the same room with me." She called and he paused. He turned to face her and she raised her eyebrows at him.

"I am aware of that." He drawled as he walked towards the pot that held the soup. He grabbed two bowls and poured some in each one before he reached for two pieces of dried bread. He found a wooden tray and placed them on as Elizabeth watched him.

"I can see that you're getting all the more familiar with me lass." He said casually as he looked at her fleetingly.

"Yes…we talk is all."

"That's just it. I am afraid your tongue might run ahead of you sometime." He said and she narrowed her eyes.

"What are you suggesting? That I am going to blab the fact that you remember everything to her? To be honest I am shocked to realize that she hasn't figured it out yet. You try too hard around her, Jack. She'll realize it sooner or later." She said and he rolled his eyes.

"Either way, it's none of your business anyway. What I do with her or to her is none of bloody business." He hissed and she chuckled.

"I thought I'd never see that." She murmured and he looked at her, face expressionless.

"Whatever do you mean?" he asked and she looked up at him with a smirk.

"You're taken with her. Completely. That's why you're lying to her. You want her to like you, don't you?" she asked and he pursed his lips.

"She already likes me."

"Hmm…but does she trust you?"

"I…Why wouldn't she?" he blurted and she shrugged.

"Of course. Why wouldn't she…Maybe because of the fact that you've been lying to her all the time? How far are you going to take this façade? It's tiresome and not to say pathetic."

"_Pathetic_." He hissed and she nodded.

"You're hiding behind your made-up amnesia so you can be how you truly want around her. Why can't you just tell her the truth?"

"Like I said; mind your own business-…"

"Why can't you?" she pressed on.

"Because now that I have started it I don't know how to say that I am fine!" he snapped and she remained quiet.

"It has become easy." She said after a while and he huffed before he picked up the tray of food.

"Just mind your own business, Mrs. Turner." He said gravely before he turned and walked away.

"At least do me one favor." He called just before he disappeared.

**End of chapter 35**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. Please review before you go. It's vital for my sanity, people! :)**

**Xxx Lina**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N**: Hi, darlings! How are you? Another update's here for you. Hope you like it.

I want to thank everyone who has alerted and favorited this story so far.

I also want to thank**: VampGirl4ever, xXAngeltormXx, Hannah-Hurricane, TinkerbellxO, SailorSorcerer, You cant rush science, Hectorspirategirl, Trinideanfan, 88dragon06, ForeverACharmedOne, Lori, My Beautiful Ending, Sithlord 8665, DreamingsAReprieve, Agent Elrond, Itcachi's Kitty, JackSparrowLover4ever, CrissYami and Inu-midoriko.**

You're all amazing. XD

**As a side note, my prayers and thoughts are for the people of Japan. I hope everything turns out well for them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 36**

Jack sat in the darkness of the cabin with a small, dying candle on his desk as his only source of light. One of his hands was idly playing with his rings and his feet were resting dully on the desk. The cabin was quiet but even if it hadn't been he wouldn't have been able to notice for he was lost in his thoughts.

He closed his eyes and sighed and he almost fell out of his chair when he felt a couple of hands closing over his own colder ones.

"It's just me." Mary said as she leaned down and rested her chin on his shirt covered shoulder. He slumped back in relief and swallowed hard when he felt her warm skin against his weathered hands.

"Your hands are cold. What are you doing sitting in the dark? And I thought you were on watch tonight?" she frowned as she stifled a yawn.

"I was…but I wasn't feeling well so Gibbs took over the night watch." He said hoarsely before he cleared his throat.

"Oh? Is it your head-…"

"No. It is not." He cut her off more harshly than he intended to. Her hands paused in their rubbing motion on top of his. He closed his eyes briefly at the feeling of guilt that had been pestering him for the last few days.

"It's just… I am thinking is all." He said more calmly as he turned his hands to clutch hers tightly.

"Oh. What about?" she asked as she looked at the side of his face.

"I was wondering about your father." He said and it was partly true.

"What about him." She tensed visibly and he rubbed his palms with his fingers in a soothing motion.

"I am wondering where he is.I've been wondering since you told me about him." He shrugged and she took her hands from his and stepped in front of him.

"You think that he'll find us somehow?" she asked as she hugged herself in an effort to stay warm and calm.

"I don't think that'll happen. No. I mean we'd have to be extremely unlucky for that to happen." He said with hand gestures as she bit her lip.

"Well… I don't get on well with luck, Jack." She said and he smirked.

"Oh, but I do, love. Usually." He added as an afterthought.

"I don't think he'll give up." She said and he shrugged again.

"That's his problem then." He said and she hesitated before she spoke again.

"So, you aren't thinking of sending me to him as a present, are you?" she asked and he blinked.

"Come again?" he asked dumbfounded.

"I mean, you found what you wanted and all…so…" she trailed off.

"First of all, technically, I haven't found what I am looking for yet. And second," he continued as he stood up and approached her, "I tend to keep what is mine." He said smoothly as he took her right hand and kissed her ringed finger.

Mary's eyes widened at his words and she visibly relaxed. She smiled at him a bit and he winked at her as he continued his kisses to her palm while he wrapped his arm around her waist. He bought her closer and let go of her hand to grasp her chin with his fingers. His thumb brushed her bottom lip before he placed a feather light kiss there. His hand on her waist slid to her back and started playing with the soft material of her nightdress.

"Come on. Let's go to bed." He murmured as he placed yet another kiss on her mouth. She nodded and he pulled her towards the bed. He got in after her and pulled her close before he kissed the back of her neck. She fell asleep in his arms with a barely there smile gracing her slightly parted lips.

* * *

_A few days later…_

Mary awoke to loud voices yelling. She sat up on the bed and blindly reached for her robe before she groggily made her way towards the door. She pulled it open and walked out on deck barefoot. She pushed her hair out of the way and then came to a halt.

The entire crew was on deck, forming a circle, while Jack and Gibbs were in the centre.

Jack was shirtless and barefoot which meant that he had just gotten out of bed as well. He was shaking his head and rubbing his eyes.

"What if she has the plague?" a gruff crewman exclaimed suddenly and Jack glared at him.

"Aye! She looks like hell!" another called loudly and Mary pushed her way through the crowd. Her eyes widened at the sight of a woman holding a small infant in her hands.

"Oh my God…" Mary whispered and it was then that Jack noticed her.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked as he reached over and took hold of her arm, trying to push her towards the direction of the cabin.

"What happened?" she asked as she looked over her shoulder.

"We found her floating in the sea with the child. Just go in and I'll-…"

Mary pulled her arm put of his grip and walked towards the almost unconscious woman again. She leaned slightly down just as the baby in the woman's arms started whimpering.

"This woman does not have the plague. She has just given birth." She said as she pointed at the pool of blood seeping from the woman's dress.

Jack's eyes widened and he leaned down in front of the woman. He reluctantly touched one of her legs and he shuddered.

"She is right. She's loosing blood." He murmured as he stood up and looked at Gibbs.

"Move her." He ordered before he reached for the child in her arms.

"What are you doing? You can't move her! She's bleeding heavily." Mary objected as Jack managed to remove the now crying baby from the woman.

"Please…" the dark haired woman said weakly before her eyes closed again and her head lolled to the side.

"Jack…" Mary started as he thrust the dripping wet baby in her arms.

"Take care of it."

"But-…"

"Do as I say." He cut her off before he turned to his men.

"Place her somewhere dry." He said as Gibbs and Peter volunteered to pick her up from the deck.

Mary watched as they took her away until Jack spoke.

"Mary." He said warningly and she swallowed hard.

"But how?" she asked while awkwardly rocking the child in her arms.

"Slaves." He answered shortly before he started walking away.

"Go inside." He clipped before he disappeared below deck.

Mary looked down at the infant that had snuggled its little head against her breast before she turned and walked to the cabin.

* * *

Minutes later Elizabeth walked into the cabin slowly.

"I just found out. How…?"

"She is fine. I mean at least she looks fine but she's obviously starving." Mary said as she looked at the squirming baby on the bed.

"I removed her clothes and wrapped her in a blanket. She was drenched." She explained and Elizabeth nodded.

"I saw the mother. Gibbs does not think she'll make it through the night. Somebody obviously threw her in the sea as soon as she had given birth. It's a wonder they're both still alive." She said quietly as she looked at the baby girl.

"That means the ship that abandoned them here is not very far away." Mary said as she sighed.

"What can I give her?" she asked and Elizabeth bit her lip.

"I don't know…"

"We don't have milk." Mary stated.

"Perhaps we can take her to her mother…" Elizabeth said and Mary nodded.

"I'll go tell Jack." She said as she exited the cabin.

She found Jack in the crew's quarters.

"What?" he asked tiredly as he was standing there, holding bloodied cloths in his hands.

"The baby is starving. Perhaps I could bring her here-…"

"She's dead, Mary. The woman's dead. Find another way to feed the child." He said tersely and she was confused at his reaction but didn't question it.

"Alright…Are you sure she's-…"

"You want to go and check? Be my guest!" he snapped as he threw the cloths on the floor and walked away.

Mary blinked and looked at his retreating form with wide eyes, wondering why he was affected so much. He wasn't supposed to, right? He had seen worse, right?

* * *

When she returned to the cabin Jack was nowhere to be found and Elizabeth was holding the child, trying to soothe her.

"I brought water with sugar. It's the only thing I could thing of." She said tremulously as she handed the mug of water to Elizabeth.

"She's…dead then." It wasn't a question.

"Yes. What are we going to do?" Mary asked as Elizabeth lifted the mug to the baby's mouth. She drank the sweetened water hungrily but Mary knew that it wouldn't be enough.

"No idea…Where's Jack?" Elizabeth asked and Mary shook her head.

"He stormed out after he told me that the mother was dead. He…I don't know. He seemed tense and angry."

"Can't blame him. Things like this don't happen everyday."

"I guess you're right." Mary murmured and smiled a little when the baby's whimpers stopped. She reached for Jack's shirt on the bed and stepped back.

"I'll go find him. If she falls asleep put her on the bed." Mary called as Elizabeth watched the tiny girl with warm eyes.

She found him at the helm. He was looking off into space and he only noticed her when she touched his bare arm. He blinked and cleared his throat.

"What is it?" he asked quietly and she smiled a little.

"I got you your shirt. I figured you'd be cold." She said as she handed it to him. He took it from and slipped it over his head with a shudder.

"Thanks, love." He said in that quiet voice again.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong or do I have to guess?" she asked and he grimaced.

"Not now." He said thickly.

"Why not?" she asked as she slightly tugged at his beard.

He reached up and took her hand and placed it on his chest instead.

"Not in the mood to divulge private information." He said with a shrug and she sighed.

"Jack, come on. I know something set you off before." She pressed on and he groaned.

"Please, not now, love. I have to steer the ship."

"That is a lame excuse, Captain." She snapped and he looked at her, really looked at her.

"I guess I am known to do more than one thing at once." He grinned fleetingly before he sobered up again.

"Alright…I guess you didn't know that before I turned a pirate I was a privateer for the East India Company." He said with a wince and Mary froze.

**End of chapter 36**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. I hope you liked the chapter. I guess Mary's about to find out a little more about Jack's past, right?**

**Please review before you leave. I want to know your thoughts. **

**Xxx Lina :)**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N:** **Hello, people. Here, I present you the newest chapter of our tale. Hope you enjoy it. **

**I have a question for you all; did any of you know that what Jack said at the end of the last chapter is true? Jack Sparrow was really under the employment of the East India Trading Company before he turned pirate. I**** did not make that up. I was just wondering how many of you knew that is all.**

**Anyway, I want to thank: xxAngelStormXx, Vampiregirl1811, DreamingsAReprieve, My Beautiful Ending, Trinideanfan, ForeverACharmedOne, Carlypso, AdaYuki, Sithlord8665, Hectorspirategirl, CrissYami, LilCharsRninNme'Ead, Howlongmustiwait, Lori, seekAriddle, Hannah-Hurricane, 88dragon06, Bystandereader, Nicicole and Happyme2.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. Isn't it obvious by now?**

* * *

**Chapter 37**

"Wait a minute." Mary said after she had recovered from her shock. Jack wasn't looking at her.

"Please repeat that." She said quietly as she leaned against the helm for support.

"You know what you heard, love. There is no reason for me to repeat it." He said with a small sigh as he started chewing on his bottom lip.

"You mean…you were actually employed by…the court? You weren't always a pirate?" she asked dumbfounded.

"Surprising, is it not? To hear that I was not always a scallywag." He said with a smirk but she could hear the bitter undertone in his voice.

"It would be a lie to say that it is not." She admitted truthfully as she gazed at him.

"I guess it would be." He said with a shrug.

"So…what exactly happened? You must have told me this for a reason." She said curiously and he grimaced.

"Sadly you are right." He murmured before he took a deep breath.

"How old were you back then?" she asked and he smirked.

"Twenty. Well twenty when I decided I didn't want to do it anymore. I was eighteen when I started. I was the youngest captain ever employed." He said with pride but he faltered.

"Alright, so, what happened?"

"Me father was a pirate. I knew that. He left me mum and me and he came back when I was around ten years old. I didn't exactly welcomed him with open arms." He started, "Neither did me mother but she loved the stupid git. It took him two years to convince her to leave our house for Tortuga. I wasn't that happy so…I ran away." He shrugged and she gasped.

"Run away? Where did you go?" she asked wide eyed.

"I never got onto the ship for Tortuga. I stayed behind and no one noticed I was gone, I guess." He said as he gazed at the sea.

"Where was your house? I mean the one you lived with your mother." Mary questioned and he blinked as if taken by surprise by the question.

"Cuba. I strayed there until I was sixteen."

"Alone?" Mary questioned as she looked at his profile.

"Aye. I worked at the docks until I had earned enough money to go to England. I was lucky enough to find work aboard a merchant ship. The captain was quite fond of me and just before he died he named me captain."

"How…how did he die?" Mary asked and he turned to look at her.

"Pirates attacked the ship and he was shot. The crew didn't like it at all but they had great respect for their captain and they finally came to terms with the fact that a boy half their age was in command. So…that time the Company was hiring privateers to work for them. We were supposed to transfer all sorts of cargo to any port they assigned us to go. It was pretty alright at first. Clothes, food, wine, ammunition were some of the goods we had to deliver. And the pay was good. Better than good actually." He paused and looked at his hands upon the helm.

"I was returning from the inn one morning. We were supposed to leave at dawn but I had no idea what I needed to deliver. I was with a couple of crewmen when we arrived at the ship and saw all the people. I can still hear the screams of the women. They were all tied together and they were leading them below deck when I stepped aboard. I was shocked when I realized that the cargo was actually them. I asked for an explanation and the only one I received was that they were slaves that needed to be transported to the Caribbean. They had been captured a few months ago and they wanted to get rid of them by selling them to wealthy families at the colonies. I had been shocked to do anything else than stare at the women and children that were being heaved aboard my ship. When I had finally found my voice I stated that I wouldn't do it and that they should find someone else. The Company official laughed at my face and told me that I would be discharged from my position if I did that. I didn't want that so I… accepted." Jack stopped talking and turned to look at Mary who was gazing at him with astonishment.

"But…?" she pressed on and he grinned.

"Well, I always had a problem following orders." He shrugged, "In the middle of the journey I changed course and headed for the Mediterranean instead. I let them free in Italy and never returned to England. But of course they found out and chased me. I made a mistake and they managed to catch me." He took one hand from the helm and rolled up the sleeve of his right arm. He extended said hand to her and showed her the mark.

"I was branded as a pirate the next day. So, you see, I thought that since everybody considered me a pirate, why I shouldn't become one. I escaped prison and managed to find a ship. The rest…you know." He finished as her fingers brushed over the P on his hand. He shuddered and took his hand away.

"So, that's why you are so upset about the woman and the child." Mary finally understood and he nodded.

"I just…can't imagine meself without me freedom. It makes me sick to even think of it." He frowned angrily.

"Seeing that reminded me of those days and it made me realize that it is still happening out there." He murmured as he gripped the helm tightly until his knuckles were white.

Mary stared at him for a long time in silence before she stepped closer to him and placed herself in the circle of his arms. He looked down at her and his face softened as her fingers brushed against his rough cheek.

"You're a good man, Jack." She whispered and his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Last time someone told me that she finished me off by letting me know that she still didn't trust me."

"Was that she a woman I know by any chance? Elizabeth?" she asked with a raised eyebrow and he blinked.

"How did you…?"

"The bond, remember?"

"So, what? You can read me thoughts now?" he asked and she chuckled.

"No, not really. I just feel some things you feel. When they are strong enough to make their presence known.

"Bugger." He smirked and she chuckled again as she leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. He turned his head just in time and her lips got his mouth instead. He stepped forward and pressed her hard against the helm as he pushed his lips firmly against hers. Her hands slid up his chest to his neck and she pulled him even closer as they kissed.

"Thank you." She whispered as he pulled back for air.

"What for?" he asked hoarsely.

"For telling me. For letting me know you a little more." She said as she rested her forehead against his shoulder.

Jack swallowed the pang of guilt and wrapped one arm around her, bringing her closer to his chest.

_Don't thank me, love. I am still a liar. I still haven't told you that __I remember everything. And I'll probably never will._

"We have a problem though." Mary said as she pulled slightly away.

"What a surprise." He said derisively.

"We don't have anything for the baby. She's hungry and we don't have anything to feed her."

Jack sighed, "I guess we'll have to make a stop then. She can't stay here." He said as he looked down at her, "You know that, don't you?" he asked when she bit her lip.

"Yes, I know. But where are going to give her?"

"We'll think of something." He assured her.

"I do need to give her something to eat though. She won't survive if don't."

"Soup." He stated and she frowned.

"Soup? Jack, she's a baby."

"Exactly. Boil some fish and make her a soup. He can't chew but she can drink." He reminded her and she lightened up.

"You're right! I'll go right away." She said as she pecked his lips and hurried down the stairs with renewed determination.

* * *

When Jack entered the galley later that night he found Mary sitting in one of the chairs with the child in her arms. The baby girl was happily gurgling down whatever Mary had made her while she was rhythmically wiggling her tiny feet. Elizabeth was sitting next to them with a small smile on her face.

The image brought a grin on Jack's face but he quickly suppressed it.

"Sorry to interrupt your girl time." He commented as he stepped into the galley and started searching for some fruit.

"It worked." Mary said as soon as she noticed him. He looked at her and winked.

"Told you, love." He said as he twirled an orange between his hands. He sat down across from them and started peeling the fruit. He felt eyes on him and looked up. Elizabeth was gazing at him peculiarly.

"What?" he almost sneered at her and she scowled at him in return. Knowing that she knew his secret always made him be defensive in her presence.

"So, this was your idea?" Elizabeth asked and Jack nodded while chewing on a piece of orange.

"I am known for me remarkable wit after all." He said and Elizabeth rolled her eyes while Mary snorted.

"Very charming, love." He commented and he just grinned at her when she glared up at him.

"Be careful of what you say because I'll make her poop on you like she peed on Elizabeth." Mary threatened and Jack burst out laughing while pointing at Elizabeth.

"Good one! At least the lass has some intuition. Well done, lassie!" he carried on chuckling while Elizabeth scoffed at him.

"Very funny, Jack. Always the charmer." She muttered as Mary straightened in her chair and pulled the mug away from the baby's lips.

"I aim to please, me dear." Jack shot back as they glared at each other.

"What's with you two? I mean besides the usual." Mary asked and Jack looked at her.

"Nothing. Apparently Mrs. Turner can't take a joke." He said with narrowed eyes.

"Maybe your jokes are tasteless, Captain." Elizabeth shot back and Mary looked between the two of them.

"Okay, stop it." Mary said as she stood up and walked towards Jack. She placed the almost asleep baby in his arms and stepped back.

Jack's eyes widened and he stilled as Mary turned to Elizabeth.

"Come. I'll give you one of my nightdresses if yours isn't dry yet." She said and Elizabeth nodded as she stood up to follow her.

"Oi! You forgot this!" Jack called as he held awkwardly onto the child.

"No, I didn't. I'll be right back." Mary said with a small smile before she led a smirking Elizabeth out of the galley.

"Wench." He said while glaring at Elizabeth's back. At that moment the baby chose to let out a small whine as she snuggled further into Jack's arms.

"No offence, love." He muttered quickly as he stood as still as a statue, waiting for Mary to come back and remove the tiny moving thing from his stiff arms.

**End of chapter 37**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading, darlings. Hope you liked it. The details from Jack's story are mine but the fact that remains is that he really was under the command of the Company. **

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N**: I am so sorry for the wait, my darlings. I didn't forget to post I just didn't have time to write. I've also been a little down lately so that helped the delay of this chapter. Please forgive me.

Okay, I want to thank all those kind people who have alerted and favorited this story so far. Thank you so much!

I would also like to thank my faithful reviewers: **Howlongmustiwait, Lily, Hectorspirategirl, ForeverACharmedOne, JackSparrowLover4ever, xXAngelStormXx, AdaYuki, Itachi's Kitty, Sithlord8665, Lori, 88dragon06, Happyme2, TinkerbellxO, CrissYami, Bystandereader, My Beautiful Ending, Trinideanfan, Kina1234 and Smilinsteph**. You are all amazing! Thank you so much for the kind words and encouragement.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. Sadly…**

* * *

**Chapter 38**

**(Warning: Love scene ahead, people. Don't say I didn't warn you.)**

Jack patted Gibbs on the back as he took his place at the helm and stifled a yawn as he made his way down the stairs.

"When we dock wake me up." He called and Gibbs frowned.

"Sure…Jack?" he called and Jack paused.

"Aye?"

"Won't the crew get a little…uncomfortable at the change of course? I mean Port Prince is not quite our destination." Gibbs asked and Jack turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"And what would you have me do? Keep the Girlie here? In case you have forgotten our little trip is dangerous-" he was cut off.

"Girlie?"

"The baby, Gibbs. I have to call her something, don't you think?"

"Oh…why not give her a proper name then?"

"I am not good at names." Jack murmured back.

"Yes…we are quite unimaginative in that field." Gibbs agreed with a nod.

"Anything else?" Jack asked.

"No, sorry." Gibbs said quickly and Jack resumed walking.

When he entered the cabin he noted that two candles were illuminating the place; one at his desk, the other on the nightstand. He narrowed his eyes to see better and he noticed Mary curled up on her side of the bed with a hand extended towards the middle of the bed. He leaned against the door and removed his boots before he divested himself of this coat and vest. He walked around the bed and sat down, reaching down to pull up his shirt. He threw it on the floor next to the bed and lied down on his back. He placed his hands behind his head and looked up. It was quite dark and he sighed before he turned over and reached a hand to grope around for Mary. He found her arm and he smirked in the darkness as he slid closer to her. He was ready to curl his form around hers when he felt something tiny bump against his chest. He froze and closed his eyes shut as a tiny wail cut through the silence of the cabin. He pulled back and Mary jumped at the sound, her hand going to the candle next to her.

"What…?" she asked groggily as she looked from Jack's pained expression to the small human being that was currently wriggling on the bed.

"Jack?"

"Who else, love?"

"What happened?" she asked as she reached for the baby's tummy, trying to soothe her.

"I seem to have crushed your new bed partner?" he asked as the crying got louder.

"You lied on her?" Mary asked wide eyed as she took the baby and examined her for any injuries.

"I didn't know she was here! _Why_ is she here?" he defended himself.

"Because I take turns watching over her with Elizabeth. I was under the impression that you wouldn't be here tonight."

"Well, yes, but I got tired and Gibbs-…"

"Good God, Jack! You didn't see her?" she exclaimed as she realized that he almost crushed the infant.

"No, I didn't see her! Why didn't you mention this to me before you went to bed?"

"Because I thought you saw me carrying her in here when I said goodnight to you." She stated and he paused.

"You said goodnight to me?" he asked softly and she huffed.

"From what I said you chose to understand that? Yes, I did. What, I am invisible now?" she asked as the baby finally got quiet and was curiously looking at them with her big brown eyes.

"I never said you are invisible! You couldn't be invisible with that…" he made a hand gesture towards her chest but he stopped when she glared at him.

"I was busy that's why I -…"

"You ignored me." She finished for him.

"I didn't ignore you. I was otherwise occupied at the time." He said and narrowed her eyes.

"Yes, with rum." She said and he rubbed his chin, "Is it even allowed for a Captain to drink while on duty?" she asked and he grinned widely.

"Love, we're pirates. We can do whatever the hell we want." He said as he curiously pulled down the baby's cover only to see her blinking up at him with what seemed like a toothless baby smile.

Mary slapped his hand away and placed the baby in the middle of the bed again.

"What was that for?" he said with a pout as he rubbed his hand.

"For ignoring me and for almost suffocating a person." She said as she lied down, facing him.

"Love, she is not a person. She's too small for that." He said jokingly and she rolled her eyes.

"Go to sleep." She said as she started brushing the baby's nose with her finger, trying to make her sleepy.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked half amused, half intrigued.

"Trying to make her sleepy after you so savagely woke her up."

"Hey, I didn't see her. Would it help if I apologized to her? I have me ways with the lasses." He grinned and she bit back a smile.

"She can't understand you, Jack." She said with a shake of her head. She looked up at him and she found him mere inches from her face. His hand slid to the back of her head as he pulled her to him for a kiss. His mouth plundered hers until she was out of breath. He broke the kiss but didn't move back.

"You look good with her." He said slightly out of breath and she blinked in surprise.

"Oh…thank you." She said as she blushed and looked at the now drowsy baby between them.

He pulled back with a smirk and lied down as she did the same.

"Will you behave for tonight or should I take her to Elizabeth?" she asked and his eyes widened.

"Never leave little kids with her, love. What if she turns out to be like her? We don't want any poor bloke to end up with his hands shackled against the mast of a ship again." He said with mock horror and she chuckled, causing him to grin.

"Okay. Just refrain from rolling around too much tonight." She said and the grin widened.

"Love, why would I want to roll on the bed if you're not rolling with me?" he asked the flush on her cheeks returned with vengeance.

"You haven't rolled on the bed with me for some time, Jack. I think you'll be alright for tonight." She said slowly.

"Was that a complaint?" he asked thickly as his eyes traveled the length of her full curves.

"No! Agh, just sleep." She said as she pulled the covers over her head to hide her embarrassment.

Jack regarded her for a while, amusement along with lust dancing in his dark eyes, before he turned to his side and closed his eyes.

"Fine. For the sake of Girlie." He muttered.

"I told you to not call her that! It's ridiculous." Mary said and he chuckled but didn't turn. His snores followed not long after.

"Unbelievable." Mary muttered as she tried to sleep as well.

* * *

"What in bloody hell are you doing, Mary? I told you that you were supposed to be on deck by now-…" Jack stopped talking as he entered the cabin and saw her in the tub washing her hair.

Mary paused and turned to look at him before she let out a squeak and ducked under the water.

"Bloody hell…" Jack muttered as he closed and bolted the door without even looking at it. His body heated up and his throat went dry as he saw the skin of her back protruding from the water. She resurfaced a few seconds later with a gasp after having rinsed the soap from her hair.

"I am taking a bath! I thought you saw the men carrying the tub in here." She said as she lowered her body in the water as much she could.

"I was in the galley. Nice bath?" he asked as he watched the droplets of water running down her cheek to her neck and then lower towards her chest. He let out a soft growl that didn't go unnoticed by Mary whose eyes immediately widened.

"Step back!" she almost yelped as she saw him approaching her while shrugging off his shirt.

"Why?" he asked with his head cocked slightly to the side.

"I need to get out." She sputtered as she saw the dark look in his eyes.

"No, I think I need to get _in_, love." He said huskily as he stood mere feet away from the tub. He reached up a hand and rubbed his chest just above his heart as she stared at him unmoving.

"Is that anticipation I am sensing?" he asked with a raised eyebrow as he leaned down and reached for her wet hand. She gasped as soon as their hands connected and almost fell on her face when she was tugged out of the tub. She stumbled as he pulled her to him and her hands flew to grasp his shoulders for support as he wrapped his own arms around her back.

"You said we had to go ashore before the sun rises." She stammered as his hands moved over her slick skin to settle on her waist.

"I've sent men searching for any redcoats." He rasped as he grasped her hips and hoisted her upwards until she had to wrap her legs around his waist for support. Her arms went around his waist as her wet body ground against his sun kissed one.

"That gives us plenty of time." He murmured as he buried his face in her neck and started kissing the skin he found there. Her wet hair tickled his nose and he reached up with one hand to brush it away. Her head fell to his shoulder as he started walking backwards. Her legs tightened around his waist as his kisses intensified and she brushed her own lips against his neck just below his ear. He groaned and his grip on her became bruising as the back of his knees hit the bed.

Mary gasped as they fell onto the bed in a tangle of limbs. His hands left her hips as her legs remained wound tightly around him and reached up to tangle themselves in her hair. His breeches were soaked from the water dripping down her body but none of them noticed as his right hand found her breast and cupped it gently at first. He moaned as he sought her mouth and his hand caressed her more roughly. She moaned softly in return and her body unconsciously rubbed against his. He groaned and bucked underneath her before he quickly rolled them over until she was the one pressed against the gradually soaked sheets. His lips left her mouth to travel down her neck. He sucked languidly on her pale skin before he bit down sharply, making sure to leave a mark which he soothed with his tongue afterwards. Mary's back arched off the bed and he chuckled huskily against her skin as he moved his kisses down her body.

Mary heard the rustle of clothing and looked down just in time to see him kicking off his boots and then his breeches. She was certain she heard him saying something that sounded like a curse before he was on her again, pressing her onto the mattress as his lips found the top of her breast. Her fingers disappeared in his hair as his hands moved down her sides towards her hips. He stroked the skin he found there with the tips of his fingers before he grasped her hips firmly. His knee parted her legs and he grinded against her once. He threw his head back at that and he groaned before he directed his gaze onto her face. One of his hands left her hip and cupped her face, his dark eyes boring into her own for a few seconds before he leaned to cover her mouth with his. Mary's breathing accelerated as she felt his arousal pressing against her and her body jumped at the sensation. With a grunt he reached down and guided one of her legs around his hip, trying to create better friction.

His teeth bit down on her lower lip and she groaned as he pulled back to hide his face in her hair. He inhaled her sweet scent deeply and his eyes closed in pleasure when he heard her whispering his name.

"What was that, love?" he murmured as he pressed against her again.

"Please…" she gasped and he pulled back from her, causing her to whimper as he rolled to his side. He grasped her waist and turned so her back was pressed against his heaving chest.

"What-…" she asked dazedly as he pressed her close and slid one leg between hers.

"Shh…" he murmured into her ear as he kissed her earlobe, "You'll like this. Trust me." He whispered thickly as he parted her legs and pressed his hips forward. He tilted their upper bodies a little bit forward before he grasped her hip tightly. He moved the hair at the back of her neck out of his way before he pressed his lips against the skin. Mary sighed at the action before she released a loud gasp at the sudden move of his hips. Jack groaned loudly as he entered her trembling body and pulled her even more securely to him. He stilled and panted for breath as they remained connected before he pulled back only to thrust forward again. One of Mary's hands grasped the hand that was wrapped around her stomach while the other grasped at the sheets.

Jack's breath was heavy against her ear and she shivered as she pressed back against him, eliciting a strangled curse from his panting lips.

"That's it, darlin'…" he murmured appraisingly as he pressed his lips against her cheek and dragged them down her neck.

His hips picked up the pace after a while but when he felt her convulsing in his arms he pulled back. His hands reached for her arms and he turned her towards him before he pressed her back on the mattress. His hand reached for her leg and he guided it high around his waist before he pushed back in. He watched with burning eyes as her back arched and her lips mouthed his name before he too shuddered and fell on top of her out breath. Her hands encircled his back immediately and he turned his head slightly to kiss her collarbone gently.

"Bugger…you need to take baths more often… _And_ let me see you while you're doing so." He commented breathlessly and she chuckled as her cheeks turned even redder if possible.

* * *

A knock on the door an hour later woke them up from their nap and Jack cursed as he hauled himself out of bed. He picked up his discarded breeches and winked at Mary before he pulled on his shirt. He unlocked the door and winced when he came face to face with an angry Elizabeth.

"Are you two quite alright in there? You said that we were supposed to go ashore before sunlight." The woman commented as she held the baby in her arms.

"Aye, I know. I fell asleep." He said as he rubbed his face, "Give us a moment, will you?" he said before he turned and went in search for his effects while Mary started dressing.

"Good God…" Elizabeth mumbled as she turned away from the cabin and moved further on the deck while she waited for them.

**End of chapter 38**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading, dears. Hope you liked it. I had intended to include more in this chapter but I thought it'd be too long if I kept writing. So, please review and tell me what you think. I'll try to update soon.**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N**: Once again I apologize for the wait, dear readers. Hopefully I'll have more time to write during the next two weeks. Easter break's coming up so I'll be able to focus on my stories.

Okay, with that said I want to thank**: Lori, AlmostAVampire, AdaYuki, DreamingsAReprieve, Silvie-Comic Genius, Capt. Blue-Eyed Jane, MissSparrow101, Carlypso, ForeverACharmedOne, 88dragon06, Howlongmustiwait, Itachi's Kitty, CrissYami, TinkerbellxO, xXAngelStormXx, LooksthatkillA7XGoblin-Queen, Bystandeeader, My Beautiful Ending, Hectorspirategirl, PiratePushcake and Malsie.**

Thank you all so much for your comments!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean…Obviously.**

* * *

**Chapter 39**

The sun was slowly rising when Mary stepped out of the cabin dressed. Elizabeth was sitting at the bottom of the stairs with the baby and Jack was checking his pistol.

"I'm here." She announced and Elizabeth looked up.

"Finally." She commented but her eyes were smiling at her in a way that made Jack scowl.

"Let's go." He called and the two women followed him ashore. There was barely a movement at the docks and Jack sighed with relief. Elizabeth walked closer to Mary and handed her the baby, causing her to frown.

"What…?"

"I need something to do. You go ahead." She said and Jack looked at her from over his shoulder.

"And may I ask what is that?"

"I have things to buy." Elizabeth said as she placed a hand on her growing stomach.

Jack huffed and waved at her dismissively before he continued walking.

"Come on, Mary. We need to be back as soon as possible. So, you better not be late, Miss Swan-Eh, I mean Mrs. Turner. I do not plan on wasting me time waiting for your highness to arrive." He called and Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"I won't be late. It'll only take half an hour." She called before she turned towards the opposite direction. Soon she was out of Mary's sight.

"Good riddance!" Jack muttered as he waited for Mary to catch up with his quick pace.

"Jack!" Mary hissed and he looked at her sideways.

"Oh, you and your extreme politeness. Stop being so sensitive!" he snapped as he shot a quick glance at the bundle of blankets in her arms.

"What's gotten into you?" Mary asked surprised at his tone and suddenly sour mood.

"Nothing. Hurry up." He mumbled as he grabbed her arm, pulling her faster after him.

"Why are we running?" she asked and he slowed down a bit.

"I just…I have a bad feeling." He said looking at the quiet town with suspicion.

"What feeling?"

"It's probably nothing." He dismissed and she sighed.

"Where are we going exactly?" she questioned when they turned another corner.

"There is a house here. For…orphans. I supposed we could leave her there. Given that she doesn't have any parents and all." He cleared his throat and Mary looked down at the child.

"I guess it will do…Jack-…"

"I know what you're going to say so you better shut it. I know what kind of idea has already gotten into that nifty mind of yours." He cut her off and she shrugged.

"What idea?" she asked and he snorted.

"You know what idea." He said.

"Well…it's not a bad idea…" she trailed off.

"Look, love. I am not father material. I mean, I literally hate kids." He said uncomfortably and she looked away.

"I suppose you are right. You're not father material." She agreed softly and he felt quite strangely unsettled at her words. A heavy weight pressed against his chest and he clenched his left fist spasmodically before he unclenched it.

"No, I'm not." He repeated quietly as he let go of her arm and proceeded to walk ahead of her, his shoulders stiff.

Mary followed in silence after that but came to a sudden stop when Jack stopped abruptly in front of her. She collided with his back and she groaned.

"God, Jack!" she exclaimed loudly as she looked up and over his shoulder. Her voice left her when she saw the reason of his sudden halt. Soldiers of the navy were standing just a few feet away from them and they looked up when they heard her exclamation. One of them gazed at them quizzically before his eyes flashed with recognition.

"Time to go, love." Jack said as he raised his hands up in surrender for a moment before he turned and pushed her towards the way they came from.

"Run." He hissed before he turned swiftly around and grabbed his pistol.

"Get him!" Mary heard as she rounded the corner and headed towards the direction of the docks. She could hear Jack's footsteps right behind her and gasped when she heard a shot. She looked behind her and saw Jack shooing her forward.

"Keep running! Bloody hell, run, woman!" he said as he pushed his hand hard against her lower back to get her to move faster.

"The baby's slowing me down!" she managed to gasp as she mentally cursed her heeled shoes to the deepest circle of hell.

"Give her here!" Jack snapped as he dodged a bullet and snatched the child from her arms.

The footsteps quickened behind them and Jack paused to aim his gun. The bullet took the first officer on the head and Mary looked behind her as the infant in Jack's arms started crying.

"Fuck!" Jack exclaimed as he almost collided with a town's man. The man fell against the steps of his house with a pained cry.

"Sorry, mate!" Jack called as he continued running.

They turned a corner and Jack paused momentarily when he saw an approaching carriage. He grabbed the back of Mary's dress to keep her from running and hurled her towards the opposite direction of the road.

"Hide, then get to the ship!" he hissed as he motioned to the carriage. He sprinted off again and Mary held her breath as the carriage passed in front of her, effectively hiding her from the running officers. She pressed herself flat against the wall of a grocery store as the men rounded the corner and followed Jack.

_Jack…And the child._ Her eyes widened and she pushed herself away from the wall and started running towards the docks once again.

* * *

Her legs trembled by the time she had gotten to the pearl and her eyes widened when she saw Gibbs on deck.

"Mr. Gibbs!" she called as her eyes looked frantically around her for any signs of the officers.

"Lass?" he questioned when he saw her disheveled appearance. Elizabeth appeared beside him almost immediately.

"What's going on?" she asked as Mary tried to take deep breaths.

"Where's Jack?" Gibbs asked.

"He…he-…I don't know." She finally managed to gasp out.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Gibbs asked with a frown.

"We were walking into town when we saw them." Mary said still panting.

"Them?" Elizabeth pressed.

"Officers. The Navy is here. They chased us. We split on the way here and Jack took the baby. I don't know where he went. He told me to come back here right away." She finished and Gibbs' eyes widened to an almost impossible size.

"If he does not come back, we have to go." He said and Mary's shocked gaze locked with his.

"What? You're not serious, are you? He is the Captain! You can't just-…" Mary was cut off.

"It's the Code." Gibbs stated while Elizabeth smiled slightly at the panic in Mary's eyes.

_Perhaps you finally found your match, Jack Sparrow._ She thought as she watched the rage in Mary's face.

"What _code_! Who cares for codes! We wait!" she snapped and Gibbs frowned at her.

"We can't stay if we see the little redcoats' faces running towards us now can we?" he asked and Mary clamped her mouth shut.

"We should keep watch…" Elizabeth suggested.

"We should prepare the ship." Gibbs cut in before he turned on his feet and started barking orders around.

Mary swirled around and fixed her eyes on the docks, silently praying for him to show up. Soon after, loud voices and running footsteps were heard and Mary narrowed her eyes, trying to see better. All she could spot was the uniforms of the men and Jack's dark hair flying around him as he run.

"Weigh anchor!" Gibbs barked and Mary turned to look at him.

"No, wait!" Mary exclaimed but no one listened to her.

Elizabeth joined her near the rail and watched as well as Jack ran towards the ship after having punched an officer. As the ship started moving Jack got closer and that's when Elizabeth sprung into action. She grabbed a line and handed one end to Mary keeping the other tightly in her hand before she tied it tightly around the mast.

"Throw it!" she exclaimed and Mary obeyed with shaking hands.

Jack spotted the two of them as he finally arrived at the end of the dock and without looking back he dived into the water. He resurfaced with a gasp and that's whenMary noticed that he held something in his arms. Mary's eyes widened in shock when she realized that the child was still with him and was now currently crying at the sudden change of temperature.

Jack cursed but swam fast enough for him to grab the line. He pulled himself forward while trying to keep the baby's head out of the water.

"Sorry, love. But for this to work, we need to get wet." He panted as he wrapped the line around his hand and pulled himself forward. He could hear the men's curses as the ship pulled him further away from the docks. He shook his head, trying to get the salty water out of his eyes as he looked up at the ship. He caught Mary's gaze and winked at her before he pursed his lips and swam closer to the Pearl.

"He still has her." Elizabeth whispered as she watched him heave himself up the steps that led to the ship. Mary stared at him, not saying a word as he finally reached the deck. Gibbs' and Peter's hands supported them until he collapsed on the deck with the baby girl.

"Bugger, me bloody legs feel like they're ready to fall off me body." He whispered.

A small, almost inaudible giggle broke the silence and Jack looked down at his chest. His eyes brows almost disappeared under his bandana when he realized that the child in his arms emitted the sound.

"Well, I'll be damned." He murmured as everybody started laughing at the image he made with the baby, both soaked to the bones.

Elizabeth was the first to move and she leaned down to take the baby from him.

"I'll just dry her." She said as Jack propped himself up on his elbows and shifted his gaze towards Mary. He grinned at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Well? No thank you for saving your pretty little arse, love? Here you stand all safe and sound while I've been running miles-…" his words were cut off when she flung herself to him and pressed her lips hard against his in a bruising kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck and his hands settled on her hips as he fell back onto the hard wood of the deck. He didn't even wince when the back of his head hit the hard wood but he moaned low in his throat when her tongue slipped past his lips to explore his mouth. Neither of them noticed the stares of the crew and the nervous mumbles that erupted as everyone turned away from the sight.

Mary finally pulled back, her cheeks flushing pink as she looked down at his heavy lidded gaze.

"Thank you." She whispered and he grinned before he pulled her in for another kiss.

**End of chapter 39**

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading, darlings! Hope you liked it. Please review before you hit the **_**back**_** button. It'll make me smile.**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N**: So sorry for making you wait, darlings! Easter holidays distracted me…a lot,

Anyway, I want to thank: **aragornsgirl, Hectorspirategirl, ForeverACharmedOne, AdaYuki, sweetmusic0, Agent Elrond, Carlypso, mutlu134, ShesASuperfreak317, BleedinLuvall23, My Beautiful Ending, sithlord8665, Lori, Itachi's Kitty, TinkerbellxO, 88dragon06, Silvie-Comic Genius, Sullsinger, CharlieCats, Kina1234, JackSparrowLover4ever****, ****Fiona1991, Emochildlova and xXAngelStormXx.**

I thank each and every one of you for supporting my story. You are all gems!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 40**

The galley was filled with people when Mary walked inside. The crewmen were standing in a circle around the table while Jack was sitting a few steps back from them, regarding them with a critical eye and a scowl on his tanned face.

"What's going on?" Mary asked as she came to stand next to Jack.

"They're having a meeting." He stated as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned slightly closer to her.

"Oh. What about?" she asked and then she heard the familiar sound of baby gurgling. She stood up on her tiptoes and looked at the chair where Elizabeth was sitting with the baby in her arms.

"They are trying to figure out what name to give her." Jack said rather sourly as he gazed at her, "Apparently they are completely at ease with neglecting their duties while trying to find a name for… _it_."

"She, Jack. _She_. She is not a thing."

"I can't man the ship alone!" he exclaimed but no one seemed to notice.

"Why are you not at the helm then?" she asked and he wrinkled his nose at her.

"Gibbs' at the helm. I wanted to watch." He shrugged.

"Why? Do you actually care about the name?" she asked and she couldn't help but feeling left out from the whole process. She was also taking care of the child so why wasn't she invited to offer her opinion?

"No. I enjoy watching them ridicule themselves. You can't believe the names I heard." He said with a smirk and Mary sighed.

"Ginger!" one of the men exclaimed all of a sudden.

"Taffy!"

"No way! Giselle!"

"Scarlet!"

Jack smacked his hand against his face at the names while Mary's eyes widened.

"Oh, my God…What are they naming? The whole Tortuga?" she asked as she clutched his arm in mortification.

"No, Tortuga's most famous brothel girls actually. _The Bride_." He grinned with a wink and Mary jumped when she suddenly heard Elizabeth's yell.

"Shut up!" the entire room went quiet and Jack's eyebrows almost disappeared under his bandana.

"She's good." He murmured and Mary rolled her eyes.

"Everyone out! You're all vile!" she said as she stood up and glared at them and at Jack.

"Aye! You're all bloody vile and vulgar and crude! Now get out and back to work!" Jack barked after being elbowed by Mary, hard.

The men started mumbling with each other but returned to work with their shoulders slumped.

"Alright. Do you have any good ideas about the name?" Elizabeth asked and Mary looked at Jack who gazed back at her blankly.

"I am not a part of this." He raised his hands up as if in surrender.

"I wasn't asking you. I can't even begin to imagine what kind of names you're used to pronounce!" Elizabeth snapped and Jack's eyes narrowed.

"As a matter of fact I have very good taste in names. I once had intimate relations with a girl who was called Kathleen." He stated rather proudly and Elizabeth blinked.

"Oh…that is a nice name. What was she?" she asked curiously.

"A nun." Jack responded automatically with a dreamy look on his face and Mary's eyes widened while Elizabeth palmed her forehead.

"A nun? What were you doing with a nun?" Mary asked and he frowned.

"Well, first of all I was doing _her_ and second of all-…Ouch! Oh, bloody hell! What was that for?" he exclaimed angrily as he rubbed his side.

"Oh. I don't know. For being you perhaps?" Mary asked as her cheeks turned pink at the thought of him with a woman of the church.

"To my defense, she was a very pretty nun." He said as he rubbed his side.

"I can imagine." Mary snapped spitefully and he smirked.

"Jealous, love?" he asked as he leaned closer, trying to steal a kiss.

"Oh, get out of here and leave her alone!" Elizabeth snapped and he turned to glare at her.

"As you wish, _your_ _highness_." He mocked with a slight bow before he turned and walked away but not without patting Mary's behind on his way out.

"Jack!" she yelped and his chuckle were only answer as she turned and sat down next to Elizabeth.

"So, any decent ideas?" Elizabeth asked and they looked at each other before they burst out laughing.

* * *

Finally satisfied with the name they had chosen, the two women made their way towards their rooms.

Mary opened the door to the cabin and walked inside. She had barely closed the door when she was pushed roughly against it. Her back collided with a painful thud against the hard wood and she gasped.

"Good God! You scared me." She exclaimed as familiarly calloused hands closed around her wrists and brought them high above her head.

"Hmm…Did I, love? It wasn't me intention, I assure you." Jack breathed against her ear before his lips warm and moist pressed against her cheek in an openmouthed kiss.

"What are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be on watch tonight?" she breathed as one of his hands traveled the length of her torso to settle somewhere below her waist. His clever fingers bunched her skirt upwards until he could slide his hand beneath her clothing.

"I was but then I recalled how flushed you were when I told me little nun story that I had to repeat the process…differently." He murmured before he covered her lips in a kiss as his fingers slid past her undergarments and touched her intimately. She moaned softly in his mouth and he grinned against her lips before he let his free hand trail down from her wrists to her neck. He stroked the sensitive skin there before he ventured lower. Her breath hitched when his hand boldly cupped her breast and his hips grinded against her hip. He groaned and broke the kiss to bring his lips to her neck. Whimpers and exclamations of his name left her lips as he sucked and licked the skin of her neck, effectively marking her. He pulled back and admired his work and he chuckled before he leaned forward to gently kiss the purple mark he had left behind.

"Lovely." He murmured as he moved his hand more insistently between her thighs and let go of her breast to pull down the dress from her shoulder. His lips followed soon and her hands that had been lying immobile at her sides moved to grasp his arms.

"Why the nun?" she asked curiously and he chuckled against her skin.

"Why not the nun?" he asked and she frowned.

"That's not an answer."

"Yes, it is." He mumbled as he eyed her pulse spot hungrily. He leaned forward and fastened his lips there while he yanked one of her legs around his hip to get better access.

"Were you caught?" she asked curiously as he rocked against her suggestively.

"No. I never get caught, love." He shook his head before he silenced her with another kiss.

His hand left her suddenly and she whimpered at the loss but his arms encircled her as he pulled them away from the door. His hands rubbed her back comfortingly as he directed her towards his desk. He pushed her against it and she gasped when she was lifted and positioned on top of it. He stepped in the space between her parted legs and cupped her face in his hands before he leaned close to kiss her again with fervor. She pulled him closer and he broke the kiss to fumble with his belt.

"I couldn't wait to get you in here today." He murmured breathlessly as if he had run a distance.

"I think it was the memory of the vile things you've done." She said jokingly and he growled as he threw his belt away and grasped her thighs in his hands.

"Never took you for a tease, dear wife." He murmured gruffly.

"I, on the other hand, took you for the rogue you are." She murmured right back and he grinned.

"Why thank you for boosting me ego, darling." He said as he leaned forward to bite her bottom lip. He lifted his right hand and ran the back of it over her cheek, causing her to shudder. He shuddered in response as she sighed and leaned into his touch.

"It's the bond, Jack. Nothing more." She whispered as she looked into his dark eyes.

"It's not the bloody bond." He hissed as he crashed his lips against hers and continued working on the fastenings of his breeches, "It's you." He mumbled against her mouth, their breaths mingling together as he talked. Mary's eyes closed at his words but she was forced to open them when he grabbed her arm and pulled her off the table.

"What…?" she questioned as he pulled her to him and held her close for a few moments. Her eyes widened when he spun her around and pushed her firmly towards the desk.

"Hands on the desk, love." He breathed into her ear as he took hold of her hands and pushed them against the hard surface of his desk. She complied and his hands held hers there for a while before he pulled them back. His hands brushed leisurely over her back before they came to rest on her hips. He remained there for a few moments and only his heavy breathing and her slow exhalations could be heard. Then his hands moved and her dress was peeled from her body until she was left only in her thin shift. His warm hands landed under it and he pulled it up to her waist. She shivered as cold air hit her but then his body was covering hers and she could feel nothing but heat and him. His hands moved up to cover hers as he leaned over her.

"Bend for me, love…That's it." He murmured as he moved one hand to grasp her hip while he entwined their fingers together with the other. Then his lips were on her neck and his hips were thrusting forward. Mary gasped loudly and he moaned hoarsely as he started moving, his fingers flexing rhythmically around hers with every thrust. Mary's back arched and he grunted at the friction it created while his hold on her became stronger, almost bruising. She could feel the rough fabric of his breeches rubbing against her legs but it was nothing compared to the immense pleasure that had started building up inside her. She could hear him mumbling incoherently against her ear but the only thing she understood was the occasional murmuring of her name in between groans. It only took a few more powerful thrusts for her to fall over the edge and he followed moments later with a low moan of satisfaction. His head fell into the crook of her neck while his sweaty body collapsed against hers. He panted harshly against her skin and she closed her eyes.

After a while of lying in the same position she started getting numb and she winced slightly. He groaned in return and slowly, almost lazily, pulled back and straightened. His hands affectionately rubbed her hips before he helped her to stand. He turned her around in his arms and fixed his breeches with one hand while he held her close with the other.

"So," he started conversationally, "You never told me the name of the lass." He said as he watched with pride the dazed look on her face.

"Name? Oh, yes. We decided to name her Kathleen." She said as she looked up at him. His face fell slightly.

"Why?" he asked pathetically.

"Do get you back. Besides, like you said, it's a lovely name." Mary said and he pursed his lips.

"I think I'm corrupting you, darlin', and I can't even say that I am not enjoying it." He smirked as he pulled her towards the bed and pushed her down onto it while she laughed.

**End of chapter 40**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. Hope you liked this. Coming up next; the arrival at the island where the Fountain is possibly located. Do you think they will find it or not? Any ideas, hmm? Tell me with a review, please!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N**: Hello, loves! I am sorry for the wait but my semester finals are getting closer and I have no time to write. Please excuse the delay and I hope you haven't forgotten about this story.

I want to thank: **Malsie, PiratePushcake, Judy, Sullsinger, ForeverACharmedOne, Chryseilas, Itachi's Kitty, She'sASuperFreak, BleedinLuva1123, Lori, AdaYuki, TinkerbellxO, Agent Elrond, Silvie-aka Krissie, 88dragon06, Mcloving Grey's****, ****Midnight LeAnn, Sakura Ichigo Morihiko and Hectorspirategirl.**

_**Review replies to:**_

**Lori: Hi, love! How are you? I am sorry for not responding earlier. Thank you so much for all your reviews. I had a nice Easter. Hope your Easter was nice as well.**

**PiratePushcake: Hello! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! Glad you still like the story!**

**Hectorspirategirl: Hello there! Thank you so much for your review. I also want to thank you for your sweet words. I am glad you like the story!**

**Judy: Glad you like it so far! Thank you!**

**Agent Elrond: Hi, love! Thank you for reviewing. You're right, it won't be easy for them to find the Fountain… As for when's Mary going to realize that he's lying… you'll have to wait and see.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. If I did, I'd be with Jack and Angelica trying to find the Fountain of Youth…But alas, I do not.**

* * *

**Chapter 41**

"Dock the ship and assemble a small group of men… Around half of the crew. The rest can guard the ship. Come find me when you're done." Jack finished as he let go of the helm and stepped back.

"Aye, Captain. Is the…lass coming with us or…" Gibbs asked as he took the helm.

"She is. She might be helpful." Jack nodded.

"And if she's not?" Gibbs questioned and Jack paused in his step.

"What do you mean if she's not? What are you trying to say?" Jack asked with narrowed eyes.

"I mean…what are you going to do with her?" Gibbs asked, already knowing he asked the wrong question.

"Do with her? What do you think I'd do with her?" Jack hissed in a low voice as he looked around the ship for any eavesdroppers.

"I thought…" Gibbs trailed off at his captain's angry stare.

"I am going to do nothing. What did you expect? That after all this time I'd dispose of her so easily? I though you knew me, Mister Gibbs." Jack asked in a deathly whisper and Gibbs gulped.

"Apologies, Captain. I didn't know." Gibbs murmured and Jack's face softened.

"Just don't ask me such question again." He said before he turned to walk down the stairs.

"So, you love her then?" Gibbs' question made him halt at the second step.

Jack's eyebrows furrowed in confusion at his first mate's query. Did he? Did he love her? Was that what he was feeling every time she was near? Was that twist in his lower belly every time she smiled at him love? He had no idea.

"What is love, Gibbs?" he asked instead and Gibbs frowned.

"I guess…one would rather face death than being without the person he loves. I don't know." Gibbs shrugged and Jack said nothing. He sighed and resumed walking down the stairs.

* * *

Jack reached blindly for the bottle of rum on his desk and took a long but much needed sip without removing his eyes from his charts. He shut his compass and slid a long tanned finger down the map before he groaned and pushed his chair back.

He leaned back momentarily and regarded the sleeping form of Mary for a while. He placed the bottle on his desk as quietly as possible and stood up. He walked towards the bed and sat in silence on his side. He stretched his body behind hers and leaned down to look at her sleeping face. She had a slight pout on her lips and he smiled before he let his hand slide down towards her hand which was resting on the pillow. He took hold of it and wrapped his fingers around it tightly. The cool metal of her emerald ring-his ring- cooled his warm hand and he untangled his fingers from her hand to examine the silver ring with precision.

Its green stone came in contrast with the paleness of her hand and he grinned to himself.

"I can choose well. I knew this was the perfect one for you when I gave it to you." He said quietly but then the hand he was holding tensed along with the body next to his. Jack's eyes went to Mary's face only to find her wide awake.

_Oh, Bugger…._

"What did you say?" she asked and he blinked rapidly.

"What?" he asked too quickly and she wrenched her hand free from his grip.

"What did you say?" she repeated as she turned her head towards him.

"I though you were asleep." He said as he swallowed hard and looked around the cabin.

"Look at me, Jack." She stated in a resolute tone and he found his eyes turning to hers without his consent.

"Aye?"

"Do you remember that you gave me the ring?" she asked in an expression that described betrayal and hurt.

"I…Well, technically-…" he started diplomatically but she sat upright on the bed, her leg colliding painfully with his knee.

"You remember! You lied to me! All this time you've been lying to me!" she exclaimed furiously and he sat up too, his hands up in the air as if in surrender.

"Love, I just-…"

"Stop talking! Stop lying to me!" she cried as her wide eyes stared wildly into his guilty ones.

"You haven't even given me the chance to explain!" he objected half heartedly.

"Explain? What is there to explain? I've been worrying about you since then! I thought you didn't remember me! Do you know how hard it as for me? How can you lie so easily? You were pretending all this time. Why? To make the map work? To make me care for you so you could get to your bloody lake?" she finished out of breath, her eyes brimming with tears.

"It's a _fountain_, love, not a lake-…"

"I don't care! And don't call me that, you incorrigible liar!" she cut him off and his eyes widened at the fury in her eyes.

"Whoa, love, calm down. There is no need for this." He said in a soothing voice as he tried to reach for her but she slapped his hands away and stood up from the bed, her hair in disarray.

"No need for this? What do you think I am? Stupid? I bet you think so. What else could I possibly be since I agreed to marry you? And for what? To escape my bloody father? All you've been doing is feeding me deception and fake words to make me feel safe. Just as he did all those years!"

"My words were not fake and you know it." He said angrily as he too stood and approached her.

"No, I do not know it and I don't care anymore. I am done!" she thundered and he was at a loss of words for a while. His head hurt all of a sudden and his abdomen seemed to throb with liquid fire as her words started to sink in.

"What do you mean you're done?" he whispered harshly.

"With this! Go find your bloody fountain and take me back home!" she said as she turned away from him and ran a hand through her hair.

"Home." Jack repeated and she remained silent.

"You want to go _home_. Home where? To your father who thinks you're worth so little that he had no problem handing you over to a pirate for the mere purpose of profit?" he asked cruelly and she swallowed hard.

"I just don't care anymore, Jack. He used me to get what he wanted but so did you. Don't deny it." She turned to look at him.

Jack's fists curled at each side of his body at her words but he had nothing to say to that, to contradict her. His breathing hitched at her request and he turned away from her, a painful expression on his stormy face as the pain in his chest increased at the pain she felt because of his lying.

_Bloody bond…Like I need reminding._ He hissed inwardly as he gritted his teeth.

He took a few deep breaths before he turned to face her again.

"Get dressed. We are to go ashore." He said as calmly as he could with his heart pounding loudly in his chest.

"What? I am not going anywhere with you." She shook her head and his eyes flashed dangerously.

"Oh, yes, you are, darlin'." He said brusquely as he strode towards her with purpose, "You are going to get dressed and you're going to come to the island with me. You can be angry with me later." He said as he grasped her arm and pulled her towards her dress that was resting on a nearby chair. He pushed her unceremoniously towards it and she gave a gasp as she almost tripped. Her wounded eyes rose to meet his gaze and he forced himself not to be affected by them.

"I hate you." She whispered as she snatched her dress from the chair and made her way to the side cabin without looking back.

"Yes…I am well aware of that." He called loudly for her to hear before he grabbed his hat, sword and pistol. He fastened them on and exited the cabin with a loud slam of the door.

* * *

"Where's the lass, Captain?" Gibbs asked as he checked his pistol.

"She's just getting dressed." Jack said curtly.

"Oh…I heard yelling. Is she…?"

"I said she's getting dressed!" Jack snapped and Gibbs recoiled slightly.

"Alright." Gibbs muttered as he walked away towards the group of men standing near the gangplank.

Jack rubbed his temples and then heard the click of the cabin door closing. He turned and saw Mary dressed with her hair pulled back in a ponytail cascading down her back.

"Come." He said shortly as he started walking towards the gangplank. Mary reluctantly followed him, her red, puffy eyes squinting in the morning light.

The crew exchanged glances at her tired countenance but followed behind her and their captain in silence. It was not the time for questions.

Once their feet touched the ground they all remained still, gaping at the landscape in front of them. Tall trees and meadow was sprawled in front of their feet and the sound of exotic birds reached their ears as they listened in silence.

Mary looked at Jack who was next to her but he didn't give any indication of noticing her. She looked ahead again and regarded the beautiful scenery with contempt. She didn't know that Jack's expression mirrored her own.

**Author's note: Thank you for reading, loves! I had to stop here so you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out what happens.**

**Please review before you go. It'll put a smile on my face. Rum cookies for anyone who reviews! **

**Xxx Lina :)**


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N:** Hello, loves! How are you? I saw **On Stranger Tides a** couple of days ago and I loved it. Well…I would love everything with Jack in so…No, belay that, I'd love anything with Johnny Depp in it so…yeah. XD

Did you see it? Did you like it?

Anyway, so sorry for the wait but I don't have so much time to write. Studying and all…eeww….

I want to thank: **Chryseilas, SakuroIchigoMoriniko, kittencup, Lori, Midnight LeAnn, AnimeNinjaNerd, DiaDeLosMuertos, BleedinLuva1123, Fiona1991, 88dragon06, Carlypso, My Beautiful Ending, Sithlord8665, LooksthetkillA7X, GoblinQueen, ForeverACharmedOne, ShesASuperFreak, Howlongmustiwait, Itachi's Kitty, Witchy Pixie, Terriah, Silvie-aka Krissie, TinkerbellxO, Hectorspirategirl, .Vodka, xBelekinax, pinky, CrissYami, jugalettePENNER, ellaella, AdaYuki, ajprincess and you cant rush science**. Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean…Darn it!**

* * *

**Chapter 42**

They hadn't made a few steps forward when they heard a loud yell coming from behind them. Mary and Jack both turned to see Elizabeth running towards them with a scowl on her face.

"Hello! I am here too! Why did no one tell me that we were going ashore?" she asked as she finally managed to catch up to them.

Jack scowled and regarded her with bemusement, "I wasn't aware that you'd care to join us, Mrs. Turner. In your condition and all." He said before he turned and started looking around the island.

"Well I am with child not an invalid." Elizabeth said as she walked alongside Mary.

"Can't tell the difference." Jack muttered as he sped up his footsteps.

"Jack!" Mary hissed and he paused to look at her.

They glared at each other for a few tense moments before he scoffed and continued walking down the rather rocky path. He stopped a few moments later.

"Hold it." He called before he turned towards the crew, "We're going to split. Me, Mrs. Turner and Gibbs we go this way with the help of me compass of course…" he smirked as he waved his compass around, "And the rest of you can check the back of the island. We'll meet here in an hour or so." He said before he shooed them away.

"What about me?" Mary asked perplexed and Jack turned to look at her.

"I didn't know I had to state the obvious." He said as he reached over and clasped her wrist in his rough hand. He tugged her to him, rather forcefully for her taste and etiquette and wrapped a possessive arm around her waist. Some of the men snickered and Mary glared at Jack furiously. Elizabeth scowled at him and shook her head with a sigh.

"Now shoo!" he said with hand gestures and the men turned to walk away.

Jack opened his compass and watched it spinning around for a few moments before it stopped and pointed to his right. He frowned and turned to his right only to see Mary's hateful stare.

"Cheer up, love. No one died from what I remember." He said sarcastically and she stomped on his foot causing him to let go of her with a rather high pitched yelp.

"Oi!" he exclaimed when she pulled away and his eyes widened when his compass started going crazy the more she moved.

"Bloody hell! Stop it! You're messing me compass." He almost growled as he grabbed hold of her dress and pulled her next to him.

"_Stay. Here_." He hissed and she had the urge to stick her tongue out at him like a child.

"I always knew that this thing didn't work." Elizabeth said from behind him and he turned to look at her.

"As a matter of fact this _thing_ does work." He said with a sneer and she rolled her eyes.

"But it's pointing the wrong thing, isn't it? Or do you actually want something else than merely finding the Fountain?" Elizabeth asked as she looked at Mary.

"It's the bond, Elizabeth. Just the bond." Mary said with a sigh as she looked ahead, not meeting her eyes.

_Keep telling yourself that, darlin'…_ Jack thought as his compass finally settled down and pointed towards east.

"This way." He muttered and Mary decided it was best to stay close. The sooner they were done the sooner they could leave.

* * *

After an hour of walking further and further into the tropical forest Eliazabeth had enough.

"Okay, hold right there!" she exclaimed rather loudly as she pushed back her sweaty hair with her hands.

"What is it now?" Jack asked rather annoyed as he looked up from his compass.

"We've been walking for at least an hour and we've found nothing." She stated as she fanned herself with her fingers. Mary sighed tiredly and leaned against a tree for her legs were killing her.

"Good things come to those who wait, love." Jack said with a forced smiled as he looked down at the compass and shook it in aggravation.

"Do you know where you're going?" Elizabeth asked as she too leaned against a tree and regarded him with impatience.

"I do not." He said with a small frown, "But this does. Usually." He grinned as he gestured towards his compass.

"We're not lost, are we?" Mary spoke up and Jack turned towards her as Elizabeth and Gibbs started looking around for any helpful signs.

Jack opened his mouth to respond but then his eyes narrowed and focused on Mary's face, well head would be more accurate.

"What?" she asked perplexed as she looked at him.

"Hold still." He said gruffly as his hand went to his pistol. Her eyes widened as she watched him pointing towards her.

"What-…Oh!" she yelped when he fired the gun and a rather large cobra fell dead in front of her feet.

Elizabeth and Gibbs turned towards them with wide eyes as Mary stared at the snake in horror.

"She was getting rather friendly if you get me drift." Jack remarked as he gazed briefly at the cobra, "Stay away from the bloody trees next time. Where do you think you are? Hyde Park?" he snapped as he pulled her away from the tree and behind him as he refocused on his compass.

Mary was too scared to contradict him and remained where he put her as he fiddled with his compass.

"Good thing you didn't miss or it would have bitten her." Gibbs said as he wiped his brow and Jack glared at him.

"Thank you, Gibbs." He drawled as he rubbed his face with his hand and started walking again with his gun in hand. Mary and Elizabeth followed him in silence, mindful of any other snakes that might be lurking around.

* * *

"Ouch! Damn it!" Mary exclaimed as one of the large leaves hit her in the face with force. She staggered and bumped against Elizabeth who winced as the other woman stepped onto her foot.

"Ow!"

Jack turned to look at the two women behind him, his sword in hand.

"Did it hit you?" he asked with raised eyebrows and the two females glared at him, one rubbing at her cheek the other her foot.

"Of course it hit me!" Mary snapped as she pushed her hair away from her face.

"Can't you be more careful?" Elizabeth asked as she straightened.

"Oh? Would you like to be the one ahead? No problem for me. Less bugs getting in front of me eyes anyway." He snapped back as he regarded Mary for a few moments and the turned forward again.

"Do you even know where we are?" Elizabeth asked and Jack paused to glare down at his compass.

"'Course I do." He said without much conviction.

"Jack, the one hour is over and we haven't found anything. I thought you said you'd take us back to the ship." Mary said as calmly as she could.

"I know I said that! You think I don't?" he said in clipped tones and she sighed.

"Then why aren't we back? I think you are lost." She said and he inhaled sharply, his nostrils flaring.

"_We_ are lost! I am not here on me own, am I? Now shut it and let me concentrate." He hissed.

"Like that's even possible." Elizabeth muttered.

"Just be quiet and let him think." Gibbs spoke up as he slapped his own cheek to get the mosquito chewing on his skin.

"Thank you." Jack said with a quick but mocking smile at Gibbs.

He looked at the compass and distanced himself from the rest. He turned to his left and then to his right before he turned to face them. He looked from his compass to Mary and then back to the compass before he frowned.

"Blimey…Stop doing that!" he shouted at the navigating tool before he snapped it shut and closed his fists around it.

"What…?" Mary asked as he took a few steps towards her, his eyes dark and furious. In an instant his hand was buried in her hair and he was pulling her in for an openmouthed kiss that had her gasping out loud. His tongue brushed her lips softly before he pulled back and brought her with him with his hand in her hair. He opened the compass again and smirked while she stared at him in shock.

"Got me heading again, mates. This way." He stated proudly as he tugged Mary along with his hand now on her neck.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes while Gibbs' cheeks darkened with color.

"Little more than I wanted to see." Elizabeth murmured lowly for only Gibbs to hear. Apparently Mary heard too for she blushed and slapped Jack's hand away from her only to have him settled it on her hip a few moments later.

A few minutes later they arrived in front of a large river that slapped against the shore with the wind.

"Now what?" Mary asked as she glared at Jack.

"Now we swim." He clarified.

"But this is not the way back. We didn't pass a river." Gibbs stated as he came to stand next to his captain.

"I never said this was the way back to the ship, mate." Jack smirked as his hand subconsciously rubbed Mary's lower back. She shifted and his hold went lower for a moment, causing her eyes to narrow dangerously.

"Oi! What was that for?" he asked as he looked down at his abused foot.

"If you do that again I am going to start running around and that won't be very helpful with your deficiently working compass, would it?" she hissed and he grinned down at her.

"Apologies, kitten." That earned him a few elbowed ribs and he groaned.

"So now what?" Elizabeth spoke up.

"As I said; we swim." Jack said as he pocketed his compass and gazed at the roaring river.

"You're not serious, are you?" Mary asked shakily as she watched the water.

"Of course I am." Jack huffed and she swallowed hard.

"But-…but I can't!" she choked out as Jack started tugging her along.

"Yes, you can." He said, totally oblivious of her fear.

"Jack…" Gibbs trailed off as he watched them.

"Stop!" Mary yelped as their feet got wet.

"What? Like I said before you can be cross with me later."

"I can't swim!" Mary said as she tugged at his hand to make him slow down.

"What?" Jack asked perplexed as he turned to look at her.

"You never listen to anything I say, do you? I can't swim. I've told you when we first met. Or has your amnesia chosen to reappear?" she hissed and he paused.

"So what? Don't make such a fuss." He muttered as he resumed pulling her behind him further and further into the water as Gibbs and Elizabeth followed them.

"What are you doing?" Mary said as she closed her eyes when she felt the water getting deeper and deeper. Her hands found anchor on his shoulders and he leaned down a bit.

"Hop on." He said and she opened her eyes.

"What? Hop where?" she asked with incredulity.

"On me back where else?" he rolled his eyes.

"You can't carry me! I'm heavy." She protested in fear but he grabbed a hold of her thighs and hoisted her up and around him.

"Just hold on tight." He groaned a she adjusted his hold on her, "Did you have to wear such a dress?" he asked as he felt the weight of her clothes slowing him down as he started swimming.

"Don't let go of me or I'll haunt you for eternity." She gasped as she tightened her hold on him with her hands and legs.

Behind them Elizabeth giggled softly.

"If I let you go, I won't have an eternity to spare, love." He reminded her as he shook water out of his eyes with a shake of his head.

"Oh, right. I forgot." Mary murmured as she looked to the side sadly.

Some time later they arrived at the other side and collapsed onto the ground.

"Finally." Jack stated out of breath as he looked up. Odd and thick looking rocks were lined a few feet away and Jack frowned.

"It's a dead-end." He muttered as he stood up and came closer to the rocks. His hands brushed over the smooth surface and he narrowed his eyes.

"Love… I think we need your help." He said as he turned to look at Mary with glittering eyes.

**End of chapter 42**

**Author's note: I know, a bad place to leave it but I had to. I'll try to update sooner.**

**Please review?**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N:** Don't kill me! I just had no time to write. Studying gets its toll on you after some time and it happened to me. My first exam is on Monday and it's French so wish me luck! I'll need it…

I want to say a huge thank you for the great response the last chapter had. You made me so happy with all your reviews!

So, kisses, hugs and rum cookies to: **sullsinger, xLadyPirate, eimi is the shitz, MingMing-Chan, sparrowlover, , Chelsea, TinkerbellxO, Hectorspirategirl, PiratePushcake, MadaraFangirl, ForeverACharmedOne, GuardianAngel102310, Chryseilas, .Vodka, 88dragon06, MidnightLeAnn, kina1234, Rose Red Ladybug, Ladey Jezzabella, You cant rush science, weheartjesus4321, SUPERNATURAL QUEEN 4Life, Sakura Ichigo Morihiko, JackSparrowLover4ever, Lori, My Beautiful Ending, BleedinLuva1123, Carlypso, MissSparrow101, xBelekinax, Silvie-aka Krissie, AdaYuki, Witchy Pixie and Terriah.**

**You are all wonderful! Thank you so much!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. Haven't we gone over this before? If I did I'd be filthy rich and vacationing in Hawaii but I am not…:(**

* * *

**Chapter 43**

Mary struggled to get onto her feet with her heavy wet dress weighing her down. She sighed and removed her soaking shoes before she came to stand next to Jack who was gazing at the solid surface of the seemingly closed-like cave. She pushed her wet hair from her eyes and looked at Jack.

"What?" she asked and he turned to her.

"Give me your hand." He said quietly and she let him take her soft hand in his rough one.

He placed it on the rock in front of them and let it rest there.

"Jack, this is stupid. It is nothing behind this…piece of rock! I am not a witch. I know nothing about magic." She said and he frowned as he took her hand away from the stone to examine it.

Elizabeth sighed and crossed her arms over her chest while Gibbs rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"Hmm…Do you trust me?" Jack asked as he leaned down and reached for his boot.

"No, I don't. I have no reason to." Mary shrugged and Jack smirked even though he was a little disturbed by her words. His chest twitched uncomfortably but he didn't let it show.

"You're absolutely right, darlin'. You haven't." he said as he pressed the tip of his pocket knife into the skin of her finger, drawing blood.

Mary cried out and Elizabeth jumped.

"Jack!" she exclaimed while Mary pulled her hand free from his grasp. She looked at him with wide eyes but he only grinned.

"Just a scratch, love. Now…" he took her hand again only to have her tug it free again.

"I'll not hurt you. It was for technical reasons only, I assure you." He said as he caught her wrist and brought her bloodied finger towards the stone wall. Mary sighed and relaxed her hand as he pressed her palm flat against the bumpy surface. He rubbed her finger against the stone a bit and then let go of her hand and stepped back.

"This is ridiculous. It won't work." Mary said loudly before she pursed her lips and waited.

Jack checked his compass and smirked when he felt the earth under their feet shaking like there was an earthquake. Mary gasped and her first reaction was to draw her hand away but Jack's hands on her hips steadied her.

"Wait." His warm breath ghosted over her ear and she forced herself to calm down. The shaking continued and a serious of cracking noises rang in their ears before the stone against Mary's hand started moving. Jack's eyes widened at the sight and reached for Mary's hand. He clasped it in his own and pulled back as a small entrance way started appearing in front of their eyes.

"Mother's love!" Gibbs exclaimed while Elizabeth stared wide eyed.

"Oh my…" Mary muttered as Jack pulled her back while the entrance started getting bigger and bigger.

After a few moments the earth under their feet stopped quaking and the stone stopped moving. Jack stepped forward and with Mary's hand in his own stepped into the cavern.

"Stay close, love…" he murmured as his eyes tried to become accustomed to the dim light. Elizabeth remained near the entrance as the rest made their way inside.

"It's too dark." Mary whispered and suddenly lights exploded before their eyes. The light turned from blindingly bright to dim and Mary breathed a sigh of relief.

Jack let go of Mary's hand and started exploring the place, running his hands over the damp stone walls.

"It's wet…" he murmured and Mary turned towards him.

"Now what, Jack? No immortal water." She said as she tried to smooth her soaked dress before she wrung water from her hair.

"She is right." Gibbs added and Jack turned to shoot him a glare.

"Go and find the others. They should be at this side of the island. If not wait for them to appear." He ordered and Gibbs had no option but to obey. He shot a sympathetic glance towards Mary before he stepped out.

"What's your compass saying now?" Mary asked as she sucked on her bloodied finger to clean it.

"Nothing." Jack snapped as he looked up from his old tattered navigation tool and started walking around once again.

"I think there' something behind here." He called from the far end of the cavern and Elizabeth peeked inside without stepping in. She had previous bad experiences with caves…

Jack touched a small space in between rocks as Mary got closer to him.

"What is it? Is something there?" she asked but then she heard rhythmic sound as if small droplets of water were hitting the rocks.

She stopped walking and looked up, listening carefully.

"Jack…" she called as the ground started trembling under their feet again. Elizabeth jumped back from the entrance and cried out as rocks started tumbling down from the walls.

"Get out!" she exclaimed and Jack pulled back from the parapet. He stood in front of Mary as the entrance started getting smaller and smaller. A few rocks hit their feet and Jack wrapped his arms around Mary, effectively pulling her back from the collapsing exit and against his chest.

"Fuck!" he yelped suddenly as he lost his balance by a rock hitting him in the eye and fell flat on his bum with Mary on top of him.

"Bloody hell." He groaned as he held Mary tightly around her waist.

"It's blocked." Mary whispered and Jack looked towards the previously open entrance.

"It seems that it is." He said before he winced and placed his hand over his eye. He pulled it back and winced when he saw a little blood on his fingers.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she moved off of him and took hold of his hand.

"Just me eye and me damn luck." He muttered as he reached blindly for the sash around his waist. He ripped a piece and held it against his throbbing eye before he slowly sat up with Mary's help.

"Let me see." She said quietly, trying to push back her fear of the fact that they were trapped in a cave alone. Jack pulled his hand back and blinked his eye but it hurt too much to let it open.

"Ow, it hurts! Blimey, it hurts!" he exclaimed as he put his hand with the cloth back on his eye.

"Oh, God, Jack what are going to do?" she asked as placed her hands on his arm and squeezed.

"I'll be officially blind. I'll be a pirate with one eye. I'll have to wear a patch." Jack mumbled and Mary turned to look at him with incredulity.

"Are you sure you only hit your eye?" she asked and he grimaced.

"Just trying to lighten the mood, darlin'." He said and she stood up after shoving his arm away.

"This is all your fault!"

"Me fault? How is this me fault? Why is everything me fault?" he asked as he tried to sit up but fell back down on his arse again.

"Because it is! You insisted on coming here! This is someone's kind of sick joke!" she snapped.

"Yes, your mother's. What a charming woman." he snapped back.

"Leave her out of this! It's our own bloody stupidity that got us trapped in here. We saw that strange things happened and yet we came in." she fumed.

"Yes, _our_ own stupidity." He pointed out.

"Mainly yours!"

"Oi! I'm the one with the impaired vision here! I see you're fine and all in one piece!" he exclaimed angrily.

"It's not my fault that you decided to knock me out of the way! I never ask anything of you!" she sputtered.

"Oh, tell me now that taking the rock instead of you did not work out well for you, you ungrateful wench!" he stood up with one hand covering his eye, the other pointing at her.

"I am not a wench, you git!"

"You curse like a girl!" he accused her heatedly.

"That's because I am a girl, you pirate!" she snapped back as she curled her hands into fists.

"Oh, you wound me where it hurts; on me profession!" he growled.

"It's not even a profession! Stealing from other people is not a job!" she said while throwing her hands up in the air.

"Says who?" he spat with wild hand gestures.

"Oh, I don't know! Society perhaps?" she asked. They had obviously forgotten their predicament because the rant continued.

"Society? I do not give a flying pig for society!"

"That is pretty much obvious!" she shot back as she wiped dirt from her cheeks.

"And look what society has done for you! It got you married to a scoundrel like me. It seems to me, love, that no matter how you were born you ended up with me. What does that say for you?" he snapped cruelly and she stared at him for a long time in silence. She exhaled sharply and looked away from him before she turned and gazed at the stone wall.

Jack bit the inside of his cheek and gazed at her stiff back before he sighed and collapsed against the nearest stone. He ran a hand over his face and pulled the cloth back from his eye to see it stained with blood; not much blood but with blood all the same. He kept his right eye closed and watched with his good one as Mary also sat down against a rock and drew her knees close to her chest.

"That doesn't change the fact that you lied to me." She whispered and he sighed.

"Let's just drop it, love." He mumbled as he looked around, "We have to find a way out…If we don't, I'm sure Gibbs we'll find a way to get us out. That is if dear Mrs. Turner went to call for help." He added and she looked down at her hands while the occasional falling droplets of water filled the silence between them.

Jack avoided looking at her but the heavy weight in his gut and chest didn't make it any better. Things had gotten out of hand with her and the last thing he wanted, strangely enough, was to disappoint her. He didn't enjoy her biting words and he particularly didn't like being in her bad books. It seemed that all he had done to get what he wanted had turned around to bite him in the bum.

_Just me bloody luck…_ He thought as he placed the ripped piece of cloth back in his eye and groaned inwardly.

_And I'll end up a one-eyed bastard. Bugger…__it hurts...ouch…Ow, bloody hell, I whine like a babe…_

**End of chapter 43**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading! I know, it's another cliffy but I had to stop here because my eyes are getting heavy and I have to do revision in the morning…**

**So, please review and make me happy! I'll need it with all these exams down the road...**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N**: Hello, people! How are you? Once again I'm sorry for making you wait but I couldn't help it.

Okay, I would like to thank: **My Beautiful Ending, Howlongmustiwait, CrissYami, Nelle07, 1stDeathAnniversary, Hectorspirategirl, AlaineThornton, Evangeline Sparrow, .Vodka, ShesASuperFreak317, TinkerbellxO, Rose Red Ladybug, AnimeNinjaNerd, Labyrinth Fan 23, BleedinLuva1123, AdaYuki, MadaraFanGirl, Midnight LeAnn, Sithlord8665, justsukiya, Witchy Pixie, horatioangel, MissSparrow101, sullsinger, You cant rush science, Lori, GuardianAngel102310, xLadyPirate, MingMing-Chan, TinyHearts, Silvie-aka Krissie and 88dragon06. **Thank you all so much, darlings!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. But I will own a DVD copy of On Stranger Tides when it's out! That's right! XD**

* * *

**Chapter 44**

His clothes felt damp and cold against his skin as he shifted in and out of sleep. He groaned as a cold hand touched his face and he frowned when he felt it retreat. He tried to open his eyes but something hurt too much. He groaned again and opened his left eye and watched with a blurred vision as Mary held a piece of cloth in her hand. He watched in disorientation as she reached for his closed eye and he yelped when the cold soaked cloth was pressed against his currently swollen eye.

"Bloody hell, woman! What are you doing?" he exclaimed as he seized her wrist in a tight grip.

"It looks bad. Your eye." She stated as she kept holding the cloth against his eye firmly.

"Really? I assure you it feels, oh what was the word…Oh yes, _bad_!" he slapped her hand away and watched as hurt passed briefly over her face before her expression turned blank again.

"I am only trying to help." She shot back and he stared at her long and hard.

"Why? Am I not the filthy pirate who stole the noble lady's virtue anymore?"

"I never used those words." She replied calmly as she moved back and rested her back against the moist stones, "And you could never steal anything I didn't want to give." She added and his head turned so quickly that a crack was heard as his neck protested loudly at the movement.

"Oh, come on, love. You didn't even know what you were giving." He chuckled and her cheeks burned in embarrassment.

"Excuse me? I wasn't living in a nunnery!" she said and he chuckled again.

"Stop laughing at me! We cannot all be as experienced as you. You are much older than me anyway." She said and he gaped at her.

"I am not old, you tart!" he sputtered indignantly.

"You are older than me. How old are you?" she challenged and he gritted his teeth.

"I cannot tell you me age. It's part of me mysterious appeal!"

"You know mine." She stated angrily.

"Aye, twenty four."

"Yes, so I have a right to know yours."

"Well, how about this; I am not twenty four." He smirked and then winced as his eye throbbed.

"That much is obvious." She said and he clenched his teeth again.

"That won't make me tell you." He said lowly.

"What will?" she asked and he grinned.

"Well, besides me eye there are other parts that need a little petting-…" he started and she pushed him hard before she stood up.

"Oh, you…you-…"

"Yes, me, me what?" he challenged as he rubbed the spot where she had pushed.

"You're unbelievable! Are you ever serious about anything? This is all a big joke to you? Because I am not laughing!" she cried in frustration.

"What in bloody hell has got your knickers in a twist?" he asked as he too stood up.

"Everything! But mostly you! I try to help and you can't even answer me decently!"

"Help? I don't want your help! What did you do anyway? Just soaked a piece of rug and put it to me eye!"

"It's not a rug! It's a handkerchief!" she said as she pointed at his eye, "My good handkerchief."

"Oh." He stated as he pulled his hand back to look at the white cloth, "Good? You have casual handkerchiefs? Why? You only use them to blow your nose anyway." He shrugged and she had the urge to scream.

"Can you at least think of a way to get out of here? We've been here for hours!" she said instead calmly.

"Do you see any exit? I do not have magic powers, Mary. Perhaps you should try something." He said and she felt angry tears gathering in the corners of her eyes.

"I have while you've been sleeping. I re-opened the cut you gave me and I've traced all the stones but nothing." She said and he blinked in surprise.

"You have? Oh, well…We just wait. They'll get us out." He said as he sat down again.

"What if they don't?" she asked as she hugged herself and looked around.

"They will. They're already out there trying to free the exit." He said as he sat down and lazily stretched his legs out in front of them, dirtying even more his already soiled breeches.

"How do you know?" she asked with a frown and he sighed.

"Just listen." He said and she listened carefully. There were sounds coming from far away and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"It might take a while though…" he commented as he looked at her settling down across from him, "You don't happen to have any food in those girlie skirts of yours, eh?" he asked and she rubbed her temples.

"No, Jack. I don't usually carry treats under my dresses."

"Are you sure?" he asked with that damned smirk of his and she groaned.

"Yes."

"I wouldn't be so sure. If me eye wasn't in such a bad shape I'd take a look meself." He continued.

"You are crude." She said calmly and he smirked.

"And you are a prude."

"I am not!"

"Yes, you are. You can't even say the word sex without blushing." He grinned.

"That doesn't make me a prude."

"Then say it." He challenged.

"You are childish. Only a child would react like this." She said angrily.

"Say it."

"No, I won't. I'm tired."

"It's just a word."

"No."

"Let me help you then. It is also called shag, fornication, fu-…"

"Fine, fine! I'll say it. Stop assaulting my ears with your filthy command of the English language." She cut him off and he grinned.

"Sex. There. Happy?" she said at last and the smile left his face.

"You didn't blush."

"I have much more in my mind at the moment." She said incredulously and he stared.

"I have an idea." He said suddenly and she sighed.

"Do I even want to hear it?"

"Seeing as we have tons of time, I suggest we play a game." He said as he got up and came to sit next to her. She looked at him and she had the urge to laugh hysterically at their predicament. She, with wet frizzy hair and soaked dress and he, with dirty soaked clothes and a hurt eye. They looked a mess.

"Is it dirty?" she asked and he raised a single eyebrow at her question.

"Do you want it to be?" he asked as he reached with his hand and pulled her hair away from her shoulder. He brushed the back of his hand over her cheek and down her neck before she shifted away from his touch.

"Jack."

"Right. So, I'll ask a question and you have to answer, truthfully, if you don't want to answer you have to give me a kiss." He said and she blinked.

"Are you serious? This is not a game this is blackmail."

"You can ask me questions too. If I don't answer them…I'll have to apologize every time for what I did to you." He said after swallowing hard.

"You mean for the lies you've been telling me all this time." She clarified.

"Aye…if you want to call it that. So what do you say?" he asked as he tucked a tray lock of hair behind her ear this time.

"It's not fair. Yours are only words. I have to kiss you. I won't kiss you." She shook her head.

"Then you'll just have to answer all me questions, aye?" he said as he ran a finger down her arm.

"I don't like this."

"You used to." He said as he traced designs on her cold skin.

"No, I mean, being trapped here with you."

"Why"

"You're manipulative." She stated as she looked at her reproachfully.

"I am not."

"Yes, you are. Will you stop doing that?" she asked as she pulled her arm back.

"Doing what?"

"Touching me."

"You're cold."

"I-…what?" she asked as she looked at him confused.

"Your skin's cold, love."

"Yours is too."

"Nope." He said as he placed his palm flat against her arm and she shivered, "See? I'm all warm. Now at least." He said and after a moments hesitation he pulled her to him and rubbed her arms.

"So, shall we begin?" he asked, cutting off her protests. She closed her mouth and swallowed any words for she was rather cold.

"I guess…"

"Great! So-…"

"It's only fair for me to start." She cut him off.

"Alright…"

"How you feel that we came here for nothing?" she asked and he pursed his lips.

"That's not a question. That's sarcasm."

"No, it's a question. The whole trip proved to be a failure." She said as she looked up at him.

"I feel…fine." He shrugged.

"Fine? You're not mad?"

"Ah, ah, only one question at a time." He chided as he flicked her nose, "Now, were you serious when you said that you want to go…home?" he asked with a grimace as his hold on her tightened slightly.

"Yes." She said after swallowing thickly. His face fell even more but he remained silent.

"Are you mad?" she asked again and he shook his head.

"Just…disappointed." He muttered as he fingered his swollen eyelid.

"Oh."

"Why do you want to go back?" he asked and she shrugged.

"Where else should I go, Jack?" she asked, "This thing…between us has no purpose anymore. I do not belong here."

Jack bit the inside of his cheek and looked away from her.

"Plus, your life would be much easier if I wasn't in it. Mine too. The crew is uncomfortable around me…It's all so confusing." She finished.

"Me life is never easy, love." He said huskily and she shrugged.

"I think it'd be better."

"You know that the bond would never leave us stay away from each other for long."

"I know. But I think it's all in our mind."

"No, it's not." He said rather loudly just a loud nose from the entrance erupted and made her jump.

"Jack-…"

"No, you don't understand! It's not in our mind and it's definitely not going to go away. It'll be like hell." He said angrily as he twined his fingers in her hair and gripped it tightly.

"I do understand! I just don't want to be near you anymore!" she said furiously as she pushed him back and tried to stand up.

"Whoa, what in hell's deepest pits has gotten into you, woman? Have I ever hurt you?" he asked as he pulled her back, causing her to slam back against his chest.

"Your lies hurt me!"

"I didn't want to lie to you. I didn't have a choice."

"There's always a choice!"

"Now, who's the one who doesn't understand?"

"What is there to understand? You made me believe that you had feelings for me!" she cried as men's voices and stones rolling on the ground could be heard from the other side of the entrance.

"I…" he was at a loss with that statement, "I wasn't pretending that."

"Oh, right. Am I now to believe that you love me? I am not that stupid."

"And what about you? Do you love me?" he asked and she faltered. When she remained silent he growled and leaned forward like a panther; quickly.

The hand in her hair returned again and he pulled her forcefully to his mouth. He covered her mouth with his and his tongue delved between her lips, stealing her breath away. Her hands curled around the fabric of his shirt and pulled him closer as his hands went to her hips. He pulled her onto his lap and gripped her legs tightly. He guided them on either side of his hips as her hands left his shirt to thread in his hair. He moaned hoarsely against her lips and he bucked under her, trying to pull her closer. A rough hand cupped her breast through her clothes and she shivered as his mouth left her lips to travail down her neck. His tongue lapped at the skin of her neck and she gasped.

"Captain?" a voice that sounded far away called and Jack paused momentarily.

"Jack?" Gibbs voice shouted and Mary froze on top of him.

"Ignore them." He murmured as he placed a rough kiss on her lips.

"No…"

"What do you mean _no_?" he asked breathlessly and she stumbled away from him.

"I can't." she whispered and he stared her.

"Captain?" it was Gibb's voice again.

"Answer him." She said quietly as she stood up and straightened her clothes.

When he didn't move or say anything she looked at his unreadable face.

"Jack, answer him." She said and he sneered at her.

"You answer him." He hissed angrily and she recoiled as if he had slapped her.

"Jack? Lass?" Gibbs repeated.

"Mary?" it was Elizabeth.

"We're here!" Mary called half heartedly, totally unnerved by Jack's hateful stare.

"Oh, thank God! We'll get you out. Just be patient!" Elizabeth called.

"Alright." Mary called back distantly before she turned her back on Jack.

Moments passed before he finally spoke again, his voice echoing in the dark cave.

"When we're out, I'll take you home." He said quietly with no sign of his previous anger.

"Good." She whispered as she remained staring at the wall with glazed over eyes.

**End of chapter 44**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. I know no Fountain and another cliffhanger but it has to be this way. Please review! It'll put a smile on my face!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N:** Hello, loves! I am so sorry for the long gap between updates but I just finished my finals. Please forgive me.

So how is your summer going so far? Is it hot where you are because here in Greece it is quite warm. It is not _too_ warm yet but…

So, before we get to the chapter, I would like to thank: **Hectorspirategirl, Fiona1991, 88dragon06, ShesASuperFreak317, peaches, Midnight LeAnn, Sam377, Lori, Sakura Ichigo Morihiko, TopazRoses, Labyrinth Fan 23, Carlypso, GuardianAngel102310, BleedinLuva1123, Terriah, Witchy Pixie, TinyHearts, TinkerbellxO, Sithlord8665, AdaYuki, sullsinger, My Beautiful Ending and Silvie-aka Krissie**.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean****… Could it be any more obvious already?**

* * *

**Chapter 45**

Jack cursed inwardly as the face of Gibbs poked through the small gap of the hole they had managed to make. His first mate's eyes widened at their sight and he rolled his eyes.

"There you are! Are you two alright? We'll be done in a few minutes…What is wrong with your eye, captain?" Gibbs asked and Mary looked at Jack, who was facing away from her, tentatively.

"It's fine. Just get on with it." Jack snapped as he made wild hand gestures with his hands outstretched in front of him.

"Um…but-…"

"Gibbs." Jack warned as he gritted his teeth and balled his hands into fists.

"Eh, right. Back to work!" Gibbs exclaimed as he pulled his head back and the men carried on with removing fallen rocks and dirt away from the entrance.

Jack looked at his feet and then glanced sideways at Mary's fidgeting figure.

So that was it? That's why they had gotten so far? For them to get trapped into that godforsaken hole? The whole trip had been a fiasco. No Fountain and…no Mary. Not when she had just said that she wanted to go back.

_Back? Where was back?_

Jack's fists tightened even more at the thought and he started pacing the cave with Mary's eyes following him as he acted like a caged animal.

_She wasn't supposed to _want_ to go back_. Jack thought as he bit the inside of his cheek. _She was supposed to want to stay with me. She __**is**__ supposed to be with me, she is bonded to me. It will be physically impossible._ He thought furiously as he kept pacing, his eyes glazed over with mounting anger.

_She was supposed to be mine._ _Mine_. That thought was accompanied by a glare towards Mary who was now looking away from him towards the entrance of the cave.

A wave of possessiveness overtook him and he kicked a fallen rock hard, sending it several feet away from them. Mary jumped and turned to look at him.

"What was that?" she asked and he sneered.

"Maybe your bloody dead mother's throwing bloody rocks at me! But look, she missed." He snapped and she closed her eyes with a sigh.

"Jack…"

"Jack what? Am I wrong to claim that this whole thing was a joke? A trick? All these weeks and nothing! Just a hole of stones and dirt!"

"Why are you attacking me? It was not my fault. I didn't even believe any of these damn things! You should have understood it long ago, Jack. There is no immortal water. There is no other life. We are born to die. There is no way out." She said as she hugged her torso and looked away from his piercing eyes.

"I'd like to see your way out once you're locked in that bloody mansion with that blood sucking leech you call a father!" he spat at her and she looked at him with wounded eyes.

"You didn't make it any easier for me either." She replied quietly.

"What?" he asked sharply with a tilt of his head.

"I said you didn't make it any easier for me either. You think you're better to live with?"

"Oh, really? I have news for you too, darling. You weren't worth the effort either. All the bloody suffering, all the sentimental bullshit about the bond and your supposed _feelings_ and now this! Dead-end."

"I don't remember asking for any of this! You dragged me into this!" she said and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"You agreed to marry me. No one forced you into anything." He said slowly and she laughed dryly.

"Because I was desperate! I didn't know what to do. Living with someone like you didn't seem so appalling at the time. Everything seemed better than to stay there."

"Yes, but I didn't live up to your noble expectations and now you want to crawl right back to daddy."

"I don't want to crawl back to anyone! And yes, you were a disappointment. I thought that you would at least respect what I had agreed to do and you would at least be honest with me." She cried and none of them noticed Gibbs and the men looking at them through the now free gap of the entrance with wide eyes.

"Ah, your own fault, love. You see I'm a pirate. I don't do honest." He smirked angrily and she nodded.

"I know that now. That's why I am doing both of us a favor by wanting to go back." She said quietly.

Jack had the urge to shake her wildly, to put some sense into her but he remained in his place, seething with anger.

"A favor, yes. A great one." He said hoarsely before his eyes caught sight of Gibbs and the crew.

His eyes narrowed at the sight of them and he straightened.

"Finally. Make way." He mumbled as he turned and made his way out of the cave, shooing men away as he went.

"Back to the ship! Mr. Gibbs, if you could be so kind as to escort the lady back to the ship. Put her on a leash if you must. She has a tendency to take wrong directions!" he called without looking back, his strides wide and quick.

Gibbs looked at Mary who only sighed and covered her face with her hands.

"Come on, lass. He'll be fine later." Gibbs said comfortingly as he approached her.

"It doesn't matter, Mr. Gibbs. He's taking me back like I asked him to." She said quietly as she walked out of the cave with him at her side.

* * *

A map hit Gibbs' face as he entered the captain's cabin and he winced as he rubbed his offended cheek. His eyes landed on Jack who was furiously looking through the maps on his desk. A few curses left his mouth and he threw a couple of worn charts out of his way before he collapsed in his chair, his hands cradling his head as he stared at the wood of his old furniture.

"Jack?" Gibbs asked as he shut the door and approached him.

"I can't find the bloody map. How am I supposed to take her back to her bloody island if I can't find the proper map?" Jack said through gritted teeth.

"Map? What's wrong with the compass?" Gibbs asked and Jack looked at him pointedly.

"Oh, right! You don't want to take her back to Port au Prince." Gibbs said and Jack sighed.

"No, I don't want to but I have to. Maybe all will be better once I've dropped her off."

"Are you sure?" Gibbs questioned as he got onto his knees and reached for a map under Jack's desk.

"Of course I am not bloody sure! I can't force her to stay and she is convinced that there is no reason for to stay now." Jack said as Gibbs got out from under the desk and handed him the map he was looking for.

"Why did you have to find it so fast?" Jack snapped as he snatched the map away from Gibbs' outstretched hand.

"Eh?" Gibbs voiced dumbfounded.

"If I didn't have the map I'd delay the trip!" he exclaimed furiously.

"I don't think that dallying will get you back into her good graces." Gibbs explained.

"Who says I want to get back into her good graces? She can do and think whatever she bloody wants!" Jack sneered and Gibbs frowned.

"You're contradicting yourself, Captain. Again."

"See? She makes me like this! I was not like this! No woman could ever dictate me about what I wanted to do and no woman could ever change me mind. And now, all I think is whether she'll agree with me decisions or not! I wasn't supposed to care about what she thought of me actions! Her and her bloody…bloody spells!" Jack finished heatedly and Gibbs recoiled slightly.

"Eh, I don't think she knows any spells." he said hesitantly.

"How do I know that?"

"Jack, don't be foolish. Just take the map and get her back home or ask her to stay if you don't want her to leave." Gibbs said exasperated.

"I won't ever ask her to stay. I won't beg her not to leave. You know I won't." Jack said quietly as he laid the map out in front of him and stared at it pensively.

"Then accept the consequences." Gibbs said just as quietly before he slipped out of the cabin.

**End of chapter 45**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading! I know it's shorter than usual but I had to cut it here so I can get back on track with the story. So, please review and this time I'll update much sooner! Scout's honor, people! XD**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N:** See? I updated quicker this time! I promised I would after all, didn't I?

So I want to thank: **TinkerbellxO, Labyrinth Fan 23, Terriah, ShesASuperFreak317, Carlypso, AdaYuki, Witchy Pixie, BleedinLuva1123, Dark-Snow-Flower24, Lori, You cant rush science, MingMing-Chan, TinyHearts, GuardianAngel102310, Evangeline Crystal, AlaineThornton,****xLadyPirate****, hillaryS, Danyella, Hectorspirategirl and 88dragon06****.**

**Review replies to:**

**Lori: Hello, love! How are you? Thank you so much for all your reviews. I am glad you're still enjoying the story. How is your summer going so far?**

**Hectorspirategirl: Hello! Thank you so much for your reviews. I am very happy that you like this little fic. Hope you're having a great summer.**

**Danyella: Hi! Thank you so much for your sweet words. I am glad you like it so much. Hope you like this chapter too.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. If I did I wouldn't be melting in the heat of Athens…**

* * *

**Chapter 46**

The sky was dark with thick black clouds and the wind was violent as Jack guided the Pearl through the dark waters. His hat had fallen off his head at some point because of the wind but he hadn't made any move to pick it up from the deck. His coat lay forgotten in the cabin from the moment he had stormed out after having another row with Mary because of some unimportant issue he had already forgotten. It angered him that she wouldn't react to any of his words or the unnecessary insults he had thrown her way out of sheer anger and hurt. She hadn't even talked back to him, she had just let him shout while she had plainly ignored him. He had never been so frustrated in his entire life and the fact of it was that he couldn't understand or explain his anger. Just by looking at her those last couple of days was enough to rile him up and make his blood boil. Sure enough the anger almost immediately would transform into want for her but she didn't need to know that and she _didn't_ know it since his façade was always in place. But inside he was burning; both literally and metaphorically since he was sensing every feeling she felt apart from the one he desperately wanted to know.

The wind hit his face and body like small knifes stabbing into his flesh, going through his thin shirt like razors and he violently turned the wheel to starboard before steadying it again. His knuckles were almost white from the force of his hold and his skin was icy cold from the piercing wind but he kept sitting there on his own for if he chose to go back inside he would do something he'd regret later. One moment he wanted to wrap his hands around her white neck and throttle her for all the trouble she caused him and the other minute he wanted to mold his body against hers and take her where she stood after he had bound her to his bed so she could never leave him.

He shook his head and closed his eyes long enough for him to clear his thoughts before he opened them again.

"Bugger. Bugger. Bug-…" his loud cursing was cut off when he heard Elizabeth's voice calling out for Mary. He strained his ears and tried to look down. Soon enough he saw Mary's form exiting the cabin and following Elizabeth's voice towards Gibb's cabin.

"What is it?" Mary asked as she shivered in the surprisingly cold night.

"I need your help with Kathleen, please." The other woman called and Jack heard rather saw Mary's footsteps as she headed towards his first mate's cabin.

He straightened and tried to ignore the laughter coming from the cabin along with baby gurgles that seemed to irritate him even more. Why were they so joyous while he-…?

"Oh, stop it!" he scolded himself angrily as he stomped his foot loudly enough for the women downstairs to hear.

"What?" Elizabeth called after a few moments as she walked out of the cabin and looked up at his seething face.

"Keep it down, will you? I can't concentrate!" he snapped and Elizabeth frowned.

"Sorry…"

"Aren't you supposed to be asleep? If you are awake then perhaps the both of you should help with the night watch." He said with his jaw set.

"Um…I have no problem to-…"

"Oh, shut it and let us work! You're disturbing the crew." He cut her off and Mary joined Elizabeth.

"What's going on?" she asked quietly as she looked up.

"Aren't you supposed to be sleeping? You must be prepared for what awaits you, don't you think?" he asked caustically and she stared up at him.

"I _am_ going to sleep." She replied laconically before she walked back into their cabin and shut the door.

"What is your problem?" Elizabeth asked him but he held his chin up in defiance as he shrugged.

"Nothing." He said and she sighed before she walked back inside, leaving him alone with his precious silence.

* * *

The cabin was illuminated only by a couple of candles when Jack decided to go inside and take his coat. He had realized that cold wind was not the best solution for his hurt eye but he preferred the pain than staying inside, wallowing with the company of his anger and guilt while sulking like an amateur cabin boy.

He stepped as quietly as it was possible and started looking around for his coat. It wasn't on the floor where he had left it so she must have moved it during his absence. He cursed and willed himself not to look at the bed where she rested. In the dim light he could make out of the corner of his eye her lower body as she was buried under the covers, shielding herself from the cold. He cursed inwardly and wondered how many nights he had to sleep in the bed, his bed.

_You know how many. You've been counting so go ahead_. His inner voice mocked him as he started groping around his desk and chair.

"A week and a half." He muttered quietly as he finally spotted his coat. He took it from the its place on the chair and quickly pulled it tightly around himself.

_That's right._

"It's not fair though. It's me bed." He grumbled in a mere whisper as he turned and faced the bed, his eyes finally making contact with Mary's sleeping form. His hands twitched at his sides and he grimaced as his feet starting walking towards the bed almost on their own accord. He sure as hell didn't command them so why did they move?

He stopped at the foot of the bed and his gaze settled on her protruding feet before it moved gradually upwards. When his eyes arrived at her face he swallowed thickly and licked his dry lips. He blinked and in an instant he was next to the bed. His hand reached out and he barely touched her cheek before he pulled his hand back. He gazed almost nervously around the cabin and then his hand was inching forward again. The back of his fingers first touched her cool cheek before he ghosted his fingers over her lips. She sighed and her warm breath brushed against his still hovering fingers. He swallowed hard again and his eyes darkened.

_Mine_. A hoarse voice whispered in his mind and his hand trailed down her throat on its own accord. It ghosted over the base of her neck as the word kept repeating itself like a mantra inside his head. His fingers flexed against her skin as his breathing quickened. The voice in his head became louder and he roughly snatched his hand away from her skin like it had burned him. He took a couple of steps back and gasped for breath, too shocked by his possessive hold on her to be quiet. He stumbled against the nightstand and he heard her shifting in the bed, her eyes opening slowly.

"Jack-…"

By the time she had finished calling his name he was out of the cabin and out of her line of vision.

* * *

Mary silently walked in the galley to find something to eat but she paused when she saw Jack sitting in one of the chairs with his back to her, tending to his eye. She looked around the room and noted that a couple of crewmen were helping themselves into a bowl of stew. She cleared her throat and resumed walking. She saw Jack pausing in dabbing his closed eyelid with rum but she found it hard not to talk to him.

"Good evening." She said quietly and she saw his good eye widening at her greeting.

"Hello, love." He responded quietly albeit a bit hoarsely.

She nodded and helped herself to a bit of stew as the men made their way out of the galley.

At some point during her fumbling with the food Jack must have carried on with his treatment because when she turned he was trying to tie a cloth, with little success, around the back of his head to shield his eye from getting infected. She placed the bowl of stew on the old wooden table that had obviously seen better days and approached him.

"Need any help?" she asked neutrally but he shook his head.

"No."

"Let me tie it."

"I got it." He said as she got closer.

"No, you don't."

"I said I got it."

"Come on, just let me-…"

"Don't touch me!" he thundered as her hands came in contact with his. He stood up abruptly as if she had scalded him and his chair hit the ground from his forceful move.

"What?" she whispered with shock.

"Just…don't touch me." He said hoarsely as he held a hand up to keep her away, "I can manage." He mumbled.

"What is the matter with you?" she asked in a whisper as she watched his hands shaking.

"Nothing's the matter with me. Me hands are sticky with rum is all." He lied as he finally managed to tie the cloth. The last thing he wanted is for that possessive voice to come back to his head at her touch. He didn't want to be possessive of her. She wasn't his and she had made that clear. He wanted it all to be over. He wanted that bloody trip to be over so he could get back to his rum and his three- shilling wenches and forget all about her and her noble character.

"Right." She replied tightly, "I was wondering when we'll be making port." She said quietly and he bit the inside of cheek hard before answering.

"A week or so. Eager?" he asked with a smirk and a quirked eyebrow.

"No. Desperate to get away from you and your bloody mood swings! Not even Kathleen behaves like you do!" she snapped and he inhaled sharply.

"Really? Who said I wasn't desperate to get away from you, you impudent little nit!" he spat back.

"Then we'll both get our wish if you hurry then."

"Why hurry when I can get you all riled up and have such a good time?" he asked with a sneer.

"I wish you drowned in a pool of that atrocious drink you call rum!" she hissed and if she wasn't so angry she would see that her insult was a bit childish.

"You wish. I, at least know how to swim and I don't need others to carry me on their bloody back!" He seethed and she blushed deeply at his words.

"And I was wondering when you were going to throw that back onto my face! Can't you ever be civil?" she asked with her hands high in the air.

"You started it-…"

"I hate you." She cut him off and then he noticed that her eyes were shining with tears. His tongue felt like it was stuck on the roof of his mouth and he couldn't talk as she made to pass by him in order to get out of the galley.

His hand locked around her arm before he could think and he pulled her back to him easily. His hand buried itself in her hair and he tugged her to his mouth rather forcefully, her chest colliding with his as he covered her mouth with his with an openmouthed kiss. She surrendered for a moment but then she was pushing him back, dislodging his mouth from hers.

"Don't." she whispered before she fled the galley in a swirl of light blue skirts.

**End of chapter 46**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. Hope you liked it. Please review and tell me your thoughts! Do you think he's going to let her go? Rum cookies to anyone who reviews.**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N:** Hello, lovely people! How are you? I didn't keep you waiting long, right?

I want to thank my wonderful reviewers: **88dragon06**, **AlaineThornton, GuardianAngel102310, WolfAngel75, MingMing-Chan, Chryseilas, Dark-Snow-Flower24, Silvie-aka Krissie, Sakura Ichigo Morihiko, kaya, Howlongmustiwait, You cant rush science, xBelekinax, Danyella, peaches, Bushsobrandy, AdaYuki, Terriah, Midnight LeAnn, Lori, funnygirl00, TinkerbellxO, TinyHearts, BleedinLuva1123, Labyrinth Fan 23, ShesASuprFreak317, sullsinger and Nicicola.**

**Review replies to: **

**Howlongmustiwait**: hello! Thank you so much for your review. Yes, it seems like he has given up but that might not be the case in the future…:-)

**Kaya**: Hello! I am glad you like it. Jack seems different because well…he is slightly different now. That was the purpose while writing this fic. To show how someone can change after certain events in his life. Thank you for your review! :-)

**Danyella**: Hello! Thank you so much for your kind words. I am glad you're enjoying it and that it was worth staying up all night. :-)

**Peaches**: Hi, love! He might just do it though…Thank you! :-)

**Lori**: Hello, love! How are you? My summer's fine so far…too much heat but it's okay. Thank you so much for your review. I am glad you're enjoying it! The jealousy thing might make an appearance later on…:-)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**** If I did I wouldn't be sweating from the Athenian heat in my relatively small apartment…duh…**

* * *

**Chapter 47**

The silence was so thick that you could cut it with a knife when Mary entered the galley one cloudy afternoon. Elizabeth was sitting on her own across from Jack. Jack, who was tapping his fingers against the table while chewing on an apple, had a blank expression on his face and it didn't seem like he knew what he was eating otherwise he would have noticed that the apple was a bit too ripe to be eaten. Mary inhaled sharply and paused in the doorway at the look on his face. Avoiding bumping into him wasn't as easy as it sounded since there weren't many places to hide in a ship. It seemed like he heard her inhale because his eyes suddenly focused on her. At once his posture changed. His eyes widened slightly and he stopped chewing. His knuckles turned white against the edge of the tabled and his lips formed a thin line. His eyes changed shade and it was the same dark shade that they took every time he looked at her lately.

"Mary! I was wondering where you've been. It's been awful being alone with this nausea that I have…Are you alright?" Elizabeth asked tiredly as she looked at Mary.

"Fine…" Mary muttered absentmindedly.

At the sound of her voice Jack seemed to come back to himself because his eyes went to the apple he was holding and he grimaced.

"Gah! What am I eating! Disgusting! Ew!" he threw the apple over his shoulder and it landed in the sea because the small galley window was open. He reached for the closest bottle of rum that just happened to be next to him and took a long swing before he stood up.

"Ladies." He muttered with a small bow as he looked at them sideways before he made his way out of the galley with haste.

Elizabeth sighed and reached for an orange from the plate in the middle of the table. He took one and handed it to Mary who took it without words.

"So…why is he acting like that? I know why _you_ are acting like that but…him..." Elizabeth started quietly.

"He's probably upset with how the whole situation developed, I guess." Mary responded as she rolled the orange between her fingers.

"I don't think that's the case…of course it's strange of him to just stop searching for the fountain and just agree to take you back home."

"My use has expired." Mary said with a shrug and Elizabeth tutted.

"Nonsense. There's something else and I might have a suspicion of what it might be-…"

"Please don't tell me." Mary cut her off. "I know what you're going to say and I am sure that that's not it. I've lost hope long ago."

"Then too bad for you." Elizabeth said annoyed as she stood up and walked out of the room, leaving her alone with that new idea she had just planted in her head.

* * *

Mary walked up the stairs to the helm and fidgeted nervously as she waited for Jack to notice her. She watched as he took a sip from his half empty bottle of rum while holding the helm with his free hand.

"Jack?"

He jumped at the sound of her voice so close to him and turned to her.

"Oh." He exhaled with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Pete said you asked for me?" she asked after clearing her throat.

"Oh, that's right. We're docking in the morning. I just wanted to let you know that we'll be at your island before sunlight." He said after clearing his throat as well.

"Oh, alright. Thank you…Are you drunk?" she asked in disbelief as she watched him sway profoundly along with the ship.

"'Course not, love." He denied immediately with a grin but she wasn't convinced.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" she asked as she strutted up to him and thrust her hand in front of his face.

"Three." He replied with a cheeky grin and she dropped her hand, "Told you I'm not drunk, love. You can't even believe even this little fact from me, eh?" he asked, his voice husky as he took another swing of rum.

"I am sorry. I just didn't want you to be up here while inebriated." She responded calmly before she turned to walk away.

"I didn't know you cared, love." He called just before she could walk away.

Mary paused and slowly turned to look at him.

"I do care. I just didn't know you cared enough to know anything that has to do with me." She responded calmly before she finally walked away, missing the furious narrowing of his almost black eyes.

She was halfway in untying the laces of her dress when he came barging in, shutting and locking the door behind him. Mary turned towards him and watched as he threw the bottle of rum against the door, breaking it into countless little pieces.

"Why did you do that for?" she asked as she backed up against the bed, the back of her knees bumping painfully with the hard wood.

"Shut up." He hissed as he threaded a hand in her tresses and pulled her head back. His free hand curled around her waist and he crushed his lips to her as he pulled her forcefully against his body. Mary's hands curled around the lapels of his worn coat as she finally relented and tried to stay upright. His hands left their previous positions and slid down her sides. His fingers stroked roughly in small circles as his tongue slid into her mouth and coaxed hers into submission. Her hands moved on their own accord and wrapped themselves around his neck, trying to pull him closer. His hands gripped her hips tightly and pulled her towards him. He grinded his pelvis hard against hers before his hands started tearing at her clothes.

He tore his mouth from hers in order to pull off her dress and her shift from her body in the same time, leaving her bare. His hands tore at his own coat until he was dressed only in his shirt and breeches. Once his hands were free, he ran them down her arms before he settled them on her shoulders. He gave a firm push and she found herself on her back, on top of the bedcovers. She gasped and watched as he covered her with his lean body, his hands coming to rest by each side of her head as he leaned his face towards hers. His lips brushed teasingly against hers and she arched towards him, her chest pushing up against his. He groaned and closed his lips firmly around her bottom lip as his hand trailed down her body. He hooked his fingers under her knee and pulled it up and over his elbow. His hips fell into place between hers and he ground against her once. This earned him a soft moan and a shudder from her so he repeated the action more urgently. He groaned as she rubbed up against him in return and he deepened the kiss, turning it desperate and possessive.

Her hands grasped his shoulders as the kiss intensified and she shivered when she felt his hand sliding between their bodies. She felt his hand move against her stomach and soon she felt him pressing against her inner thigh. He groaned and tightened his grip on her leg as he positioned himself and thrust into her without warning. Her back arched slightly and she whimpered against his lips as he pulled her leg higher against his elbow. He broke the kiss and gasped for air as he squeezed his eyes shut and threw his head back.

"Yes…bloody hell, _yes_…" he groaned as he rested his head on the mattress next to her ear and pushed his hips hard against hers. The bed protested loudly at the movements but neither of them seemed to notice.

Mary's hands found the edge of Jack's shirt and she slid her hands under it to stroke his back He groaned hoarsely at her touch and his free hand left the mattress to tangle in her hair. His nails scratched her scalp lightly as he tightened his fist around her hair and brought her head up so he could reach her lips.

Mary's thoughts became unfocused and she forgot every single reason that she was upset with him for and the same thing seemed to be the case for him too if she judged from the way he held her so close to him.

Her haze was shuttered when he suddenly stopped and readjusted his position by taking hold of her other leg too. He wrapped both her legs around his hips, effectively sliding deeper inside her. Mary gasped and grasped at the bed sheets, trying to anchor herself. Her eyes squeezed shut and black spots appeared behind her closed eyelids as he increased the pace of his thrusts. His mouth pressed itself against her neck as he panted for breath and she shivered as his hot breath hit her already flushed skin.

"Jack…" the quiet, breathless murmur of his name made him look up at her.

"What is it, love?" he murmured back hoarsely as he kissed her forehead and pushed hair away from her face, "What do you want?" he breathed as he kissed her lips and trailed a path down her neck with his lips and tongue. When she remained silent and bucked under him he moaned and twisted his hips sharply against hers.

"Say it." He said harshly as he bit her neck and stopped moving altogether.

"More, please." It was a mere whisper, just a small puff of air next to his ear but he heard it all the same. He pulled back and regarded her with his eyes that were a deep chocolate brown in their lusty haze. The corners of his lips twitched and his trademark grin appeared as he pulled his hips back and thrust forward. He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers as he watched her through heavy lidded eyes.

"Like this?" he murmured as he repeated the action again and again. Mary bit her lip and nodded as he took hold of her hands and raised them over her head before he entwined their fingers together. He pressed her hands down on the mattress as his thrusts gained momentum and speed. Mary squeezed his hands and she was surprised when he squeezed them back in response. His lips covered her own again as he felt her tightening around him. Her whole body convulsed under his and if he wasn't kissing she would have probably screamed. He moaned into the kiss and it took a few more hard thrusts for him to fall over the edge.

He let himself collapse on top of her for a while, his head resting in the crook of her neck. Mary's legs fell from around his waist and they came to rest on the rumpled sheets. She could feel him breathing rapidly against her skin and slowly the fog disappeared only to unveil the reality that existed before it. Jack felt the change, felt the tension creeping up her body again and he reluctantly pulled himself away from her. He fell onto the bed next to her and stared at the ceiling as she did.

"You're still getting off on that island tomorrow anyway, aren't you?" he asked after a while without looking at her and she swallowed hard.

"I am…I have to." She whispered and all his hopes were shuttered with these simple words.

She didn't look at him as he gathered his clothes and left the cabin, slamming the door behind him. She just grabbed the sheet and covered her body as she curled into a ball on the bed that smelled just like him.

**End of chapter 47**

**Author's note: And there you have it. Thank you for reading! I wanted to include more in this chapter but it would be too long so I have to stop it here. I'll try to update soon. Please review before you press the back button!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N**: Hello, people! Got the new chapter here for you. Hope you like it.

I want to thank: **Lynn, TinyHearts, AdaYuki, Midnight LeAnn, hillaryS, Trinideanfan, xxDanyellaxx5001, Labyrinth Fan 23, Lori, MissSparrow101, ShesASuperFreak317, TinkerbellxO, BleedinLuva1123, You cant rush science, itachislover829, Terriah, Dawn's Darkness and Silvie-aka Krissie.**

**Thank you all so much for your reviews.**

On a different note, I'd like to say that some of you might not be satisfied with this chapter but life and love is not easy so why should I make it easy for my characters? I do hope you like it though.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. I do own a brand new Jack Sparrow poster from Pirates 4 though…**

* * *

**Chapter 48**

Mary didn't know how long she had been lying on the bed with Jack's covers around her naked body until she felt the ship's swaying coming to a stop. She sat slightly up and wiped her cheeks with the back of her hand before she looked at the windows. It was still dark but she could tell that daylight would come soon. The ship was remarkably quiet except from the occasional footsteps coming from the deck.

Slowly, she untangled herself from the bedcovers and stood up. She looked around the cabin that had become her home for the last few months before she tiptoed barefoot towards her clothes. She leaned down and took hold of her shift, not bothering to get another from her chest of clothes. Once she had pulled it on she searched for her undergarments and slipped them on as soon as she found them. She looked around and spotted her dress. She pulled it on and started lacing it together almost mechanically. Her eyes kept looking towards the door but no one bothered her as she was dressing. Once she was dressed she walked over to the side cabin and looked at her reflection at the small mirror there. She winced at the sight she made and started brushing her hair harshly, not caring about the pain. She brought her hair over her shoulder and braided it quickly before securing it with a dark blue ribbon. She splashed water on her face and dried off her skin before she returned to the main cabin.

She looked around and sighed before she went to the door and pressed her ear against the wood. All her things were packed, they had remained in her chest all this time. She tried to listen for any movement and soon enough footsteps coming towards the door cut through the silence of the cabin. She stepped back from the door and held her breath as it opened. If she was expecting to see Jack her hopes were crushed since the nervous face of Gibbs greeted her as soon as the door opened.

"Morning, lass. Are you packed? We're at your island." He said with a small smile and she nodded. What did she expect? Jack wouldn't come after everything that had occurred the previous night.

_That's better. It's for the best_. She thought to herself as she quietly put on her shoes and came to stand by Gibbs.

"The crew will take your things. Pete!" he called and then motioned for her to follow him outside. The deck was almost empty except from Cotton who was standing near the gangplank. Her eyes searched the deck for any sign of Jack but he was nowhere to be seen. Trying to keep her face neutral she turned to Gibbs.

"Is-…"

"He's at the helm. He hasn't talked to anyone since last night so I figured I should inform you of our arrival here." Gibbs said in hushed undertones while looking at her sideways. Mary paused and turned her head slightly to the left until she caught sight of Jack. He was leaning against the helm with his hands resting on top of his gun by his belt. His eyes were focused on the horizon and his entire posture was stiff and tense like a board of wood. Her heart fluttered at the sight of him when she realized that it was probably the last time she'd ever see him. She inhaled sharply and swallowed hard just as his eyes left the sky and focused on her. She watched as his nostrils flared and his fingers tightened their hold on his pistol. He clenched his jaw and offered her a short, terse nod before he removed his gaze from her and turned his back to her altogether.

Mary's throat constricted but she took her eyes away from his back and turned to Gibbs.

"Can we go now?" she asked shakily and the older man nodded before leading her down the plank and towards the dock. Mary's hands twitched at her sides and she clenched her fingers into tight fists as they walked through the dock. When they had reached a certain area where she could see the houses she unclenched her hands and smiled at Gibbs and the two crewmen carrying her things.

"I am fine. You should go back before someone sees you." She said quietly.

"Are you sure, lass?" Gibbs asked as he looked around him suspiciously.

"Absolutely. And please…tell Jack that I am sorry for any inconvenience. I do hope he finds what he seeks…" she said as she spotted a carriage coming towards their direction.

"I will…You two are still married you know." Gibbs said and Mary turned to him.

"I know…it doesn't count though, does it? I have no problem freeing him any time he wants. He only needs to say the words and the marriage will end."

Gibbs regarded her silently for a while before he smirked, "I doubt that he will, lass, but I'll tell him. Good luck." He winked at her before he turned and walked away.

Mary frowned at his words but she shook off any hope as the carriage stopped at her signal. The driver loaded her things on the back of the carriage while she seated herself.

"Where to, miss?" the driver asked just before he took his seat.

"Vilmort manor, please." She said quietly with desolation lacing her words. The carriage driver nodded and the coach started leading her back home.

_Home._

* * *

"Is it done?" Jack asked as soon as his first mate entered the cabin. He was standing next to the nightstand, a worn book in his hands.

_Her book_. His inner voice whispered.

"Aye…She said that she was sorry." Gibbs said as he looked at the book Jack was holding.

"Did she now? How very generous of her…" Jack's voice was hoarse and dark as the pain in his chest clawed and grabbed at him like a thousand knives.

"She also said that…" Gibbs trailed off and Jack turned to him, book-her book- still clutched tightly in his hands.

"She said what?"

"She said that if you wish to terminate the marriage you need only say the words…Didn't you discuss about that at all?" Gibbs asked with a deep frown.

"She said _what_?" Jack asked with narrowed eyes.

"About the mar-…"

"I heard you the first time, Gibbs!" Jack snapped as he looked down at the book in his hands. He sneered and threw it with force against the bookshelf that was a few feet away.

"_Terminate…_I will bloody not terminate anything! Never! Do you hear me? _Never_!" he hissed as his eyes flashed dangerously. Gibbs raised his hands up in surrender and backed out of the cabin, while muttering to himself.

Once the door was closed Jack looked at the fallen book and walked tersely towards it. He leaned down and picked it up with trembling hands.

"I will not." He muttered as he brought her book closer to him and inhaled deeply, trying to drink in any remnants of her scent that still lingered on the worn cover.

"She's _mine_. She's mine because…" he faltered and shook his head as he turned away from the bookshelf.

_Because I bloody love her. _

From his desk, deep in the confines of his drawer, a forgotten, seemingly useless map glowed with bright white light at the owner's silent declaration.

* * *

The carriage came to a stop as it passed the gates of the manor. Mary looked out of the window. The house was exactly as she remembered it; dark, tall and haughty but surprisingly quiet.

"Are you sure this is the right place, miss?" the driver asked as he helped her out of the carriage.

"Yes…" Mary trailed off as she looked at the shut windows. She tentatively took a few steps towards the front door when it was suddenly wrenched open. A rather pale looking Margaret greeted her and Mary paused.

"Miss…Mary?" the maid gasped before she threw herself on Mary and hugged her tightly. Mary returned the embrace and looked at the door, trying to peer into the darkness the house emanated.

"What happened, Marge? Is everything alright? Where is everyone?" Mary asked as soon as the maid pulled back from her.

"Oh, miss! You don't know?" Margaret asked and Mary frowned.

"Know what? What am I supposed to know?"

"Miss…your father is dead." Margaret said quietly, stifling a sob.

"What?" Mary's voice was foreign to her own ears.

"Miss Anne murdered him about a week ago." Margaret replied and Mary inhaled sharply. Her vision blurred and she swayed for a few seconds before everything went black.

**End of chapter 48**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. Hope you liked it despite its gloominess. Please review! I really want to hear your thoughts! Rum flavored ice cream for everyone who reviews!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N:** Hello, my lovelies! How are you all? I have another chapter here for you. I will try to update again soon since I'll be going on vacation soon. I'll probably leave at the end of July and I'll be back in the end of August. Unfortunately I won't have internet access in my hometown. Well, I have from my cell but I won't be able to update through that…BUT, I will have time to write in my laptop. A lot. XD I haven't gone on vacation for two years so you'll forgive me, won't you? You'll be able to pm me any time though and I might give you hints for what's going to happen next. :)

So, I would like to thank: **Sakura Ichigo Morihiko,** **Pinky**, **Labyrinth Fan 23, AnimeNinjaNerd, Silvie-aka Krissie, ShesASuperFreak, Midnight LeAnn, Lori, AdaYuki, funnygirl00, SweetieXoX27, you cant rush science, sullsinger, BleedinLuva1123, TinkerbellxO, MingMing-Chan, CharlieCats, Nelle07, MissSparrow101, Terriah, mutlu134 and xxDanyellaxx5001.**

**Oh, and before I forget, I want to thank **_**sullsinger**_** for her wonderful recommendation of the song 'Snuff' by Slipknot. I mean, if you haven't heard it please do, it so fits the story and especially chapter 48! Thank you, love!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. Obviously…**

* * *

**Chapter 49**

Mary groaned and slowly moved her limbs, trying to stretch them for they felt unbelievingly sore. She took a deep breath and without opening her eyes she felt around the bed. For a moment she had the feeling that she was aboard the Pearl but that fantasy was shuttered when she opened her eyes and found herself in her old bedroom. Her eyes took in the rich curtains and the dark canopy above her bed and everything came back into focus. Her departure from the ship, Jack's frigid behavior towards her just before she left, the carriage and then the news of her father's death by the hand of Anne.

Her feelings were mixed and confused. She didn't know what she was supposed to feel. Hell, she didn't even know where Anne was. Was she free? Was she under arrest? She didn't know anything at all. She sat up and tried to call for Margaret but her throat was too dry for her to speak.

_How long have I been lying here?_ She wondered as her eyes went to the large French doors by her bed. Her eyes widened and she quickly stood up, her legs weak as she made her way towards the doors. She wrenched them open and stepped onto the balcony that faced the ocean. Her eyes searched the horizon for any sign of Jack's ship but she saw none. Only a few merchant ships were visible and the Pearl was nowhere to be seen.

_Don't be stupid_. She thought as she lowered her head.

_What did you expect? Did you expect him to wait for you after everything? You left and that was the end of it. It'll be like he never existed and you can do nothing about it._

Tears welled up into her eyes and she leaned against the rail for support. Her heartbeat increased and she felt lightheaded, as if invisible walls were closing up on her, stealing her oxygen away. Her fingers tightened their hold around the rail and she took deep heaving breaths, trying to calm herself.

She vaguely heard the opening of her bedroom door and then feminine hands were supporting her.

"Miss? Are you alright? Come and sit. I've brought you tea." The worried voice of Margaret rang into her ears and she followed the other woman across her room. She sat down on her chair and watched as the maid poured her a cup of tea.

"Are you alright, Miss?" she asked as Mary took the cup from her hands and took a sip.

"I'm fine." Mary croaked before she looked up at Marge, "What happened? How did Anne…I mean why?"

"No one knows, miss. The only thing I know is that they fought a lot…and that your father…hurt Miss Anne frequently. I was the one that found them in their room. Miss Anne was lying by your father's side with bloodied hands. She…stabbed him with a knife…repeatedly." Margaret whispered with wide eyes.

"Where is she now?" Mary asked in a tight voice.

"The officers took her away. She didn't even move as they dragged her away from the house. It was like she was in haze." Margaret said quietly with a shiver.

"Have they imprisoned her?" Mary asked and Margaret nodded.

"They had all the evidence they needed, Miss. She didn't even try to deny it but when they asked her why she did it she said because he deserved it."

Mary swallowed hard at those words and nodded before she rubbed her eyes.

"How long have I been unconscious?" she asked hoarsely.

"Almost three hours, Miss. Lunch will be ready soon-…"

"I am not hungry." Mary cut her off as her eyes went towards the French doors, "No one came to ask for me, right?" she asked and Margaret shook her head.

"No, Miss. Your father's lawyer wanted to see you though. He heard that you were back from the gardener and he came by an hour ago."

"Send someone to him and have them say that I'll see him tomorrow." She whispered as she stared into her cup.

"Of course…Would you like me to take you to your father's gra-…"Margaret started.

"No. Not yet…I don't want to. He…" Mary trailed off while shaking her head, "No, Marge." She finished and the maid nodded.

"It's alright, Miss. I understand. I'll let you rest now."

Mary nodded and she barely registered the click of the door closing. She was lost in her own world for the remainder of the day.

* * *

The cabin was dark and the bedcovers lay haphazardly on the bed and around Jack's limbs. The sheet was twisted strangely around Jack's legs and the blanket was drawn over his head like a cocoon. He was half dressed and his coat, vest and hat were lying on the cabin floor. Several bottles were scattered around the furniture and the air smelled heavily of rum. One window was open and the night breeze disturbed the maps and papers on Jack's desk as it blew.

Gibbs' voice could be heard in the distance as he shouted orders at the crew but that was not the reason why Jack was mumbling and writhing under the covers. Unintelligible words left his mouth as he turned onto his side and sweat gathered on his face. A particularly loud bark of laughter from the crew caused him to wake up rather abruptly and he shot up on the bed. The covers around his head twisted painfully around his neck and he groaned as he fought with the sheet and blanket to free himself.

"Bloody hell!" he cursed as he finally freed himself from the bedcovers and inhaled deeply. He raised his hand and wiped his brow while frowning.

"Bloody dream…" he muttered as he reached for the closest bottle only to find it empty. He groaned and collapsed onto his pillow just as another wave of laughter reached his ears. His eyes narrowed and he left the bed. In two strides he had the door wrenched open.

"Will you lot shut it? I said I was not to be bloody _disturbed_! Is it so difficult for you thickheads to realize the meaning of that word?" he barked angrily and the crew froze all eyes on him as he stood in the threshold.

"What are you looking at? Back to work and this time do it _quietly_!" he snapped before he turned and walked back into his quarters.

Gibbs cleared his throat and shooed them silently away, making shushing noises with his finger. The crew resumed their tasks albeit a bit more grumpily but remained as quiet as possible. Gibbs sighed and followed Jack inside the cabin. He found him on the bed again on Mary's side with a wrinkled pillow in his arms.

"Jack?"

"What?" he mumbled crossly, his voice muffled by the pillow.

"Are you alright?" Gibbs asked and Jack snorted bitterly.

"Great, Mr. Gibbs. Just bloody wonderful! Why don't you join me in my pity party?" he asked over his shoulder.

"If you didn't want her to leave why in bloody hell didn't you tell her so?" Gibbs asked with confusion.

"Tell her? Tell her? I bloody well showed it!" Jack snapped.

"Well, you obviously didn't show it well because it looked like she had no clue."

"Oh, yes! She's clueless; one of her traits! Come on, Gibbs! After all this time she must know me at least a little bit." Jack huffed.

"Maybe you didn't let her too close for her to do that."

"What? You know what? Just don't talk. You're making things worse. Just get out." Jack mumbled wearily.

"Missus Elizabeth asked where we'll be heading next…What should I tell her?" Gibbs asked and Jack shot him a death glare.

"Tell, Mrs. Turner that we'll be heading to Tortuga and that she'll remove herself from me ship as soon as we dock. Understood? Tell her that she'll have to wait for her dear whelp of a husband on land. " he spat before he turned his face and buried it in the pillow underneath him like a petulant child.

Gibbs sighed heavily and nodded.

"Aye, Captain. I'll need your compass though." He said quietly.

"Just get it from me coat and get out." Jack murmured as he closed his eyes, an obvious sign of dismissal.

"Aye, Jack." Gibbs spoke quietly as he found the compass and silently stepped out of the cabin.

**End of chapter 49**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. I know it's short but I had to establish the different situations those two have found themselves in. The next one will be longer. I'll update at least once before I leave for my hometown so you'll hear from again before I depart.**

**Please review! Ice cream for everyone who reviews!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N: Okay, darlings! This is the last chapter I give you before I go on vacation. Expect another update in the end of August. I know it's a whole month but I won't be able to post the next chapters through my cell…****But I will write while I'm gone so don't give up on me.**

**I want to thank: GuardianAngel102310, ****88dragon06, My Beautiful Ending, SoriBlack, xDanyellax5001, Fiona1991, Labyrinth Fan 23, TinkerbellxO, Midnight LeAnn, sullsinger, BleedinLuva1123, Lori, AdaYuki, funnygirl00, Dawn's Darkness, You cant rush science, CharlieCats, Silvie-aka Krissie and Terriah.**

**Review replies to:**

**Lori: Hi, love! How are you? Thank you for reviewing once more. I am happy you're enjoying this. I will update as soon as I'm back! :)**

**xDanyellax55001: hello! Thank you for your review. The bond will continue to torment them I'm afraid…or maybe it will be the thing that'll save them from their mistakes…Who knows?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. I only own my OC.**

* * *

**Chapter 50**

"Okay…Okay, let me understand this fully." Mary started as Colin Adams, her father's lawyer sat in a chair in her father's study while she paced up and down the room.

"You are claiming that my father had another will? A will that left everything, including the estate, to Anne? Even my mother's land?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"Yes…but like I explained to you before, he changed his will and now everything is yours. Really, there is nothing to worry about, Miss Vilmort." Adams said with a small smile on his old, tired face.

"It's Mrs. Sparrow-…" she stopped herself before she could finish.

"Yes, I am well aware of your…marriage. It's just out of habit." The older man said with a small, forced smile.

Mary closed her eyes and turned towards the window to look out in the gardens.

"If I may ask…where is your spouse?" Mary heard him ask and she tensed.

"He is traveling…" she replied with uncertainty.

"His name does seem familiar but I can't seem to be able to place him." Mr. Adams started and she stiffened.

"What is his trade?" the older man continued and Mary almost smiled when she thought of how Jack would answer that question if he was present.

"He…is a sailor, Mr. Adams. But I do not see how my husband fits into our conversation." She said as she turned to face him again.

Mr. Adams flinched at her tone and fidgeted nervously in his seat.

"I beg your pardon, madam. I was merely being curious. But it might interest you to know that since you are married this property also belongs to him. Wouldn't you say that's true? That is if you are still together." Mr. Adams said carefully.

"I assure you, Mr. Adams, that my husband has no interest in these matters." She replied coolly and the man cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"You must realize that in our society it is considered strange and inappropriate for a married woman to be away from her husband, madam. I am only looking after you, like your father would like me to-…"

"I assure you, Mr. Adams that my father never looked after me. Do not insult my intelligence by pretending you don't know. You were one of his closest friends. He told you everything." She cut him off with a hand in the air.

"I am sure that he never meant any harm-…"

"Please, save your compliments for those who actually deserve them, Mr. Adams." She cut him off again and his cheeks went red from embarrassment or rage she didn't know.

"Now, would that be all?" she asked in a tight voice and the man rose to his feet rather abruptly.

"Yes. That would be all. Have a good day, Mrs. Sparrow." Mr. Adams said with a small bow before he gathered his satchel and papers and exited the study.

Mary sighed and with a last look around the room she too exited the room and headed for the kitchens. It was time to finally pay a visit to her father.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Mary watched with wide eyes as Margaret led her through the graveyard and stopped in front of a large grave.

"This is my mother's…" Mary said in a mere whisper and Margaret turned to her sadly.

"They buried him next to her, Miss…They thought…"

"My mother never wanted to be with him, Marge! Who…who arranged this?" Mary asked, shocking herself with her harsh words.

"Mr. Adams did, Miss. Nobody else was here to arrange it." Margaret replied and Mary's eyes filled with tears as she looked at the inscription that now included her father's name.

"She was supposed to be in peace. Without him…God." She covered her mouth with her hand as everything crushed down onto her at that moment. Hot tears burned the back of her eyes and her throat started constricting from the impeding sobs. She felt a hand on her arm and the sobs that she had held back for so long were released from her throat. Her knees buckled and Margaret fell to her knees with her as she cried, her body convulsing from the intensity of her sobs. Her eyes fell onto a large bouquet of flowers that rested on her father's side and her breath hitched as she stared at it. Her hands curled into fists and before she knew what she was doing she sent the flowers on the ground with a harsh jerk of her hand. The flowers were thrown into the muddy ground and stayed there as Mary buried her face in Margaret's shoulder and wept with only one name in her mind.

_Jack._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The Pearl had just docked and Tortuga looked like the same island Jack had visited just a few months ago. Most of the crew was already ashore and when Jack saw Elizabeth making her way out f the cabin with little Kathleen in her arms he decided maybe he too needed a drink or something more.

_Perhaps, a couple of the finest lasses in Tortuga could help __me get this bloody fog out of me mind…_ He thought as he slowly made his way down the stairs, leaving Cotton and Pete in his place at the helm.

"Elizabeth, wait up-…_Oh_, bugger!" he exclaimed hoarsely as he slapped a hand against his chest. His free hand grabbed the rail and his eyes closed tightly shut against the profound pain that stabbed through him like millions of burning knives. His breath became labored and his knees buckled underneath him. He fell rather ungracefully to his knees and barely heard the worried voice of Elizabeth calling for help. He pressed his hand harder against his heart, as if the action would be able to alleviate his pain. His nails bit into the soft skin of his chest and he groaned as he found breathing incredibly hard.

"Jack!" Elizabeth was right next to him with her hand on his shoulder but his vision became unfocused. He found himself leaning forward on his hands and knees as he gasped for breath. His head started pounding from the lack of oxygen and he saw black spots behind his closed eyelids.

"Christ!" he gasped as he felt his heart constricting against his chest.

"Jack! What happened?" Gibbs' voice was close now but despite the hands that supported him he fell forward and onto the deck.

"I don't know! He was fine just a moment ago but now he is…Oh, my _God_, help him!" Elizabeth screeched the last words and Gibbs placed a hand on Jack's forehead.

"He's burning up! Jack, can you hear me?" Gibbs' voice was frantic as Jack's body convulsed harshly on the Pearl's deck.

"Mary…!" Jack's hand found Elizabeth's that rested on his chest and he squeezed it to the point of breaking as he writhed on the ground. "Something's w...wrong with Mary!" he ground out painfully as he managed to open his dark eyes for a fleeting moment.

"What?" Elizabeth asked because his voice was so incredibly low and hoarse.

Jack opened his mouth to respond but another wave of scorching, mind-numbing pain caused his eyes to roll back into his head and he knew no more as darkness enveloped him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The room was dark when Mary entered her father's bedchambers. The windows were closed and the curtains were drawn. The room smelled heavily of lilacs and she was sure Margaret had put flowers in the big vase at her father's nightstand after she had cleaned all the blood that had stained the bed and carpet.

Leaving the door open, Mary walked further inside the room and headed for the windows at once. She drew the curtains sharply to one side and her hands groped blindly for the window's handle. She turned it and with a push the window sprung open. Light immediately flowed into the room and Mary inhaled deeply the clean air that came from the gardens.

She stepped back and turned to face the room. Her father's things were on the desk at the far end of the room and the bed was made as if nothing had occurred on it. She walked towards the desk and looked down at the books, quills and papers that were neatly set upon it. She stared at them for a while before she headed for the hallway. She picked up a medium sized wooden box and returned into the room. She set the box on the chair next to the desk and started gathering her father's things with slow but sharp movements. She cleaned all the drawers and when she was done she headed for the closet where his clothes were.

She wrenched the door open and looked at the clothing with cold determination. She removed all his clothes; expensive silk shirts, trousers, cloaks and shoes and deposited them unceremoniously on the floor, on top of the dark crimson carpet. She stepped back and looked at the empty closet with narrowed eyes.

"Miss? Is everything alright?" Margaret asked as she peered into the room with uncertainty.

"Everything's fine, Marge. I was about to call you." Mary responded calmly although she felt anything but.

"What can I do for you, Miss?" Margaret asked obligingly.

"I want you to take this and get rid of them. I do not care of the way. You can either burn them or give them to someone who actually needs them. I just don't want to see them in this house again." She said pointing at the clothes.

"But-…"

"I need closure, Marge. Seeing his things won't help me achieve that. Please do as I say." Mary cut her off quietly but with some edge in her voice. An edge that was never there before.

"As you wish, Miss." Margaret nodded.

"Now…about these…" Mary started as she fingered the feminine clothes at the far end of the closet and Margaret looked up.

"Those are Miss' Anne's clothes."

"Yes, I am aware of that. I want you to deliver them to her. I am sure no one would have thought that she might need clean clothes. Send her a couple of her dresses and save the rest of them in case she needs them later." She requested and Margaret looked at her in astonishment.

"You are too good, Miss Mary." Margaret said and Mary snorted.

"They say that we get what we deserve in life, Marge. My father's death was way overdue. You of all people should know that. You've seen." Mary replied as her eyes watered but tears didn't fall.

"Yes, I've seen, Miss." Margaret responded as she lowered her head.

"Then you know. Now, please do as I say. When you're done lock the room and you're free for the day."

"But, I can't-…"

"Of course you can. I'll go for a walk and I am not hungry. I'll see you tomorrow." Mary said as she nodded and walked past Marge on her way out.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Jack awoke to the sound of low whispers. A cold compress was pressed against his forehead and his bandana was gone. He frowned without opening his eyes.

"Not this again…" he murmured quietly with a wince as he rubbed his chest and opened one eye.

Gibbs, Pete and Elizabeth were standing in the cabin just a few feet away.

"What're you people plotting over there?" he said hoarsely as he regarded them with annoyance.

"He's awake!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she came to his side and put a hand against his cheek. Jack flinched almost involuntarily but Elizabeth didn't notice.

"Jack!"

"Captain!"

"Oh, shut it! Me head's about to burst…" he complained as he pulled a pillow, Mary's pillow, over his face to block them out. Elizabeth laughed softly at his reaction and shook her head.

"Are you alright?" Gibbs asked.

"How are you feeling?" Elizabeth followed suit.

"I'm feeling like the bloody Kraken swallowed me whole. _Again_." He said, his voice muffled by the pillow he held so tightly.

"You know what caused this?" Gibbs asked.

"Aye." Jack replied and then muttered something incomprehensible.

"What?" Elizabeth asked and he pulled the pillow away to glare at her.

"I said, the bond. I can feel her. Even now. She…She's is not well. Something happened. She's upset."

"Who? " Pete asked in confusion and Gibbs glared at him before he mouthed '_the_ _missus'_ to him.

"Oh." The younger man nodded and shut up.

"So…what do we do?" Gibbs asked and Elizabeth looked at Jack with determination.

"We're going back." She stated.

"What?" Jack and Gibbs exclaimed at the same time.

"We obviously have to. I mean look at you." She said with hand gestures.

"I am perfectly fine. There is no need to go anywhere." Jack said through clenched teeth.

"But that's not true. She needs you." Elizabeth said quietly.

"She obviously doesn't. She left. She never needed anything from me and I sure as hell don't need her help. Besides, this bond thing only bothers me so much. Not her." He whispered the last words with resentment.

"Jack-…"

"End of discussion. Now get out and let me sleep." He ordered as he reburied his face in the pillow and turned his back to them.

The three of them exited the cabin with solemn expressions. That was only the start and they knew it.

**End of chapter 50**

**Author's note: Okay, loves! This is it. I hope you liked it. Expect another update till the end of August like I said. Please don't forget to review! Any ideas or suggestions are welcome. PM me if you want to. Until next time!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N**: Hello, my darlings! Did you miss me? I am back from vacation and I have the next chapter ready for you just like I promised! I had a great time away but alas, all good things must come to an end.

I hope you like the chapter!

I want to thank: **TinkerbellxO, AdaYuki, StarH95, Why Fireflies Flash, 88dragon06, Chryseilas, Silvie-aka Krissie, funnygirl00, Midnight LeAnn, DiaDeLosMuertos, sullsinger, You cant rush science, SoriBlack, GuardianAngel102310, ForeverACharmedOne, Fiona1991, Lori, VampGirl4ever. BleedinLuva1123, Labyrinth Fan 23, Dawn's Darkness, Terriah and Nelle07.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 51**

"I told you not to do this!" Elizabeth hissed in Gibbs' ear as they sat huddled together in the smelly tavern.

Gibbs rolled his eyes and started twirling his mug of rum.

"And what was I supposed to do?" Gibbs asked through gritted teeth, "I cannot disobey my captain's orders now can I? It'd be considered mutiny."

"Mutiny? He is not thinking straight! I mean after everything that happened he insists on doing everything wrong! I thought the bond incident was supposed to make him see what's in front of his face!" Elizabeth hissed again as she took a sip from her stale water.

"Yes, he is quite stubborn, ey?" Gibbs mused and Elizabeth snorted.

"And crude." She remarked as she shot a glance towards Jack's direction and his company, "I think I am going to be sick." She whispered as she clutched her slightly rounded belly.

"It's not so bad…" Gibbs started as he looked at his captain and his two acquaintances.

"They are… voluptuous." He finished with hand gestures.

"I can see that. I wonder how he's not blind yet." Elizabeth said with disgust as she saw the woman on Jack's lap thrust her bosom in his face.

"He's used to it." Gibbs shrugged and Elizabeth groaned.

"This is a waste if time! We were supposed to be aboard the ship and heading to Port au Prince. I don't think he's even enjoying it!" she exclaimed.

"I think he is." Gibbs contradicted as Jack grabbed the woman's hand and drew it slowly towards the front of his breeches. The woman released a low laugh and leaned in to kiss him as she touched him but Jack pulled back and shook his head with a drunken grin.

"But…but how? What about the bond?" Elizabeth asked.

"Rum. Numbs everything, you see." He replied as he took another sip from his mug.

"Oh…I always despised that vile drink." She said as she wrinkled her nose and shuddered.

"What are you two mutterin' about over there?" Jack slurred as he looked over at them.

"Nothing." Gibbs said too quickly.

"We were saying that maybe it's time for us to go." Elizabeth said and Jack frowned.

"Then go. I hav' me own company." He said as he shot a smirk at the woman who was currently rubbing shamelessly against him.

"No, I insist you come as well." Elizabeth said as she glared at him.

"Oh, I will _come_, love…" he murmured with a wink and Elizabeth groaned in aggravation.

"You have some things to do, remember?" she was lying to him but he was drunk and it wasn't difficult to do so.

"I do? I don't think so." He answered as his hand absently stroked the wench's backside.

"Jack!" Elizabeth snapped and his eyes widened, "What about Mary?" she asked and his face hardened.

"Wha' about her? She's gone, ain't she? I can do whatever the 'ell I want! What's to you anyway, _Lizzie_? Mind your own damn business!" he replied vehemently.

"What if she's hurt? After everything you felt how can you sit there so calmly and being fondled by that tart?" Elizabeth asked hotly as she stood up.

"Oh, quite easy I assure you." Jack replied with false ease.

"You disgust me! I am going back to the ship." She murmured the last words and with a last look at Jack she turned and fled the tavern.

"What's 'er bloody problem?" Jack asked as he took a swing of rum from his bottle.

"What's yours, Captain?" Gibbs asked.

"You see, that's why I don't like havin' feelings. They're just a waste of time. They are a burden! Ye all end up caring about the lady in distress and no one stops to think about me! Saint Mary is right, I am wrong and evil, isn't tha' right?" Jack snapped slurring all the while.

"No one said that but-…"

"She was a bloody prude anyway! I couldn't even kiss her in public let alone touch her! She wasn't even that good shag, I tell ya!" he exclaimed as he curled a possessive arm around the waist of the woman who was still sitting on his lap, knowing that those words were a lie.

Gibbs groaned and rubbed the back of his head before he too stood up.

"I'll be in the ship." He said quietly before he left.

* * *

Mary watched with tired eyes as the doctor gathered his equipment in silence while Margaret adjusted the pillows behind Mary's head.

"I assure you it's nothing, madam. Probably you caught a cold in the sea. You just returned from a journey, you say?" the doctor asked as he looked up at her.

"Yes…"

"No worries. I am sure the coughing will stop with this herbal tea and the stomachache will be gone in a couple of days. Make sure you drink lots of fluids and no heavy food for a few days." He said while looking at Margaret.

"Yes, sir." Margaret replied as Mary rolled her eyes.

"I will be going then. Have a quick recovery." The old doctor said with a small smile before he made his way out of the room.

"Get me my robe. I want to go out." Mary said as she sat up.

"No! The doctor said-…"

"The doctor didn't say I had to stay in bed all day, Marge. I need oxygen." Mary said hoarsely.

"I'll get you your coat then." Margaret said as she went to the closet, "Oh, Miss! I forgot to tell you."

"What is it?" Mary asked as she stood up and waited for her to get her the coat.

"We have a new gardener!" Margaret said excitedly.

"What happened to the previous one?" Mary asked curiously.

"He left because he was way too old for gardening."

"How old was Mr. Hoover?" Mary wondered as she wrapped her coat around her and picked up her cup of tea.

"Seventy…or maybe more I think. But anyway, we have a new one." Margaret smiled.

"And why are you smiling?" Mary asked with a smile.

"Because he is so handsome." Margaret said dreamily.

"Really?" Mary murmured absentmindedly as she started making her way out of the room.

"Yes! And he is free." Margaret added as she hurried to catch up with her mistress.

Mary looked at her sideways and sighed.

"Oh, please don't look at me like that, Marge. Have you forgotten? I am a married woman." She said sarcastically and Margaret frowned.

"I think you love that…man, Miss." She stated as they traveled down the stairs.

"I never said I didn't." Mary whispered and Margaret gasped.

"Does he know?"

"Jack? Jack doesn't know anything. Jack only knows what's good for him not for the others." Mary said as they stepped into the veranda.

"Have you told him?"

"You don't always have to say those things." Mary argued.

"With some people you have." Margaret said with a frown before she smiled and waved in the distance, "Alexander!" she called and Mary looked towards the garden. She spotted a young man. He was around her age with short blond hair and a lithe form. The man looked up and smiled towards their direction while brushing his hands on his pants. He stood up and started walking towards them.

Mary watched him as he approached and sighed at her maid's lovesick expression.

"Hello, Miss. I take it you are the lady of the house." The young man said with a small bow when he was close enough.

"Good evening. Yes, I am." Mary greeted quietly as she returned the smile she received.

"I have to say…Your garden's remarkably big. It'll be a pleasure to bring it back to life though." Alexander said and Mary nodded agreeably.

"Welcome then." Mary said as she examined his gray eyes with curiosity.

"Need any help?" Margaret peeped in and Alexander turned towards her direction with a wide grin.

"I might." He said as he leaned over and lightly pinched her pink cheek. Mary had the urge to laugh at the dazed expression on Margaret's face.

"Okay." Marge replied before she followed him towards the garden.

Mary looked at them briefly before she turned and leaned down to pick up a newborn puppy that had wandered in their doorstep a few nights ago. She didn't notice the grey eyes that lingered on her figure a little more than was necessary.

* * *

Elizabeth was sleepily stumbling out of her cabin in search of some water when she heard yelling noises coming from Jack's cabin. She forced her eyes to open fully and tiptoed towards the captain's quarters. She could hear a woman's screechy voice mumbling furiously but before she had the chance to press her ear against the door-quite unladylike but what else was she supposed to do-the door burst open and a half dressed woman emerged from it. Elizabeth realized that she was the woman from the tavern.

"Blood hell…" the woman kept muttering as she tried to put on her shoes.

"Excuse me. Is something wrong?" Elizabeth asked as she tried to peer into the cabin.

"Wrong? Your captain is insane! The amount of money he offered is not enough for the black eye on my face!" the woman screeched loudly and Elizabeth's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry? Did Jack hit you?" she asked with incredulity.

"That's right! I had heard he was good in the sack I didn't also know that one of his talents was to slap innocent women." The woman cried dramatically.

"I hardly believe that he wanted to hurt you-…"

"'Lizabeth, just let her go." Jack appeared in the doorway only in his breeches while clutching his hand close to his chest. His face was flushed and his eyes were heavy lidded with pain.

Elizabeth made way for the woman and watched as she made her way towards the gangplank.

"What happened? Did you actually hit her?" Elizabeth asked as she followed Jack inside the cabin, trying not to stare at the untidy bed.

"Aye." He replied hoarsely while flexing and un-flexing his fist. She watched as he headed for his desk while…limping.

"Why are you walking like that?" she exclaimed.

He collapsed onto his chair and glared at her.

"The little general's out, love." He murmured as he looked at his lap.

"What!" she shrieked.

"I thought that wouldn't happen. Bloody hell, it hurts! Everywhere." He moaned as he buried his face in his hands.

"Ha! I knew it. I tried to warn you but you don't listen! It serves you right!" she said loudly.

"I want to bloody forget!" he snapped suddenly as he looked up at her.

"And the best way to do so would be to sleep with every syphilitic wench that lives in Tortuga, right?" she asked and his eyes flashed dangerously.

"Me women are clean! I check first!" he said half heartedly and she snorted.

"Oh, come on, Jack! You are so damn childish that you can't see what is right in front of your face! I am glad you are in pain because you are so bloody stubborn." Elizabeth's face was flushed when she finished.

"Are you quite finished?" he inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"No, but I'll stop because it's like talking to a wall. So how come she ended up with a black eye?" she asked instead.

"It was an accident. She was trying to…you know and then this bloody pain erupted and I had to throw her off of me. So I used more force than I should have and she… ended up like that." He finished with hand gestures and Elizabeth sighed.

"Jesus, what a mess. So now what?" she asked as she leaned against his desk.

"I…I don't know." He said as he leaned heavily against his hands. Elizabeth frowned and reached over to touch his cheek.

"You're hot!" she exclaimed and he groaned.

"I don't feel so good." He mumbled as he felt his eyes lids dropping.

"Mr. Gibbs!" Elizabeth screeched as she hurried to the door, "Mr. Gibbs!" she called again.

"Aye?" Gibbs' head appeared from the stairs.

"Weigh anchor!"

"But-…"

"Jack's not well again." She cut him off before she gasped. A heavy thud was heard from behind her and her eyes widened at the sight of Jack on the floor still in his chair. He was mumbling and moaning unintelligibly.

"Heading?" Gibbs asked worriedly.

"Port au Prince." She said with determination, ignoring the muffled no that came from the cabin.

**End of chapter 51**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading, loves. I hope you haven't forgotten this story. Please review before you leave!**

**Oh, and another thing, I have based Alexander on Tom Fel****ton, the actor who plays Draco Malfoy in Harry Potter. He is just so cute and one of my new soft Anyway, sorry for that. Just had to say that. Review!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N**: Hello, my dear readers! How are you all? The new chapter's here and it's a long one. Hope you like it.

I want to thank my wonderful reviewers: **TinkerbellxO, sullsinger, Nelle07, 88dragon06, Chryseilas, SoriBlack, Shealey the Just, Midnight LeAnn, deadgummiegirl, DiaDeLosMuertos, Labyrinth Fan 23, MissSparrow101, Lori, AdaYuki, BleedinLuva1123, StarH95. Why Fireflies Flash, anonymous and Terriah.**

**Review replies to:**

**Lori**: Hello, dear! How are you? Did you have a good time during the summer? Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I am glad you liked it.

**Anonymous**: Hello! I am glad you liked it. Thanks!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 52**

Ladders were dangerous things. That Mary knew. What she didn't know was that she had fear of heights. It only became clear to her when she was high up in a ladder trying to clean the windows of the house while Margaret was polishing the door.

"Oh, dear Jesus…" Mary whispered as she scrubbed the dirt from the windows, trying not to look down. Her knuckles were white around the ladder and she held on for dear life, praying to God that she wouldn't slip.

"Is everything alright, Miss?" the soft male voice broke through Mary's ears like a voice sent from God.

"Um…as a matter of fact everything is not alright, Alex." She stated as she dared to look down at him. He smiled up at her and chuckled lightly before he offered her a hand. His gray-blue eyes sparkled as he looked up at her in a way that made her blush.

"If you're so afraid of heights why did you climb up there?" he asked curiously as he patiently waited for her to take his hand.

"I wanted to help…" she trailed off.

_And forget a certain dreadlocked rogue._ Her inner voice reminded her and she sighed inwardly.

"I've never seen that before." He commented as Mary finally took hold of his hand and heaved herself away from the ladder.

"Oh?"

"Ladies of your standing…do not do housework." He smiled again and she found herself smiling back at him.

"Well-…Oh!" she gasped as she felt a pinch of pain in her abdomen. The pain slowly spread through her whole body like a wave before it left altogether. Her eyes widened for she knew that pain.

"The bond…" she whispered and Alex looked at her with confusion.

"Excuse me? Miss?" he shook her hand a little and she looked up at him.

"I am sorry…I need to wash my face." She said as she took her hand back and hurried into the house.

"But…" Alexander started disappointedly before he sighed, "Never mind." He whispered before he turned back to his work.

* * *

_Aboard t__he Black Pearl_

It turned out that the closer to Mary they got the worse Jack's pain became. By the time they had arrived at Port au Prince, he was feverish and writhing on the bed of his cabin.

"How are we going to find her at this hour?" Gibbs asked Elizabeth as they sat just outside Jack's cabin.

"You know where her house is, right?" at his nod she smiled, "Then we'll go there and bring her here."

"She won't agree." Gibbs shook his head.

"Of course she will. She cares for him. Do you really think that she going to let him suffer like this?"

"Yes, if she realizes the reason behind his pain." Gibbs state and she sighed.

"We can't tell her that." Elizabeth stated firmly.

"We'll lie to her again? If she finds out she'll never trust him."

"If she finds out she'll never agree to help him." Elizabeth snapped and the older man groaned.

"You are right…but we have to tell her some of it."

"Oh, come on, Mr. Gibbs, do you really think that she doesn't know Jack's wenching tendencies? She knows him. So, let's bloody go!" she hissed.

"Gibbs?" Jack's hoarse voice came from the cabin and they both walked inside.

"Aye, Captain?" Gibbs asked hesitantly.

"What were you two whispering out there and why is the ship not moving?" he asked as he stared at them.

"Eh…nothing." Gibbs lied quickly.

"Why are we docked?" Jack asked again as he tried to sit up.

"Because we've arrived." Elizabeth stated and Gibbs elbowed her lightly.

"Arrived where?" Jack asked suspiciously. He had given strict orders. They weren't supposed to go to Mary. He had forbidden it.

"Haiti!" Gibbs exclaimed and Jack narrowed his eyes.

"Haiti."

"Aye!"

"You're not lying to me, are you, Gibbs?" Jack asked tiredly.

"No." Gibbs winced as he said it but Elizabeth nodded encouragingly at him.

"I feel like…" Jack started.

"Hell?" Elizabeth offered and Jack nodded.

"We'll go into town to get some supplies. We won't be long." She lied and so dazed Jack was that he didn't even notice that it was in the middle of the night. Obviously too late for the shops to be open.

"Whatever…" Jack mumbled as he turned into his side and succumbed into a light slumber.

* * *

Mary couldn't sleep. She had been tossing and turning in her sheets for hours until she decided to stop trying to fall asleep. So as she was sitting propped up against her pillows her thoughts traveled back to what had happened in the morning. That pain wasn't insignificant and she knew it. It had to do with Jack.

_Why do you care? He doesn't deserve it, remember?_ She thought but she couldn't ignore the fact that something might have happened to him. She was worried and the thought of him being in pain hurt her as well. Immensely so.

Stifling a sigh she looked towards her open window and screamed.

"Shh, miss Mary! It's only me and Miss Elizabeth!" Gibbs exclaimed and Mary placed a hand over her heart.

"My God. You scared me. What are you doing here?" she asked as Elizabeth made her appearance next to Gibbs.

"We came to talk to you." Elizabeth said quietly as Mary stood up.

"What happened?" she asked with a frown and Gibbs fidgeted nervously.

"Is Jack here as well?" Mary asked.

"He is on the ship. He kind of doesn't know we're here." Elizabeth said and Mary blinked.

"He doesn't know you've come to see me?"

"He doesn't know we're in Port au Prince at all."

"What? How is that even possible, Elizabeth?" Mary asked confused.

"He is kind of…unwell." Elizabeth said.

"Delirious is more fitting than unwell." Gibbs said and Mary's eyes widened.

"Why? What happened?" she asked.

"I think the bond is affecting him combined with the fact of you being away."

"But…I don't understand. Has he been like that the entire time?" Mary asked them.

"No…the last few days." Gibbs said hesitantly.

"Then something happened. What did he do?" Mary sighed.

"Nothing!" Elizabeth said too quickly and Mary narrowed her eyes.

"Elizabeth." She warned and the other woman sighed.

"Alright…I guess it'd be better if I told you the truth. We were in Tortuga when it happened. He…he was…Well, we were in a tavern…and we were sitting while he…Well, let's just say that whatever he did hurt him terribly because it didn't sit too well with the bond." Elizabeth finished meekly.

Mary stared at her before she closed her eyes and looked away.

"He was with someone else, wasn't he?" she asked quietly and Elizabeth nodded.

"Yes, but he was drunk and…I know he might deserve it but it's pathetic to watch him being like that for so long."

"Aye, the lad's real bad, lass." Gibbs said quietly and Mary turned towards them again.

"And what do you want _me_ to do?" she asked in a restrained voice.

"Come back to the ship with us for a little while. Perhaps if you are close to him he'll be better." Elizabeth said pleadingly.

"You know I can't stay. It'll be harder for me if I see him again." Mary whispered.

"I know but perhaps…perhaps you'll be able to sort things out."

Mary battled with herself for a few minutes before she came to the conclusion that nothing could get any worse.

"Fine…but I have to be back tomorrow morning." She said reluctantly and Elizabeth nodded enthusiastically.

"Alright. That's fine." She said and Gibbs almost sagged in relief.

"I'll…I'll just get dressed." Mary said as she disappeared into the bathroom.

* * *

The ship was dark and quiet as the three of them climbed up the gangplank and stepped onto the deck. The sails rustling as the wind blew was the only sound that reached their ears as they made their way towards Jack's cabin.

"Okay, inside you go." Elizabeth said and Mary looked at her wide-eyed.

"What? Alone?" she almost squeaked.

"Yes, alone. He'll probably curse at us when he finds out what we did." Gibbs said quietly as he fidgeted uncomfortably.

"But…on my own?" Mary squeaked again.

"He doesn't bite." Elizabeth said amused and Mary swallowed hard.

"Says you." She mumbled before she took a deep breath and walked inside the cabin, closing the door behind her.

Once she was inside the stale smell of rum and the sea assaulted her nostrils. She looked around the cabin and realized that it was a mess. Scattered maps, clothes and rum bottles were thrown carelessly over the floor and furniture. The window was open and it rattled as the wind blew. Her wide eyes landed on the bed but it was empty. The two pillows were lying on the floor and the sheets were rumpled. She shifted her gaze slightly to the right and then she spotted him. He was sitting on the floor with a blanket covering him while he slowly drank from a bottle. His eyes were closed but she could tell that he knew that someone had entered because he had a slight smirk on his tired face.

"What do you want, Elizabeth? Haven't I told you I'm-…" he trailed off in a thick voice when he opened his eyes and finally saw who had disturbed his solitude.

Mary locked eyes with him but she had to look away from the intensity that was his gaze. She turned her back on him and buried her face in her hands while taking deep breaths. She heard shuffling behind her and after a while she felt his presence behind her along with his labored breathing.

"Well, well…Look who we have here. Finally decided to grace us with your presence, Mrs. Sparrow? How very kind of you to visit me humble abode." She could hear the sarcasm in his voice but she could also realize that he had a trouble staying upright.

"Did me ever loyal first mate and me dear King decided to bring you here to put a stop on me suffering? How very thoughtful of them." He continued as he got even closer to her so that his breath hit her neck.

"How very generous of you to give into their pleads. Those lying, deceitful, foul-…"

"Don't talk like that!" she finally snapped as she turned around to face him, "They care about you that's why they came to me!" she said as she watched his face.

"And what about you? Did they tell you about pathetic old me? Hmm? Is that why you've come? To feed me your pity?" he seethed angrily as he took hold of the edge of the desk for support. Her closeness was killing him.

"I don't think you deserve anything else from me but no, that's not the reason." She said and his eyes flashed dangerously.

"Get out. _Now_. And don't come back. I don't need you." He hissed as he turned his back on her and leaned fully on the desk for support.

Mary watched him as he breathed heavily and her heart hurt at his dismissive words.

"Jack." She whispered as she got closer to him. He tensed when he heard her approaching but didn't speak. Encouraged by his lack of response she got even closer and put a hand on his lower back. His skin burned even through the fabric of his shirt and she gasped.

"Jesus." She whispered as she placed her other hand on his arm. He shuddered at her touch and his body leaned slightly towards her in response.

"Don't. I'm fine." He rasped as she stepped in front of him and cupped his face in her hands. His eyes immediately found hers but he tried to move his face away from her grasp.

"What have you done again?" she asked with a barely noticeable smile and he smirked weakly.

"Old habits. Hard to break, love." He whispered and she bit her lip at the endearment.

"I knew that. That's why I couldn't trust you." She said quietly and something in his eyes changed at her words. His eyes flickered down to her mouth and he found himself leaning closer to it. His hands left the desk and found her arms which he gripped tightly. She flinched a bit at the action but he tugged at her arms and shook his head.

"You came. You decided to come here, didn't you?" he asked hoarsely as he slid a hand up her back to grip the back of her neck. His other arm snaked around her waist and using it as leverage he pulled her closer. At her nod his eyes darkened and glittered in the darkness of the cabin.

"Then you must face the consequences." He murmured just before his lips crushed down onto hers,

Mary jumped at the force of his kiss and turned her head to the side while trying to put some distance between them.

"I am not here for that!" she hissed as she tried to escape his grasping hands.

"Are you not? But this is what I need." He murmured as he rubbed his body against hers, the contact alleviating some of his ache almost immediately.

"Jack-…" she gasped when she felt his hard body pressing against hers in a way that was so familiar.

"No, _this_ is what I _need_. We are linked together, aren't we? We are bonded." He said as his rum scented breathed washed over her lips and made her shudder, "And since we are bonded this makes you my mate, isn't that correct?" he asked as he trailed a path of openmouthed kisses from her jaw to cheek. He paused at her temple and with a sigh he kissed her there too. She trembled as his arms tightened around her and pulled her closer to him. His mouth left the side of her face and he glanced down at her for a moment before he brushed his lips again with his own. Her hands were still on his chest but they no longer put any resistance as he deepened the kiss and slid his tongue into her mouth to taste her. He moaned into the kiss and his hands found her fingers that were wrapped around his already wrinkled shirt. He unclenched them and pulled her hands around his neck.

Mary complied with his silent request and tightened her arms around him, causing him to hum in satisfaction. His hands snaked around her waist and held on tightly as he refused to end the kiss. His nose bumped against hers as he changed the angle of the kiss and she smiled into the kiss while he groaned. The kiss became desperate as his hands started running up and down her back and she could feel the stubble from his moustache and beard rubbing against her mouth as he started walking her backwards.

"Jack, stop." She managed to gasp when she succeeded in breaking the kiss, "You're trembling." She whispered as she squeezed his shoulders. He groaned and pressed his lips to the side of her neck as she reached up a hand to his burning cheek.

"You should lie down." She gasped as he parted his lips and started sucking and nibbling at her neck.

"I'm fine now." He mumbled deliriously against her skin, "You're here." He murmured as his hands found her hips and squeezed. Mary's hands found his face again and she forced his head up to face her.

"Jack, you are feverish. Let's get you into bed." She said and he blinked before he slowly grinned.

"Me thoughts exactly, darling. Let's get into bed." He murmured as he let her guide him towards the bed. He sat down onto it and before she had the chance to cover him with the bedcovers he pulled her onto his lap and locked his arms around her. He brought her with him down on the mattress and looked at her with heavy eyelids.

"Did you miss me?" he asked huskily as he traced her lips with a ringed finger.

Mary was confused at his attitude. Why was he…so nice? Was it the connection or something more?

"I…" she trailed off, not knowing how to respond. Was she supposed to tell the truth? That she had missed him; and immensely so.

She didn't have to answer though because she felt Jack shifting underneath her and felt his hands on her legs, bunching the material of her dress up towards her thighs.

"It doesn't matter, love. It's alright if you didn't." he whispered hoarsely as he slid a hand between their bodies and touched her intimately. Mary gasped and her hands flew to Jack's chest to steady herself.

"Jack!" she said quietly as his own hand went to the fastenings of his breeches while he kept caressing her with the other.

"Shh."

"I did!" she gasped as he slipped his fingers inside of her and stroked her gently, "I did, Jack." She whispered and he froze momentarily before he resumed his ministrations with more fervor.

"Prove it." He hissed and his voice was laced with disbelief and uncertainty.

Mary's eyes went to his mouth and she swallowed hard before she leaned down to kiss him gently. His mouth opened and melted like wax beneath her kiss and he groaned deeply when she left his mouth to kiss down his neck. His body stiffened and he moaned loudly as she nibbled lightly on his skin.

"Will you rest now?" she breathed into his ear.

"No." he said before he changed their positions so he was the one on top. He slid down her body and kissed her belly through her clothing before he came to rest between her parted legs. Mary watched with wide eyes as he tugged at her undergarments until they were off. He eyed her hungrily before he leaned forward and closed his mouth over her center. Her hips arched off the bed as he kissed and licked and he pushed her down onto the mattress with a firm hand. He brought a leg over his shoulder and held it there while caressing it with his calloused fingers. Mary's leg clumped down reflexively onto his shoulder and he groaned as the action brought him even closer to his target. One of her hands found the pillow by her head and she clutched it tightly while the other searched his hand. He saw her attempt and his hand left her leg to entwine with her own. He wrapped his long fingers around hers and she squeezed them tightly as his mouth intensified its ministrations upon her flesh.

"Jack." Her breathy voice made him look up at her and he grinned as he pulled back and replaced his mouth with his fingers before he slid up her body so he could kiss her. She kissed him back eagerly and he moaned when he felt her tongue brushing his lower lip. He parted his mouth and groaned harshly when she deepened the kiss by slipping her tongue into his mouth. Her legs found their way around his hips and he slid his free hand between them to push his breeches aside. She gasped against his moving lips and he broke the kiss to grunt as her skin came in contact with his burning flesh.

"Is this okay, love?" he asked huskily against her lips as he rubbed himself against her and nuzzled her.

"Yes!" she gasped as she entwined one hand in his dark hair and pulled him even closer. His feverish skin pressed against her own and she almost frowned with worry. She made to speak but he was quicker.

"Will you try something with me, love?" he asked breathily into her ear as he caressed her hips lovingly. Her eyes opened and locked with his at that and she bit her lip, drawing his attention to her lips.

How did they end up there? One minute they were at each others throats and the next they were entangled in his bed sheets. Their encounters and general relationship was more than just unconventional.

"Um…" she realized he was still waiting for her reply with wide but hopeful eyes. His dark chocolate brown eyes were focused on her and he seemed vulnerable for the first time since she had met him. Was she really affecting him that much? The thought made her flush with embarrassment and her tongue felt like sandpaper in her mouth as she tried to form words.

She was shocked when she heard him laugh as he gazed down at her.

"You're so bloody adorable, kitten." He grinned as he trembled slightly above her. She could feel his body pressing and rubbing against hers and she could tell by his tense muscles that he was still in pain despite their closeness.

"Why?" she managed to ask as he slid one hand down between their bodies to touch her again.

"You didn't answer me question." He insisted as she arched into his touch.

"Do I even have to?" she gasped and he groaned in appreciation before he pulled back from her and sat with his back against the headboard.

"Come here then." He said as he grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. He threw it carelessly onto the floor and patted his lap invitingly.

"A-arent you cold?" she asked and he cocked his head to the side, his eyes still glittering with unimaginable intensity.

"You'll warm me soon enough. Now, come here." He repeated his command and she found herself edging closer to him. When she was close enough he reached over and slid his fingers in her long hair before he tugged her closer to him with a slight smirk. His free hand pushed his breeches down his legs as far as they could go and then joined his other hand in her hair. He kissed her again and pushed the fabric of her skirt up and around her thighs before he maneuvered her onto his lap.

"No, like this." He murmured as he turned her around so her back was pressed up against his chest. He helped her straddle him and then pulled her closer with a hand around her waist.

"There." He breathed against her ear as his hands found her hips and squeezed them briefly before they slid up her torso towards her chest. He found the lacings of her dress there and loosened them until he could slide his hand inside and cup her breast in his more then warm palm. She inhaled deeply through her nose and leaned back into his arms as he touched her.

"That's a good girl." He said, his voice gruff but intimate at the same time. His free hand rested on top of her thigh for a while before it went to her hip. He squirmed beneath her, effectively raising her up with the help of his clever hand while he positioned himself at her entrance. Realizing his intentions, Mary gasped and squirmed on top of him as he slid further down the bed to gain access.

"Up you go." He murmured into her ear as his tongue teased the skin of her neck. With a small maneuver he was able to thrust up into her. She gasped and her hand fell down to his thigh and clutched it tightly as he stilled and groaned. His hands settled on her hips and with his help she rose and fell on his lap as he met her thrust for thrust. Mary whimpered as he moved into her and he moaned in response to her tortured sound. After a while she found a rhythm and he was able to roam his hands over her body as he wanted as they moved together.

"That's it, love." He groaned as he opened his mouth against her neck and sucked her skin in earnest, "That's it. It feels _so_ good, love." He moaned against her skin as he bucked under her and clutched her more tightly to him.

Mary groaned softly and leaned further into him as his hand found her breast again and brushed over it tenderly at first and then with more intensity as his thrusts quickened and his breath came out in rough pants that sent chills up and down her spine. His legs shifted and he widened hers to get more leverage to move. The hand that wasn't kneading the tender flesh of her breast found her jaw and he turned her face towards him so he could envelop her lips in a deep passionate kiss that took her by surprise. His tongue thrust into her mouth in the same rhythm as his hips and Mary felt herself being held tighter than before as if he was afraid she'd disappear from his grasp. His grip bordered on pain but the sensation of him thrusting inside her was enough to overcome the slight discomfort of his bruising hold.

"Feels good, darlin'?" he asked as he broke the kiss and stared at her with heavy eyes. At her nod he grinned and stroked her lower lip with his thumb slowly. His eyes closed shut as the wonderful sensation of her body connecting with his overtook him and she whimpered again, causing him to open his eyes.

"I want to turn around." She murmured as she gazed into his eyes. His eyes widened and he cupped her cheek before he nodded. She turned herself over and readjusted their position so she was facing him. He groaned as he re-established their connection and leaned up to kiss her lips again as he started thrusting in earnest. Mary's hands cupped his face as they kissed and she could feel the tension leaving his body as pleasure rushed through his veins. She trailed one hand down to his chest just above his heart and she could feel it pounding under her palm. He moaned with each thrust and she could feel him getting closer to the edge. He plunged a hand into her hair again and pressed her closer to his lips until their teeth collided almost painfully. He took her lower lip between his teeth and bit down onto it as he felt her tightening around him. It took a few more thrusts for him to fall over the edge and when he did he pressed her to his heart and breathed deeply through his nose as he held her.

Mary's face was pressed into his chest as they tried to calm their breathing and she raised a hand to his cheek. He leaned into the soft touch and groaned happily as he nuzzled her hand.

"Feeling better?" she asked as she delivered a kiss to his sweaty chest.

"Much." He murmured as he ran a hand up and down her back.

They remained entwined there in silence as Jack stared at her like she had fallen from heaven.

"What?" she asked as she blushed under his heated gaze.

"Hmm?' he murmured as he stroked the hair away from her face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked as she looked up at him from beneath her eyelashes.

"Like what?" he asked huskily as he caressed her hair and back.

"Like…" she trailed off, not knowing how to describe his gaze.

"Like you're something I want to eat?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and she reddened even more.

"I…I guess." She almost squeaked.

"Because I do." He said as he brushed his fingertips over her lips, blatantly expressing his fascination with her rosy mouth.

"Oh." At her exclamation he chuckled and stroked down her neck slowly before he reached over to entwine his fingers with hers.

He was ready to kiss her again when Gibbs' sudden yell caused both of them to freeze.

"Redcoats!" his first mate cried as he stormed into the cabin. Jack's eyes widened at his sudden entrance and he curled his arms and legs around Mary in a futile attempt to shield her from prying eyes.

"Bloody hell, mate!" he barked as Mary tried to fix her dress. Jack tugged at the sheet and covered her with it by throwing it over her head.

"Redcoats! Redcoats are coming! We have to go! They'll board the ship! We have to-…Oh, no!" Gibbs said as he watched the Royal Navy men stepping onto the deck.

"Run!" he exclaimed before he turned and ran out of the cabin. Jack pulled Mary out of the bed and grabbed for his clothes.

"How did they know?" Mary asked as she finally fixed her dress and looked as Jack fought to close his breeches.

"No idea! Me coat! Get me coat!" he commanded and she searched for the missing garment until she found it. He snatched it from her hand and pulled it over his shoulders before he tucked his sword and pistol to his belt.

"Me shirt!" he hissed in frustration but Mary already had it in her hands.

"Just hold it." He said before he grabbed her arm and led her to the windows of the cabin. He threw one window open and curled one possessive arm around her waist.

"Hold on." He said and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What are you-…"

"I can't let them catch you. Therefore, I have to come with you." He said as he swung one leg over the ledge of the window and brought her with him.

"What about the ship?

"Gibbs'll take care of it." He muttered as he looked down at the sea.

"But I can't swim." She cried and he looked at her briefly.

"Trifles." He shrugged right before he let go and delved with her into the sea, ignoring her high pitched yelp of surprise and fear.

**End of chapter 52**

**Author's note: Hope you liked their reunion and the intimacy! XD**

**Please review before you go! The more reviews I get the sooner I'll update! XD**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	53. Chapter 53

**A/N:** Hi, dear people! Got another update here for you. Hope you like it.

I want to thank: **SoriBlack, Nelle07, TinkerbellxO, 88dragon06, AdaYuki, Tracickles, deadgummiegirl, Midnight LeAnn, LiliAnn Jackson, Zoek80, anonymous, Cayla loves Jack Sparrow, BleedinLuva1123, Sithlord8665, Lori, igottoomanyloves, Why Fireflies Flash, GuardianAngel102310, Cotton Strings, Terriah, Aoi Nami-chan and Chryseilas.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 53**

Jack's arm tightened around Mary's waist as he hoisted her up against his side and pulled her towards the shore. She coughed loudly and grabbed the arm that was holding her upright.

"Jesus, love. You really need to learn to swim." He said breathlessly as he tightened his grip on her and started pulling her away from the shore.

"This really isn't at the top of my list of priorities, Jack!" she said while panting, wincing as her bare feet collided painfully with the beach's rocks. She groaned as she picked up the soaked skirt of her dress, silently cursing its weight.

"It should be. I'm out of breath, woman." He mumbled as he looked down at her wet face. Suddenly a grin made its way onto his lips and she scowled.

"What?" she snapped as her cheeks flushed bright red.

"Oh, nothing important. I just remembered the way you had your thighs clamped tightly around me waist while I was swimming. That is something we have to do again, love." He said huskily before he grabbed her hand and started quickening his pace towards the town.

"Why are we running?" she asked and he scowled.

"We're not running…yet. Besides, it's better to run than to be caught."

"But there are no-…"

"Look to your right." He cut her off quickly. She did and then gasped. Officers.

"Do you think they…saw us?"

"That's why you have to run! Should I carry you on land as well?" he asked as they rounded a corner and then started running.

"Ah, no." she mumbled as she fought to catch up with him, "But you might need to help me up when I collapse because of this damn dress!" she said as she tightly wrapped her fingers around his wet hand.

Jack turned his head back to look at her and smirked.

"Then take it off." He said as he pulled her in a dark alley and reached for the laces of her dress.

"What! No!" she slapped his hands away and he sighed before he reached for his knife. He pulled it out of his right boot and cut the laces in one move.

"It's not like you're naked." He said as he pulled her legs free of the dress and looked at her up and down.

"My shift is wet!" she hissed as she hugged her arms. He sighed and removed his coat. He placed it around her shoulders and looked at her.

"Better?" at her nod he nodded as well and then frowned.

"Where's me shirt?" he asked as he realized he was only in his vest and breeches. Mary's eyes widened and she reddened.

"I…I think…"

"Did you loose me shirt in the sea?" he asked lowly and she bit her lip.

"I think I might." She whispered and he groaned.

"Bloody hell…." He muttered before he grabbed her hand and resumed walking hurriedly, leaving her wet dress on the ground. She looked back at the garment but didn't dare speak. She liked that dress.

"You lost me bloody shirt. For God's sake, woman." He mumbled as they walked through the town.

"I am sorry but I was trying not to drown at the time." She said and he rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I am well aware of that. I have bruises on me hips." He poked his right hip and glanced at her while she blushed.

"I am sorry." She said quietly as Jack's eyes scanned the alley for any officers.

"Well, perhaps you can kiss them better later, aye?" he winked before he pulled her down the alley.

"How do you remember the way to my house?" she asked, ignoring his question and he grinned.

"It's one of the few things I remember while on land." He shrugged just before he narrowed his eyes at a passing man who stared at them with incredulity. He pulled Mary more to his side and quickened his pace.

"Ja-…"

"Don't say me name!" he hissed and she clumped her mouth shut at his words.

After another twenty minute walk they were pushing the gates of her house open. Margaret was behind the door when they arrived at the doorstep and Mary smiled at her.

"Close the door, Marge." She said as soon as Jack was inside. Margaret looked at Jack with wide eyes and tried not to stare, a thing he noticed and smirked.

"Is…is…?"

"Yes, this is Jack and he'll…" Mary turned to look at Jack.

"I'll stay for a while, love. You think you can make some food?" he was elbowed in the side because of that and he looked at Mary with a pout.

"What? I'm bloody starving." He defended and Mary sighed.

"You're obviously feeling better." She commented before she turned to Margaret who was still staring at Jack's lacking attire, "Please bring some food up in my room and prepare a bath for Jack." Mary said before she gripped Jack's wrist and started pulling him up the stairs.

"_Bath?_ I am not taking a bath!" he exclaimed and Margaret had to stifle a giggle as she hurried away.

"Yes, you are. You're covered in seawater." She said as she pulled him in the room and let go of his hand in order to remove his soaked coat from her form. Jack looked around the room with curious eyes and then proceeded looking at her things, starting with the drawers of her closet.

"What happens now?" she asked as she looked at his back, "I mean with the ship and the others."

"I don't know, love. We'll have to wait and see. Gibbs will let us know. No worries. Now, what is this?" he asked with wide eyes as he picked up one of her undergarments and raised it up for inspection. At that moment there was a knock on the door and Margaret with Alex walked in with buckets of water.

Mary blushed bright red and snatched the garment from Jack's hand, placing it back in the drawer.

"Thank you. Alex, how are you?" she asked with a smile which Alex returned.

"I am fine, Miss." He said with a shrug and then his eyes fell on Jack who was staring at him with narrowed eyes.

"I've told you to call me Mary." Mary shook her head as Margaret passed by her to get to the bathroom.

"I'll try…" Alex trailed off, his gray eyes gazing at Jack with curiosity.

"Um…this is Jack. You know, I've told you about my…husband." Mary started as she went to Alex's side to pick up one of the buckets.

"Yes, you have. How do you do, Captain?" Alex asked as Jack took the bucket from Mary's hands and looked at the younger man with dark eyes.

"I am fine…lad." He said and Alex frowned at his tone, "Might I ask what you are in his…household?"

"I'm the gardener. But I help Margie around the house as well, don't I?" he grinned at Margaret who flushed and nodded.

"Hmm." Jack responded before he walked to the bathroom with the water.

"Is everything alright?" Alex asked, touching Mary's arm as she passed by him to get towels.

"Yes, fine. We just had an accident with the…boat." She said quietly with a small smile.

"I figured that." Alex smiled and slowly released her hand. Mary laughed and shrugged.

"Thank you for the water." She said and he shook his head.

"No problem, Mi-…I mean, Mary." He corrected himself and she laughed.

"I'll see you later. I have to wash all this salt from me." She smiled as she stepped back.

"I'd offer to help but you already have someone to help with that." He said with a smirk and a shrug.

"Alex!" she laughed before she turned to the bathroom only to collide with Jack who had a peculiar expression on his face as he glanced from her to Alex and back to her.

"Jack. Come." She said as she gripped his hand in order to steer him towards the tub. He tensed under her touch and his stare remained on Alex's retreating back. Once the bedroom door was closed Jack yanked his hand from her grip and slammed the bathroom door shut, causing Mary to jump.

"What is it?" she asked once she noticed his stormy eyes.

"_Thank you for the water, Alex. How are you, Alex? I'll see you later, Alex. Alex, Alex!_ Who the hell is he? And why is he talking with such liberty to you? Isn't he supposed to be the servant here?" Jack almost growled with clenched fists and Mary gaped at him.

"First of all, I do not have servants. They are employees. And second of all how dare you? You don't have any right to judge me and how my friends act around me! Should I remind you that you were the one who tried to sleep with someone else?" Mary said angrily and Jack grimaced as another low growl escaped his throat.

"Friend? He is your friend? How close of a friend is he?" he asked as he took a few steps towards her.

"He is just a friend, Jack. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were jealous."

"I am not jealous. I simply don't like to share what's mine." He said loud and clear.

"Yours? Since when am I yours? I am not an object, Jack." She seethed as he came to stand in front of her.

"I never said you were, wife." He breathed and her breath hitched.

"Don't call me that."

"It's what you are, love." He murmured as he cupped her cheek and stroked her cheekbone with his thumb.

"Don't play with me." She whispered as she leaned into his touch and smelled the salt on his skin.

"I am not." He breathed as he leaned down to brush his mouth against her soft lips. He inhaled deeply and his tongue darted out to taste her lips.

"Hmm, salty." He murmured before he kissed her deeply, his hands wrapping around her hips in an effort to bring her closer to his body. Her hands tentatively went to his chest and the warmth of her skin caused him to shudder and press closer to her.

"Tell me nothing's happened between you and that…ferret." He murmured between kisses and she suddenly broke away to laugh.

"He is not a ferret, Jack! How on earth did you come up with that?" she asked as her hands went around his neck. He pulled her up towards him and her feet left the floor as he held her in his arms.

"No idea. He just looks like one." He shrugged as he placed small, openmouthed kisses on cheek and jaw.

"You say very mean and ridiculous things when you are angry." She commented as she buried her face in his neck and inhaled his scent. His hands flexed around her and he groaned as she nuzzled his skin.

"Your voice turns all high and squeaky when you're mad." He commented as he licked her neck and then nipped at it, earning a shudder from her.

"It does not!" she said with a small laugh and he felt himself smiling against his will as he held her tightly.

"I like it that you're jealous." She said quietly and he grimaced as he ran his hands up and down her back.

"I am not jealous of lads, love."

"Really? Then after we bathe I think I'll go talk to my friend then." She said as she tried to pull back. He growled and kept her pressed against him before he started leading her towards the tub.

"Shut up and get in." he muttered as he gave her backside a light slap. Her eyes narrowed and she slapped his hand almost teasingly before se tentatively reached down to remove her shift. Jack's eyes moved up and down her body as she undressed and when she was finished he watched as she lowered herself into the warm water. She reached for the bar of soap and she gave a loud yelp when she felt him sliding in behind her. His legs went on either side of her hips and his arms encircled her waist.

"Jack…"

"You said I had to take a bath." He murmured as he leaned forward and rested his chin on her shoulder while he played with a lock of her hair. She sighed and leaned back against his chest while fumbling with the soap in her hands.

"Will you stay here?" she asked and he pressed a kiss on her hair as his hand slid around and stroked her stomach and belly.

"Hmm."

"What if somebody finds out?" she asked as she turned her head so she could listen to his heartbeat.

"Let's hope they won't." he murmured as he placed his chin on top of her head and closed his eyes.

**End of chapter 53**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it. Since I have started classes again I think I'll settle for weekly updates. If I have extra time you can expect two updates a week. We'll see…Please review before you go!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	54. Chapter 54

**A/N:** Hi, everyone! Sorry for the wait but I did say that I'll be updating once a week from now on.

Thank you all for your alerts and favorites- even if you don't review-and of course I'd like to thank my reviewers: **88dragon06, deadgummiegirl, SoriBlack, the mistery chick, GuardianAngel102310, Labyrinth Fan 23, BleedinLuva1123, AdaYuki, Lori, TinkerbellxO, anonymous, Why Fireflies Flash, MaisieIrvette27 and Terriah.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. Isn't that obvious?**

* * *

**Chapter 54**

Mary sighed and stretched on the bed as morning light entered the room from the open French doors.

_Open?_ She thought as she fully opened her eyes and sat up groggily. The light was slightly obscured by a figure standing in the middle of the door and she rubbed her eyes to clear her vision. Jack was leaning against the door only in his breeches with a pipe in his hand.

"Oh my God, where did you get the pipe?" she asked hoarsely and the smooth sound of his laughter filled the room.

"Good morning to you too, love. Slept well?" he asked as he placed the pipe in his lips and took a long drag.

"I slept…fine. You didn't answer my question." she asked as she noticed him shifting against the doorframe, his bare feet crossed as he stood there watching her.

"Question? What question?" he smirked and she sighed.

"The pipe, Jack."

"What about it?" he asked obnoxiously and she groaned. He chuckled at her irritation and continued grinning at her.

"Where did you get it?" she asked again and he shrugged.

"I just went for a little treasure hunt around the house. I woke up early. Habit." He said with his dark eyes gleaming at her.

"Would that treasure hunt include my father's study and room?" she asked with raised eyebrows and he grinned.

"I was bored. Had to entertain meself somehow." He said and she shivered when his eyes trailed over the exposed skin of her collarbone and neck. She drew the covers back and stood up, feeling his eyes on her as she moved around the room to get her robe. She slipped it around her body and when she turned he was right in front of her. She hadn't even heard him moving away from the French doors.

"You scared me." She said breathlessly and he smirked. He reached up and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear before he cupped her cheek and brushed his thumb over her cheekbone. She noticed that he had left the pipe on the nightstand and she wrinkled her nose at the smell of smoke that had already filled the room.

"I hate that smell." She whispered as his other hand slid into the locks at the back of her head.

"You do?" he murmured as he stepped closer and his bare but warm chest pressed up against her own.

"He used to smoke a lot. I hated that. Amongst other things."

"Good thing he's lying several feet under the ground then, aye?" he said quietly as his thumb slid down to her lips.

"How…? How do you know that?" She asked confused. She hadn't told him that her father was dead.

"Marge told me though it wasn't hard to guess." He grinned and she frowned.

"She let you call her that? Only the people she likes are allowed to call her that."

"Me she likes then. I think she also knows that I am a lowlife scoundrel too. Well, I am rather charming with the ladies." He shrugged as trailed her lower lip with his finger.

"Yes, we've all seen that." She muttered quietly to herself as she tried to pull back from him.

"What was that?" he asked, pretending not having heard what she had murmured.

"Nothing." She shook her head before she leaned up and pressed a quick kiss to his surprised but more than accepting lips.

"Okay, so what-…" she started as she pulled back but she was cut off when he yanked her to him again to press a deeper kiss onto her mouth.

"Loved the initiative, love, but it was a bit too quick for me liking." He breathed once he broke the kiss, "So, you were saying?" he asked with a lopsided grin once he noticed her dazed expression.

"Um…breakfast?" she blurted out and he chuckled.

"Sure." He started walking towards the door but her hand on his chest made him pause.

"Please get dressed." She said pleadingly and he raised his hands up in surrender.

"As me little girl wishes." He bowed slightly with a grin before he picked up a discarded shirt and pulled it over his head, "I'll have to thank your father for this though." He said while pointing to the shirt.

"Yes, I'm sure he'd be very happy." She said shaking her head as they made their way out of the room.

"_Little girl?_" Mary asked as they walked down the stairs.

"You mind the pet names now?" he asked as he fingered the tie of her robe.

"I…no." she frowned as they walked into the kitchen. It was empty.

"They're probably working in the garden…" Mary murmured as she turned to Jack who was studying the room.

"Your eye." She suddenly said and he looked back at her in surprise.

"What about it?" he frowned.

"I mean…It healed well." She said as she got closer and looked at his eyelid, "There's just a small scar." She murmured as she trailed her fingertip over said scar.

"Aye…Did not turn blind after all." He said and his voice was surprisingly heavy.

"I'm glad." She said as she stepped back and made to take her hand away. He caught it before she had the chance and pressed her palm to his lips. They locked eyes and Jack opened his mouth to speak when the kitchen door opened.

"Oh, good morning… Am I interrupting?" Alex said with a small frown as he wiped his hands on a cloth.

"No. No, Alex. Good morning. Where's Marge?" Mary asked as she pulled her hand from Jack's grasp and turned her back on him to smile at the blond. Jack grimaced at her action but remained silent.

"She's getting the milk…Did you want something?" Alex asked as he looked from to Jack and back again.

"Just breakfast." Mary replied as she moved towards the counter.

"Oh, of course." Alex looked around as he ran a hand through his hair.

"You can join us if you're done." Mary suggested and Jack made a non-committal sound in the back of his throat before he flopped down in a chair.

"Um…I'd love too." Alex smiled widely at her and she smiled back.

Jack's eyes narrowed and he gritted his teeth in silence as he sent a death glare towards Mary who looked at him blankly.

"I am going to bring fresh apples. I'll be right back." She said after a few moments of uncomfortable silence.

Jack watched her leaving before he cleared his throat rather loudly. Alex turned to him and smiled meekly as the older man looked at him intently.

"So…what's your age, lad?" Jack finally broke the silence.

"Um…twenty six…" Alex answered uncertainly.

"Hmm. And you've been digging holes for how long?" Jack asked with narrowed eyes.

"Since I was sixteen…Captain. You are a Captain, right?" Alex answered and Jack sneered.

"Of course I am. I'm-…"

"Jack Sparrow. I know who you are. No need to lie." Alex said with a small laugh as he sat down across from him.

"You've heard of me?" Jack asked as a small feeling of unease started creeping up on him.

"Of course I have." Alex answered automatically.

"How did you know who I am?" Jack asked suspiciously.

"I've seen the wanted posters. Although you're completely different that they make you…" Alex trailed off when Jack's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Really? Do I not meet your expectations, boy?" Jack asked in a low voice and Alex frowned.

"That's not what I meant."

"I think you should keep your thoughts to yourself while on my presence from now on." Jack snapped and Alex's eyes hardened.

"What's going on?" Mary asked as she entered the kitchen with Margaret.

"Nothing." Jack answered as Alex stood up and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I think the Captain's upset because I know who he is, Ma-…I mean, Miss." Alex replied slowly and Mary looked at Jack.

"It's Mary, Alex. And what do you mean?" she asked as she looked between the two men.

"She knows I'm a pirate, love." Jack said and no one noticed that Alex winced at the endearment.

"Oh." Mary said quietly and Marge who was standing frozen in the doorway cleared her throat.

"I'll make breakfast, Miss." She said and Alex looked up at the sound of her voice, "Help me?" she said to him and he nodded at her with a small smile.

Mary smiled nervously and looked at Jack.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" she asked and he stared at her, "In private?" she pressed and he stood up to follow her to the parlor.

"What?" he asked gruffly and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"What is the matter with you?" she asked with her hands on her hips, "You were fine a few minutes ago."

"He knows." He said simply and she sighed.

"So?"

"What if he tells someone?"

"He won't." she assured him.

"He doesn't seem to like me." Jack said plainly.

"Yes, but I think the feeling's mutual. He likes _me_ though." She said and he gritted his teeth.

"That much is obvious. I wonder why." He said and she gasped.

"Oh, really? Is it so surprising that someone likes me? Am I so repelling that I can hold no one's attention?"

"Love-…"

"No, wait. If that's so, then you're a fool for choosing to look at me."

"I did not mean it that way! Damn it, woman!" he snapped when she started moving away, "You didn't let me finish." He said as he gripped her wrist, pulling her closer.

She remained silent but looked away from him.

"I meant that you're way…I mean…' he stammered and she was surprised. He _never_ stammered. He just didn't.

"What?" she whispered and he sighed.

"You're…You should be off limits for someone like him." He finished quietly as he gripped her wrist tightly.

"What?" Mary murmured in shock.

"I mean…look at this house, love. And _you_. I mean with your delicate manners and all…" he babbled and she grimaced, trying not to blush.

"So…?"

"So…What if he wants something from you?" he asked at last and she snorted indelicately.

"You mean like you did?" she asked and he tensed.

"Okay, I deserved that one." He said quietly as he slowly released her wrist and slid his hand up her arm.

"Just don't worry about that. No one's about to compromise my honor. You've already done that, remember?" she asked as she leaned her forehead against his chest.

"I married you first." He said seriously and she laughed.

"Oh, yes. That makes everything better." She said sarcastically and he frowned.

"I know…it doesn't." he said after a moment and she looked up at him curiously.

"You're different." She murmured and he frowned.

"How so?" he asked hoarsely as he fingered the edges of her long curls.

"I don't know…Just different. You…Since I saw you yesterday." She shook her head.

"Good different?" he asked with confusion.

"Yes…I mean, it's quite confusing to me. Yes, you're still teasing and all but…I don't know."

"Now _I_ am confused." Jack said with a grimace as he twirled a lock of her hair around his finger.

_Am I really different towards her?_ He thought as he stared at her, still playing with her hair.

_Pfff! I am not!_ He thought as he tried to look away from her eyes. _Of course I am not. What am I supposed to do? Be mean to her?….Bloody hell, those eyes. I've missed those eyes. Oh, great. Now she's looking at me like I'm an idiot._

"Jack?" she asked as she flushed even more at his stare.

_Snap out of it, old boy!_ His inner voice screamed at him and he blinked. He cleared his throat and released her hair to rub the back of his neck nervously.

"Sorry, love. I was…thinking." He said and his voice sounded a little higher than usual.

"Okay…?" she said as she tucked her hair behind her ear and looked around.

"So…" he trailed off, unsure what to say after having bedded her with his eyes.

"So." She repeated and he made a noise in the back of his throat before he reached out and grasped the back of her neck. His free hand snaked around her waist and he lifted her slightly off her feet in order to press her against the nearest solid surface. The nearest solid surface happened to be the long dining table but neither noticed. Her back fell on the table and her legs found purchase around his hips as he leaned down towards her to kiss her. His lips and teeth collided painfully with her mouth and he tasted blood as he kissed her. He pulled back and looked at her bloodied bottom lip.

"Sorry." He mumbled as he kissed said lip, "So sorry…"

Mary's eyes closed as his tongue lapped at the blood on her lip and she found herself moaning as he sucked it into his mouth.

Jack pulled back and looked down at her with such intensity that she swore she felt herself melting against the wooden table. His hand left her hip and trailed down her leg. His hand found the hem of her robe and nightdress and he slid his hand underneath to touch the skin of her calf. He slid it up her knee, taking the clothing with him as he did so.

"Jack." She whispered as she looked around the room.

"Hmm?" his hand was on her thigh as he leaned down to kiss and suck on her neck.

"Not here." She murmured as her breath hitched.

"Where?" he murmured between kisses while pressing against her with his hips.

"I was thinking in the bathroom while I cut off all that hair from you." She said as she slid her hand into his hair.

"What?" he exclaimed as he pulled back to look at her.

"Someone might recognize you. We have to make you look…decent." She said as she rubbed his rough cheek.

"I am not shaving my moustache or beard!" he said as he drew slightly back.

"Yes, you will. And you will at least let me tame all this hair." She said as she tugged on his locks.

"No, no, love. Hair's off limits." He said with a mortified expression on his face.

"But I'll be good." She said as she batted her eyelashes at him. He paused and stared down at her.

"How good?" he asked as he licked his lips.

"Very good." She whispered as she leaned up to peck his lips. He agreed with a moan and she smirked.

"When the hell did you get to become so manipulative?" he murmured as she stroked his cheek.

"I learned from the best." She murmured right back before she pushed him away and took his hand.

"But first breakfast." She said and he groaned as he followed her obediently back to the kitchen.

**End of chapter 54**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading! If you liked it and want more soon then please press the button that says **_**review**_**. It'll only take a minute! Please? More reviews=quicker updates.**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	55. Chapter 55

**A/N:** **Another chapter, loves! Hope you like it.**

**But first a huge thank you to: SoriBlack, 88dragon06, BleedinLuva1123, Lori, Midnight LeAnn, deadgummiegirl, TinkerbellxO, Bushesobrandy, AdaYuki, GuardianAngel102310, Why Fireflies Flash, Labyrinth Fan 23, Zoe80, Terriah, Scaramouchemusic, TinyHearts and Chryseilas.**

**Oh, and another thing; I was so amazed that so many of you got upset over Jack's hair! That made me giggle. So, no worries. Hair still intact! Promise! On with the chapter now. :)**

**Disclaimer: Still, I own nothing. Only the brand new Pirates 4 Blu-ray, people!**

* * *

**Chapter 55**

Jack was sitting as stiff as a board in the large bathtub while Mary leaned over him with a pair of scissors and a razor. He was glaring up at her with his arms crossed over his chest. His feet made impatient circles in the soapy water as he waited for her to finally decide.

"Stop fidgeting." She ordered when she finally leaned closer with the scissors.

"Wait, wait!" he exclaimed as he leaned back and stared at her with wide eyes, "Am I not going to be informed about the course of action before you decide to make me look like a bloody fop?" he asked in an unusually high pitched voice.

"I am just going to trim that beard and moustache, Jack. No great changes. I understand." She said with a sigh and he blinked.

"What do you mean with trimmed? About how many inches of hair are we talking about?" he asked and she groaned.

"I just need to remove the braids. It's a trademark, don't you think?" she asked and he seemed thoughtful.

"Just the braids?"

"Yes, just the braids. It's hair. It will grow back again. Once you're back on the ship you'll be good as new." She said quietly and he grimaced at her words.

"Fine. Just the beard." He agreed and relaxed back in the tub while she leaned towards him. She gently picked up the two braids and used the scissors to cut them off. Jack whimpered at the action and watched as she placed the hair on the near by small table.

"You're such a baby sometimes." She said amused as started trimming his beard with care.

"You don't understand. You're ruining me looks." He shook his head as he followed the movement of her hand with his eyes, getting severely crossed-eyed in the process.

"I am not. I promise you'll look as good as before." She said with a small laugh.

"I'm good looking, aye? Always knew it was me looks you were after." He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows.

She laughed and reached for the foam and razor.

"Oi! You said only the beard!" he yelped as he gripped the edges of the tub in a death grip.

"I need to shave the stubble from your cheeks." She said quietly and he hesitated.

"Stubble, you say?" he asked and a shiver ran through him when she rubbed his rough cheek with the back of her hand.

"Hmm."

"Fine." He murmured as he leaned against her hand. It was gone quickly and his eyes widened.

"Great!" she said happily as she foamed his cheeks and then proceeded to shave him.

"You've done this before?" he asked and she shrugged.

"No. I saw my father sometimes…Also, I shave my legs so…" she smiled as she brushed her fingers over his now smooth right cheek, "Perfect." Once again he shivered at both her words and her touch and he cleared his throat to push back the moan that had been ready to pass through his lips.

She worked on his left cheek as well and when she was done she smiled again.

"All done. See? Wasn't that hard." She whispered as she moved around to offer him a cloth to wash himself.

"Oh, no, no. I rather like being pampered, darlin'." He chuckled as he placed his arms over the edge of the tub and arched an eyebrow at her. She stared at him before she threw the cloth at him, hitting him in the face.

"I need to fix your hair a bit so you wash and I'll fight this hairy…monster of yours." She said as she moved behind him, kneeling on the floor.

He grimaced as he reached for the washing cloth and started scrubbing his arms.

"When did you became so bossy, love? I don't like it." He pouted as she untied the knot of his bandana and put it away. His hair fell forward to his eyes and she gathered it in her hand before she started to undo his various braids.

"There's no other way to survive around you." She said as she worked.

"Really?" he muttered as he washed, "You know I only agreed to do this because you said you'd make it worth my while. So far-..Ow!" he exclaimed as she started brushing his hair, "What are you doing, woman? Me scalp!"

"I am just trying to untangle it. I can't wash it otherwise."

"Wash it? With what? Fruity smelling soaps?" he moved his head forward to escape her but that only hurt him more.

"Stand still." She laughed as she placed her hands on his shoulders and pulled him back to her, "I promise to do whatever you want if you stand still. The entire house will hear us if you keep yelping like a girl." She said into his ear before kissing his cheek.

His eyes widened and he snorted defiantly, "I do not yelp like a girl!"

"You just did." She said as she resumed untangling his hair.

He slumped back and gritted his teeth.

"You're paying for this."

"I am sure I will." She agreed and they fell silent until she asked to dip into the water to wet his hair. He re-emerged and shook his hair away from his face before he allowed her to wash it for him. Once she had rinsed the soap she found her wrist gripped by his hand.

"Time for me award, eh, love?" he asked as he tugged her closer and pulled her hand underneath the water towards his groin. She gasped as he leaned forward to kiss her mouth and she relented by wrapping her hand around him. He moaned and leaned back against the tub as she touched him, his breathing becoming heavier by the minute.

Right then he knew that he'd shave his head if she asked him to.

* * *

The next day Mary, Jack and Margaret were walking through the market. Jack was dressed in black breeches, white shirt and a black coat while his long hair was tamed and held back with a string. He definitely didn't look like the pirate he was supposed to be.

"These breeches are tight." He complained as they stopped in front of a vegetable cart to purchase food for lunch.

"They were the only ones I had, Jack. We'll get you knew ones." Mary replied as he fumbled with his clothes like an insolent five year-old.

"That won't be necessary. Me ship will be here soon and I'll be back in me clothes in no time." He said with a wistful smile and Mary remained silent, "I'm going to ask around for the Pearl." He said after a moment.

"What?" Mary asked wide-eyed but when she saw his glare she sighed and nodded, "Fine. Just be careful." She said quietly and with a pat on her behind he nodded at her.

"I'll be at the inn. Come find me when you're finished." He winked and then he was gone.

* * *

"Maybe he got lost, Miss." Margaret said as Mary kept looking around for Jack.

"Lost? Jack's never lost, Marge." She replied as she angrily tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"What are you going to do with the invitation from the new Lieutenant?" Marge asked in a low voice and Mary frowned.

"I…I don't know. I guess I have to go." She shrugged and then she smirked, "And guess what's the best part? I'll be taking Jack with me."

"Oh, no! That is unfortunate! What if anyone recognizes him? It'd be like putting a sheep with the wolves!" Marge said and Mary gazed at her.

"Do you happen to like, jack?" she asked and Marge blushed.

"Um…I suppose so."

"Whatever did he say to you?" Mary laughed.

""Nothing in particular, Miss. Don't get me wrong…It's just the way he looks at someone, you know?" Marge replied and Mary sighed.

"Oh, I know…Anyway, he has to accompany me. Everyone knows I am married but apart from some, they do not know with whom. Only my father's lawyer really knew so…" she trailed off as she stared down the road.

"Miss?" Marge noticed her far away gaze.

"Um…where's the closest tavern?" Mary asked suddenly.

"There are many taverns here…"

"Just closest one to the inn."

"Oh, I guess that would be…The Fair Maiden, Miss."

"Good. Let's go. He'll be where rum is for sure." Mary muttered and Marge followed her, stifling a giggle.

They found him conversing with the woman behind the bar. He held a mug of rum and he had an angry scowl on his face as she talked to him. Mary noted that he wasn't paying attention to her at all and that his eyes were on his mug when he talked.

"Miss…is this really a place for us?" Marge asked as she cringed at the smell of alcohol.

"I'll just-…Jack!" Mary exclaimed loudly when she saw him leaning over and sliding his hand in the woman's bosom. Jack paused with his hand in between the woman's cleavage and turned to her, an expression of confusion on his face.

"What are you doing?" she hissed as she hurriedly walked over to him.

"Oh, this?" he pointed at the woman's breast, "This is the mail, love." He grinned as he pulled a small folded paper from the woman's bosom and waved it on front of her face.

"_You_ are crude." She said to him, ignoring the fact that he- in fact-wasn't trying to grope the woman, "And _you_ too." She pointed at the giggling woman and then walked away.

"Mary! Love, wait!" he called as he pressed a coin on the counter and followed her outside, bumping on Marge as he tried to get in front of Mary.

"I am going home. You can stay and fondle the women's assets if you must." Mary said as she glared at him.

"Love, it's from Gibbs. They can't be here yet. She just gave me the bloody note!" he said as he grabbed hold of her hand as they walked.

"She didn't give it! It didn't involve her hands, did it?" she asked and Jack grinned despite himself.

"I am deeply flattered that you're jealous, love but this is not the point. The point is that the Pearl can't come here yet…At least it's safe." He muttered the last sentence to himself.

"Oh…" Mary said quietly, "I am sorry." She muttered and slowed down her pace.

His hand didn't release hers and she was oddly satisfied by it.

"I have some bad news as well." She started once they were far away from the busy main street.

"Oh?" he asked with a arched eyebrow.

"Yes…How do you feel about social gatherings?" Mary asked curiously and he pursed his lips.

"Depends. Does this gathering include drinks?" he asked and his eyes lit up.

"Drinks, finger food…officers of…naval nature…" she trailed off and he grimaced.

"What?"

"I got an invitation to a party from the new lieutenant. I am afraid we have to go." Mary said with a sigh.

"Why do I have to go?" Jack whined.

"Yes, why does he have to go? What if something goes wrong?" Margaret chirped in.

"Yes, what if something goes wrong?" Jack asked while nodding emphatically.

"If you behave nothing will go wrong. No one will recognize you like this." Mary said as she looked him p and down.

"For once I am going to do as you say but do not ask me to talk about politics. I hate politics." He stated and she laughed as she pulled him down the street at a faster pace.

**End of chapter 55**

**Author's note: Next chapter: The party. You think everything's going to go smoothly?**

**Tell me with a review! Thank you for reading!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	56. Chapter 56

**A/N: Here's the next chapter, even though I didn't get much feedback for the last one. I will continue though knowing that there are some people who want the updates. **

**So, I want to thank: Mrsdepp57, MaisieIrvette27, SoriBlack, deadgummiegirl, DiaDeLosMuertos, 88dragon06, GuardianAngel102310, Labyrinth Fan 23, BleedinLuva1123, Why Fireflies Flash, Shealey the Just, TinkerbellxO****, Lori ****and Zoek80.**

**Thank you so much, guys! I wouldn't be writing this if it wasn't for you.**

**Oh, by the way, I have a new Pirates idea…When I am about to post it I'll let you know. XD**

_**Review replies**__** to:**_

_**Lori: **_**Hi, love! Thank you so much for all the reviews. I am glad you're still enjoying this!**

_**Mrsdepp57**_**: Thank you for the review. And yes, Alex is indeed Tom Felton who plays Draco Malfoy in the Harry Potter. I just like him. XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 56**

Jack hadn't seen so much food in all his life. Well, he had but from afar. Many of the things that were lined up delicately on the long table were unrecognizable to him.

"Ah, turkey! That I know." He exclaimed with wide eyes and a couple of women that were close gazed at him funnily before they returned to their conversation. He walked down the table and took a sip from the long glass of wine he held in his hand.

"Chicken…potatoes…peas, _eww_." He carried on listing food and attracting even more funny looks from the guests. A hand on his arm pulled him out of his reverie.

"Sorry. Had to go to the bathroom." Mary said quietly as she smoothed down her cream colored dress.

"Too much wine?" he asked with a grin as he tugged at the neckline of his shirt. The bloody thing was smothering him!

"No. My corset was too tight." She mumbled as she accepted the drink he offered her and took a sip.

"Remind me to relieve you of it later." He winked as he reached for one of the sweets that were on a large plate at the end of the table.

"Jack." She sighed with a small smirk while he shrugged and smiled as he licked some cream from his fingers. Mary looked around the room subtly and she was relieved.

Thankfully no one had bothered them yet. Well, they have been severely questioned by the famous gossipers but other than that no one had paid much attention to them. The hall was filled with officers that were conversing and laughing but no sign of the new Lieutenant yet.

"Wanna dance, love?" Jack asked suddenly in Mary's ear and she jumped.

"Excuse me?" she frowned as they locked eyes.

"How about I take you in a twirl around the dance floor?" he repeated with a grin and she blinked.

"Um…you dance?" she asked dumbly.

"Quite vigorously in fact." He stated rather smugly as he offered her his hand. After a moment's hesitation she let down her wine glass and she placed her hand in his. He gripped it tightly as he pulled her towards the middle of the large room where other couples were dancing.

"I've never seen you dance." She quietly said as he pulled her close and started swaying to the rhythm of the soft music.

"Ah, yes, well I didn't have the chance to show off me excellent dancing abilities upon the ship, did I?" he asked as he turned them around in a swift twirl.

"I guess not." She said as she had a difficult time catching up with his more than adequate steps.

"I think I am even better than you, love." He chuckled as she stumbled a bit and tightened her hold on him.

"Show off." She mumbled as she flushed slightly and looked away from his mischievous eyes.

Her eyes wandered around the hall and she spotted a couple of officers looking towards their direction as they twirled their wine glasses in their hands. They looked away as soon as Mary gazed at them and she frowned.

"What?" she heard Jack ask in her ear and she turned towards him.

"Nothing…I just thought I saw something." She shook her head and smiled when she felt his lips brushing against her forehead. She leaned closer and she could smell his scent under the unfamiliar clothes he was dressed in. She looked up to his face and when he noticed her looking he winked and smirked.

"I _am_ good, eh?" he asked and she chuckled as she nodded.

"I hate to admit that you are." She murmured and his expression turned even smugger than it usually was.

"Finally I am good at something then, aye?" he asked almost bitterly and she frowned.

"You're good in many things, Jack." She said quietly and he paused to stare at her before he leaned forward as if to kiss her. She pulled her head back and widened her eyes at him.

"What?" he asked as he went almost cross-eyed in order to look down at her.

"No." she whispered as she looked around.

"Why not?" he murmured as he licked his lips with his eyes still focused on her mouth.

"Someone will see." She said shaking her head as he continued following her lips.

"So?"

"It's inappropriate in public." She ended her sentence in a laugh because their noses bumped and he pouted.

"You're no fun, love." He said as he crudely slapped her behind and pulled her from the dance floor and towards their forgotten drinks.

On their way there an elegantly looking man along with an officer blocked their way.

"Good evening." The man greeted and Mary immediately recognized him as the new Lieutenant.

"Good evening, Lt. Crowell."

"The daughter of Mr. Vilmort, yes? And this is your husband. You are…?" The Lieutenant asked with a raised eyebrow as his eyes scanned Jack in a calculating manner.

Jack's hand reflexively reached for his pistol on his belt only to realize that it wasn't there. He didn't have neither his pistol nor sword.

_Bugger! Why do I listen to her?_ _It's only a party, Jack. No dangers there, Jack!_ He thought with a huff as he plastered a grin on his face and extended his hand for a shake towards the Lieutenant.

"Jonathan Smith." Jack easily lied and Mary's eyes widened a fraction. She took a sip from her wine to hide the reaction.

"What a wonderful party, Mr. Crowell. I am pleasantly surprised." Jack continued and Mary felt like elbowing him.

"May I ask the source of this surprise?" the Lieutenant asked.

"Don't get me wrong but I didn't know officers were allowed to this kind of…leisure. But I am happy to be proven wrong." Jack said as he smiled even wider.

"I do not make it a habit that's for sure. And I hear tell you are a sailor. Upon which ship?" the officer continued and Mary started panicking but Jack remained perfectly calm.

"_The Reverence_. Merchant ship." He quickly replied as he very subtly slid his hand into Mary's and squeezed it tightly. She held on and smiled as the man turned towards her.

"And how do you find the life of a sailor's wife, madam?" he asked her and she paused.

"Quite alright albeit a bit lonely. And how do you find your new position? Weren't you a simple sailor yourself just a few months ago?" Mary asked with a streak of impertinence that made Jack choke on his wine. His eyes widened slightly and he covered his chuckle with a cough.

The Lieutenant's eyes narrowed and he forced out a smile before he nodded at them.

"It was nice to talk to you. I knew your father very well. He was an excellent man. I hope you enjoy the rest of the night…" he said and with a small bow he left along with his guard who had been hovering behind him the whole time.

Mary and jack remained staring after him until Jack broke the silence.

"Well, that went well." He commented as he finished off his wine in a gulp and turned to Mary, "More wine?" he offered and she looked at him.

"Alright…Can we return home after that?" she asked as an uneasy feeling twisted her stomach into a tight knot.

"Sure. This dress definitely needs to come off anyway. And soon." He grinned as he brushed his finger down her cleavage and then pulled her towards a waiter with a tray of wine. Mary blushed to the roots of her hair and declined the wine with a shake of her head while Jack chuckled at her expense.

"You're incorrigible." She said quietly after a quick glance around the room. Jack regarded her intently before he leaned close to her ear.

"Wanna see how more incorrigible I can be?" he asked huskily and without waiting for her reply he grabbed her wrist and started pulling her backwards and behind the lush red curtains that separated the hall from the rest of the huge mansion. He left his wine glass on the tray of a passing waiter and wrapped an arm around her waist just as they disappeared behind the curtains. Knowing she would start complaining he covered her mouth with his ringed hand and placed his lips against her ear.

"Hush, now. We don't want anyone to hear us, aye?" he murmured as he nuzzled her sweet scented neck and placed a feather light kiss there. He loosened his fingers around her mouth and Mary exhaled against his hand, causing him to shudder and groan.

"It's been a long time since I've done something piratey…" he breathed in her ear as his fingers stroked her lips gently, "Since I am on land and all…" he smirked when she turned her head around to look at him.

"Cornering ladies in parties is a pirate activity?" she asked and she was oddly breathless as he pressed his hips against her bottom.

"As far as I am concerned it is." He chuckled quietly before he turned her around and backed her against the nearest wall of the dark long hallway. The music and chatter seemed far away in her ears as he brought his lips down to hers and gripped her hips tightly in his hands. Her lips parted immediately and his tongue slid into her mouth as his hands left her hips and cupped her face instead. Her hands slid up his chest until they reached his head. She tried to twist her fingers into his hair and groaned in anger when she realized that it was held tightly by the string at the back of his head. He chuckled and broke the kiss.

"It's your fault. You insisted to tie it like that." He murmured as he slid his lips down to her neck. His hands went down her collarbone and he moaned low when his fingers brushed the top of her breasts. He squeezed the supple flesh once before he trailed his hands down her sides. His right hand continued its way down her leg until it located her thigh. He pushed her legs apart with his knee and his hand slid under her heavy dress to touch her leg. Mary chuckled as it tickled at first but then his fingers slid upwards and she was quickly reaching out to stop him.

"Jack!" she warned as she held onto his wrist tightly. He grinned and slid his fingers upwards again, brushing against her through her undergarments. Her sharp inhale of breath was not lost to him and he lowered his eyes to watch at his hand that was tucked between her legs.

"Lets' leave." He breathed suddenly, his voice urgent and she nodded. He pulled his hand away and her dress fell down her legs again. He nodded towards the curtains and she nodded as she reached for his hand. They walked out and immediately blended with the rest of the people unnoticed.

Jack accepted Mary's cloak from the elder battler by the door and wrapped it around her shoulders. She smiled at him and they made their way towards the exit. Mary saw movement from behind them and turned her head slightly. Her eyes narrowed in confusion as she saw that they were being followed by three officers. She looked forward again and looked at Jack who already had a guarded look on his face. She felt him grasping her dress in his hand as he quickened his pace. They had just passed through the front door when two more officers blocked their way and pointed their swords towards them. Jack came to a stop and gazed at them calmly.

"May we help you, gentlemen?" he asked as he subconsciously pulled Mary behind him.

"Yes, I think you might be able to…" the voice of the Lieutenant chirped as he appeared in front of them. He looked at Mary and snapped his fingers. A second later Mary was hauled away from Jack and held against an officer's chest. Jack swiftly turned towards her but a sword under his nose made him cease all movement.

"…Captain Jack Sparrow." The Lieutenant finished with a cold calculating smile.

**End of chapter 56**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading! I hope you like it. The more reviews I get the quicker I'll update!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	57. Chapter 57

**A/N: Another chapter for you. Hope you like it.**

**I want to thank: 88dragon06, TT012, funnygirl00, GuardianAngel102310, deadgummiegirl, the misery chick, Zoek80, Lori, BleedinLuva1123, Sara, Terriah, AdaYuki, Scaramouchemusic, TinyHearts, runs with myths, TinkerbellxO, peaches****, Sakura Ichigo Morihiko, SoriBlack ****and Labyrinth Fan 23.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. Obviously…**

* * *

**Chapter 57**

Mary tried in vain to escape the officer's hands that were tightly grasping her arms but his grip only tightened in response and her terrified eyes flew to Jack who was looking around the room as if searching for an escape.

"Calm yourself, Mrs. Sparrow." The Lieutenant said quite calmly before he turned to Jack, "The entire house is surrounded by my men. There's no escape route for you this time." He hissed and Jack smirked at him.

"Funny how a single, unarmed pirate such as me, has caused the Royal Navy such fear that even the simple, rank-less officers need to be guarded." Jack said as he waved his hands around and grinned.

"Mr. Hamilton, please shackle this man and Mr. Lewis, unhand the lady. She is just a lost soul, aren't you my dear?" the Lieutenant smiled at Mary, completely ignoring Jack's words.

Jack watched the way Crowell he was looking at Mary and his fists curled in anger. A pair of hands grabbed first his right and then his left hand and he was in handcuffs before he had a chance to blink. He watched as Mary stumbled the moment she was released and rubbed the skin of her arms. They locked eyes and Mary took a few steps towards him but was stopped by Lewis who got in front of her.

"Please, take this man away. I'll talk to the lady." The Lieutenant said dismissively and the men started dragging Jack away who was still staring at Mary and twisting against the grip they had on him.

Mary's wide eyes met Jack's and he smiled at her soothingly.

_It's alright._ He mouthed at her before he was gone from her sight.

* * *

Mary watched as Crowell moved to stand in front of his desk, a glass of whiskey in his hand as he looked at her stiff form.

"Please sit down." He said with a smile and Mary felt anger pooling in her veins.

"I have no desire to sit, sir." She snapped and the Lieutenant sighed.

"Would you care for a drink then?" he asked.

"No."

"Very well…" he said as he sat down and looked up at her.

"Why am I here?" Mary asked slowly, trying to remain calm which was an effort while not knowing where Jack was.

"I just wanted to say that I am willing to act as if you weren't harboring a criminal." He said and she frowned.

"I'm sorry? This man is my husband." Mary said through gritted teeth.

"I know. Your father made a horrible mistake giving your hand to that..._man_. I am really doing you a favor-..."

"Stop." Mary held up a hand, "What is it exactly that you want?" she asked and Crowell twirled his glass in his hand.

"Your father's ships, Mrs. Vilmort." He said with a shrug and she blinked.

"It's Sparrow. And I am sorry what?" she exclaimed.

"It'd do you well to know that I could have locked you away with your husband the moment I first caught you. But I will not as long as you hand over your ships' loyalties to me. Under the employment of the Crown to be exact." He said and she swallowed hard.

"So, this is what this is all about? You want part of my father's fortune to leave us alone?" she asked and he laughed.

"Oh, my dear." He said with mirth in his brown eyes, "That's what I need in exchange to leave you alone. Mr. Sparrow, no, I am sorry. _Captain_ Sparrow will face the gallows. So what do you say?" he asked while looking at her with cold indifference.

"You had planned this night, hadn't you? From the moment we entered your house."

"I am afraid so."

"Why didn't you do it from the beginning then? Why wait so long?" she asked in disgust.

"Where would be the fun to that? Besides I can confidently say that you did enjoy the party rather well." He said with a twisted grin that made her wonder what exactly he was referring to.

"You're astute." She whispered and he smiled again.

"Is that so? Well then, your answer?" he asked in a deceptively sweet tone.

"I…" she was at a loss.

"Tell you what." He said as he stood up and moved to tower over her, "I'll give you a week to decide."

"Can I see Jack?" she asked immediately and he frowned.

"No."

"Please?" she begged and he stared at her intently before he raised a hand to trace her cheek. She flinched back in aversion and he withdrew his hand.

"Once you've given me your answer I shall let you see him." He said as he straightened his posture.

"And he'll be alive until then?" she asked in a hoarse voice.

He nodded and stiffly walked back to his desk, "I am sure you can find your way out then?" he said and she turned to leave, her legs weak as she made her way to the door.

"Oh, and Mrs. Sparrow," Mary paused at the door, "I'll be watching you." He called and Mary closed her eyes briefly before she fled his study and his house.

* * *

The silence of the kitchen was disturbed by footsteps approaching. Mary looked up from the kitchen table and her gaze locked with the gray eyes of Alex.

"I just heard." Was all he said as he approached her quietly. Margaret stood up from her seat next to Mary and widened her eyes at him, warning him not to say anything stupid.

"I am sorry." He said gently and Mary blinked.

"It was you." She stated hoarsely and Alex frowned.

"Excuse me?" he asked confused and Mary narrowed her eyes.

"You were the one who told them he was here." She accused and he stiffened.

"What? What are you talking about? It was not me." He said as he looked at Marge for support.

"You were the only one that knew besides Marge."

"So? That doesn't mean that I would do such a thing!" he raised his voice slightly.

"Yes, you would."

"Why? Why would I do that?" Alex exclaimed with wide eyes.

"You don't like him." Mary said slowly as she stood up.

"I don't have a problem with him. Why on earth would you accuse me of such a thing?" his eyes flashed angrily as he looked at her and then at Marge.

"Swear to me. Swear to me that you didn't do it." Mary said as she got closer to him and looked him in the eye.

"I sweat to you in my life that I did not say a word to anyone." He said quietly without blinking.

"You swear?"

"I swear. The last thing I want is to hurt you." Alex sighed and Mary looked away before she started pacing.

"Then who did it? Someone must have told them…It was planned. They didn't just recognize him there." She thought out loud as her palms started sweating from anxiety.

"Perhaps someone saw him in the gardens?" Marge tried and Mary shook her head.

"Jack didn't even walk in gardens."

"Oh, right. He was just hovering around the liquor cabinet. I forgot." Marge giggled at the memory of having caught him there. Alex snorted and Mary sighed.

"This is not helping, Marge…" she whispered as she rubbed her temples and bit her lip.

"Perhaps you should contact a lawyer?" Alex offered and Mary looked up.

"Yes…yes, of course. You're right. Marge we need to send word to my father's lawyer. I'll write the letter." Mary said as she walked out of the kitchen and headed for the study, "Alex, will you take it to him?" she asked over her shoulder but he was already following her.

"Of course." He smiled comfortingly and she nodded.

"Thank you." She murmured as they climbed up the stairs.

* * *

Mary finished up writing the second letter and put it in an envelope. She sealed it and handed to Alex who was waiting next to the desk. Their fingers brushed and he inhaled sharply before he cleared his throat.

"This is for…?"

"Tortuga."

"Tortuga?" he asked and she nodded.

"I need to find Mr. Gibbs. Jack's first mate. He can help. I think. Besides, he deserves to know. Tortuga is the safest option. I think that's where they'd be." She said quietly and he nodded.

"Alright…Anything else?" he asked as he pocketed the two letters and looked at her in earnest.

"Um…no. I mean I think. My mind's not working properly right now…But I think I've written everything…Alex, I think I'll do it." Mary said softly and he frowned.

"Hmm? Do what?" he asked and she swallowed hard.

"The Lieutenant said that if I transferred my father's ships in his possession, he would leave me alone and he would let me see Jack. Perhaps I can negotiate further if I accept." She said and his eyes widened.

"What? You can't do that! I mean…they're yours."

"I don't care. My father's fortune is more than what I'll need in my life. It's a cheap price to pay, don't you think?" she asked hopelessly and he pursed his lips.

"Have you mentioned this in the letter?" he questioned and she nodded, "Perhaps you should wait and see what the lawyer will say."

"I guess so…"

"I'm going. I'll be quick." He winked at her and squeezed her shoulder before he left her alone.

_Mother, please help me…_ she thought as she closed her eyes and tried to remain calm.

**End of chapter 57**

**Author's note: I know, shorter than usual but necessary. Not much Jack in it either but no worries. He'll be back in the next chapter.**

**Please review and feed me some love!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	58. Chapter 58

**A/N: Hello, loves! Thank you so much for all your alerts and favorites!**

**Also, a huge thank you to my reviewers: TT012, TantalizingPromises, Zoek80, 88dragon06, Scaramouchemusic, Lori, sullsinger, MissSparrow101, deadgummiegirl, funnygirl00, GuardianAngel102310, Labyrinth Fan 23, SoriBlack, Sakura Ichigo Morihiko. AdaYuki, BleedinLuva1123, CharlieCats and TinkerbellxO.**

**Thank you all for your support! Oh, and for those who want to know, I have posted my new Pirates fic called _Misconception_. The first chapter's already up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 58**

Mary smoothed down her skirt and looked at the officer who was unlocking the door towards Jack's cell. The prison was dark and cold and she gazed down at the blanket in her hand. She should have brought more but she hadn't had the time. It was a miracle that she was seeing Jack at all. It seemed like nothing softened the Lieutenant. Mary shuddered at the thought of the man and she was more than happy when the officer motioned for her to enter. He followed behind her for a few moments before he passed by her and pointed at the cell at the far end of the hall.

"There. You have half an hour." He said as he crossed his arms in front of him and waited for her to walk. Mary nodded stiffly and walked softly towards the direction of the cell. When she had stepped in front of the bars her eyes widened.

"Jack?" she asked and he looked up at her, his hand quickly hiding something in his pocket. When he realized it was only her he sighed in relief and stood up, brushing his pants as he did so.

"Goodness, love. You scared me." He laughed as he approached the bars and wrapped his long fingers around them. Mary stepped forward and stared at him.

"Sorry…Why do you have a black eye?" she asked and he grimaced as he reached for her hands through the bars and held them in his, causing her to drop the blanket she was holding.

"Oh, that. Nothing for you to worry about." He said shaking his head.

"Your hands are cold." She stated as she looked at him.

"I'm fine." He said with a shrug as he brought her hands to his lips and kissed them.

"I tried…" she started as she looked down the hall. She found it empty and then turned to him again, "I tried to contact the Pearl but I have received no answer." She said and he smirked.

"No reason to do that, love. I'll get out." He said with a wink.

"Out? But how?"

Jack grinned and reached into his pocket. He produced a silver key and pointed towards the lock. Mary's eyes widened and Jack chuckled.

"How did you get that?"

"They have a maid bring us food…well, dried bread but anyway, she has all the cell keys and it didn't take me much to make her give it to me." He said and Mary blinked.

"Did you seduce her in order to give you the key?" she asked in shock.

"Hmm. Didn't have to do much really. Just a pat and a peck here and there and here it is. Freedom in me pocket." He said as she pocketed the key again and rubbed her hands gently.

"I don't know what to do. Kiss you or slap you right now." She stated half amused half angry.

"I'd prefer the kiss, if you please. Me cheek can't really take another blow." He said as he placed a protective hand over his right cheek and rubbed it. Mary sighed.

"And how do you plan on using the key?" she asked as she once again looked towards the entrance.

"I have to wait till after midnight."

"And then?" she asked and he paused.

"Then I'll take you and leave. Simple."

"You don't have a ship, Jack. And I gave mine away in order to see you and stay free." She said as she removed her hands from his but he clasped her wrist quickly.

"What?" he asked with a frown.

"Crowell requested my father's merchant ships in order to not imprison me. He let me see you once he had possession of them." She explained and he bit his lip in agitation.

"Why did you give them to him? You knew I'd get out somehow." He said angrily.  
"No, I did not know that. For all I knew he could have killed you and I wanted to see you. I was going to think of something to get you out but it seems like I won't have to." She said and he smirked.

"You planned to plan me escape?" he asked and she flushed.

"I would have…"

"Oh, love, you have it bad for ol'Jack." He chuckled as he tugged her closer by her hand. She narrowed her eyes and sniffed.

"Well…I couldn't let you die, could I? Imagine what would happen to me because of the bond. I haven't slept for a week because of you."

"I apologize." He breathed as he rubbed his nose against hers through the bars. He pecked her lips as best as he could and pulled back.

"Hand me that blanket, will you? It's awfully cold in here. You did bring it for me, right?" he asked and she rolled her eyes as she leaned down to pick it up. She passed it to him through the bars and he grinned.

"I could open the door right now and kiss you properly-…"

"No! There is a guard down the hall." She exclaimed and he laughed.

"You're so easy, love. Of course he is. I saw him looking us as I kissed you before." He said and she blanched.

"You think he heard us?"

"Nah. The guards are so stupid here. Trust me." He said as he opened the blanket and wrapped it around his form.

"Thank you." He winked and she shook her head.

"So…now what do I do?" she asked.

"Nothing. You wait. I'll come and get you."

"You realize that once you've escaped the first thing their going to search is my house." She said slowly as if speaking to a child.

"I know. Trust me. I'll come for you." He repeated and she sighed.

"Alright.

"Good." He smirked, "So, you have no objections in me plan to escape?" he asked and she frowned.

"No…Why?" she asked perplexed.

"Well then…I've officially corrupted you. Shame on you. A lady of your standing to approve of the escape of a lowly pirate such as meself." He said with mock seriousness and she laughed.

"Now I see why everyone believes what you say. You'd make a great actor." She said quietly and he grinned at her.

His smiled vanished when she frowned again.

"I should have brought you food." She said and he shook his head.

"They wouldn't have let you. Don't worry about that."

"But-…"

"Your time's up, my lady." The guard called from a few feet away and Mary turned to him.

"Please step back from the cell and follow me. I'll escort you out." He continued and Jack reluctantly let go of Mary's hand and gave her a last wink. She stepped back and nodded at him before she followed the guard out.

* * *

It was after midnight when her bedroom door snapped open and a breathless Margaret appeared in the threshold. Mary sat up from her lying position and rubbed her eyes.

"Marge…What time is it? What's going on?" Mary asked and the other woman rushed to her side.

"Madame, the Black Pearl made port here a couple of hours ago. One of the men who work at the docks told Alex. He's a friend of his. He won't tell." Margaret said and Mary stood up from the bed.

"Are you sure?" Mary asked a she wrapped her robe around her body and walked to the balcony where she could see the port.

"Then why didn't they tell me they were coming?" she asked as she turned to Margaret who shrugged.

"I don't know…Perhaps the letter didn't arrive on time. You know how difficult correspondence is…" Marge trailed off.

"I guess…What should I do?" Mary asked as she started pacing.

"I think it's best if you stayed, Madame. If they catch you anywhere near the ship they will arrest you immediately. We just have to wait." Marge said with wide eyes.

"You're right, of course." Mary nodded as she bit her lip and looked outside again. In the darkness she couldn't make out the ships but it brought her comfort to look outside all the same. She tightened the robe around her body and sighed as anxiety clawed at her stomach.

"Shall we drink some tea while we wait?" Margaret suggested and Mary turned to her.

"I don't want tea, Marge." She shook her head.

"Then shall we wait at the parlor? Alex is out. Perhaps he will bring us some news." Margaret said as she placed a hand on Mary's arm.

"Alright…Let's go. Are the authorities aware of the Pearl?" Mary asked as they made their way downstairs.

"I do not think so. They lowered anchor in a secluded part." Margaret said as they reached the final step of the staircase and made their way towards the cold parlor.

"Shall I make a fire?" Margaret asked and Mary nodded.

"I'll help you." She said as they put more wood into the fireplace and lit up a fire.

Mary walked to a chair and sat down while Margaret sat opposite from her.

"Don't worry. From what I've guessed he is clever. They won't catch him." Margaret said and Mary smiled.

"He's devious that's for sure." She chuckled as she started fumbling with the tie of her robe.

They were sitting in companionable silence for at least an hour when they heard the kitchen door burst open. Alex appeared in the parlor moments later and Mary looked at him.

"Any news?" she asked with her heard hammering in her chest.

"Yes…" he was breathless.

"About Jack?" Mary asked and he nodded.

"He escaped. The officers are already looking for him everywhere." He said and Mary felt a smile forming on her face.

"Really? Do you know where he might go? Did you hear anything? He has to know that the Pearl is here." She said as she stood up.

"He already knows, Mary." Alex cut her off and she frowned.

"What?"

"He left with his crew. The weighed anchor half an hour ago. I saw it." He said sadly and Mary's breath got caught in her throat.

"But he said he would…" Mary trailed off in a weak voice.

_He said he would come for me._

**End of chapter 58**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. What do you think? He left her behind on purpose or not? Please review! They make me smile and they are my only payment.**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	59. Chapter 59

**A/N: Thank you all so much for your alerts and favorites! They made me smile. A huge hug to my reviewers: Labyrinth Fan 23, Lori, Zoek80, You cant rush science, funnygirl00, deadgummiegirl, Midnight-Hem94, BleedinLuva1123, GuardianAngel102310, CharlieCats, Terriah, Jojo1812, Sakura Ichigo Morihiko, dionne dance, Why Fireflies Flash, AdaYuki, Tannerdarko, thegirlwithblondhair, Scaramouchemusic, 88dragon06, Lorna Roxen,SoriBlack, Kagomesdance and TinkerbellxO.**

**And one thing I noticed by your reviews, most of you so hate Alex even though he hasn't done anything to deserve it. So, to make things a bit more favorable for him I say to you that no, he did not lie and he did not tell on Jack. Now give him some love because he will wind up heartbroken soon.**

**Okay enough with my rambling, on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 59**

Mary shifted in her sleep when she felt someone covering her with something warm. She sighed and snuggled deeper in the warmth as she tried to let her mind free from all her thoughts. She had fallen asleep on the parlor's couch and she hadn't bothered moving from there. She just felt so tired. From everything. All she wanted to do was stay in that position for the rest of the night. She tried not to feel disappointment and she tried to make herself believe that she would see Jack again. And she hoped he would come back. No, she knew he would come back.

"She fell asleep there?" Mary heard Alex's hushed voice ask from the doorway.

"Yes. I think it's best to let her lie here for a while." Marge whispered back.

"Alright."

"I am going to lie down for a while. If you need anything call." Marge said softly.

"Hmmm. I will." Alex replied.

"Won't you go to bed?"

"I will. In a bit."

"Okay. See you later then." Marge said before she excused herself and headed for her room.

Mary vaguely heard Alex's footsteps coming closer to the couch and she remained still, with her eyes closed. She felt him hovering above her and then she felt his hand on her cheek. She tried to ignore the desire to widen her eyes and she remained as still as possible as his fingertips brushed over her cheek and down to her jaw. He pulled his hand from her face and he pulled the blanket higher so it covered her shoulder before he pushed a lock of hair away from her forehead. Mary was utterly comforted by the touch but she was also utterly confused. Her confusion turned to shock when she felt Alex's lips on her forehead and heard three little small words that no one had ever said to her.

"I love you." It was whispered but Mary felt as if he had shouted the words. Her eyes flew open by their own will and she felt Alex freeze over her. He jumped back from her as if she'd burnt him and his eyes were as wide as saucers.

"I…I thought you were sleeping." He stammered as a fierce blush started creeping up on his cheeks.

Mary sat up and stared at him wide eyed.

"Alex…what did you just say?" she whispered and he gulped.

"I…nothing. I just came to fix the blanket I-…"

"Alex I heard you. I wasn't sleeping." She said softly and Alex ran a hand through his blond hair.

"I didn't want you to hear that." He murmured and she frowned.

"Why?"

"Because I know you do not feel the same. I am sorry." Alex said, stumbling over the words.

"You are sorry that you love me?" she asked and his eyes snapped up towards hers.

"No! I…I know that you don't like me like that. You don't, right?" he asked softly and she bit her lip.

_I somehow wish I did. Things would be so much easier if it was you._

"No, I don't. But you are my friend. Really. And I am sorry if I embarrassed you just now. It just took me by surprise is all." She said quietly as she fumbled with a loose thread of the blanket.

"Why did it take you by surprise? Has no one said that to you before?" Alex asked and Mary flushed.

"Um…not really. I mean…sort of…No, not really." She concluded and he seemed perplexed.

"What about the Captain?" he asked and Mary laughed.

"Jack? Oh well, Jack…doesn't talk about feelings."

"Never?" Alex questioned and she shook her head.

"Never." She smiled sadly before she sighed and stood up, "Once again I am sorry." She apologized.

"Why are you apologizing? I am the one lusting after a married woman." Alex half joked and she looked up at him.

"That you are." She stated before they both smiled at each other.

"I'll try not mention it again…Should I leave?" he asked and she frowned.

"No. Besides…" Mary approached him, "I think Marge is more than happy to have you here." She said and he smiled.

"She's a sweetheart." He said with a chuckle.

"That she is." Mary agreed before she shifted awkwardly, "I'm going up. See you later?" she asked and he nodded. Mary hesitated before she drew him into a tentative hug.

"Thank you for telling me about Jack." She whispered and he squeezed her once before he let her go. She smiled one last time before she walked out of the parlor, leaving him staring after her retreating form.

* * *

The days turned onto weeks and the weeks into two months since Jack had left the island. Mary received no word from him about his whereabouts but rumor had it that he had fled to Tortuga and then to Singapore. Officers had frequently come by Mary's house for questions and they did search her house five times. Each time, they would leave with an apology and a sour look upon their faces and Mary was more than glad for not seeing them at all the past three weeks. She was sick of their questions and she hated seeing Crowell waltzing into her home whenever he felt like it.

She had found out a week ago that he had left for a business trip and she was more than happy to know that she wouldn't bump into him for a while.

As the days passed Mary got even more depressed and her hope of Jack returning had started to diminish during the last fifteen days. The logical part of her said that Jack couldn't return so soon. It would be dangerous and stupid for him to do so and Jack was anything but stupid. The more irrational part of her claimed that he could had at least sent a letter. Just to let her know he was alright. She frowned when she realized that even if he did send a letter it could be lost or wind up in the hands of Crowell. She shuddered when she recalled the Lieutenant and shook her head.

She tried to clear her head from all the negative thoughts and she focused her gaze at the garden. From her window she could see the new flowers Alex had planted and she could clearly spot their small blooms. She smiled when she saw Margaret smiling at something Alex said as he handed her the flowers for the dinner table. She felt a pang of sadness and jealousy at their laughter but when they looked up and saw her looking at them through her window they waved and smiled. She smiled back and nodded at them before she stepped back and walked out of her room to take a walk.

At least she felt calm enough so Jack must be alright…

* * *

"Okay stop it!" Mary heard Marge shriek from the kitchen as she walked down the stairs. She tied her robe tightly as she heard strange noises coming from the kitchen.

"You are the one who started it, so _you_ stop it!" she heard Alex yell right back.

"Me! You were the one who crept up on me while I was making the dough!" Marge said and Mary stepped into the kitchen. The sight that met her eyes made her double over with laughter.

The two stopped their bickering the minute they heard her laughter and stilled.

"What in God's name are you two doing covered in flour!" Mary asked as she kept laughing.

Alex let go of Marge's waist and starting dusting flour from his shirt while Marge scowled at him blew a lock of hair away from her face.

"Um… we were just-…" Alex started as he tried in vain to shake the white powder from his hair.

"I was working nicely on my own and he decided to come and scare me out of my wits!" she said and Alex stuck his tongue out at her.

"Mature." Marge scoffed as Mary stopped chuckling.

"Okay, that was mean, Alex. It is dark and you obviously scared her." Mary said and Alex shrugged.

"I simply wanted to have some fun." He smirked at Marge who glared at him, "Oh, come on, Marge, I am sorry." He said with a laugh as he leaned forward to kiss Marge's flour covered cheek. She let him but didn't stop scowling as she kneaded the dough.

"There. He apologized. Now, can I help?" Mary asked as she lifted up her sleeves and smiled at Marge who nodded back at her.

When they finished, hours later, Mary was happy that she had done something productive since she couldn't sleep and Marge was happy that she had had some company while baking.

"Alright, ladies. I'm off to bed. I have work in the garden tomorrow. Goodnight." Alex saluted them before he disappeared and Mary looked at Marge.

"When are you going to tell him?" she asked and the shorter woman froze.

"I am sorry?"

"When are you going to tell him that you love him." Mary stated and Marge blushed.

"Um, never?" she offered and Mary rolled her eyes.

"Nonsense. I think you should." Mary encouraged.

"But…he doesn't-…"

"I think he might."

"But he…"

"He might just need a little push." Mary winked.

"Have you told the Captain that you love him?" Marge asked with narrowed eyes and Mary paused.

"No."

"When will you do so?"

"If and when I see him and if I am brave enough to utter the words." Mary said before she turned and walked away.

As she entered her room and shut the door she sighed. Then her eyes narrowed. The French doors were wide open and the soft breeze made the curtain move with it. She took a few steps forward but before she could reach the balcony an arm snaked around her waist and a hand covered her mouth, preventing her frightened yelp. Her nose caught a familiar scent and she could feel the cold metal of rings against her skin. A hard body pressed against her back and her eyes widened when her attacker spoke.

"'Ello, darlin'." Jack murmured huskily in her ear and time stood still when Mary realized he was real and not one of her dreams.

**End of chapter 59**

**Author's note: And he's back! Did you like it? Hated it? Please let me know with a review!**

**Oh, and I also have to inform you that this story is slowly coming to an end. Just a few more chapters are left. I don't know how many yet…**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	60. Chapter 60

**A/N: Hello, darlings! Thank you so much for all your alerts and favorites! You made me squeal! Also, an enormous thank you to: Jojo1812, Sara, funnygirl00, deadgummiegirl, GuardianAngel102310, Scramouchemusic, Shealey the Just, Labyrinth Fan 23, xBelekinax, Midnight-gem94, Sakura Ichigo Morihiko, BleedinLuva1123, Why Fireflies Flash, AdaYuki, CharlieCats, xxx-Vitani-xxx, Lori, TinkerbellxO, LiliAnn Jackson, anonymous, Terriah and 88dragon06.**

**Review replies to:**

**Lori: Thank you so much for all your reviews, love. I am glad you liked the chapter! I hope everything's going well for you.**

**Anonymous: Hello! Glad you enjoyed the chapter. Thank you for reviewing!**

**Midnigh-gem94: Sorry for leaving it there. I hope this chapter makes up for the evil cliffhanger! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 60**

Mary shuddered as Jack's hand loosened around her mouth and his hand stretched over her stomach, his fingertips rubbing her skin through her robe.

"I'll let go but you have to be quiet. The others must not hear I'm here." He murmured in her ear, "Aye?" at that she nodded twice and he slowly removed his hand from her mouth. She turned in his arms and he grinned down at her as he raised his hand to caress her cheek. Mary blinked twice before she threw her arms around him in a tight embrace. Jack groaned at the impact but his arms immediately went around her, returning the fierce embrace.

"I was worried." She stated as she pressed her face into the crook of his neck.

"I know. I felt it." He murmured right back before he encouraged her to wrap her legs around him. He picked her up and she wrapped her thighs tight around him as he carried her towards her bed. He sat down with her on his lap and pulled his head back to look at her.

"But I did send you letters." He said as he smoothed her hair back and then delved in for a deep kiss. Mary parted her lips and allowed him to invade her mouth with his tongue. His words quickly sunk in though and she pulled back, audibly breaking the kiss. He pouted and moved forward again to catch her mouth with his once more.

"Come on, love. I've been waiting two months for this." He breathed but her hands on his shoulders prevented her from closing the distance between them.

"You sent me letters?" she asked with wide eyes.

"Aye…Five of them if I recall correctly. Why?" he asked with a frown and she felt as if her heart would burst.

"Jack, I never got any letters from you. Not one." She said and he blinked.

"Eh? But I did send them. I swear. Truthfully. Sincerely." He said seriously.

"Well, they didn't reach me. I thought…" she trailed off and he stroked down her neck with the back of his knuckles.

"You thought what?" he asked softly.

"I mean I knew it wasn't safe for you to come back early but…I thought that you might have forgotten…"

"Forgotten who? You?" he asked with a smirk and she nodded as her cheeks flamed with color.

"Oh, love. That's impossible." He chuckled as his hands slid around her back and trailed down towards her bottom. He pulled her tightly to him and she gasped as his lips made contact with her jaw, "Quite improbable really." He breathed as he trailed wet, openmouthed kisses down her neck. He paused at her pulse spot and suckled the skin there leisurely while her hands wrapped around his shoulders to bring him closer.

"How…did you get here…" she moaned softly as he bit down lightly and then resumed sucking her skin, "How did you get here without being seen?" she managed to ask finally and he pulled back slightly.

"I came alone. The Pearl is not docked where they could see it but in an isolated location at the opposite part of the port." He said and then he trailed his lips up her jaw to the corner of her lips.

"Oh." She managed to reply as his mouth closed over hers and his tongue lapped insistently at her bottom lip until she parted her lips for his deep kiss. He slid further up her bed and then he quickly rolled them over so he was on top of her. His knee impatiently wedged her knees apart so he could nestle between her thighs. His hands supported his weight by pressing heavily onto the mattress by her head as he kissed her eagerly. Her hands were on his back, pressing him closer, his warm, solid weight comforting and so real. Mary curled a leg around his hip and he moaned his appreciation into her mouth as one of his hands left the mattress to trail down her body.

He broke the kiss and buried his face in her neck while her hands pushed his coat from his shoulders. With a jerk of his hands it landed on the carpet and he resumed trailing his hand over her body. Mary arched towards his touch and his eyes stared at her intently as his hand pulled the shoulder of her robe down, revealing her creamy skin to his hungry gaze. He licked his lips as he did the same with the other shoulder and she helped him remove the robe by pulling her arms out of the sleeves. He leaned down and kissed her shoulder gently, his lips trailing over her exposed skin slowly as his hands slid down to squeeze the flesh of her thighs. Mary sighed and he smiled against her skin, his tongue darting out to taste the skin of her collarbone as his hands massaged the skin just above her knees before they proceeded to remove her undergarments. She gasped and he groaned as he trailed his fingertips up and down her legs.

Her hands fisted themselves around his shirt and he took the hint. He pulled back and grasped his shirt in both hands before he pulled it up and off. He threw it next to them and then lowered himself onto her body again. She wrapped one arm around him and with her free hand she brushed his chin.

"Your beard's grown out again." She stated and he smirked.

"Finally." He said and she chuckled before she leaned up to press kisses on his neck.

"I prefer it too." She murmured and he groaned as she sucked on his skin and pulled him closer by wrapping her legs tightly around his hips.

"You did miss me." He moaned as he tilted his neck to give her more access to his skin.

"I did." She agreed and his hips gave an involuntary jerk forward.

"I missed you too, love." He murmured into her ear breathlessly.

"How did you find the Pearl?" she asked as she trailed her hands down his toned back.

"Hmm? Oh, that. Gibbs came to me later that night and we left together. I wanted to come back for you but I had no time…Oh, that's so good, love." He groaned into her neck as she kissed the spot just below his ear.

His hand slid up her stomach and settled heavily on her breast. His breathing hitched and he turned his head to place kisses on her neck, reciprocating her own kisses. He slid down her body and kissed her collarbone as she started playing with his hair.

He looked up at her and grinned before he laughed.

"What?" she asked with a frown.

"Of all the things you could touch," he gestured at his body, "You're choosing to touch me hair? Love, that's not right." He shook his head.

"No?"

"Nope." He returned to her level and kissed her as his hands slid between their bodies to fully push up her nightdress. She watched as he took her hand and guided between his legs and underneath his breeches.

"There. Now that is a better place for your hand, ey?" he grinned as he let a low moan at her touch and arched towards her.

"You're unbelievably rude." She said teasingly as she stroked him and kissed his mouth quickly, "You didn't bring me anything as an apology and now you're requesting vile things from me." She said in mock seriousness and his eyes widened.

"You want gifts?" his eyebrows almost reached his hairline and she nodded.

"Rumor has it you went to Singapore." She murmured and his breathing got labored as her hand became bolder.

"Aye…for a few days. And I did bring a gift. But it's not here." He smirked and she paused.

"Really? Jack, I was kidding." She said and he chuckled.

"I did bring a gift and it's aboard the Pearl waiting for you. But I do have a gift that you can have right now." He breathed and her cheeks reddened as he pushed her hand aside and pushed his clothing out of the way.

"Although, it's one that you cannot unwrap." He whispered and she looked down between them.

"I could hardly call that a gift." She stated and he growled before he pinned her hands to the mattress.

"You're paying for that." He stated and he covered her laughter with his lips just as he pushed his hips forward and sheathed himself inside her with a groan that caused her to shudder.

* * *

She woke a few hours later, just before dawn by the feeling of warm hands on her skin. She was lying on her stomach, her head on her pillow and her hands under it. The covers were still covering her but it was not their warmth that she felt at the moment. Jack's body was stretched alongside hers and his hands were rubbing soothing circles on her bare shoulders and back. Mary turned her head more to the side and slowly opened her eyes. She could hardly see his profile but she knew he was grinning.

"Why are you smiling?" she asked as his hands slid down her lower back towards her bottom, "Good dream?" she sighed as she felt his lips at the back of her neck.

"Oh, yes. Very good." He murmured, his voice still husky from sleep as he pressed his hips against her, making her gasp, "Isn't it obvious?" he asked as he pressed his cheek against hers and rubbed it against her face like a cat.

"I thought you might be gone." She said and he chuckled when he felt her fierce blush against his skin. His hands briefly squeezed the back of her thighs and his lips placed a kiss at the corner of her mouth.

"You have so little faith in me, love." He murmured as his right hand urged her to spread her legs. His fingers delved between her legs and she arched up towards his body as he touched her slowly and intently. Her entire body jerked in response to his skilled caress and he smirked.

"I'm sorry." She gasped as he hissed when her bottom connected with his arousal.

"Do that again." He breathed as he nipped her ear, his free hand sliding under her body, coming to rest just under her breast. He pulled her up against him, pressing her closer to his warm body as she repeated her previous motion. He moaned and the sound vibrated against her ear. Mary blinked and tried to control her rapid breathing but he seemed like he enjoyed her reaction for he chuckled and held her tighter.

"You think too much." He stated as he used one of his legs to widen her stance.

"Don't you want to talk…?" she asked breathlessly and he snorted.

"I prefer other activities. And it's still dark. People do not talk in darkness. They do other things." He said as he rearranged himself behind her and then his hand was gone from between her legs.

"You would know." She muttered and she received a sharp slap on her bottom for that retort.

"Yes, I would." He said matter-of-factly and she wiggled under him.

"Do you always slap girls _there_ too while in bed?" she asked as her cheeks flamed.

"That depends." He said as he leaned down towards her again, "Some like it. Why? Should I give you another?" he asked and her eyes widened.

"Jack!" she gasped and he laughed.

"So, you don't like it." He pursed his lips.

"I won't even answer that." She said as his hands stroked her hips gently.

"Then you do like it…Let us explore that possibility some other time then, eh?" he said as his lips latched onto her neck and his hands pulled her hips towards his. Mary gasped and almost collapsed onto the bed again when he entered her in one powerful thrust. He pulled her back up, his chest against her back, with one hand around her stomach while the other held her hip in a death grip. His breath was hot and labored against her cheek and she covered his hand around her stomach with her own while her other one went to the back of his neck. Jack groaned as she pushed back into him and his hand tightened around her in response as he picked up the pace of his thrusts. Realizing the impracticality of their position, he removed his hand from around her and pushed firmly against her lower back. Mary fell on the bed and he followed her, his chest pressing against her back as he resumed his movements, his hands on either side of her head, clutching her pillow in his hands until his knuckles turned white.

"God, Jack." She moaned softly and he hummed in response as one of his hands left her pillow to stroke down her cheek tenderly. She leaned into his touch and he looked at her, _really_ looked at her as his fingers stroked her soft skin which now shimmered with a thin layer of sweat. He inhaled deeply through his nose and he leaned down reflexively to replace his fingers with his lips.

"Jack…" she murmured again as she turned her face towards him, trying to reach his mouth. He leaned more into her without stopping his thrusts and kissed her fully on the lips, his tongue sliding into her mouth, causing them both to moan. He pulled back and then pushed forward again with more force, pinning her firmly onto the mattress. A few more thrusts were all it took for her to fall over the edge and he groaned as her release triggered his own. When it reached him, his teeth came down onto her shoulder in a sharp bite that made her gasp harshly. He moaned and then collapsed on top of her. He took a few deep breaths and then pulled away. He turned her around to face him and his lips met hers in a deep kiss. Her arms and legs went around him and he let his body lean against hers with a small, barely there sigh.

"Jesus, love, but I missed you." He whispered harshly against her lips as he wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her up to his chest.

"I missed you too." She whispered back as she smiled up at him. He rolled them over and looked towards the window.

"Oh, the sun rose." He said and she nodded.

"Almost." She breathed as she nuzzled her nose to his neck.

"I'm hungry." He stated rather loudly and she chuckled.

"Tea or coffee?" she asked and he grimaced.

"Neither. Oh, but I would like some bread, butter and honey." He grinned and she nodded.

"Alright. I'll go bring them myself." She said as she pulled back from his arms and reached for her discarded robe while he looked at her.

She had barely tied the garment around her waist when the bedroom door swung open and a distressed Marge appeared in the doorway.

"Miss-..Oh, my God! I am so sorry!" she shrieked when she saw Jack lying half naked on the bed and looking quite smug about it.

"It's okay, Marge. What is it? Why are you awake so early?" Mary took in the disheveled state she was in.

"Alex. He came and woke me. He was out in the garden and he saw a couple of officers heading this way, madam. I think they're here for another inspection." Marge finished and Mary's eyes widened while Jack shot up from the bed.

"Oh, no." Mary whispered as she pulled on her slippers while Jack started dressing.

"They'll be here any minute." Marge said as she covered her eyes.

"Mary, come here." Jack said as he went to the balcony. He looked around and realized that the front gate faced the other way.

"We have to leave." He said as he pulled on his boots.

"But…but we can't. How-…"

"We'll go from the back." He said as he grabbed his coat and then clasped her hand tightly in his. They made to exit the bedroom but then there were knocks on the door.

Mary's eyes widened and she looked at Jack who cursed colorfully and then pulled her back into the room.

"We have to climb down the window." He stated and Mary looked at him incredulously.

"What?"

"The sheets." He said quickly as he grabbed the wrinkled sheets from the bed and proceeded to tie them together. He secured them to the rail and then turned to the two women.

"You," he pointed at Marge, "are going to open the door and then act nonchalant. Buy time. Don't let them come up here or go outside. And you, love, have to climb down. Now." He growled the last word and Marge nodded before she fled the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Lock the door first." Jack said and Mary hurried to comply.

"Good, now. Come here." He said and she swallowed hard.

"Jack, I have to get dressed."

"No time."

"But I can't leave like this." She protested.

"It's still dark. No one will see you. Now get on with it!" with that she reached forward and grasped the rail.

"I can't." she shook her head and he rolled his eyes. He swung his legs over the rail and motioned her to do the same. She did so with some difficulty and then he gripped her hand. He wrapped both her arms around his neck and slapped her thigh impatiently. She snaked her legs around his waist just as he slid down and grasped the sheets.

"And here we go." He smirked at her before he started descending the length of the artificial rope.

Mary held on tight and closed her eyes tightly until he landed on the garden with an audible thud.

"You can let go now." He said with amusement and she did. He grasped her hand again and started pulling her towards the back garden door.

"Jack, I am not even in my undergarments!" she hissed as they ran out in the street.

"That's not me fault." He shrugged but his lips twitched. Mary scowled and pulled the robe tightly around her as they turned a corner.

"Why am I with you?" she asked and he looked at her.

"Cause you're coming with me. Now keep walking. It's quite a long way till the other side of the island." He said and her eyes widened.

"Wait!" she exclaimed suddenly and he turned to her.

"The stable is just a few yards away from the back door. We can take a horse." She said pointing at the house and he grinned.

"Now, that is an excellent idea, love. Lead the way but quickly." He said and together they headed for the horses. Mary went in and reappeared with her father's white stallion. Jack took the reins from her and winked.

"Can you…" she started but he quickly mounted the horse and offered her his hand, "…ride." She finished before she grasped his hand and got in behind him.

"Hold on." He said before he patted the horse with his feet and it took off, leading them away from the house and towards the beach.

**End of chapter 60**

**Author's note: This was a long one, right? I hope you liked it. Only a couple of chapters to go! Please review and give me some love!**

**Until next time!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	61. Chapter 61

**A/N: So sorry for the wait, loves, but I have been busy with classes and my new story. There is going to be one more chapter after this. I'll miss writing this…Anyway, I want to thank: kagomesdance, smilinsteph, kelsi, Nelle07, SoriBlack, funnygirl00, Lori, AdaYuki, deadgummiegirl, GuardianAngel102310, Zoek80, dionne dance, Terriah, 88dragon06, CharlieCats, BleedinLuva1123, Sithlord8665, Midnight-gem94, brooklyn and Labyrinth Fan 23.**

**Thank you all so much, guys!**

**Disclaimer: Is this really necessary? I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean…duh…**

* * *

**Chapter 61**

Mary took Jack's hand and got off the horse with a gasp. She fixed her robe and Jack smirked before he patted the horse hard on the backside. The horse whined before it took off, leaving them alone in the isolated beach. Mary pushed back her hair and turned to Jack.

"Now what?" she asked and he grasped her hand.

"Now…the dinghy." He pointed towards the small boat and Mary sighed.

"I see. And the ship?" she asked and Jack rolled his eyes before he pointed towards the horizon.

"There." Mary squinted in order to see it and her mouth parted in realization.

"Right." She muttered as she followed him towards the boat. She shivered as her feet got wet by the salty water and held onto Jack's hands as she stepped into the boat. She sat down and he did so after her. He grabbed the oars and she hugged herself as they drifted away from the shore.

"I do hope you have some clothes on the ship." She said and he looked at her, his eyes alight.

"Of course I have clothes. I _do_ tend to dress you know." He smirked and she blinked.

"Jack, it's not funny! Look at me!" she cried in indignation and he looked her up and down.

"You look fine to me." He shrugged and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You are teasing me again." She stated with a pout and he chuckled.

"I am not! I really, really like your attire." He said and she smacked his knee.

"Jack!"

"Alright, alright. I have some clothes you can wear."

"What kind of clothes?" she asked suspiciously and he pursed his lips in thought.

"Clothes. Regular clothes." He shrugged and she narrowed her eyes in disbelief.

"Regular? I doubt that." She said and he licked his lips before he grinned.

"Love, you have no faith in me. I am wounded." He said and Mary sighed.

"That's because I know you are a professional liar." She said as she hugged herself, trying to keep her robe from flying with the wind.

"Am not!" he cried in indignation, "I am a truly dishonest man when it comes to business. But i am a completely honest man when it comes to you."

"Are you?" she asked softly and he leaned forward to kiss her lips before he pulled back.

"Aye. Now shut it so I can take us to the ship. You're distracting me." He said with a huff as he gazed pointedly at her legs.

Mary grumbled under her breath and covered herself as best as she could while he laughed inwardly at the expression on her face.

* * *

Mary took Jack's hand as they climbed up to the ship and let out a sigh of relief when her feet stepped onto the solid deck.

Jack turned and saw half of his crew staring at them with stupid grins on their faces.

"What are you all looking at? Back to work! Take us out of here!" Jack snapped and they all scurried away.

Mary looked at Jack with confusion.

"Why were they all staring like that?" she asked and he turned to her.

"You mean besides the fact that you're half naked?" he smirked and she blushed to the roots of her hair.

"I am not naked!" she hissed and a few chuckles erupted from somewhere behind them.

"You were fussing over your state of dress just a few minutes ago." He pointed out as he took her hand and started leading her towards his cabin.

"I said that I am not properly dressed! I never said-…Oh, never mind." She muttered as he opened the door and pulled her in, closing it behind them.

He frowned the moment his eyes swept over the cabin.

"This won't do." He muttered as he opened the door and shouted.

"Where's me tub! Bring it in!" he called before he slammed the door shut.

"Why were the men laughing when we stepped on deck?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

"How should I know?" he asked in a strangely high pitched voice that made her wonder of the honesty of his words.

"Really?" she murmured and he shrugged.

"They're all stupid anyway."

"Stupid?" she echoed.

"Aye."

"Your men are stupid? I thought you chose your crew with great care." She stated and he waved his hand dismissively.

"They're pirates love. They have to be a bit idiotic."

"Like you?"

"No, because I am the captain and I am anything but." He grinned as he walked over to her and placed his hands on her waist. She opened her mouth to protest but he silenced with a kiss before he pulled back.

"You're unbelievable." She said and he grinned.

"Thanks." He replied just as the door opened and Gibbs with Cotton appeared.

"Don't you knock?" Jack asked with irritation but Gibbs only smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry." He replied and Mary stepped towards them.

"Mr. Gibbs?" she started and the older man looked up.

"Welcome back, lass." He smiled at her as they placed the tub in the room.

"Thank you. I have a question…" she started and Jack raised a single finger.

"Now-…"

"Why were the men laughing and grinning like that as soon as I stepped onboard?" Mary cut Jack off.

"Because they were relieved." Gibbs said and Jack started waving at him.

"Why?" she asked as she swiftly placed a hand over Jack's mouth.

"Hmmf!" he protested.

"Because he was mopping around like a pup, no offence, Captain." Gibbs quickly said and Jack glared at him murderously before he pulled Mary's hand from his mouth.

"I was not!" he snapped and Mary could swear that his cheeks gained color.

"But you were! The crew complained all the time about your temper." Gibbs carried on and Jack inhaled sharply.

"It's not me fault that they are lazy! I had to put me foot down." He defended himself and Mary smiled.

"Of course you had. I am sure that was the reason, Mr. Gibbs." She indulged him and he looked at her blankly before he smiled.

"See? Even the lass realized what absurdities you're saying. Now be gone and come back with the water." Jack shooed Gibbs and Cotton away. They left with Gibbs muttering to himself about daft captains and gullible women.

* * *

Jack's eyes were half lidded as he watched Mary in the tub. He was sitting at this desk with his feet up and with a bottle of rum in his hand while she bathed.

"You're staring again." She called and he blinked.

"So? It's me right." He murmured as he took a sip from his bottle.

"Is it? Well, stop it because it makes me uncomfortable." She said as she finished washing her hair and slid her head under the water in order to rinse the suds from her locks.

"You've been wondering, haven't you?" he asked and she rubbed the water out of her eyes before she turned to look at him.

"About what?" she asked with a frown and he sat up in his seat.

"About whether I love you or not." He stated and she stiffened.

"I…"

"I have been wondering the same thing meself lately." He continued and Mary remained silent for a while before she raised her eyes to gaze at him hesitantly.

"And have you reached a conclusion?" she asked quietly and he placed the bottle on the desk before he spoke.

"I have." He replied hoarsely and she swallowed hard.

"Do I dare ask?" she questioned slowly and he rose from his seat to approach her.

"You do. Do you know why I didn't come back for you sooner?" he asked as he kneeled next to the tub and looked at her carefully.

"No…"

"Why do you think I didn't come back sooner?" he asked instead of answering.

"I…I thought perhaps you were afraid you'd get caught." She said softly and he shook his head firmly, his lips pursing.

"No. For once in me life I thought selflessly." He said and Mary's heart accelerated, beating wildly against her chest.

"Jack…"

"I was to come a week later to get you but then I realized that if they caught us, they'd kill you first for hiding me and then for associating with a pirate. That shook me to me roots. So…I stayed away as long as possible." He said with a shake of his head.

"Jack…" Mary spoke up but he cut her off.

"And Gibbs was right. I was strange those days…But the thought of something happening to you because of me… " he trailed off and then looked up at her. They stared each other in silence before he spoke again.

"Does that answer your question?" he murmured softly and she blinked back the moisture in her eyes before she grabbed hold of his shirt collar and pulled him towards her, crashing their lips together in a sizzling kiss, sending water all over his precious cabin floor.

**End of chapter 61**

**Author's note: So, there you have it! He didn't exactly say the words but it was close enough, right? And sorry for the length of the chapter but it is a significant one, don't you think? Please review and I'll write the last chapter asap!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	62. Chapter 62

**A/N: Hello, my lovelies! Here's the last chapter for you all. Sorry it took me so long but life and classes got in the middle once again.**

**So I want to thank all the lovely people who reviewed the last chapter: SoccerGirl4Life30, mynamjo, Kagomesdance, sullsinger, Tara, AdaYuki, TinkerbellxO, MarissaOwens, Terriah, 88drgon06, Lori, Scaramouchemusic, Mara, deadgummiegirl, SoriBlack, GurdianAngel102310, Zoek80, BleedinLuva1123, funnygirl00, peaches, Labyrinth Fan 23 and Ashley.**

**Thank you all so much for all your reviews! I also want to thank everyone who has been reading this even in silence without commenting! You are al wonderful and I love you all!**

**Now on with the LAST chapter! Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 62**

Jack could only groan low in his throat as Mary's lips touched his own. His hands flew up to grasp her slippery arms before he proceeded to pull her to his chest. Her wet body drenched his shirt but he couldn't care less as he snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her up and out of the tub. She squealed against his mouth as he pulled her tightly against his body and her legs curled around his hips for support as he walked backwards blindly. He bumped against the desk and broke from her lips with a curse.

"Bloody hell, I hurt my rump!" he exclaimed and she laughed as she tightened her arms around his neck as he held her.

"Want me to kiss it better?" she asked as she kissed his nose while he glared up at her.

"Actually that's a bloody good idea." He murmured with a grin as he pulled away from the desk with a groan of pain and fell with her on the bunk.

"I'll get the sheets wet." She gasped as he attacked her neck with his lips.

"Well, we have to begin from somewhere, aye?" he chuckled and she blushed as she felt his hand trailing down her thigh. His fingers nudged her legs open and she closed her eyes as his lips brushed her breast. Her skin tingled as his mouth and fingers pressed against her and she moaned softly when his mouth left her breast to cover her lips again. Her hands fisted his shirt and with his help she pulled it over his head. His bare chest pressed against her own and his feet tangled with hers as his tongue tasted the inside of her mouth. Her hips bucked under his and he grunted before he brought one hand to his own breeches. He unfastened them quickly until he was able to push them aside.

"Touch me." He gasped against her lips before he added, "Please."

Mary's eyes widened a bit at the plead but she obliged and he slumped against her with a groan of contentment as his hips rocked against her hand.

"Mmm, you smell nice." He breathed as he nuzzled her neck and nipped at the skin. Mary arched her back as his hand trailed down her stomach before it snaked around her back. He brought her close to his chest while his hand touched and probed between her legs with skill. His lips found her lips once more and she tangled her free hand into his hair, anchoring him to her. Her leg found its way around his waist and he groaned happily into her mouth. Mary broke the kiss to breath and he leaned back so he could look at her. He smiled and reached down to stop the hand that was moving over his flesh.

"I love you too, you know." She breathed as he placed both of her hands on the mattress palms up and nestled between her thighs. His fingers intertwined with hers tightly as he gazed down at her for a while.

"Hmm. And you're about to love me more." He grinned before he pushed his hips forward and covered her lips with his own.

* * *

Jack resurfaced and shook water from his hair as he looked up at Mary who was smirking down at him.

"Care to tell me what happened?" she asked and Gibbs shook his head next to her.

"What happened? Me very polite first mate, decided it was funny to throw me hat, me good hat, _in_ the bloody sea!" Jack replied indignantly and she shrugged.

"Maybe you deserved it." She said and he gaped at her.

"I did not! He thought he was being funny." He huffed with annoyance.

Gibbs actually did look a little bit guilty next to her.

"Oh?"

"Aye! But I found it!" Jack waved his drenched hat over his head victoriously before he caught the rope they dropped him and started climbing.

Mary chuckled and Gibbs walked away hurriedly as his captain got closer.

"Old bugger." Jack muttered as he watched the retreating back of his first mate with irritation.

"Your good hat?" she asked once he had turned his attention to her, "I didn't know you had _any_ other hats." She pointed out as he wrung water from his favorite hat.

"I don't. But, you can wear it all the time. To formal and…_informal_ events." He winked and she flushed.

"Yes, I do recall that." She mumbled before a peculiar smell reached her nostrils.

"What's that smell?" she asked as she placed a hand over her stomach.

"Eh…fish? The cook's cooking." Jack shrugged as he placed his wet hat on top of his head, mindless of the droplets running down his already soaked face.

Mary stepped closer to him and her nose wrinkled. Her stomach gave a violent lurch and her hand flew to her mouth.

"Okay, I might smell a bit fishy as well since I was in the ocean and all…Love?" he called when she stormed towards the cabin. She flung the door open and she immediately leaned over the chamber pot to empty the contents of her stomach away from prying eyes. She panted and remained there for a few moments before she straightened. Jack went to her once she walked away from the pot and offered her his half empty rum bottle. She took it without a word and took a sip. She rinsed her mouth and then spat it into the chamber pot again.

"Alright?" he asked as his face lost all playfulness. His eyes searched her face before they moved down her body.

"Sorry for that." She murmured as she handed the bottle back and rubbed her stomach.

"What was that?" he asked and she shrugged.

"Perhaps it was something I ate."

"You haven't been eating that much the last couple of weeks." He observed and she swallowed.

"I must be coming down with something." She said quietly and he came closer to her.

"When was the last time you've been on the rug, Mary?" he asked as he locked eyes with her.

"Um…well…I don't remember." She stammered as his hands rubbed her shoulders before they slid down to her hips. His hands rested there for a while before they slipped further down to cover her stomach.

"You're not wearing a corset. Why?" he asked with narrowed eyes and she almost gulped.

"Um, it makes me uncomfortable?" she offered uncertainly as his fingers pressed against her belly.

"Since when?" he asked and she shrugged.

"Since the end of last month." She replied and his eyes blinked rapidly for a few moments.

"I think you're with child." He murmured and she stiffened.

"I…might not be." She quickly said but he was already looking at her funnily.

"I think you are…you are…" he trailed off as he touched her stomach gently.

"I am what?" she asked as she looked down at his hands.

"More rounded." He concluded and she swallowed.

"I was always more rounded." She defended and he smirked.

"You think I don't know that? But this is…different. Admit that you're pregnant."

"I am not sure. I could be…I mean, it's possible." She said as he took his hands away and grasped her fingers between his own.

"How long have you suspected and haven't told me, love?" he asked quietly and she shook her head at the accusation in his eyes.

"Not long. Just a few days." She said and he gazed at her in disbelief.

"Really? I have the suspicion that you've known and you have be afraid to tell me."

"I was not afraid! I wasn't sure…." She trailed off.

"Of how I'd take it."

"No! Yes…I mean I was hesitant. I still am." She sighed and he removed his hands from hers and took a step back.

"I don't want you to be afraid of me. I want you to tell me things." He said and she fidgeted nervously.

"I am not afraid of you…I just…I know you and this…" she fought to find the right words.

"You thought I'd be mad if I found out you were pregnant. Don't deny it." He warned and she could do nothing else but nod.

"Yes, but you've forgotten that I feel whatever you feel. I had sensed that something was wrong. You are right. I am mad but not for the reason you feared." He stated before he turned to walk to his desk.

"What?" she asked confused, "Why are you mad?"

"Because you didn't open up to me! What did you think I'd do? Remove the babe from your belly meself?" he threw his hands up in the air.

"No! I just didn't know you would be supportive. That's all. I can see that I was wrong."

"Yes, you were wrong! Just like you were wrong about my desire to keep searching for the Fountain, when I've specifically clarified to you that I no longer want to do so." He snapped and she covered her face with her hands.

"Okay." She relented quietly, "I am sorry." She murmured as she looked up at him.

"Yeah, well you should be. I'll be on watch." He muttered before he walked out of the cabin and shut the door behind him.

Mary collapsed in a heap on the bunk with a deep sigh.

* * *

Mary felt Jack lie on the bed next to her and she waited for him to settle down before she slowly turned to face him. She slid closer and placed a hand on his warm chest.

"Still mad at me?" she asked and he sighed.

"No…sad." He said as he placed his hand on top of hers on his chest.

"I'm sorry." She said again as he looked down at her. His mouth twitched as he lifted his hand to caress her nose with the tip of his finger.

"Who knew it'd come the day when you'd have to apologize to me." He chuckled and she smiled. She bit her lip as he turned onto his side so he could face her properly. He wrapped an arm around her back and pulled her closer as he pressed a kiss on her forehead.

"Are you sure it's mine?" he asked as he hid a grin against the top of her head.

"What?" she gasped and he fought hard not to laugh.

"The babe. You sure it's mine?"

"How dare you-…" she stopped when she noticed his grin, "You're awful. That was not funny." She nestled her head into the crook of his neck with a pout.

They remained there for a while until Mary started squirming. She groaned and placed a hand on her abdomen.

"What is it?" Jack asked alarmed and she frowned.

"Just…something hurt there for a minute." She murmured as she touched her stomach. Jack's hand joined her own on her stomach until she gasped.

"Ow!" she cried out in pain.

Jack's hand immediately went down and pushed her nightdress out of the way. He sat up and she parted her legs. Red had stained the sheets and her clothing.

"Bugger." Jack hissed as he looked at the droplets of blood that were staining the plain white sheet.

"Is it…?" Mary's eyes were wide as she looked at the blood.

"I am not sure. Wait. I'll call Gibbs. He'll know. Don't move!" Jack leaped from the bed and left the cabin, shirtless and barefoot.

* * *

Jack tucked the covers around Mary's sleeping form and looked at Gibbs.

"Are you sure she's fine?" he asked gruffly and the other man nodded.

"Just a bit of blood. I think she'll be just fine."

"Bloody hell…" Jack whispered as he walked to his desk, "I almost had a heart attack." He whispered as he sat down.

"That much, eh?" Gibbs asked with a smile and Jack looked up at him sharply.

"That much what?"

"That much you love her." Gibbs said plainly and Jack's eyes widened.

"Never use the L word! How many times must I tell you?" he said and Gibbs chuckled.

"She is fine. I've seen things like that before. She just needs to rest. Did you upset her in any way?"

"No!...I might have." He confessed with a sigh, "But I really want that babe." He said quietly.

"I can see that." Gibbs said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"So what…now? What do I do? Please don't tell me I have to feed her for the next eight months on that bed!"

"I think you might just have to. I'm off to bed!" Gibbs said cheerily as he turned and walked away.

Jack glared at his retreating back before he looked back at Mary who had her eyes open and was looking at him sleepily.

"Ah!" he yelped when he found her wide awake. She chuckled and he huffed.

"I thought you were asleep." He said and she shrugged.

"You said something about feeding me in bed?" she asked innocently and he sighed.

"You heard that." He pouted.

"Yes. I also heard that you want the baby."

"I do. I'll finally have me own heir! Captain Jack Sparrow's heir! Has a nice ring to it, has it not?" he asked as he stood up and sauntered over to her.

"It sure does." She smiled.

"I might just make me own pirate army. We can start with this one and then…" He grinned as he covered her body with his own and leaned to kiss her gently, "What says you to twins?" he smirked as he looked at her. She stared back at him before she burst into laughter at his suggestion.

"I say we'd have to do a lot of trying." She said and his eyes twinkled.

"No problem, kitten. No problem at all." He breathed before he pressed his lips against hers again.

**The End.**

**Author's note: And that's it! The ending. I hope you liked it. I'll miss writing this story but all things have to come to an end.**

**Please leave me a last comment before you go! Thank you all for reading!**

**Xxx Lina :) **


End file.
